After Hight School (Omegaverse Yuuvik)
by Ethavisell
Summary: Él era un omega distinto al resto, uno con una condición especial que nadie entendía. Sin embargo, estaba en una escuela exclusiva para alfas de élite y eso lo decía todo, ¿porqué un omega querría estar en una escuela donde están prohibidos los omegas? ¿Qué secreto guardará ese internado? ¿Era pura casualidad o qué?
1. Preludio: La condición de él

Créditos de las imágenes de la portada a sus creadores en Pixiv y Tumblr

***Disclaimer**: Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta serie y copyright, junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a Mitsurou Kubo. Es un fanfic basado en la serie de MAPPA y Sayo Yamamoto, con fines de entretenimiento.

***Advertencias**: No es ninguna adaptación a nada, tiene una temática escolar y tiene temáticas sensibles porque se habla de temas de violaciones y demás. (Pero ojo de personajes OC) no de los principales y muy poco se abarca porque será un capítulo seguro.

***Aclaraciones**: Oc, Fluff, algo de comedia, algo de drama, algo de angustia, pero no de los personajes principales sino de sus abuelos o padres, poca acción, solo tiene YUUVIK como pareja principal, no habrá parejas secundarias que resaltar o sí, pero muy poco.

* * *

**Preludio: La condición de él**

* * *

—_Todos los santos sobre mí_ —farfulló en inglés el platinado, justo con el dedo índice a los labios, bastante interesado en el libro que encontró—. Wow, ¿me pregunto porque habrá estado escondido en este lugar por tanto tiempo?

Sacudió el polvo de aquel libro que había estado resguardado durante mucho tiempo en la esquina de una estantería, precisamente detrás de otros libros viejos.

—Conque 17 años —pensó en sí mismo el omega—, solo un año más, por eso debo resistir hasta lo que resta de este infierno dentro de la escuela.

Él se sentó detrás de una repisa que marcaba un límite en la biblioteca del colegio. Un colegio de alfas de alto rango llamado _«All Saints On Me»,_ abreviado y conocido por todo el mundo como ASOM.

El nombre del internado era todo un misterio, incluso su origen. Solo se sabía que tenía doscientos años de historia y la mejor educación del mundo para alfas.

El resto, era irrelevante saberlo o eso creían los alfas de diferentes partes del mundo.

Yuuri por su parte estaba en silencio leyendo otro tipo de libro sobre omegas especiales dentro de ASOM, que fue escrito hace años atrás y era parte del aglomerado de libros dentro del colegio.

El libro habla sobre los omegas especiales, señalando que no era un colegio apto para ningún omega común y corriente, ni siquiera por muy rica y prestigiosa que fuese su familia.

Los omegas no especiales estaban prohibidos y no por ser omegas, sino por cuestiones de autoridad que involucran las reglas de un país entero y de muchos otros en conjunto, incluyendo el misterio del porqué desde hace 80 años se dejó de admitir omegas.

ASOM era como cualquier colegio internacional dentro de un país, pero no uno cualquiera, era uno con una historia secreta.

Además, el estado protegía a los omegas de otra forma, puesto que ellos también tenían su colegio de prestigio que estaba a sólo veinte kilómetros del colegio de alfas, en Oxford, Inglaterra.

A pesar de estar distanciados, había casos extraños de violaciones y secuestros a omegas para convertirles en esclavos sexuales, circunstancia que también era castigada en dicho país o cualquier otro del continente europeo, pero claro, solo si eran descubiertos infraganti. Sin embargo, esos casos se redujeron al 0,02% dado que el gobierno reforzó la seguridad de todo el colegio de omegas y es obligatorio que sean traídos y llevados por sus padres, o por buses designados por el gobierno, los cuales iban con al menos dos guardias de seguridad.

Si echamos un vistazo a ASOM, hace 80 años se creó una ley que decía que cualquier omega que burle la seguridad y las reglas del colegio de alfas sería castigado y expulsado sin derecho a tener educación superior alguna.

En cambio, como los omegas también estaban sujetos a las leyes y tenían derecho a juicio, se estipuló que si el omega ganaba el juicio por ley, en su obligación tendrá derecho de ir a un colegio de omegas, al igual que una universidad especial.

Lo mismo sucedía en la universidad, a dicho omega no se le permitiría aprender cargos de presidentes, médicos, abogados o reyes de una nación. Aunque actualmente estaban prohibidos que los omegas ocuparan el cargo de llevar una nación, solamente eso.

De hecho, los altos cargos solo lo pueden ejercer alfas que se gradúan de los grandes colegios como ASOM, u omegas graduados de ATIM, pero era raro ver a un omega con tanto poder en este tiempo, porque ASOM era como una maldita élite en busca de lucha y poder y siempre desplazaba a ATIM, pero esta historia estaría a punto de cambiar pronto.

—Esto es demasiado absurdo, los omegas no son mierda —dijo el japonés en voz baja.

Por último, están los betas. Yuuri leyó una parte que hablaba acerca de ellos.

Existen betas que también tienen derechos, al igual que los alfas y omegas, pero en menor escala, puesto que hace muchísimo tiempo fueron en decadencia cuando varios líderes de su clase se pusieron a perseguir a parejas _delta_ de las especies _alfa-omega_ para matarlos de forma sangrienta, porque representaban una amenaza para ellos; razón que todavía desconocen y no está clara del todo.

Fue aquello lo que creó aquella división entre alfas y omegas. Sin embargo, el mundo de los alfas y omegas se rebeló contra ellos y desde entonces existe poca comunicación entre estas especies.

Lo bueno es que aún existen pocos betas que siguen teniendo bastante influencia, y otros tantos que han cambiado su forma de pensar para adaptarse a la sociedad.

Yuuri terminó de leer y bajó a la parte que más le importaba sobre aquel omega especial.

Para un omega, recibir una condena de privación era mal visto por cualquier sociedad, pero vivir con el enemigo y ser despreciado por ese enemigo era aún peor, los omegas no gustan de los betas ni los betas de ellos. No obstante, a algunos omegas no les importa esto dado que en ese mundo eran pocos los que encontraban a su destinado y eran esos destinados que los podían salvar, por eso dejaban su propia vida a la suerte de otros.

Sin embargo, dentro de ASOM había una excepción a la regla, y es que ese omega tuviese una condición diferente a la del resto, que fuese muy especial y anómalo, o sea, único en el mundo, dado que tenían un elevado potencial de ser competitivo frente a cualquier alfa.

Ese omega tendría varias opciones; la primera es la de ser enviado al colegio ATIM de omegas para su protección, o dos, que el estado de Inglaterra solo aplicara la regla para alfas de ASOM si el omega fuese de condición única y extinta, pero muchos de los padres del colegio alfa temían a este tipo de omega por lo que no estarían de acuerdo, de hecho dichos padres tenían la fe de que ese omega no hubiese nacido en ninguna parte del mundo nuevamente.

La razón por la que los padres temían era simple y era que dicho omega tenía varias ventajas: el no poder ser olfateado o detectado por ningún alfa, ni siquiera durante el celo, puesto que este omega tiene feromonas que solo su destinado puede oler y órganos sexuales internos «_intermitentes_» , o sea, que solo se hacen presentes durante el celo, aunque se estabiliza cuando ese tipo de omega es marcado, pero sigue siendo un potencial peligroso, su condición genética no va a cambiar. Es como si no tuviese órganos internos de omega, dado que no pueden ser detectados con resonancias ni nada parecido, tampoco se embarazan fácilmente durante su celo, solo cuando son marcados por su pareja destinada y ambos están en celo. Por último no tienen marca en la nuca, siempre la tienen escondida en alguna parte erógena.

En general, su cuerpo tiene un mecanismo de defensa increíble, y por eso dicen que es la forma evolucionada de un omega, una forma que le permite escabullirse de tantos alfas como sea posible.

Los betas no tienen olor alguno como todos saben, pero estos omegas sí los tienen ante los alfas, pero lo tienen como «_feromonas tipo alfa». Los_ alfas lo detectan como otro alfa, así de simple.

A esa condición omega le llaman: «_El falso alfa_».

Dicen que si el omega encuentra su pareja destinada y se enlaza, entonces se estabiliza y deja de secretar feromonas falsas para secretar el dulce aroma de un omega, de modo que no solo su alfa podrá olerlo, sino también los demás alfas.

Sin embargo, esto no está comprobado y no se sabe si son sólo rumores.

—Qué cosa tan extraña —murmuró Yuuri releyendo esa parte, quien tenía varios libros de diversos temas sobre la mesa—. Así que éste es el tipo de omega que tanto buscan, bueno igual sigue siendo vulnerable.

Aquello no fue suficiente y saciado por la curiosidad, Yuuri continuó leyendo sobre dichos omegas. Dichos omegas también tienen otras características: ellos son resistentes y a veces demasiado confiados, pero son alegres y suelen tener cambios de temperamento y tienden a tener la misma fuerza que un alfa, y eso es lo que a muchos alfas no les gusta, ser dominados por una especie que algunos consideran «_inferior_», eso según algunos alfas prepotentes.

ASOM cambió los estatutos hace 80 años atrás, los alfas graduados de allí no querían que ninguno de sus hijos se topase con ese tipo de omega, porque creían que era muy anómalo en todos los sentidos y al ser desconocido era considerado como un mal augurio, pero esto no le importa a las políticas del colegio, si ese omega estaba allí no podía ser expulsado de ASOM, pero si debía ser sometido a juicio. Sin embargo, los padres de dicho omega podían cambiarlo de colegio si así lo deseaban.

Es por eso que en tiempos remotos, eran quemados en la hoguera y ahora están extintos debido a ese mal sistema, pero solo sobrevivieron los más fuertes, de hecho, nadie sabe que familias portaban el gen de ese omega.

Por eso se dice que ellos fueron reducidos por los betas a petición de los alfas hambrientos de poder de ese entonces. Sin embargo, ahora son tiempos modernos y existen medidas entre los mismos alfas para proteger a los omegas, puesto que el razonamiento entre viejos y nuevos está chocando y cambiando para bien de los omegas.

—Y yo sin duda soy uno de esos alfas —se dijo Yuuri para sí mismo—, pero presiento que esta lucha no será corta si no se hace algo pronto

Sin embargo, había un escenario peligroso para dicho omega. Los alfas de ahora querían encontrar a un omega así sin importar lo que dijeran los viejos, puesto que a pesar de no ser destinados a ese tipo de omega, ese omega es perfecto para crear alfas u omegas con habilidades únicas. Los usarían para su beneficio y eso estaba mal.

—Esto no me gusta, los omegas no solo sirven para tener hijos y ese omega mucho menos.

Yuuri estaba por cerrar el libro de la rabia, pero se mantuvo leyendo un poco más porque quería entender y conocer la manera de ayudarlo en tal caso se topase con dicho omega.

Lo peor es que la aparición de dicho omega costaría millones en el mercado negro, en donde buscaban omegas que tuviesen buen nivel para la concepción de cachorros. No obstante, todos ellos desconocían la verdadera condición de dicho tipo de omega y no era tan fácil obtenerlo.

Lo más chistoso del caso, es que solo se ha registrado un omega con esa condición hace 500 años atrás y otro más reciente, pero se especula que ha aparecido hace 49 años, al menos uno, pero nadie sabe quién es y qué familia pertenece, ni siquiera se sabe si está vivo.

Y según el libro que leía Yuuri, ellos nacen en el intervalo de ese mismo tiempo, cada 49-50 años o más. Sin embargo, tienen que ser descendientes directos del omega mencionado, aquel que sobrevivió en el pasado y tuvo hijos para mantener su descendencia a futuro, incluso muchos sospechaban que tiene que venir de una familia poderosa para poder ocultarse bien.

Además, esos omegas se reconocen entre sí: si un omega es viejo y el otro nuevo, el omega más pequeño lo reconocerá como el olor de su madre, un olor dulce a lavanda y pino.

—Creo que por ahora dejo la lectura —Yuuri descansó la vista y se quitó los lentes por unos minutos para descansar la vista.

Yuuri estaba justo en medio de una enorme mesa sentado, leyendo ese interesante libro sin percatarse de nada, mientras que Viktor estaba en el límite de la biblioteca del colegio mirándolo.

Ese límite del que tanto se habla, es el que marcaba la otra parte de la biblioteca donde ningún estudiante podía entrar sin permiso especial del internado.

Dicho lugar tenía una vista especial hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca para estudiantes del lado contrario, sus vidrios eran a prueba de balas o de que los rompieran y estaba totalmente ahumado y solo tenía una puerta de entrada.

El lugar donde estaba Viktor ojeando un libro muy llamativo solo acudían profesores y estudiantes que leían el braille, o sea, que eran discapacitados como su hermana, una alfa quien nació ciega y cuyo nombre es _Vraska Nikiforova_.

Por eso Viktor tenía el permiso del colegio para ayudarla cada vez que ella se lo pedía.

Así que se podía decir que el lugar marcaba el límite perfecto para esconderse del bullicio de la gente provocado por el maldito recreo, y eso era todos los santos días de la jodida vida del ruso, todo lo que tenía que soportar para no socializar siempre con las personas, porque la verdad era un hábito agotador tener que socializar con mucha gente y el platinado también necesitaba espacios de soledad.

Viktor es un extranjero con una belleza exótica muy marcada en ese colegio, una belleza como ninguna otra, una belleza que nunca pasaba desapercibida por los alfas del colegio, incluso algunos estarían dispuestos a renunciar a sus destinados por él, peor era cuando los omegas lo veían, por instinto esos omegas caían ante su belleza y amabilidad.

Sin embargo, Viktor prefería esconderse siempre de todos, solo daba la cara cuando tenía que dar clases o salir por allí, pero siempre que podía su parte omega le pedía socializar por alguna razón, su omega estaba buscando de forma desesperada algo más allá afuera.

El ruso fue trasladado a ese colegio hace dos años.

Su padre era el dueño de una cadena de hoteles internacionales y el presidente de Rusia. Su madre era una omega llamada _Nilova Romanova_, era primera dama rusa y princesa zarina, pero si bien saben que los omegas en ningún lado del mundo heredan el trono y no ocupan puestos de este calibre sin la educación de ASOM o universidades de alta categoría, así que solo los varones y mujeres alfas, y si lo hacen, tendría que ser un caso extraordinario, así que le dan una debida educación como omega para asumir otras responsabilidades. Les permiten hacer de todo, menos dirigir un país.

El único omega varón que tuvieron es Viktor, y es mayor que su hija Alfa. Por ende, como no existe mejor heredero al trono, el abuelo Romanov está viendo si Viktor sería perfecto para el puesto y convertirse en zar ruso. Aunque Viktor se negaba rotundamente a ser futuro zar.

La hermana de Viktor iba de vez en cuando a la biblioteca y a la escuela, porque ella también recibía clases especiales aparte, así que aquel día no fue al colegio.

Ese día el límite que marcaba la separación de bibliotecas estaba cerrado del lado donde siempre iba Viktor a esconderse, y más ahora que encontró el diario que lo explica todo, un diario que seguro alguien puso allí a propósito.

Propósito que cierto ruso de cabello platinado estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

A las 12:00 hubo un silencio en toda la biblioteca, silencio que fue roto por varios pasos que se iban acercando al límite donde estaba y la entrada de la biblioteca escolar.

Viktor dejó de leer el extraño diario por un momento, no se dio cuenta que estuvo allí todo el rato hasta que puso varios libros en diversas estanterías.

Si había otra cosa que a Viktor le gustaba hacer era quedarse tiempo después de la salida, solo para ver a Yuuri Katsuki a través de ese vidrio que los separaba.

Para el platinado Yuuri era un alfa muy galán sacado de un cuento de fantasía, pero uno de ensueño, lanzado a la Tierra por la misma madre luna para ser admirado y amado como ningún otro. Era hermoso y muy dulce por su manera tierna de sonreír.

Viktor sabía que Yuuri era muy amable con todos y tenía mucho talento, aunque la verdad es que era algo tímido y a veces el alfa socializaba poco, porque le costaba más hacer amigos.

Yuuri era hijo de los emperadores de Japón, por eso era demasiado deseado, aparte de que era muy guapo cuando bailaba sobre la pista de hielo, como también era famoso en el patinaje artístico por haber ganado varias medallas de oro, aunque pese a ser hijo de los emperadores, él es comprensivo y dulce, le gusta esforzarse por las cosas y no le gusta que le regalen nada, así que dichos premios fueron donados a las personas con menos recursos.

Viktor simplemente adoraba verlo bailar sobre la pista de hielo, era mágico y único.

—Diablos, estoy enamorado de él —Viktor no pudo contenerse a susurrarle a su corazón lo que ya sabía desde que llegó.

Hacía dos años o así que Viktor notó su presencia cuando empezó a ir a la biblioteca por su hermana, pero Yuuri siempre llegaba después del medio día o después de que las clases terminaran.

Viktor, al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta que él era su destinado, aquello lo puso más feliz todavía, pero no le prestó tampoco gran atención al hecho, pese a que el platinado no había desarrollado su celo aún y su alfa no podía saber nada de que era un omega, y la verdad es que a Viktor le aterraba la idea de que éste lo supiera por varias razones.

¿Cómo sabía Viktor que él mismo era un omega extraño? Pues, su padre lo sometió a un examen privado con un especialista de mucha confianza, además de que solo Viktor puede palpar su nuca y no sentir la glándula donde un alfa normalmente mordería a su omega, lo que otros no pueden sentir ni ver. Viktor tenía que descubrir en dónde estaba esa glándula.

Yuuri aún no conocía Viktor y no habían cruzado palabras a pesar de haberse visto varias veces, y Viktor no sabía qué tipo de alfa era Yuuri y eso que estaban en la misma clase desde hace dos años.

Por eso Viktor estaba rogando salir rápido del colegio en su último año, y lo que sabía Viktor es que ese juego apenas empezaba. En el fondo tenía miedo de que Yuuri no fuese lo que su corazón grita.

Observó en silencio como aquel alfa «_al que incluso omegas del otro colegio pasaban a saludarlo a cierta hora fuera del colegio_» tomó un libro interesante entre sus manos deslizando sus largos dedos por las páginas a medida que leía.

Parecía que buscaba algún tipo de información importante, pero lo hizo con tanta maestría que Viktor estaba suspirando con algo de envidia por la manera en que Yuuri agarraba el maldito libro.

Entonces en su ensoñación Viktor se dio cuenta que alguien interrumpió a Yuuri mientras leía. Una persona a la cual el ruso también le tenía algo de celos porque siempre estaba con él.

Viktor se acercó a escondidas para oír la conversación ajena, pegándose a una estantería detrás justo detrás de ellos, por suerte algo que ellos no podían notar y no ver por las razones obvias.

—Yuuri... —balbuceó el confidente del azabache mientras disimulaba tomar un libro—, ¿supiste de la existencia del falso alfa? Dicen que está aquí y ahora están inspeccionando a todos como locos, hay exámenes de rigor cada mes y los chicos hablan de que quieren encontrarlo y marcarlo para que nadie lo reclame, las cosas suenan mal aquí.

El nipón suavizó la mirada y dejó lo que hacía para dedicarle esa mirada a su mejor amigo, Phichit.

—Parecen moscas en celo, me dan pena ese tipo de alfas, Phichit —soltó Yuuri con una sonrisa agria—, no me gusta que traten a los omegas de esa forma solo por sentirse superiores, y mucho menos si es uno especial, la verdad es que espero que ese omega no aparezca nunca por su seguridad.

Viktor estaba dudoso de las normas dentro del colegio, pero no podía decir que no se sentía seguro y calmado escuchando esas palabras de su destinado, quien estaba demostrando ser todo un caballero y no un cretino como el resto. Eso ya le daba un punto a favor.

La suave voz y seguridad que demostraba Yuuri al hablar era única, tanto que Viktor se derretía por él.

Viktor siempre creía que las reglas eran demasiado rígidas y debían ser abolidas o cambiadas, porque realmente eran absurdas y quería que su Yuuri lo notara algún día. Quizá este día podía ser hoy mismo, nunca se sabe.

—Oye Yuuri, contéstame una cosa —Phichit se acercó más para hablarle en voz baja—. Si este omega apareciera, ¿qué harías si te lo encontraras? O mejor dicho, ¿qué harías si fuera tu destinado?

Viktor abrió los ojos asombrado por la perspicaz pregunta de Chulanont, incluso su corazón latió tal cual trueno veloz al caer sobre la tierra, dejándolo impactado, porque también él quería saberlo.

—Sí, yo también quiero saberlo —el ruso susurró bajo esperando a que Yuuri le contestara a Chulanont.

Yuuri se llevó la mano a la barbilla dudoso, la verdad es que no había pensado en esa probabilidad. Sin embargo, no era algo que quisiera hablar con Phichit.

—Si soy sincero no había pensado en eso. Además, no lo han encontrado en los dos años que estuvo aquí y se burló de todos, menos lo harán ahora, pero ¿tú qué harías si ese fuera el caso, Phichit? —Yuuri enmarcó la ceja curiosa y luego volvió a retomar la lectura sin decir más porque era experto evadiendo preguntas.

Phichit se quedó perplejo ante esa pregunta, porque él tampoco sabría qué hacer.

Viktor se fue de cabeza al piso con los mofletes secos como fantasma por tal respuesta de Yuuri, pero luego se levantó como niño decepcionado de lo que dijo Yuuri. Al final, el platinado respiró y se calmó, entonces pensó que era mejor mantenerse al margen y no hacer berrinches.

Ni siquiera su familia por parte de mamá sabía de su condición, solo su padre por una razón, por lo que sería peligroso si el resto de la familia se enterase, puesto que su abuelo no le permitiría salir o lo obligaría a darle herederos al trono de Rusia, y su madre, siendo una mujer de negocios, lo primero que haría sería casarlo con alguien importante, y no, Viktor no quería eso.

Él amaba su libertad y le gustaba mucho Yuuri Katsuki, tanto que soñaba con estar a su lado.

Al menos ese era el concepto que tenía Viktor de parte de la familia de su madre. Su madre se encargó de meterle muchas cosas malas en la cabeza acerca de su abuelo, abuelo que no había conocido todavía.

Viktor juró que no iba a ser zar, odiaba ser un príncipe, además, algunos de la realeza eran prepotentes, por eso lucharía contra la marea para abolir muchas leyes denigrantes, y para eso, quería ser abogado o político, quien sabe. Lo de ser abogado no era un simple capricho, incluso cambiaría las reglas y los omegas tendrían también derecho al trono en Rusia o a puestos de ese tipo.

Viktor en el futuro aspira a ser parte del consejo internacional de alfas, betas y omegas.

—¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!? —Le reclamó Phichit sin responder a Yuuri.

—¡Silencio, carajo! —Espetó la grosera bibliotecaria de mala gana al chico almendra gritón.

Phichit se avergonzó moviendo las manos a la mujer para que se calmara, dibujando una sonrisa cómica y luego siguió murmurando cosas a Yuuri de forma moderada.

—Yuuri: están cerca de encontrarlo —confesó Phichit preocupado—. El director le dijo a mi padre que contrataron agentes especiales que inyectaran una sustancia en el cuerpo de cada alfa y esta hará que el omega entre en celo inevitablemente. Cuando lo encuentren, habrá una pelea legal por la custodia de ese omega, el estado lo quiere si su padre no es un alfa importante y si lo es, harán hasta lo imposible por quitárselo si no está marcado.

—Por suerte, existen leyes internacionales y el consejo _alfa-beta-omega_ que cuidan de los omegas como él, y peor si tienen condiciones especiales —contraatacó Yuuri—. Todavía tiene oportunidad de salvarse, pero dejemos el tema por ahora, Phichit, estoy ocupado.

—Bueno, está bien, tú ganas de esta vez, pero Yuuri, hay algo que quiero decirte con respecto a otras cosas, y es que tú siempre estás ocupado, creo que deberías salir más de fiesta los fines de semana —recalcó su amigo con una leve sonrisa—: Lo necesitas. Además, los fines de semana son los únicos días que tenemos para salir de este infierno de nabos alfas.

Yuuri se aguantó la risa.

—Phichit, sabes que no me gustan las discotecas ni esas cosas, prefiero salir a ver cosas clásicas como teatros y claro, practicar mi deporte favorito —hizo una pausa para volver a mirarlo—; de hecho, tú sabes que debo competir en el patinaje artístico una última vez, porque este año pienso retirarme, así que daré mi gran despedida este viernes en Londres.

A Viktor se le fue el alma y todo lo que tenía dentro hasta el piso, estaba lleno de terror. No pudo quedarse calmado y se apartó de ese lugar, fue entonces que sus feromonas empezaron a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, desprendiendo un olor a miedo y algo agridulce.

—No puede ser, debo huir —Viktor asustado no sabía qué hacer o a quién recurrir, tenía miedo—. Ayúdame Dios, necesito una salida. Si me voy ahora, Yuuri me descubrirá y me perseguirán. No sé qué hará. Todavía no puedo confiar del todo en él.

El peliplateado quería escapar porque se sintió acorralado. Sin embargo, algo lo alarmó más, algo que dijo el amigo de Yuuri en ese mismo instante.

—Dentro de una semana comenzarán las pruebas —dejó claro el tailandés con una sonrisa de lado a lado—. No quiero toparme con un omega de ese calibre, ¿te imaginas? No es por nada Yuuri, si es verdad lo que se dice debes tener cuidado.

—No. Si me imagino lo que dicen, Phichit —cansado de oírlo, Yuuri cerró el libro y lo dejó de lado—, pero lamento decirte que para mí ese omega no tiene la culpa de los chismes e inventos de algunos. Tiene que tener muy mala suerte para quedarse aquí y no huir ante lo que se está cociendo dentro de estas instalaciones. Además, tiene padres, habrá una guerra campal si son poderosos, esto no va a ser fácil.

—Sí, solo venía a avisarte y ojalá no lo encuentren —expresó Phichit con algo de tristeza—, solo para que no le hagan nada, pero yo te apoyo, amigo mío.

Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa silenciosa a Phichit cuando el tailandés se dio la media vuelta y atravesó la puerta para regresar al salón de clases donde no había nadie, claro.

El azabache se sentó de nuevo en silencio y volvió a tomar otro libro, que se llamaba _«Abdicate to the crown»_, un libro inglés que hablaba de las burguesías y las clases dentro de la misma y de cómo su desprecio erradicó a muchos omegas de forma silenciosa.

Fue suficiente, Yuuri no quería saber más del tema.

En ese momento la bibliotecaria le dijo a Yuuri que iba a salir un momento y que lo dejaba a cargo de la misma durante unos quince minutos.

Yuuri aceptó, porque no tenía nada que hacer ese día y además no había clases, era un viernes soleado y bonito que cayó libre para otras actividades. Había poca gente.

El japonés de un momento a otro podía percibir un olor a... melocotón con miel, este último era sin duda el más delicioso aroma que jamás había sentido en su vida y provenía del lado cerrado de la biblioteca.

—No puede ser... —murmuró el japonés.

En ese momento, Yuuri giró el perfil en esa dirección y se quedó mirando los vidrios ahumados que separaban ambos lugares; podía ver que alguien estaba allí, pero no sabía quién puede ser.

Viktor dio un salto al sentir esa profunda mirada avellana de Yuuri penetrar el vidrio, fue tanto que sintió miedo y sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltados. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la ventana, que por suerte estaba en la planta baja, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó esa voz...

Esa «voz». Viktor solo se irritaba cuando escuchaba a los alfas de clases usarla, pero su cuerpo no respondía a esas voces cuando los alfas se ponían a gritar o a pelear usando la jodida voz solo para molestar.

Su omega interno los mandaba a la mierda de forma automática. Rebelde no respondía a ninguno de ellos y era porque su omega se sentía libre y ninguno era su destinado. Era un don tener esa condición del platinado para zafarse de los problemas.

No obstante, con su alfa Viktor no podía escapar y tenía que acatar la misma, por lo que era diferente, puesto que su omega respondía a la dulzura de su alfa, aquel que tanto buscaba, aunque Viktor en ese momento luchó por reprimir esos instintos.

Yuuri se pegó al vidrio y comenzó a cantar de manera suave con su voz. Una voz que le incitaba a Viktor a quedarse a su lado para siempre o a correr lejos de él, una voz que solo Viktor podía sentir y estremecerse de solo oírlo.

Aquello solo desarmó al ruso en cuestión de segundos...

—¿Quieres que nos encontremos a solas en algún lugar de aquí?

—No... no lo hagas —Viktor ya había abierto la ventana, pero se alejó de ella solo para pegarse a los vidriales que separaban a Yuuri de su persona—. No cantes con esa voz...

—No tengas miedo, ven y sonríeme porque puedo sentirte.

—Como no, claro que tengo miedo —Viktor susurraba con su cuerpo temblando, sabía que su primer celo estaba despertando justo ahora—. Detente...

—¿Y si me dejas conocerte?

Viktor cayó de rodillas agitado sin decir nada, solo tocó la parte del vidrio donde estaba Yuuri recostado, donde lo sentía cantar y Yuuri ya podía sentirlo justo allí junto a él porque el olor aumentó a niveles inimaginables, de menos, él no seguiría usando la voz para cantar y calmar al platinado.

—Yu-Yuuri —susurró muy agitado—. _Uhh~_.

—¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?

—N-ni y-yo lo sé.

El ruso apenas pudo decir algo cuando se le escapó el aire de los pulmones.

—¿Acaso tengo probabilidades contigo?, ¿eres tú mi destinado? Puedo sentirte, solo confía en mí, te quiero proteger.

El platinado comenzó a llorar como tonto enamorado, quería decirle que _«sí»,_ pero no iba a dejar que su maldito instinto cediera a abrirle la puerta y correr a sus brazos. Como siempre lo trataron de alfa jamás fue advertido de esto, aunque había investigado sobre los omegas. Olvidó comprar los parches especiales que se supone solo deben usar durante el celo.

—¿Sabes?, puedo dejarte ir.

—¡No, no quiero que me dejes ir! —El ruso casi que gritó y le dio un fuerte golpe al vidrio—. Ya no me cantes más...quiero irme a casa —suplicó el ruso llorando.

Yuuri reaccionó al fuerte golpe. «Aunque_ no podía oír si la persona detrás sabía que dijo algo, tal vez lo estaba alterando_», decidió no molestar más, así que una última vez en vez de cantar le habló con la voz, esa voz suave que no usaba para someter a nadie, una voz que desprendía mucha dulzura para calmar a su omega, quien estaba asustado.

_«Te encontré por fin, y es una sorpresa que justo Phichit me lo preguntara, ahora sé que es cierto que estás aquí, omega escurridizo»_, pensó Yuuri, preocupado a la vez que con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Me aceptas una cita? Estaré aquí mañana, justo aquí en donde te conocí. Tranquilo, ya no te molesto.

Viktor, con el cuerpo tembloroso y algo mareado por el efecto de esa voz tan dulce y suave, se aterró más cuando Yuuri se detuvo, alejándose un poco del vidrio.

—_Qui-quisiera_ —sus manos y voz temblaban—, pero no sé, a veces hay alfas que aparentan ser dulces y son unas bestias, los he visto, Yuuri.

El miedo en Vitya aumentó cuando su pesadilla se hizo realidad, fue cuando sintió aquel líquido a punto de escurrir entre sus piernas, entonces lo único que hizo Viktor fue tomar su mochila y salir corriendo por la ventana a toda velocidad «_como alma que lleva el diablo_», directo hacia el hogar de su madre, el cual estaba a cinco minutos del colegio caminando.

Yuuri de repente no pudo sentir nada más, es como si el olor y todo se esfumara sin respuesta alguna, pero no, el joven no se entristeció porque tenía la esperanza de ser escuchado por el cielo y proteger a esa criatura tan hermosa.

En ese momento la bibliotecaria entró y miró extrañada a Yuuri.

—¿Se encuentra bien, joven Yuuri? —Lo vio allí parado con una cara algo triste y entonces recordó algo—. Son las 14 horas y hoy vamos a cerrar temprano.

—Está bien, ya me iba —Yuuri tomó sus cosas y firmó el papel de permiso para llevarse el libro que estaba leyendo—. Tome, me llevaré este libro.

—Está bien —dijo ella poniendo el papel en su lugar y recordando otra cosa—. Voy a avisarle al joven Viktor que vamos a cerrar.

—¿Viktor? —El chico volteó de inmediato—, ¿Viktor Nikiforov viene aquí?

Era extraño, siendo el chico más deseado y cantarín del colegio, sería muy raro que le gustara estar metido en una biblioteca.

—Sí, su hermana es ciega y él tiene acceso a la parte de la biblioteca prohibida para otros estudiantes —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Estaba aquí mucho antes que tú, pero veré si sigue allí.

Yuuri se quedó perplejo. ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo? No, no puede ser, ese hermoso alfa no es el omega al que todos buscan y no puede ser su destinado, por un momento se aferró a esa posibilidad así que siguió a la mujer hasta la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo y dijo que esperara.

La mujer pasó la clave por la puerta con una tarjeta de permiso y la abrió, lo único que vio fue la ventana abierta y un papel de permiso también, parece que Viktor se llevó algo. La mujer revisó todo, parece que tomó algo prestado, pero todo parecía estar en orden.,

—Vaya, parece que olvidó cerrar la ventana, pero ya se fue —dijo la mujer—. Tiene esa mala costumbre de irse por la ventana, espero que esté bien.

—¿Puedo saber qué libro se llevó Viktor? —Preguntó Yuuri curioso, quien se dio cuenta que salió huyendo por la ventana. Así que sí, había posibilidades de que Viktor fuese ese omega.

_—ASOM _—pronunció extrañada—. Nunca había visto ese libro, pero parece que es sobre la escuela.

_¿Todos los santos sobre mí?_ Fue lo que interpretó Yuuri del título con el nombre del colegio, pero no dijo nada, solo se fue.

Yuuri temió lo peor y ante esa posibilidad de que fuese Viktor quien salió huyendo, se quedó pensativo todo el jodido día en su camino a casa, primero se fue a practicar a la pista de hielo, acompañado de su amigo Chulanont, al que, por supuesto no le comentó nada de nada y no por falta de confianza, sino porque hasta a Phichit le asustaba ese omega y no quería alarmar al pobre. Tampoco quería hacer juicios falsos si Viktor era o no ese omega.

Sin embargo, Yuuri tuvo la idea de ir a la casa de Viktor después de practicar, puesto que la bibliotecaria le pidió un pequeño favor antes de irse.

* * *

Para este capítulo escuché la canción de los** Backstreetboys - Chances**

Matta Ne~


	2. Capitulo 1: Cuestión de voluntades

**Capítulo 1: Cuestión de voluntades**

* * *

La mente de Viktor divaga ante el dolor del celo mientras llegaba a su casa, cansado. Jamás se había sentido tan débil, pero sabía que era parte del proceso.

—Voy a llamar a papá, es el único ser sobre esta Tierra que me puede salvar.

Esa siempre fue su convicción acerca de su padre, mientras Viktor se sintiera protegido por su progenitor, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Su padre era un ser que le dio todo y lo amaba por eso, estaba agradecido por todo.

Además, algunos hijos no dejan ver a sus padres lo que llevan dentro, quizá por miedo. Por tanto no pueden hallar la verdadera causa de su dolor y prefieren estar solos. Lo bueno es que Viktor no era así.

Sin embargo, a veces muchos necesitan de un abrazo en algún momento de su vida.

—Ya casi llego a casa —Viktor se sentía desfallecido.

Viktor: Lo único que hace es enfrentar sus miedos intentando sanarlos de manera distinta, usando a su padre en el proceso, ojalá la vida fuese tan fácil, pero no, para él no lo es.

El problema de Viktor es saber que él era ese omega que todos querían como un trofeo. Sabía que era dicho omega por medio de exámenes médicos realizados en privado por el ahora novio de su padre, lo único que no sabía es que todo se resumía al pasado oscuro de la familia Romanov, un pasado que la esposa de ese matrimonio arreglado, desconocía.

Los Nikiforov eran una de esas dos familias descendientes rusas de un tipo de alfa cuasi extintos y poderosos, mientras que los Romanov eran los últimos descendientes de los omegas especiales, y esa fue la suerte de Viktor con esa condición tan extraña, pero que gracias al santo dinero que tenía su papá pudieron ayudar a ocultar dicha razón a cualquier costo, costo que Elián como padre estaba dispuesto a pagar solo por protegerlo y por eso nadie se metía con _Elián Nikiforov_.

Él era como el segundo _Putin_ de Rusia.

En otras noticias, Viktor llegó a casa dando un portazo muy fuerte, hecho que estremeció a toda la servidumbre de su mansión, quienes se encontraban limpiando los alrededores de la casa, y que ahora quedaron intrigados por la repentina actitud del hijo de los jefes.

El platinado subió corriendo a su cuarto sin saludar a nadie y se encerró por dentro con el pestillo de seguridad.

—Estoy a salvo... por fin.

Su madre, estando a un costado de la cocina, notó el drama del chico al entrar, sin contar que el rostro de angustia en él, despertó las alarmas de curiosidad en la mujer omega.

Sin duda ella lo notó extraño porque su hijo no tenía olor alguno, _¿será que se estaba metiendo alguna mierda como drogas anti olor?_ Nilova odiaba eso, puesto que su padre tomaba medicamentos de forma asidua al saber el porqué, y tampoco quería averiguarlo, pero no quería suponer que aquel alfa ruso estaba enfermo de salud. Elián siempre se cuidó demasiado.

Parece que era mala costumbre usar drogas entre los Nikiforov, y se volvía un hecho cada vez más tangible, pero sino era eso, entonces prefería oír una mejor explicación por parte de Viktor.

—¡Jovencito! ¡¿Qué maneras de llegar a casa son esas?! —Lanzó la mujer molesta frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación del chico—. ¡Viktor! ¡Abre la puerta que quiero hablar contigo! ¿Estás consumiendo drogas o algo? No es de buena educación llegar y no saludar, ¿qué pasa contigo hoy? Huele extraño.

Viktor se estremeció ante la sandez que salió de la boca de su madre, sobre eso de que consumió drogas... Viktor prefirió evitarla a toda costa, así que no le respondió. El platinado agarró el celular y marcó al trabajo de su padre con mucha urgencia rogando que este contestara de inmediato.

Elián notó que su hijo lo llamaba desde el celular de «emergencia» que tenían en secreto. Aquello hizo que el hombre se disculpara ante todos en el salón de conferencias en donde se encontraba y tomara la llamada.

De modo que todos los presentes en la conferencia decidieron tomar un descanso ese día, eran las tres de la tarde.

—¿Viktor? —Contestó el móvil de inmediato apenas estuvo en el balcón del enorme edificio de su compañía—. Mi pequeño, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?

—_N-no... no_ estoy bien, tengo mucho miedo —susurró quedito en el teléfono casi que llorando porque su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre—. Padre, encontré a mi destinado hace como un año y no te lo dije por miedo a que me reprocharas algo, perdóname, primero eso.

Elián dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso del destinado, mas no pasó por alto aquella agitación proveniente de su bebé a través del teléfono, hecho que lo inquietó aún más, al punto de que él estaba a punto de salir por Viktor en un santiamén y averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—¿Hicieron algo malo ustedes dos?, porque de repente te siento muy agitado, hijo —el hombre entró y empezó a recoger sus cosas—, solo espero que no hayas metido la pata, Vitya. Vamos a tener una larga charla si es eso.

—Nada de eso, padre —confesó el menor mientras caía en el piso sin fuerza alguna, actuando de forma errática.

—Entonces te escucho, dime qué es lo que pasa, mi Vitenka —el hombre salió de su oficina y trancó la puerta de seguridad.

—Tráeme parches para celo, es urgente. _Cr-creo_ que me llegó mi primer celo, te juro que yo estaba en la biblioteca del lado donde mi hermana estudia y entonces mi destinado se dio cuenta, pero no me vio porque estaba del otro lado. _Papá,_ yo no lo conozco aún, pero siempre lo he visto de lejos, sin embargo, las cosas que oí me provocaron mucha angustia y él solo usó la voz para calmarme, _pero_ te juro que no sé cómo pasó lo de mi celo, por favor, ayúdame.

Eso era malo, ahora ese joven alfa sabía que su hijo era un omega. Elián dejó todo lo que tenía pendiente tirado y salió volando de allí. Debía tomar decisiones importantes ese día y a lo largo de ese año también.

Una de esas decisiones era que cuando su hijo entrara en su primer celo, iba a protegerlo y a renunciar a la presidencia de Rusia porque no soportaba ni un minuto más en ese puesto, y menos con el zar encima de sus asuntos todo el tiempo.

Además, parece que el destino era revelador tanto para el hijo como para el padre, pero lo triste es que resulta que Elián también encontró a su destinado hace un par de años y nunca supo quién era. Sin embargo, ahora había otro omega que también podría ser parte de su destino.

Aquel omega salvó a su hijo cuando se dieron cuenta de su condición: se llamaba _Christophe Giacometti_, un médico suizo pervertido y muy inteligente. Lo quería demasiado, pero no, Elián no podía sacarse a su destinado de la cabeza, estuvo cerca y nunca pudo ver quién era. Su corazón gritaba su nombre en el silencio, lo buscó por mar y por tierra y nunca más supo del mismo.

Aquello le remordía la conciencia de culpa a Elián.

Fue mucha suerte que lo de Viktor pasara justo en sus vacaciones, justo ahora que estaba en Inglaterra viéndose a escondidas con Chris de vez en cuando.

El señor Nikiforov era un infiel y esto no quiere decir que era algo bueno, o que un esposo debía hacer si estaba en un matrimonio. De hecho, es algo que no se debe hacer donde existe amor verdadero y respeto.

Sin embargo, en este caso las cosas estaban demasiado mal con Nilova. Ella no quería darle el divorcio a Elián desde hace mucho tiempo y la única manera de divorciarse, era que se diera el caso de que su destinado lo reclame como su legítimo gama, que Nilova muriese o ella se declare independiente de su alga y se divorcie por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Chris no era su destinado por lo que iba a ser difícil.

Pensar en eso solo afligía más al pobre de Elián.

De ese modo las mismas leyes obligaban a una ruptura de fuerza, y Elian tiene que elegir que juego jugar contra su oponente.

«Si no puedes con el enemigo, entonces provócalo y luego, cuando tu adversario esté lo suficientemente enojado, lo tumbas y dejas que su rabia termine de hacer el resto. Si se vuelve a levantar, entonces córtale cada miembro desde afuera hacia el alma».

Es el refrán de Elián_._

—¡Chris! —Subió al ascensor y tocó el botón mientras hablaba por teléfono con el suizo—. Pasaré por una de tus farmacias, necesito parches especiales de celo para mi hijo y es urgente.

_—¡Wow alto ahí, honey!_ ¿El cachorro se desarrolló y no me lo habías dicho? —Preguntó el médico con una dulce sonrisa.

—Fue hoy mismo, parece que reaccionó a la voz de su destinado —dijo limpiándose el sudor y llegando al estacionamiento y se montó en el auto—. Estoy en cinco minutos allí, después hablamos bien.

El hombre cerró el teléfono de inmediato y se dirigió al lugar acordado bastante aterrado porque Viktor ahora estaba en apuros con su madre.

El peligro real de todo era la madre de Viktor, y más aterrador aún es el carácter que esa mujer materialista tiene, aquella a quien le dolía la cabeza de tanto llamar a la puerta del platinado.

Ya cansada de llamar pidió a una de las mucamas que abrieran la puerta con la llave, y para sorpresa de todos ella se dio cuenta que Viktor había trancado por dentro.

—Viktor Nikiforov: Te castigaré donde no me abras, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? —Insistió ya bastante fastidiada, pero de repente se puso a pensar bien las cosas—. ¿Viktor, alguien se ha metido contigo en el colegio o algo? Si es así, dímelo.

Viktor no vio mejor oportunidad de vengarse de esa prepotente alfa a la que llamaban _Anya_ «_quien que trataba a su novio omega como una mierda delante de todos cuando éste venía a verla en las puertas del colegio_» y lo peor es que molestaba a Viktor todo el jodido tiempo que podía, pero como Viktor no le hacía caso y la ignoraba, ella se ponía más intensa.

Entonces debido a eso, Anya se vengaba quejándose ante los profesores, quienes aprendían a Viktor sin razón alguna, exponiendo al ruso ante el colegio muchas veces, pero las venganzas de Viktor eran peores que una guerra.

—¡Estoy enojado y sí! ¡La hija del primer ministro ruso me dijo cosas horribles y que tú eras una sucia omega prostituta! —Se iba a arrepentir de eso, pero no dijo nada falso, Anya lo había insultado en el pasado por rechazarla varias veces y ya estaba harto de ella—. No me siento bien. Deja que se me pase la rabia...

Más bien «_deja que se me pase el celo», _pensó el ruso apoyado a un costado de la cama, reído ante su pequeña venganza, pero rogando que su madre buscara otros rumbos y joder a alguien más.

—_¡¿Qué cosa?!_ —Nilova furiosa tomó su cartera y salió disparada de allí, tan molesta que ni siquiera anunció su salida—. ¡Esa mal nacida va a ver quiénes son los Romanov! Estos chiquillos de ahora necesitan unas buenas patadas en el culo para que respeten.

Los Romanov tenían un temperamento fiero; eran muy impulsivos y cuando se enojan hasta el mismo diablo les temía, claro menos el diablo Nikiforov.

Fue tanto que al cabo de diez minutos la mujer llegó a la oficina del primer ministro y vio a la hija pavonearse como si nada, mientras hablaba con sus amiguitos alfas.

Nilova entró furiosa y le contó al primer ministro lo que le dijo Viktor y las cosas que Anya le hacía a Viktor, hasta que lo amenazó si no controlaba a su desgraciada hija.

Entonces de repente Nilova vio su venganza consumada en un hazme reír delante de todos los empleados: el ministro ruso agarró su cinturón y le metió con el mismo a la condenada alfa esa.

Aquello era algo que Anya jamás olvidaría en su vida, los golpes no eran la solución, pero para atrevidas e irrespetuosas como ella no le venía mal un par de veces. La chica solo vio a la mujer Romanov entrar y salir al cabo de una hora, riéndose de ella, claramente.

Antes de eso el reloj seguía intacto a las 3:10 de la tarde, en donde cierto padre ruso desesperado.

_—¡Christophe!_ —El alfa se bajó del auto a toda velocidad y entró por la puerta de la farmacia donde el suizo lo recibió con el paquete que pidió—. Llegué a tiempo. Gracias, me has salvado.

—Te quiero con todo mi ser, Elián Nikiforov, sabes que haría lo que fuera por tu cachorro —expresó el omega quien le dio un beso francés en uno de esos arrebatos locos—, espero verte pronto en mi cama. Ya sabes que siempre me siento caliente y me corro por accidente mientras me masturbo pensando en ti todas las noches que no estoy contigo.

Elián se rio de lo último que dijo Chris, era su buen humor que lo sostenía en momentos difíciles. A veces las cosas no estaban muy bien entre ambos, como todos, siempre hay pequeños disgustos de pareja.

—Yo también te quiero mucho y me pongo triste cuando no estoy contigo, y ya verás que sí, que este año van a cambiar muchas cosas y eso incluye mi divorcio. —Fue como una hermosa promesa una que ni siquiera sabía si se haría realidad o no.

Lo que más temía Elian era que ese destinado legítimo apareciera e intentase arruinar la poca felicidad que le quedaba. Bueno, a no ser que su destinado fuese otra historia. Todavía no sabía que tipo de ser era.

Y aunque Chris no fuese su otro destinado, no iba a dejar a Nilova por esa razón, sino porque existían otras razones para dejarla; la primera es que siempre que iba a casa terminaba discutiendo y así fueron esos 18 fatídicos años de su relación con ella, simplemente no había entendimiento y todo era muy tóxico, pero entonces entra la segunda razón, que es donde esa toxicidad quedó a segundo plano, fue cuando conoció a Chris. También existen otros problemas, como el de tener a su destinado y que ese omega llegase en un momento inoportuno.

Por último, estaba la razón más fuerte de todas, y es que su matrimonio con Nilova no fue más que un contrato social arreglado por sus padres en el pasado, uno del cual ya estaba harto, por eso también agradeció conocer a Chris justo a tiempo, aunque en un año de haberse conocido, pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron tambalear su relación con Chris.

Ahora Elian solo le preocupaba que habría una gran pelea por la custodia de su hijo. Esa mujer maldecía que su hija haya nacido ciega por culpa de Elián, pero fue culpa de él, sucede que Nilova se negaba a engordar durante su embarazo; ella no comía bien y hacía un montón de berrinches, además de que no quería tener otro hijo y al verse nuevamente embarazada se frustró mucho más, haciéndola cometer actos irresponsables durante su segunda gestación y esto afectó al bebé, por eso ella juró que sería la última vez que iba a parir un hijo y así se cumplió.

—¡Me voy Chris! ¡Nos vemos! —El platinado le arrebató un último beso a su amante y se fue rápido a casa.

_—¡Sayonara!_ —Se despidió Chris con un beso a lo lejos del platinado.

Luego de eso Chris se regocijó tranquilo en esa pequeña esperanza de que todo terminara pronto y pudieran estar juntos sin prejuicio alguno de la sociedad, aunque quien le preocupaba realmente era la esposa de Elián. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría cuando supiese? Y bueno, las dudas de Chris con respecto a Elian ya estaban creciendo más por los acontecimientos del pasado de ambos, pero había algo más espinoso, el destinado de Elian.

Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre llegó igual de apresurado que Viktor estremeciendo de nuevo a la pobre servidumbre angustiada cuando estrelló la puerta por error.

Todos los empleados pensaron que ese era el día en que todos los jefes andaban no solo alterados y locos, sino con comportamientos un poco agresivos.

—Buenas tardes a todos —al menos el alfa ruso saludó y subió calmado al cuarto de Viktor.

_—¡Buenas tardes, señor!_ —Saludaron todos en ruso al mismo tiempo.

—Al menos él es un caballero —susurró una omega.

La otra vieja que estaba limpiando la golpeó en el costado para que se callara.

—_Shhh,_ no digas nada. —Siguió limpiando y el resto tampoco se quejó.

Elián subió y se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hijo con todo lo que pidió, incluso le compró los mejores supresores de la farmacia por si acaso, y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, Viktor lo detectó por su aroma e hizo que su padre entrara más rápido que un flash.

Las mucamas notaron eso, pero no dijeron nada. En esa casa estaba prohibido hablar de los amos de la casa y, peor, estaba prohibido crear chismes, puesto que la señora Nilova odiaba eso. Así que mantuvieron al margen.

—Llegas a tiempo —se echó en la cama débil porque ya no podía más—, ¿y los parches?

Elián cerró la puerta por dentro y sacó de inmediato los parches, luego le preguntó a su hijo donde quería que se los pusiera.

Viktor, sin decir nada, simplemente se desnudó por completo sin pudor alguno, pero con dificultad. Viktor estaba acostumbrado a dormir desnudo. Finalmente le pidió a su padre que se los pusiera en el bajo vientre, que era donde estaba sintiendo un terrible dolor que lo quemaba, pidió que le pusiera dos en cada lado.

Elián sorprendido se sentó a su lado y lo ayudó a ponerse los parches.

Al cabo de veinte minutos delirando, la fiebre fue bajando y el dolor desapareció.

Viktor se fue tranquilizando y miró a su papá, quien estaba atento y lucía realmente preocupado por él.

—Tranquilo, esto tenía que pasar en algún momento —dijo el alfa sin usar su voz, puesto que él no hacía eso ni con la madre de Viktor—, se me hace extraño que no pueda oler tu celo ni nada hijo, pero ahora es hora de que me hables sobre tu destinado y por qué de repente llegaste alterado a casa. Tu madre me habló por mensaje al celular y me lo dijo todo.

Viktor no perdió el tiempo. Le contó de forma lenta y detallada todos los rumores que había escuchado en el colegio, luego le dijo que su destinado era el príncipe de Japón y por supuesto, el mejor patinador del momento, Yuuri Katsuki.

Así que terminó por contarle que también había estado observando a Yuuri desde hace dos años, pero no lo conocía hasta ahora.

Elián no podía estar más sorprendido, pero lo estaba sí, y a su vez tenía mucha desconfianza porque la realeza nipona era exigente en cuanto a sus herederos; ellos no permitían mezclas en su linaje aunque el príncipe tuviese que casarse con alguien que no fuese su destinado y eso, Viktor lo sabía muy bien.

—Demonios, lo había olvidado —Viktor tenía una cara taciturna por el cansancio—. ¿Qué haré ahora? Es que todo está en mi contra, pasarán cosas malas si sigo en ASOM y si Yuuri sabe que soy yo, no lo sé papá, tengo miedo de que sus papás no me acepten en el caso de que Yuuri quisiera ser mi novio, y si no lo quiere ser tengo miedo a que resulte ser un patán como la mayoría.

—Te entiendo hijo, este mundo es una mierda y a veces nos obligan a hacer cosas que no deseamos —el típico caso era él y su esposa—, míranos a tu madre y a mí, este año se dará el divorcio a como dé lugar, solo espero que tú como omega esto no te afecte tanto, me refiero a separarte de ella.

—No te preocupes, mi omega interno exige espacio —expresó irónico el joven ruso—, creo que mi cuerpo está un poco loco y atormentado, al punto de que siento rechazo hacia ella y no sé el por qué. Soy un caos papá.

Elián rio ante su ocurrencia, pero sí, en realidad asintió en silencio mientras lo arropaba.

—¿Ya no te duele? —Preguntó el papá más tranquilo—. ¿Sabes?... Cuando me llamaste y me dijiste todo eso, por un momento pensé que estabas encinta y que tu destinado te marcó, no sabes el susto que me di.

—_Pufff~ Hahaha_ —Viktor soltó una carcajada que traspasó la puerta de su habitación—. Está bien que sea un chico alegre, divertido y social papá, pero no soy un calenturiento, o quizá un poquito cuando fantaseo con mi Yuuri, pero me las apaño.

Su padre se llevó una mano al rostro y luego se arregló esa hermosa cabellera platinada hacia atrás y le sonrió.

—Eres igual a mí, todo un chico educado cuando debes de serlo, pero sé que nadie es perfecto, en algún momento caemos y cometemos errores, hijo —confesó el alfa.

—_De tal palo a tal astilla_ —se defendió Viktor con un refrán y una dulce sonrisa—: te amo tanto por esto, por apoyarme siempre, eres un alfa sin igual, ¿y sabes? A veces siento que eres mejor que mamá en todos los sentidos. Ella solo se preocupa por mi reputación y otras cosas innecesarias en mi vida, una vida de la que a veces quisiera escapar para siempre, pero sé que no puedo escapar siempre si no enfrento mis problemas.

—_Ay, _de mi dulce hijo —el hombre le dio un beso en la frente a su pequeño omega—. El lunes quiero que vayas con Christophe y empieces a verte lo del celo, ¿te parece? Y por cierto, todos pueden huir de su miserable vida, y ahora cuando están empezando los problemas es cuando debes pelear por tus sueños.

El chico asintió y dejó que su padre en un impulso desesperado por protegerlo lo abrazara con fuerza. Viktor solo deseaba que Yuuri también pudiese darle ese mismo cariño, pero de forma pasional y protectora.

—Necesito dormir —miró el reloj y apenas eran las siete de la noche—. Vaya, el tiempo pasa volando, demoraste un poco, lo siento supongo que ha sido un día muy cansón en todos los sentidos, papá.

—Bueno, ahora no quiero que te preocupes por nada, y lo del colegio lo voy a solucionar porque ya tengo un plan bien construido en mi cabeza —explicó Elián con una sonrisa algo oscura—. Yo nunca dejo escapar una buena oportunidad de salvar a mi hijo, pero hay que hacer sacrificios.

Viktor se sintió más aliviado luego de la charla con su padre, pero en serio no podía más.

Ahora mismo lo que el pequeño omega sentía era un sueño absoluto, uno donde sus párpados no aguantan estar más tiempo abiertos y quería irse a dormir con _Hýpnos__, el dios del sueño_. Así que lo último que recordó Viktor fue a su padre diciéndole que los parches se los tenía que cambiar en horas indicadas durante los siguientes días, aparte que tenía que ponerlos en un lugar diferente, hasta que cayó dormido sin remedio alguno.

Elián ocultó los parches en una apertura que él mismo creó en el colchón de su hijo y luego lo cerró en la misma.

Al salir y cerrar la puerta de su hijo se encontró con una mujer de brazos cruzados, observando.

—Elián, debemos hablar —soltó ella indiferente cuando lo olió de cerca—. Por cierto, huele a omega.

El platinado temía por Viktor, por eso decidió que era el momento de iniciar la guerra contra su esposa y qué mejor momento que diciéndole la verdad para crear una distracción.

—Huelo a omega porque he estado cerca de uno —confesó sin pelos en lengua—. Nilova: He encontrado al omega indicado en mi vida y es hora de que este matrimonio se acabe por las buenas, sino habrá consecuencias y me iré a los extremos en la batalla legal.

Ella sonrió cansada y se llevó uno de los dedos a la sien. No, ella no iba a pelear por un maldito matrimonio que debió terminar hace mucho. Lo que sí quería era a Viktor y a su hija con ella.

—Creo que ya lo sospechaba, ¿no es el mismo que conociste hace años atrás? —Resignada según ella, pero estaba echando sal a la herida—. Mejor me largo a dormir, mañana si quieres te firmo el acta de divorcio, pero la custodia de Viktor irá al tribunal ruso. No quiero saber más nada de ti.

—No, no es el mismo omega, ese que conocí hace años atrás era mi destinado, y está bien, mañana firmaremos el acta de divorcio, así que estarán a primera hora en tu trabajo.

El hombre se retiró a otra habitación separada sin decir nada. Fue muy frío, pero directo. Sin embargo, encontró extraño que ella cediera así como si nada sin tramar algo.

Luego que él se fue, ella aprovechó para entrar y revisar el cuarto de su hijo. Aquel yacía dormido y bien envuelto entre las cobijas. Por más que revisó no encontró droga alguna, ni nada extraño.

Ella salió del cuarto, pero una corazonada la devolvió al lugar y revisó el colchón. No iba a dejar que un Nikiforov se saliera con la suya.

Al hacerlo se encontró con algo que jamás hubiese esperado de su hijo:«_parches anticonceptivos para celo omega». _No supo cómo interpretar eso realmente porque intentó desenvolver a Viktor para revisarlo, pero éste no se dejó y gruñó dormido.

—Me temo que le diré a mi padre, quizás él pueda ayudarme y hacer que investiguen mejor —espetó confundida—. Algo no está bien aquí.

Ella no dijo nada, solamente dejó los parches en su lugar y salió de allí, donde la misma mucama omega que veía todo se dio cuenta. Por eso y sin dudarlo mucho le fue a contar al señor Nikiforov lo que vio.

Al cabo de unos minutos Nilova volvió a salir de la casa sin avisar. Agarró un vuelo directo a Rusia para hablar con su padre, el zar ruso.

Elián sabía que vivía con una mujer que odiaba perder, lo más seguro era que ella ya estaba maquinando un plan contra su propio hijo a costa de ganarle a él y eso sería algo perverso por su parte. Así que esperó a que se fuera o se durmiera.

Ambos durmieron esa noche, pero a la mañana siguiente iban a partir temprano.

—Viktor, despierta —su papá intentó levantarlo, pero Viktor parecía una piedra durmiendo.

Lo primero que hizo fue vestir a su hijo con una de sus camisas, las cuales eran más grandes y estaban cubiertas por su olor para calmarlo si algo sucedía. Elián era un papá sobreprotector.

En ese momento y sin pensar mucho agarró a su hijo junto con todo lo que le compró para cargarlo hasta el auto. Cuando salió y para sorpresa del mayor, venía el joven Katsuki a tan solo unos metros, quien lo pilló justo en la escena donde se llevaba a su hijo a un lugar más seguro.

Elián dejó a Viktor dentro del auto bien acostado, mientras que las mucamas fieles a Nikiforov subieron las maletas en el maletero del auto.

Era simple, el padre sencillamente sintió al pequeño Yuuri sobre su territorio y entonces supo quién era, era el famoso destinado de su hijo.

Las mucamas chismosas estaban allí, mirando. Ellos sabían que algo ocurría dentro de esa casa, parece que las vísperas de un divorcio estaban sonando como campanas de boda de una iglesia, solo que con más fuerza.

—Buenas tardes, señor Nikiforov —Yuuri hizo una reverencia y luego inclinó su cabeza hacia aquel alfa imponente—. Venía a dejarle esto a Viktor, se le quedó en la biblioteca y lo va a necesitar para devolver el libro que se llevó.

El hombre, asombrado por la tranquilidad del chico, vio como éste metía su mano en su mochila y le entregaba un papel. Elián tomó el papel inspeccionando el mismo ticket de la biblioteca.

El señor Nikiforov no dijo nada, solo le pidió que se quedara un momento con Viktor dado que debía ir a buscar unas maletas, y claro, Yuuri no se negó a su petición. ¿Qué mejor que atender a tu futuro suegro en lo que parece ser una emergencia?

Elián se fue a buscar la mochila y los cuadernos de Viktor junto a unas maletas de ropa que ordenó a las mucamas empacar, iba a llevarse lo que podía. Ese día iban a ir a la casa de campo Nikiforov al otro lado de la ciudad. Él no iba a dejar que Nilova diera un paso en falso contra su hijo. Parece que esa mujer no medía las consecuencias ni pensaba lo suficiente para saber que lo que hacía, ella estaba mal.

Yuuri aprovechó la ausencia de Elián para ver como Viktor dormitaba. Al verlo de cerca pudo notar lo hermoso que era el ruso, adoraba verlo dormir tan calmado. Todavía no podía creer que él fuese ese omega, era como un sueño que ni el mismo nipón se esperaba.

—_Viktoru_ —murmuró bajito—. Lo siento por haberte cantado con mi voz, yo solo...

—Así que eso fue lo que hiciste para que Viktor saliera corriendo desesperado —interrumpió el padre ya de regreso—. Muy mal, niño, aunque fuese para calmarlo, sabes que eso altera a cualquier omega. De otra forma te las hubieras visto conmigo justo ahora.

El chico tembló inquieto y asintió disculpándose, se sentía realmente avergonzado. Yuuri bajó la cabeza porque en verdad se sintió mal y quiso venir a disculparse con Viktor.

—Sí, se asustó por una conversación que tuve con mi mejor amigo y mi voz solo empeoró todo, pero juro que no fue mi intención —saltó el japonés arrepentido—. Por cierto, creo que es mejor poner a Viktor a salvo fuera del colegio, están pasando cosas extrañas dentro de ASOM.

—Me imagino, gracias por confirmarlo —dijo alfa platinado bastante preocupado por los hechos—, pero ya lo sé todo o casi todo.

Viktor se removió arropado dentro del auto, parece que su omega interno se sentía inquieto de nuevo porque la presencia de su destinado estaba justo allí, haciendo estragos a su cuerpo.

—Yuuri —susurró Vitya dormido—, _abrázame._

Aquello fue tan tierno que Yuuri se sonrojó y lo miró de reojo, ¿acaso dijo su nombre? Sí, lo dijo. Eso quiere decir que Viktor a lo mejor lo tenía fichado desde hace un tiempo. Su lado alfa interno sintió esa necesidad de arrullarlo y protegerlo, pero estaba un poco intimidado por el padre, quien estaba a su lado mirándolo de una forma extraña.

—Ven conmigo, Katsuki —pidió Elián controlando sus feromonas para no asustar más al chico—. Vamos a esconder a Viktor de su madre, pero seguirá yendo a la escuela solo hasta el juicio, necesito tiempo mientras estemos en el juicio por la custodia.

Yuuri apartó su mirada de Vitya y puso su mirada en esos ojos azules del alfa, ¿se estaba divorciando? Eso iba a tener repercusiones en todos lados y le preocupaba Viktor.

—De acuerdo, le avisaré a mis padres, permítame un momento.

Yuuri marcó al número de ellos para decirle que no lo esperaran, con la excusa inventada de que estaba estudiando y haciendo otras cosas importantes en la casa de los Nikiforov junto a Viktor.

Sus padres no tuvieron problema alguno con eso, les gustaba que su hijo se relacionara con más personas de su ámbito, así que dejaron que Yuuri se quedara ese fin de semana en casa de ellos.

Yuuri se subió al auto en la parte de atrás, pero primero acomodó bien a Viktor encima con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas y de repente Yuuri volvió a sonrojarse cuando Viktor pegó la cara de su vientre oliéndolo. El omega tenía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al sentirlo.

Elián notó que su hijo estaba más sosegado con la presencia de Yuuri, tanto que el omega platinado se aferraba a Yuuri como si fuese lo más bello del mundo, justo con ese amor que jamás lo había visto abrazar a nadie.

El alfa mayor sonrió y aceptó que su bebé había crecido demasiado rápido y se dio cuenta que el tiempo no perdonaba para nada, tanto que ahora estaba en problemas por no haber actuado con anticipación.

El alfa se puso los lentes oscuros y reprimió a su alfa interno de esas ganas de apartar a Yuuri de su hijo, quien le acariciaba los cabellos plateados con dulzura, simplemente no podía apartarlos. Él no era una alfa cruel cuando se traba de la felicidad de su hijo.

Finalmente se fueron de allí camino a una casa de campo ubicada en medio de un bosque frondoso de la ciudad.

En ese momento pasaron por el colegio más prestigioso de omegas cuyo nombre hacía hincapié al de los alfas, _«All They Inside of Me»,_ conocido como _ATIM_ uno donde su madre nunca quiso ir a estudiar porque que ella era una Romanov, y el padre ella muchos decían que es el peor zar de todos los tiempos por la forma rígida en que gobierna en Rusia, porque era demasiado estricto.

—_Todos ellos dentro de mí_ —leyó Yuuri en un perfecto inglés cuando pasó la vista por el letrero—. Señor, Elián, ¿usted alguna vez consideró meter a Viktor en este colegio? Él reúne todos los requisitos para entrar.

Entonces, hubo un largo silencio entre ambos alfas luego de que pasaron ese lugar atrás.

Existía una razón por la cual Viktor no podía entrar a ese lugar y no era su condición de omega, era otra cosa. Otra cosa que había pasado en ese lugar y que nadie quería contar.

* * *

Para este capitulo, escuché la canción de los **backstreetboys - incomplete**

A partir de aquí muchas cosas van a cambiar, nos vamos a centrar en Viktor y Yuuri, pero también habrá ese triángulo amoroso entre el padre de Yuuri, Chris y el omega desconocido. Solamente eso.

**Matta Ne~**


	3. Capitulo 2: Encontré a Dios en ti

**Capítulo**** 2: Creo haber encontrado a Dios en ti**

* * *

**Sábado por la mañana**

* * *

¿Qué tal si las cosas que deseamos siempre suceden de otro modo? ¿O si alguien más las arruina?, tal vez lo hacen para sentirse satisfechos de sus propias y malas decisiones.

—Ya casi llegamos, Yuuri —dijo Elian.

—Viktor sigue dormido, señor Nikiforov —respondió Yuuri.

—Ya veo, entonces déjame contarte lo que sucedió en ATIM, joven Yuuri.

Lo que sí está claro para Elian es que el mal acecha en la mente de todos en distintas formas, en menor grado claro, porque el mayor grado se lo llevan los peores seres de ese mundo como asesinos u otros, pero algunos males son inevitables.

Yuuri comprendió toda la historia y se dio cuenta que ahora más que nada, debía cuidar de Viktor si quería estar con él para siempre. No podía seguir en el patinaje por más tiempo, a veces, las cosas costaban sacrificios.

* * *

**Hace 22 años atrás**

* * *

Era una tarde normal en donde un padre y su hija discuten por su matrimonio arreglado, y ella como omega se rehúsa a casarse con alguien que no ama, pero el padre como castigo le dijo que no la iría a buscar al colegio a partir de ese día, pero eso hasta que aprendiera a obedecer, por lo tanto tendría que irse caminando a casa.

Así que ese día ella tenía que irse caminando sola a casa, y vaya que después de ese día no seguiría otro día más.

Pobre familia Nikiforov.

Así que la otra razón por la que Elián no quiso meter a Viktor en ese colegio, era por su difunta hermana melliza, _Gye Nikiforov_, quien murió de forma traumática cuando estuvo en ese colegio, precisamente a la edad de dieciséis, y ese acontecimiento le había dejado una huella muy profunda en su pecho, era imborrable.

Los rumores del internado de omegas eran ciertos, y se originó desde mucho antes del tiempo que empezaron los ataques por parte de los alfas ASOM, hace 80 años.

Todo sucedió durante el primer celo repentino de ella, su padre no quiso ir a recogerla y fue el mismo día en que todos se arrepintieron y lamentaron su pérdida, tanto que su madre falleció un mes después por sufrir del síndrome «_ausencia de cachorro_»_;_ que era una condición extraña que algunos omegas con poca fuerza de voluntad. Ellos sentían que su lazo con uno de sus hijos se rompía con la muerte y la madre moría de un paro cardíaco inesperado.

Así que pasó lo que tenía que pasar; un par de alfas cretinos de ASOM llegaron hambrientos de sexo, con el deseo hecho pecado no tuvieron control de sus instintos y no usaron los supresores de control obligatorios.

Ella no pudo defenderse y fue violada sin compasión, siendo ese el castigo y pesadumbre en la consciencia para el padre, cuando fue hallada con múltiples mordidas y ya muerta frente a su colegio, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Un acto descabellado que le pasa a cada veinte seres de un millón dependiendo del país. Por lo que era algo que los países en conjunto intentaban remediar con más educación y programas de defensa personal dentro de ese mundo. Obteniendo como resultado una tasa mucho más baja de violaciones.

Por suerte, días después atraparon a los monstruos que la ultrajaron como era de esperarse, los padres movieron el mundo y las influencias para encontrar a los culpables, y cuando eso pasó hubo un atisbo de esperanza en la sociedad, dado que la justicia se hizo sentir en la comunidad de manera muy inquisidora, porque habían muchas opciones, pero la que eligieron los jueces era la castración total para proceder a matarlos de forma lenta y dolorosa delante de todo el distrito.

Con los rusos nadie jugaba.

El consejo _AOB_ eligió la castración y la muerte al mismo tiempo dado que la chica murió en el acto, y para ellos la muerte se paga con muerte y sufrimiento.

Esa sería la pena para los violadores y asesinos despiadados.

Así que todos aquellos que no toman sus supresores de control en los celos y hacen de su instinto animal un maldito hobbie social, o lo que fuera que pensaran esos mal nacidos, tendrá consecuencias, pero ese era el castigo para esas actividades ilícitas.

Incluso había rumores sobre betas que se acercaban a los hechos y contribuyeron de forma indirecta en el ataque.

Luego de esa historia, Yuuri tuvo más terror del normal y tragó fuerte. Su punto fuerte iba a tener que ser Viktor Nikiforov, iba a protegerlo a toda costa dentro de ASOM.

* * *

Horas después llegaron y pasó el día rápidamente.

El padre de Viktor dejó de recordar en esa jodida parte de su vida y salió a ver qué pasaba en la enorme alberca trasera, en donde los olores a feromonas bailaban sin parar, era bastante más intenso de lo que esperaba, tanto que la nariz del mayor picaba como los mil demonios.

Por fin podía sentir a su hijo, pero esto es porque está destinado.

Viktor estaba en una esquina, en donde se podía apreciar los bellos detalles de los jardineros sobre los arbustos con diferentes formas y tamaños de animales, los cuales estaban bien decorados con rosas azules, las favoritas de su hijo.

—Me siento traicionado de forma terrible, papá —expresó el ruso al sentir la presencia de su padre posarse a su lado, para contemplar lo mismo que veía su hijo—. ¿Por qué invitaste Yuuri a nuestra casa?

—Me pareció confiable y pude sentirlo, sabes que mi instinto desarrollado de alfa no falla y no creo que tenga malas intenciones contigo, hijo cobarde.

Se defendió el alfa ruso divertido, viendo como Viktor hacía enormes intentos por controlar sus feromonas y a su omega interno, pero era imposible.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —no podía mostrar sentimientos de enojo porque estaba distraído, pero el omega ruso siguió quejándose con su padre.

Su padre lo miró, pensativo. ¿Ese era Viktor? Vaya hijo tan amargado tenía.

_—_¿Qué es lo que buscas con todo esto? Porque a decir verdad me acabas de echar a los leones, ¿sabes lo que significa tener a tu destinado a solas con tu celo? Quiere decir que vamos a coger en cualquier lugar y me lo vas a reprochar, lo sé, cuando eso pase me vas a regañar. Eso me molesta porque no corrí ese día por nada, lo hice para evitarlo a toda cosa y tú acabas de joderlo todo.

Su padre percibió algo de molestia en las palabras de su hijo porque incluso a él no le gustaba que nadie estuviera cerca de Viktor, pero ambos sabían que debían tener un plan B por si el plan A no funcionaba a largo plazo, incluso hasta un plan C y D.

Es verdad que se iba a enfurecer si tenía sexo con Yuuri, pero a este paso no le importaba mucho tampoco.

—Busco que seas feliz y vivas sin tener miedo al mundo ni a ningún alfa, ni siquiera a tu destinado, y qué mejor que él para enseñarte buenas lecciones, así que no creo que todo esté tan jodido como dices, hijo. A mí tampoco me gustó esta idea de traerlo, pero sé que no follarás con él por ahora, créeme.

Dejó caer Elián como anécdota para que piense bien sus acciones a partir de ahora. Yuuri y él tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre el _auto-control_ en alfas de la familia real nipona, mientras Viktor venía como tal cual blanca nieves en el auto, dormido.

Viktor lo miró por unos segundos extrañado, pero luego devolvió su mirada a Yuuri cuando su padre puso el desayuno sobre la mesa y decidió irse.

—Vuelvo ahora, iré a buscar a Chris. No hagas tonterías en mi ausencia, Vitya.

—No lo haré. Ya vete rápido que mi alfa se siente inquieto con tu presencia —soltó ahora él de forma divertida al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su padre.

El mayor no dijo nada y se fue, no iba a discutir cosas triviales con su hijo, vaya manera de hablarle a su padre_,_ ¿desde cuándo Viktor perdió el respeto y el miedo?

Ahora los dos estaban solos y sin nadie que interrumpa su primer cortejo, Viktor se acercó un poco más.

Yuuri estaba distraído leyendo cuando sintió el exquisito aroma de Viktor, impidiendo que su vista siguiera fija sobre el libro, así que siguió sintiendo ese aroma débil, uno que por culpa de los parches del omega no podía sentir bien, pero igual le encantaba.

Yuuri dejó el libro a un lado solo para brindarle un hermoso espectáculo antes de meterse en la enorme piscina. Iba a ser una distracción muy erótica e ideal para un cortejo sutil, un cortejo que sería la primera lección de amor para el ruso.

Viktor iba a conocer solo una parte del eros de Yuuri que despertó en el mismo momento del llamado de su omega, y era un eros que estaba dispuesto a mostrar el grandioso poder del amor, pero Yuuri también esperaba que el viernes de esa semana entrante en su despedida del patinaje, Viktor pudiese verlo.

El platinado se sentó a deleitarse con el desayuno mirando al japonés en silencio, llevando un bocado de fresa a los labios, intentando controlar con todas sus fuerzas al omega jadeante que quería salir. Luego tomó un poco de limonada y se quedó mirando a su destinado.

Yuuri se posicionó frente a la piscina y comenzó a desabotonar sus _jeans_ azules primero _—no sin antes mirar en dirección a Viktor— para_ luego seguir bajando el zipper de forma lenta y sin apuro alguno.

Viktor se paralizó con la cautivadora mirada de Yuuri, posicionada sobre él, aquello no le pudo resultar más ardiente y sensual sino fuera porque sus supresores le hacían efecto, pero su forma de mirarle era estremecedora.

El omega contuvo la limonada en sus manos por un minuto sin quitarle la vista de encima, es que no podía quitarle la mirada a ese ser tan bello, y menos si era un maldito cerdito sexy intentando conquistarlo, sin saber que ya lo había atrapado hace tiempo.

Viktor bebió el líquido rápido y dejó el vaso de lado ya cautivado por su Yuuri, pues la verdad es que el ruso no podía perder de vista a ese alfa, y menos ahora con todo ese ardiente arsenal desarrollado al aire libre, su vista solo apreciaba una escultura hecha por los dioses.

—_Diosito, porque eres así conmigo_.

Murmuró Viktor en ruso, porque el solo ver a Yuuri y tenerlo para él solo, era una tortura de la que no quería escapar jamás en su vida.

Parece que el sol apenas salía de su escondite, y no solo calentaba el vigoroso cuerpo del omega, sino también hacia arder todo sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Yuuri.

Sin embargo, hizo más calor sobre la piel de Viktor cuando Yuuri quedó en un tipo de bóxer color negro y apretado, dejando entrever a la vista del platinado una deliciosa figura bien firme hasta los cimientos, y fue tanta la impresión que los orbes azules de Viktor cayeron bajo el hechizo de eros cuando quedó semidesnudo.

Entonces el platinado sintió una invitación sutil de parte del japonés, quien con cara de festejo impagable, se deleitó cuando notó como Viktor sintió su aroma a algodón de azúcar y chocolate, derritiéndose en los húmedos labios del ruso.

—Grr~ Yuuri —gruñó Viktor muy bajito tocando sus propios labios temblorosos y húmedos.

Fue tan sensual que Viktor se llevó ambas manos a su boca, cubriendo la misma para no decir nada. Su rostro estaba rojo hasta las raíces de su nuca y orejas. Aquel alfa lo volvió a hacer, desarmarlo de esa manera y con tanta facilidad se estaba empezando a hacer habitual.

Yuuri no dejó de mirar a Viktor con algo de picardía, invitándolo a bailar junto a él bajo el agua donde intensificó más su aroma.

El japonés primero se acercó al agua y se sumergió hasta la mitad de su cintura, luego se mojó el pelo y se lo peinó hacia atrás, volvió a abrir sus ojos para entrar en contacto con los ojos de Viktor, pero esta vez de una manera diferente.

Aquella mirada opuesta y agitada electrocutó la espina dorsal de Viktor en su totalidad, dejando a su omega interno tembloroso, haciendo que ese mismo omega se levantara de su cómoda silla.

Jadeando, Viktor fue perdiendo el miedo y se acercó con cautela, rodeando la piscina tal cual puma acechando a su presa para devorarla, pero como todo animal cauteloso, Viktor se contenía por seguridad, puesto que para el omega, los alfa eran como veneno. Todos menos Yuuri, obvio.

Su mirada y la de Yuuri estaban muy conectadas _—como enchufe a un tomacorriente—_ en donde Viktor recibió esa descarga placentera a través de la mirada erógena y arrebatadora de Yuuri suplicando que entrase al agua con él.

El Katsuki siguió con la mirada conectada a Viktor, y sin perder de vista al ruso, Yuuri estudió el caminar de Viktor cuando el omega dio una vuelta entera a la piscina y terminó posándose frente a él, entonces Yuuri con una sonrisa supo que el platinado era realmente más magnífico y tentador de lo que pensó.

«_Debí haberme acercado a él antes, seguro que no estaríamos así ahora»,_ pensó Yuuri.

El alfa japonés le sonrió de forma dulce y deslizó su mano hacia delante dejando caer el agua entre sus dedos cuando la sacó, mostrando la palma de su mano abierta de forma elegante hacia Viktor. Era una invitación más _descarada, directa y definitiva_ de que el ruso se metiera con él como pez al agua.

¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Cuanta sensualidad usaba Yuuri con sus dones para enamorar al omega.

El omega de Viktor no se sintió sometido, ni amenazado, tanto que él mismo le pedía ir a sus brazos sin mucho reproche y eso hizo. El ruso solo tenía una camisa blanca encima y un bóxer puesto, así que no le importó nada y aceptó su invitación.

Viktor calmado vio que Yuuri lo recibió gustoso tomando su mano, aunque el ruso respiraba tembloroso e inquieto porque su omega pedía muchas cosas que para el platinado eran nuevas_ —como follar, por ejemplo_— que era algo que no iba a hacer por ahora, porque no tendría ni un punto de encanto hacerlo ahora.

—Pensé que saldrías corriendo de nuevo —soltó Yuuri tomando ambas manos del ruso, besándolas—, ¿por qué me tienes miedo? ¿No crees que esto deberíamos hablarlo?

—_Nnn~Sí, hablar_, pero ahora mismo mi cuerpo... no quiero hablar mucho.

Claro, porque su omega pedía otra cosa con la que siempre ha luchado en el corto lapso de su adolescencia; y era tener sexo, dejándose llevar por el instinto omega.

—Entonces, ¿qué quiere mi Vitya? —Preguntó Yuuri con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios—, pregúntame lo que quieras si tienes alguna duda.

—Quiero a Yuuri—soltó con miedo su lado omega, dejándose llevar—, se siente raro este maldito instinto, pero me gusta demasiado tenerte conmigo a pesar de no conocerte como debió ser en principio.

Yuuri con más calma de lo usual lo atrajo hacia él y lo tomó de la cintura, dándole un beso en la mejilla y dando así el primer paso para conocerlo.

—Entonces vamos a conocernos de una buena vez —el japonés susurró a su oído bajito, estremeciendo a Viktor—, Me llamo Yuuri, vamos en la misma clase, y estoy aquí para enseñarte que un omega también puede tener el control de sí mismo. No quiero hacerte daño, jamás lo haría.

—_Oh~_ Me llamo Viktor, un gusto. Estaré dispuesto a ver eso que me tienes que mostrar. Así que eres un alfa que sabe algo bueno para los omegas, me sorprendes.

Viktor se sonrojó y mordió los labios al sentir como los brazos de Yuuri lo rodearon por su cintura con más fuerza.

—Bien, ya empezamos bien —Yuuri hizo que Viktor se diera media vuelta mientras lo arrastraba hacia lo más profundo de la piscina.

Viktor quedó de espaldas flotando entre los brazos de Yuuri, dejándose confortar por millones de sensaciones que jamás había sentido, era increíble.

Quizá el sol no tenía mucha fuerza ese día por culpa de algunas nubes molestas en el cielo, pero los pocos halos de luz que atravesaron ese cielo, sí hacían que el agua se reflejara de forma perfecta, dejando entrever la belleza y delicadeza del omega en medio de ese brillo.

Yuuri se detuvo en cierto punto y se deleitó al verlo, por eso dejó que su alfa se llenara de ilusión con la mirada y la sonrisa de su omega, aquella sonrisa que hacía que su corazón rebosara de felicidad al tener a su destinado contándole anécdotas acerca de la vida entre sus brazos, adoraba que Viktor se dejara guiar por ese suave baile.

El platinado miró las nubes pasar en el cielo y vio diferentes formas en ellas sonriendo para él. En una de esas formas, sus orbes azules imaginaron a Yuuri bailando para él sobre la pista de hielo, sonriendo solo a él y a nadie más, porque nadie más podía ser tan capaz de percibir semejante belleza, nadie más que un ser enamorado como Viktor.

—Ahora que caigo en cuenta, ¿cómo es que puedes tener el control de tu alfa teniendo a un omega en celo frente a ti? —Era un misterio que Viktor no lograba entender—, ¿Yuuri?

Yuuri salió del trance que lo tenía hechizado. Todavía seguía preguntándose cómo es que no había entablado una conversación con el ruso antes, seguro porque pensó que siendo uno de los alfas más bellos de _ASOM_ jamás sería su amigo, porque parecía demasiado confiado y creído, sobre todo por ser de la realeza rusa y vaya que se equivocó, Viktor era todo lo contrario a lo que pensó el japonés.

—En Japón desde que nacemos nos entrenan como alfas a todos, sin importar si nacemos como omega y eso incluye a la realeza, siempre ha sido así —explicó Yuuri tranquilo empezando a dar vueltas de forma suave con Viktor—, tenemos tres normas que debemos aprender desde niños, y esto es para los alfas reales: _control del cuerpo y la mente, estoicismo y trascendencia._

Viktor dejó de flotar y se apoyó de los hombros de Yuuri, luego los rodeó y ambos quedaron de frente mientras Yuuri volvía a sostener sus delineadas caderas con suavidad.

—¿Son como escuelas con reglas rígidas? Así como las escuelas militares supongo —curioso, el ruso jugaba con los cabellos de Yuuri—, explícame mejor esa última parte, _cariño_.

Yuuri se estremeció cuando Viktor lo llamó de esa forma tan cercana, lo que quiere decir que ya Viktor estaba entrando en confianza y eso le agradó más.

—Bueno, algo así —Yuuri atrajo más a Viktor hacia él y le susurró—. La primera clase; que es cuerpo y mente es la más interesante. Naturalmente los alfas como seres de un origen desconocido, hemos ido evolucionando a nuestro lado primitivo, y eso no solo pasa con nosotros sino también con los betas. Con esto no quiero decir que somos animales como muchos lo tacharían, porque no lo somos, somos una forma de vida diferente a la de los betas.

Viktor, embobado por tal revelación, abrió los ojos como niño, dejando que Yuuri le explicara cómo era eso. Sonaba interesante, _¿acaso también los omegas podían controlar su instinto casi salvaje?_

—_Wow, _mi Yuuri, así que todo eso lo enseñan allá en Japón —lugar al que de repente sintió unas ganas tremendas de ir.

Tomando el control y distrayendo al omega inquieto de sus pensamientos más bajos, Yuuri prosiguió con la explicación.

—En cierto modo somos parecidos a ellos, pero con la condición de que tenemos tres sentidos del reino animal más desarrollados que un humano normal: _olfato, visión y fuerza física_. Además de que podemos tener hijos con personas del mismo género, desarrollamos algo similar al hermafroditismo como en algunas especies de agua; los caballitos de mar, por ejemplo. Ustedes los omegas, por ejemplo, tienen órganos internos que le permiten dar a luz. Sin embargo, estamos limitados a que solo alfas y omegas se enlazan y no rompen el estereotipo.

Viktor se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaron como cachorro, y no por el celo, dado que algo dentro de él estaba dando brincos por tal explicación, Yuuri era mejor maestro explicando la vida reproductiva que cualquier otro.

—Yuuri, eres muy listo, yo pienso que los estereotipos algún día se romperán y todo evolucionará, los omegas no siempre tendrán que ser lo que tengan hijos, odio las reglas —soltó Viktor, dándole un beso en la nariz a Yuuri—, oye, me gusta más de lo que creo y no solo por ser mi destinado —admitió dejando que Yuuri le diera un beso en la mejilla—. Simplemente por ser como eres conmigo ahora, amable, dulce, paciente, inteligente y todo un caballero.

Yuuri se sintió halagado por su omega, sintiendo como el ruso poco a poco se soltaba y empezaba a hacerle cariños por toda la cara, que su Vitya fuese un pan de dulce hacía que quisiera protegerlo y darle a toda costa lo que él quisiera.

Yuuri pensó que Viktor fue hecho para ser amado con pasión desmedida y adorarlo como la última _Coca-Cola_ del maldito desierto.

—Tú también eres muy listo, Viktor —le devolvió un par de besos en el rostro y apretó la nariz con sus labios—, siempre estaré cuando necesites algo, y tú también me gustabas, pero jamás pensé que fueras cariñoso, comprensivo, curioso y divertido. De verdad, gracias por darme esta oportunidad contigo.

—_Yuuuri~ _— el ruso jadeo suavecito y tendido su nombre—, lamento no haberte conocido antes y haber huido de ti. Yo también tuve mis dudas, perdón por pensar que eras un alfa cretino.

Ambos rieron ante eso último que dijo Vitenka, sobre todo Yuuri, quien se conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que eso no era así.

—Entonces —Viktor lo rodeó de la nuca con sus brazos y comenzó a mecerse—, ¿terminará el profesor Yuuri de darme clases hoy?

Yuuri se mordió los labios y le sonrió a Vitya con gentileza, esperando un milagro del cielo para que pudieran salir de ese problema y poder estar juntos, conocerse más y vivir su vida juntos, si así lo deseara su omega.

—_Vitya_ —tragó en seco y con los mofletes inflados de forma tierna se atrevió a dar el primer paso—, ¿me das permiso para besarte?

El ruso no pudo más, su cuerpo y sus sentimientos estallaron al instante de tan piadosa e inocente petición por parte de Yuuri, y fue así que sus emociones se pintaron de arcoíris y unicornios, e incluso hasta su omega interno bramó de emoción.

—_Sí~_ —masculló Vitya de forma tierna y suave acercando sus labios de color rosa pornográficos a los de su Yuu—. Puedes besarme, bebé.

El azabache no esperó ni un segundo cuando deslizó sus manos por el cuello del omega, contorneando su delgada garganta con sus pulgares y terminando en la barbilla de Viktor, apretando suavemente esa zona, capturando el primer beso de ambos y afirmando esa presión de sus labios contra los suyos, bailando el mejor vals de preparatoria con sus labios bien unidos.

Viktor no se quedó quieto e hizo que el alfa japonés bajara sus manos y agarrase su cintura con un frenesí de amor que apenas empezaba, dejando que Yuuri roce la parte baja de su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos de vez en cuando, haciéndolo sentir ligeros espasmos de placer y devoción.

Cuando el beso terminó, entre toques sugerentes y cariños ardientes, ambos seres fueron calmando sus ganas y conmoción de estar juntos. Provocado por ese contacto, parece que ya estaban satisfechos de que ambos compartían los mismos sentimientos, y eso era lo importante.

Entonces sucedió algo hermoso, Yuuri cerró con broche de oro cuando agarró a Viktor por sorpresa de la espalda, besando su nuca y dejando sus labios pegados en ese suave y delicioso lugar en donde estaba el aroma de su omega.

Hizo temblar el cuerpo del platinado, poniendo en evidencia lo sensible que era esa zona erógena, pero allí no estaba su marca como el del resto de los omegas, tanto que Viktor se paralizó por unos segundos y se dejó caer encima de Yuuri, quien de repente se fue hundiendo abrazado a él, más y más profundo al tope de la piscina.

Yuuri lo arrastró hasta la parte más profunda, en donde sus cuerpos danzaban entre movimientos sutiles y algo errantes. El azabache sostenía a Vitya de la cintura, y éste sólo extendía los brazos girando un par de veces a su alrededor, y una de esas veces se aferró al cuerpo de Yuuri y plantó un último _beso esloveno_; de esos besos húmedos bajo el agua fría de un lugar cálido, tan cálido el amor de ambos.

Ellos solo se dieron respiración boca a boca compartiendo el oxígeno durante cinco largos minutos, le dieron la bienvenida a un beso oxigenado de locura y diversión infinita para ellos.

Cuando todo terminó, ambos subieron a la superficie bien agarrados de las manos. Un día que sin duda jamás olvidarían, porque se habían conocido como dos niños traviesos.

Se miraron en silencio una vez fuera. Sus corazones se conectan cada vez más a través de sus miradas que reflejan sentimientos de ternura y amor que fluyeron con besos, caricias y palabras sinceras durante ese lapso de tiempo, que por supuesto no perdieron por nada del mundo.

_Alfa y omega_ unidos en alma y mente solamente, algo totalmente diferente a lo salvaje y morboso de lo que reflejaba el sentimiento físico, que, aunque era necesario, no hizo falta para que la pareja delta se conectara en un vínculo profundo y tan profundo, tanto, que el omega se calmó y su vientre dejó de doler por un momento.

—Eso fue...

—Hermoso, mi Yuuri y yo hemos creado un vínculo invisible muy fuerte, ahora me siento muy calmado y ya no duele.

Terminó de decir Viktor sonrojado y encantado con lo que acaba de ocurrir allí abajo del agua, llevando su mano a su vientre.

Yuuri sonrió satisfecho por haber logrado lo que vino a hacer, gracias a lo que bien le enseñaron sus padres, a ser un alfa que no solo sería el protector de su pareja sino también aquel que fortalecería a Viktor, poco a poco y con paciencia.

Yuuri acarició el hermoso rostro del omega que tanto le gusta.

—Te quiero proteger de todos, Viktor, ¿podemos ser amigos hasta que me aceptes como tu novio? —Suplicó Yuuri.

—Claro que sí, mi Yuuri —contestó quedito de amor el ruso—, pero yo ya te acepto por completo, preferiría que fuésemos novios.

—Es demasiado pronto, ¿no crees? —Contraatacó el japonés haciéndose el difícil—, quiero que esto sea lindo.

—¿Acaso no lo es? —Viktor hizo pucheros de forma dulce—. Yuri: El tiempo pasa y no sabemos qué pasará pasado mañana, pero sí, seamos amigos también y conozcámonos mejor, tengamos un par de citas y no lo pensemos tanto.

—Bueno, seremos amigos y novios al mismo tiempo, tú ganas —declaró Yuuri emocionado.

Viktor asintió en silencio, y como un chico renovado empezó a danzar sobre el agua, dando varias vueltas y giros alrededor de su Yuuri, siendo atrapado por éste, quien lo alzaba de vez en cuando como bailando y de ese modo ambos fueron saliendo del agua entre risas y recovecos de adolescentes enamorados.

—¿Yuuri qué edad tiene después de todo? Pareces más joven.

Viktor lo jaló hacia la alberca con bastante curiosidad mientras se iba a quitar el cloro de la piscina a las regaderas.

—17. Igual que tú —respondió Yuuri tomando el jabón—, y este año cumplo 18 años.

—Te juro que pensé que eras menor —soltó sin remedio alguno el ruso, con una risilla entre dientes.

—¿Quieres que la ONU nos mande al infierno antes de tiempo? —Bromeó Yuuri dejando caer el agua de la roseta sobre su cabeza.

—La ONU no tiene poder sobre nosotros, tampoco puede mandarnos al infierno, mi padre, el diablo malvado Nikiforov jamás lo permitiría.

Ambos rieron divertidos mientras se quitaban el cloro de encima y se ayudaban el uno al otro, enjabonándose y frotando sus cuerpos con dulzura, hasta que terminaron de enjuagarse bien para secarse con la toalla.

—Viktor, tu padre es implacable y duro, pero no creo que sea el diablo, solo espero que no sea del tipo que se meten en los problemas de otros —dejó caer Yuuri cuando se dio cuenta que el platinado se refirió a él como malvado.

—Lo sé, solo lo dije de broma y sabes, lo amo —confesó el platinado con una tierna sonrisa—: lo amo por cuidarme de este modo porque vaya jodido alfa protector que es, pero sí, adoro que me atienda bien, que me ayude siempre, y que ahora me salve el culo, no hay padres así en todo el mundo. Te juro que él fue quien quiso meterme en esa escuela.

—¿Y le preguntaste la razón por la cual no te metió en el internado de omegas? —Claro Yuuri sabía que estaba el hecho de que Nilova no se enterara de la verdad—. Según él, no fue solo por tu madre, pero no le quise seguir preguntando.

Yuuri sabía el motivo, pero es algo que el padre de Viktor debía contarle.

—Supongo que cuando la tormenta pase le preguntaré, pero ahora vamos a mi cuarto, quiero seguir hablando un poco más contigo, Yuuri.

Viktor agarró a Yuuri y se lo llevó corriendo a su habitación sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, solo para tener un poco más de intimidad con el japonés.

Una vez llegaron al cuarto, Viktor entró al baño y se secó bien para ponerse una ropa holgada lo que resta del día.

Apenas eran las diez de la mañana y el calor en su cuerpo empezaba a hacer presente de nuevo, por eso decidió pedirle un pequeño favor a su Yuuri.

—Yuuri: ayúdame a ponerme los parches azules, me los tengo que cambiar cada 10 horas y ya casi estamos pasados —el chico tomó la cajita repleta de ellos y se la dio a Yuuri—, coloca los mismos atrás, en la parte baja de la espalda en cada costado, son dos.

—¿_Eh? _Claro, Vitya —y así fue, Yuuri nervioso, primero le ayudó a quitarse los otros dos parches del vientre, y le puso los otros dos parches donde Viktor los pidió—, ¿así está bien?

—Sí, así está bien —respondió Viktor y luego jaló a Yuuri para hacer que éste quedara en la cama junto a él—, ahora sigamos con mis clases. Profesor Yuuri, siga contando el secreto de la resistencia de Eros ante un omega en celo.

Aunque el vientre de Viktor ya no dolía, seguía quemando y ardiendo en fiebre. Una vez estuvo en el cuarto, sus piernas temblaban como gelatina por la cercanía de su Yuuri y su respiración árida se sentía espesa.

_¿Cuánto tiempo más soportaría Viktor esa tortura de que su alfa no le hiciera nada?_ No supo responderse a sí mismo, pero sí supo ver en Yuuri algo más que un chico alfa con instintos salvajes controlados, y eso era porque...

—_Mi Yuu~_ —se enlazó entre sus brazos y ronroneó con su voz suave omega—, _creo haber encontrado a Dios en ti._

Yuuri se estremeció ante tal ternura y le regaló una bella sonrisa, luego pegó su nariz a la de su Vitya dejando que el calor los envolviera en un suave abrazo.

—¿A Dios? Y eso, ¿cómo sucedió, Vitya? —Preguntó el nipón curioso acariciando sus cabellos plateados, soltando sus feromonas para calmar sus ansias, tratando de calmar al omega.

—Nadie tiene tanta resistencia ante un omega —soltó el ruso sonrojado—, ¿me dirás tu secreto?

—Te diré todos mis secretos si así te sientes más seguro y calmado —dijo, pero primero le dio un beso en la frente al ruso—, y uno de esos secretos es...

* * *

Este capítulo fue inspirado en una canción de **Lana del rey - Blue jeans la adoro.**


	4. Chapter 3: Ser destinados es maravilloso

**Capítulo 3: Ser destinados es maravilloso**

* * *

«_Nadie tiene tanta resistencia ante un omega_» volvió a pensar Viktor.

Yuuri era muy joven, así que no era un experto en temas amatorios aún, pero sí tenía resistencia suficiente para abstenerse, pero no sabe por cuánto.

Eso mientras no estuviera en celo junto a su destinado, eso ya sería un poco más difícil de controlar para Yuuri.

—Viktor, cuando acabemos la preparatoria y luego de haber conquistado tu corazón, desearía que fuéramos juntos a la universidad, luego podríamos casarnos y hacerte feliz —dijo Yuuri emocionado de solo imaginarlo—. También quiero vivir todo lo que pueda antes de ser rey, aunque quisiera que mi hermana Mari fuera la emperatriz. Sé que la cuestionarían por ser omega, pero no es imposible. Mira Viktor, muchos ven a Japón como un hermoso país con una gran cultura y sí que lo es, pero como todos siempre tienen sus cosas malas por parte de la sociedad.

Los ojos de Viktor temblaron por primera vez envueltos en una revolución de placidez, producto de todas aquellas emociones y palabras que salían de los labios de su Yuuri y aquello sin duda que provocaba que se estremeciera de felicidad y se enamorara más de Yuuri a cada instante que pasaba, a cada minuto y segundo pensando en su futuro juntos.

—Eso es un sueño hermoso, uno que yo también quiero que se haga realidad —confesó el ruso—, ya no importa si vamos con calma, si vamos rápido o si nos casamos temprano, el resultado va ser el mismo tarde o temprano.

El tiempo corre y no se detiene, a veces el ruso solo desea vivir la vida sin mucha vuelta y ya. Si surge algún problema, pues lo arreglaría en el momento o lo intentaría sin rendirse.

A pesar de que Yuuri al inicio se mostró reacio desde pequeño a enlazarse con alguien más, las cosas habían cambiado un poco al conocer a su destinado. Viktor sería su para siempre y su corazón palpitaba lleno de un buen augurio. Además, deseaba protegerlo.

Viktor se dio cuenta que el japonés era poco risueño y eso que apenas empezaba a abrirse a él.

—Yuuri, ¿te pasa que a veces te cuesta abrir tus emociones a los demás, verdad? —Preguntó Viktor, ilusionado y curioso—, veo que tienes tanto que decir, pero que apenas encuentras el momento vas y lo sueltas todo.

—A la mayoría de los japoneses nos cuesta abrirnos por nuestra cultura, pero sí, contigo es diferente Viktor, quiero aprovechar el momento para decirte tantas cosas —confesó acariciando sus hermosos cabellos color plata.

—Ya veo —el ruso se acurrucó entre sus brazos—, lo de tu hermana Mari sería espléndido que alcanzara el poder, sería hermoso que por fin tuviésemos los mismos derechos.

—Estamos a punto de hacer que muchas cosas terminen en Japón, mis padres también lo desean así —acarició sus cabellos platinados y le dio un beso en la frente—, espero que todo salga bien, esto depende mucho de la resolución de el gran consejo.

—Saldrá bien, pero me gustaría que me siguieras contando cosas, Yuuri —el calor de Viktor se fue calmando cada vez que Yuuri le contaba cosas nuevas.

—Bueno, si es así, entonces también confieso que siempre estuve atento a todo lo que hacías desde que llegué al colegio —reveló Yuuri con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas—. Viktor: Desde que llegué al colegio, la primera vez que te vi supe que eras alguien importante, pero como jamás me había sentido atraído hacia otro alfa, pensé que no quería caer en el mismo círculo que el resto de los cretinos que no desean a los omegas, aquellos que prefieren emparejarse entre ellos mismos. Nuestra sociedad parece que cada día está más distorsionada, aunque son libres de elegir con quien estar, ellos no tienen derecho a tratar mal a los demás que crean inferiores ni maldecir a sus destinados por ello. Por eso decidí que no por ser lo correcto, que prefería esperar a mi destinado, porque yo aún creo en algo que la sociedad ignora y trata como basura.

Las entrañas de Viktor se revolvieron de forma inquieta por la mala impresión sobre los destinados, por parte de los alfas de ese enorme colegio.

Bueno, pero no todos los alfas pensaban de ese modo, y Yuuri es de esos alfas que son contados con las manos, porque es cierto que los que estaban por fuera del internado, aunque tenían el mismo derecho, eran algo más apegados a apreciar lo poco que tenían que los alfas ricos de élite.

Ahora, era cierto que en su gran mayoría, tanto ricos como de clase media y baja, de ese pequeño universo donde estaban, cada quien era libre de elegir a la persona que amarían, pero gran parte del problema es cuando se perdió el respeto hacia los omegas, puesto que ahora tenían el _hobbie _o la mala costumbre de tratar mal a los omegas_ destinados_ cuando estos aparecían _–aunque los casos de destinados eran raros–,_ la gran mayoría no los valoraban como antes.

Para ellos los destinados no servían más que para tener buena descendencia con éxito, pero el resto, para muchos los omegas destinados eran una basura entrometida que nacían para satisfacer a sus alfas y arruinarle la jodida existencia.

O sea, que los destinados no valían nada para muchos alfas.

El platinado volvió a sus pensamientos, luego de que Yuuri dijera la razón por la cual no se acercó. Por un lado, Viktor entendía eso y por el otro prefería no entender nada.

—_E-entiendo _—dijo el ruso con voz temblorosa al inicio y luego llevó una de sus manos al rostro del japonés para acariciarlo con ternura—, Yuuri: Sé que estamos en un mundo donde hay muchos prejuicios reinando —su rostro tomó un semblante algo sombrío de solo pensar en la posibilidad de haber sido un alfa—, pero, dime, ¿qué hubieses hecho si yo no hubiese sido un omega?, ¿nunca te hubieses acercado a mí, verdad? A veces el amor no está basado en una pareja delta perfecta, ¿eso lo sabes, verdad? Es cierto que existen las leyes mundiales de protección sobre los destinados, pero nadie está exento de las leyes universales.

Eso era punto a favor de aquel hermoso omega, quien quería estudiar una profesión para liberar a la gente de ese tipo de prejuicios morales y demás pretextos que tuviesen para hacer daño.

Yuuri tampoco iba a negar que él tenía un tipo de prejuicio similar al rechazar alfas y apreciar más a los omegas u omegas destinados.

—No lo sé. Puede que no haya querido conocerte, como puede que también sí—exteriorizó Yuuri avergonzado sin tener una respuesta clara—: y lo sé, sé que el amor se basa en razones diferentes y es un terreno extenso que no se debe tomar a la ligera, y es por eso que en Japón, como futuros herederos nos enseñan _el estoicismo_ para disciplinar nuestra mente, mantener los pensamientos y deseos en orden evitando que cualquier tipo de entorno social nos afecte, pero allí también nos enseñan que los destinados no son cualquier basura y deben ser respetados igual que los omegas y demás personas. De eso se trata, todos tenemos algún tipo de estigma Viktor. Nada es fácil.

Viktor sonrió quedito y no pudo estar más feliz y de acuerdo en que Yuuri pensara de ese modo, pero aún sentía algo de temor por los prejuicios morales.

Sin duda que a los futuros emperadores los entrenaban bastante bien, pero para el amor nadie se entrena, el amor es un sentimiento de _ley libre _y es algo que surge, no es algo que pueda controlarse.

La disciplina mental es para controlar los impulsos y ansiedades, incluso otros problemas.

Viktor estaba más que claro con eso.

—Bueno, entonces parece que el destino te sonrió, mi Yuuri. Eres afortunado de tenerme.

Expresó Viktor, quien dejó de acariciar el terso rostro de su alfa para ser tomado por una de las manos de Yuuri, quien enseguida lo sostuvo con amor besando la misma para seguir contándole sobre esas fábulas de la vida que surgen ante los prejuicios como necesidad o quizá como castigo de estos.

—Y vaya que lo soy, Viktor. Por eso no quise dejarte ir, aparte de ser mi destinado, eres especial en todos los sentidos, me alegra que tu padre me haya dado un chance de estar contigo y conocerte un poco mejor.

—A veces siento que puedes llegar a ser muy posesivo, mi Yuuri, lo digo por mi padre, parece que te pones muy nervioso cuando estás en presencia de él.

—¡Eh! Bueno, eso no lo había notado... pero soy más de mantener la calma —rio tenue ante esa afirmación—: ¿pero sabes? Cada minuto que pasa te quiero más, mi Vitya, solo te quiero proteger, quiero que el mundo sienta la envidia de tener un destinado que ahora tanto necesitan.

—Lo lamentarán Yuuri, lo harán —dijo Viktor sonriente—, las consecuencias ya se ven en los números de omegas nacidos y no nacidos.

Sí, porque ahora, a pesar de que muchos no quieren a los pocos destinados que nacen, tienen la necesidad de entablar una relación con ellos también, por los múltiples problemas genéticos que se dan con omegas comunes que no son destinados.

Por eso ser destinados en esta época, es algo maravilloso y envidiado por muchos.

Todo empezó a joderse en el pasado hace exactamente 800 años atrás, cuando los imperios empezaban a erguirse victoriosos de poder y demás, fue entonces que los destinados o pareja delta dejaron de nacer por una causa; _el dominio de los alfas y la guerra de los betas_.

Alfas que en el pasado maldijeron su existencia y la de las parejas delta, fueron castigados por el Dios del destino; porque ellos alegaron que no servían para nada más que para parir buenos especímenes y alfas, pero los alfas en ese entonces solo se idolatraban a sí mismos, alfas que incluso aunque no fueran destinados, despreciaban a los omegas, o sea, alfas estúpidos que fueron creciendo y formando una sociedad egoísta y sin fundamento sobre las leyes que protegían a los omegas, desvalorizando todo lo que ellos construyeron para ser reconocidos como iguales, hecho que sucedió hace 100 años atrás cuando se formó ATIM Y ASOM.

Antes esas dos escuelas eran una sola, pero se separaron en esas fechas por culpa de que ambos directores tenían ideologías distintas. Se dice que era una pareja delta.

Lo que se quería era formar una sola escuela y no dos, pero lastimosamente, ese solo ha sido el primer paso de una larga lucha.

Los betas pelearon por la libertad del dominio de los alfas, por eso los betas estaban tan enojados con el poder adquisitivo de la mayoría de ellos, tanto que crearon discordia entre los alfas y sus omegas. Aquello fue reduciendo poco a poco la población mundial de parejas delta e, incluso, de alfas y omegas en general que no eran destinados.

El mundo estaba fragmentado, pero aún podía arreglarse si la mayoría alfas aprendieran sobre los valores y le enseñaran a sus hijos a valorarse y a valorar a la sociedad.

No, ese pequeño mundo no era perfecto, los destinados dejaron de nacer hace mucho y nadie sabe porque, incluso, algunos le atribuyen el hecho al mismo cielo como el castigo _del destino_ por tratar a los omegas como mierdas.

La realidad de los destinados era crítica, porque el _1%_ de la población mundial son omegas destinados y el otro _39%_ omegas normales y los demás _60%_ se dividen entre alfas y betas, siendo de mayor cantidad los alfas.

Ahora, como el poder de los alfas se vio mermado, los descendientes sufren las consecuencias del pasado, porque se dieron cuenta que las crías con omegas no destinados le dan hijos con problemas u omegas sin destinados, a no ser que sean alfas de alto linaje.

De menos nadie se pensaría unir a un omega tan fácilmente con un alfa.

—_Viktoru~_ —Yuuri lo abrazó sin previo aviso con fuerza—, yo aprecio el hecho de que seas mi destinado, por eso te lo repito hasta que entiendas, solo quiero cuidar de ti y protegerte no solo por este hecho sino por cómo eres conmigo, por cómo me haces sentir justo ahora cuando estoy contigo, siento que ustedes los omegas y sobre todo los destinados valen mucho más que el oro y que el suspiro del destino. Yo aún creo en el amor romántico de las parejas delta aunque parezca anticuado.

El omega de Viktor se estremeció y éste dejó escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad al oírlo hablar así. Yuuri era tan hermoso en todo sentido.

Parece que el cielo le envió a Yuuri de regalo y no solo para resguardarse en sus brazos, sino para luchar por lo que tanto necesitan, la libertad de amarse sin prejuicios o ser juzgados ante un tribunal, o peor, ser perseguidos cuando el mundo sepa que el omega más extraño del mundo es destinado de alguien.

«El falso alfa» es un tipo de omega compatible con todos los alfas, pero es perfecto con su destinado y es por eso que sería una razón de pelea grande, los alfas que nacieran de allí serían realmente fuertes emocional y físicamente, como los alfas Nikiforov.

Razón que Viktor odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por ser ese tipo de omega.

—Mi Yuuri, bebé, créeme que tú eres un alfa que vale más que millones de estrellas juntas —sin evitarlo y sin importar lo sudoroso que ya estaba su cuerpo por la fiebre y su celo, lo besó—. Quédate a mi lado y luchemos por lo que muchos temen y no quieren recuperar. Hagamos de este mundo de mierda un mundo mejor.

—Así será, haremos un mejor mundo juntos y por eso, debo darte las gracias por dejarme entrar a tu mundo —agradeció Yuuri luego de corresponder al húmedo y delicioso beso de su omega.

Viktor más que complacido por tales palabras no dijo más y solo se limitó darle cariño a Yuuri, de ningún modo se despegó de él y por más que lo intentara, su omega interno se oponía, puesto que sus cuerpos perlados en humedad apenas conocían el placer de sentirse y presentarse el uno al otro en una danza de feromonas puras y envolventes tras cada contacto de sus pieles.

Viktor ahogaba las fosas nasales de su alfa con aquel olor a _melocotón con miel_ y Yuuri apenas calmaba las ganas de su omega con su olor a _chocolate y algodón de azúcar_.

—Yuu~ —masculló suavecito entre besos incesantes—, desearía pasar mi primer celo contigo de otra forma, pero me conformo que lo hagamos de esta manera, tocándonos, hacerlo solo de esta manera es hermoso.

—Ya podrás presumir que pasamos tu celo juntos entonces —soltó Yuuri acariciando los desnudos muslos de su revoltoso y sudado omega mientras le repartía besos por el cuello y le comía la boca de forma agitada—, pero como no estoy seguro si llegaremos a tener sexo, intentaré entrenar a tu omega interno con mis toques.

—Y mi omega interno responde con ganas de darte mucho amor —jadeo quedito mordiéndole los labios—, jamás pensé que supieras acariciar tan rico, Yuuri.

—Tú eres el que sabe más delicioso con cada beso que te doy, dulzura —soltó Yuuri apartándose un poco sofocado—. Viktor no es por cortarla, pero creo que tu padre llegó con su omega.

Ambos pudieron sentir los olores de Christophe y Elián entrar en casa, era como una danza calmada en un día lluvioso y tormentoso, lo que hizo reír a la joven pareja delta, sabían que esos dos habían tenido sexo descontrolado, seguro.

Tanto Yuuri como Viktor se separaron y decidieron calmarse un poco, sobre todo Yuuri, porque se sabía que Viktor no podía controlar bien sus instintos y estaba más que inquieto ahora mismo y obvio, muy mojado entre sus piernas, tanto que Yuuri tuvo que ayudarle de nuevo a meterse a la regadera con agua fría con todo y ropa.

—Demonios, nunca pensé que esto me afectara tanto —Viktor respiraba agitado y se quitó la ropa sin importarle que Yuuri estuviese frente a él y viera su cuerpo desnudo—. Perdona si esto te incomoda, pero no puedo, jamás pensé que mi celo omega sería tan fuerte.

Yuuri le sonrió con una calma inusual, claramente porque su cuerpo se estremeció de ver su hermoso omega desnudo, pero Yuuri controló bien el impulso de su alfa por tirarse encima de él y poseerlo en ese mismo momento, incluso el impulso de marcarlo al momento de que sus encías empiezan a doler.

Viktor sintió un poco la alteración de sus feromonas, su alfa estaba seguro de que deseaba de mil maneras hacerle cosas sucias, lo sentía, pero se contenía bien.

—_Yuuri~_ —lo miró bastante curioso y preocupado cuando el japonés salió de repente—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Yuuri se recostó de la pared y se quedó pensativo. Sintió un enorme calor en su cuerpo de repente, un calor que llegó hasta sus partes más íntimas y le hacía retorcerse palpitante.

El japonés pensó que era la sensación del momento, pero no, su celo de alfa había venido hace como cinco meses atrás y era demasiado pronto para que volviese, todavía.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo tampoco se sintió muy bien, al punto de que se estremeció cuando sintió un portazo de la puerta principal y ver al padre Viktor entrar, el chico gruñó bajito porque no le gustaba su presencia, pero era su alfa reclamando un lugar.

Chris, quien estaba a su lado, le lanzó una cajeta de parches especiales para alfas al chico.

—Me lo imagine, ¿ves porque a veces eres bien idiota, Elián? —Sonrió el omega triunfal—, los destinados que nacen ahora suelen tener celos convergentes y simultáneos al instante de encontrarse.

Yuuri se sonrojó y apañó la cajeta con dificultad, puesto que sus manos temblaban. Sin duda que aquella información le curó el alma, así que de inmediato se puso dos parches.

A pesar de que podía controlarse, no iba a arriesgarse estando con Viktor así, porque esto ya era diferente, las cosas estaban tomando un nivel más alto y eso tenía una explicación, Yuuri podía controlarse bien ante otros omegas, pero no totalmente ante su omega destinado.

—¿Tiene que ver algo por lo cual no nacen destinados en estos tiempos? —Preguntó Elián curioso—, eso sí que es nuevo.

—Más o menos. En Suiza se hizo un estudio de los destinados, todos los que nacieron, sin importar dónde hayan nacido y en qué circunstancias se hayan encontrado, despiertan el _celo sincrónico. La_ primera y segunda vez es muy potente y lo seguirá siendo hasta que se enlacen, donde ya se van controlando en su totalidad —confesó el suizo.

—Ya veo que es interesante, nunca me hablaste de eso hasta ahora —suspiró Elián tomando por sorpresa a Yuuri y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación—. Bueno, entonces ya que sabes mucho sobre celos, Chris. Tal vez puedas hablar con ellos en algún momento.

Viktor salió del baño en una toalla, desconcertado por oírlos hablar a escondidas. El ruso buscó a Yuuri con los ojos bien abiertos con una graciosa gota cayendo a un lado de su mejilla.

—Papá... ¿y Yuuri? —Preguntó Vitya, quien de repente miró que Chris se encontraba allí—. ¡Chris! Me alegra que vinieras, ¿te quedaras conmigo?

_—¡Vitya, querido mío!_ —Lo abrazó cuando el adolescente se le tiró encima—, ¡Qué ánimos te cargas! Claro, por eso vine para ayudar a tu padre en esta nueva transición.

Los ojos de Viktor brillaban de felicidad, Chris era como esa mamá que siempre deseó tener, y no era que no quisiera Nilova, es solo que ella no encajaba con Viktor tan bien como el suizo, porque Chris era como esa parte del rompecabezas de emociones del chico.

—¿Qué pasa? Te noto muy feliz y tienes un olor diferente, Chris —Viktor parecía una bolita de algodón acariciándose como cachorro contra el otro omega.

—Elián, ven un momento —llamó el omega mientras estaba acariciando los cabellos de Vitya—. No quiero hacer esto solo, pero seguro te va gustar esta noticia querido Vitya.

Yuuri se quedó atónito ante la escena y se estremeció aún más aturdido cuando el padre de Viktor le colocó bien los parches de alfa, dejando caer una hermosa sonrisa de «alfa comprensivo».

Era igual a la sonrisa de Vitya de hermosa y brillante, tanto que podía decir que había sido lustrada con blanqueador y no con pasta de dientes.

—No quiero que embaraces ni que marques a Vitenka antes de tiempo, si bien sabes que estos parches pueden fallar con tu destinado, pero no estoy seguro —arrugó el entrecejo poniéndose más serio—: si eso pasa te cortaré los huevos y te obligaré a pagar los platos rotos. Tenlo por seguro _Yuuuri~kun._

—¡No señor! Nunca embarazaría a su hijo a esta edad —totalmente rojo, Yuuri bajo la cabeza al piso apenado—, sé controlarme, pero...

—Esta situación es diferente y creo que fue mi culpa por confiarme, así que no te preocupes —Elian debió esperar un tiempo más y no dejarlos solos—, pero supongo que de verdad te controlaste bastante bien.

El japonés asintió varias veces de forma divertida, aunque asustado por dicha amenaza.

Elián finalmente entró junto a Yuuri de nuevo al cuarto. El hombre se puso al lado de su omega y lo abrazó de la cintura besando su mejilla, volviendo a darle su espacio para no sofocarlo mucho.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo Elián y luego miró a su hijo—, bueno hijo como ves vino con Chris para que cuidara de ti, ustedes dos que se llevan bien y pues, ahora que todo se sabe, le pedí que se quedara contigo un tiempo, si aceptas claro.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso y de hecho me siento bien cuando Chris está conmigo —el omega de Viktor se sentía en paz y no se sentía peligro a cada momento que como cuando estaba con su progenitora—, gracias Chris.

Chris lo quería mucho y en eso no pudo evitar separarse de su amado solo para darle otro cariñoso abrazo a Viktor y quedarse así por largo rato.

—Me alegra que aceptes a Chris —Elián sabía que Viktor era un pan de dulce que se apegaba a las personas que le daban más cariño que problemas—. Dicho esto, Chris...

_—Merci~ _—tomó la palabra y dio un largo respiro—, Tu padre y yo... primero que nada esto no fue planeado, pero queremos casarnos el mes que viene y procrear un cachorro en la noche de bodas.

Yuuri casi se desmaya de la conmoción al escuchar la palabra «Cachorro». ¿Un nuevo miembro de la familia Nikiforov en un mes? Eso sí que sería un motivo por el cual el estado puede obligar al divorcio de una pareja.

El japonés sudó frío porque él no estaba preparado para un hijo, no ahora, o quizá si eso pasaba debía asumir las consecuencias si no se controlaban.

Es cierto que en algunos lados de la realeza eso estaba prohibido, que era un acto de deshonra para el imperio si embarazabas a alguien sin estar casado y debidamente enlazado.

No obstante, los padres de Katsuki no eran como su abuelo, _Umito Katsuki_. Ellos terminaron con algo tan absurdo como eso cuando asumieron el poder, incluso con eso de casarse con un omega si no fuese su destinado o así.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sean estrictos en otros modos con Yuuri y su educación.

Viktor pegó un brinco de la emoción y se fue directo a la pancita escondida de Chris, la cual no se notaba, pero igual la abrazó.

—Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita pronto_, ¡Amazing!_ ¿O sea que lo engendrarán la noche de bodas? —Exclamó el platinado contento porque se lo imaginaba haciéndole mimos de bebé—. ¡Chris esto es la mejor noticia del mundo! Me alegro de verdad por todo, que papá sea feliz me hace feliz, pues, espero que pronto se puedan casar y enlazar.

En el fondo Elián tambaleó porque se sentía un poco abolido por el hecho de casarse en un mes y hacer una nueva familia, pero, enlazarse cuando nunca en su vida pudo hacer eso con la madre de Viktor.

Chris por otro lado solo sonrió tranquilo al ver los nervios de Elián.

Yuuri no los conocía bien, pero sí notó algo raro en sus miradas.

—Estar enlazados es un paso grande, tomaría tiempo después de la boda —confesó Chris llevándose la mano a su nuca desprendiendo una suave sonrisa—, estamos esperando a que la resolución del divorcio de Elián se dé en esta semana.

Viktor emocionado suspiró lleno de amor.

Yuuri no podía sentir lo mismo, tal vez estaba alucinando cosas.

Luego de un rato mimando a Chris, Viktor se alzó y se le lanzó encima a Yuuri y le susurró algo que lo hizo ponerse tenso y le llenó de sangre la cabeza.

—_Eh, Viktor~_ —lo miró y soltó una pequeña sonrisa de dejadez—, hablaremos de eso después, aquí no.

—¿De qué cosa tienen que hablar después que no puedan hablar delante de mi persona? —Interrumpió Elián, pero fue sosegado por su omega quien lo abrazó y le empezó a hacer cariños.

—No seas metiche, cariño —le apretó una nalga a su futuro esposo—, a veces cada uno necesita un poco de cariño e intimidad en sus cosas.

Elián se quedó quietito y lo abrazó dándole besitos.

—Sí amor, está bien —se dejó arrullar por los brazos de su suizo—, te quiero.

—Y yo más, mi _Eli~ _—le dio un beso en los labios—, ¿vamos al cuarto? Mañana habrá tiempo de sobra para hablar con ellos dos.

Yuuri vio que las palabras no pasaban más allá de lo que decían, lo normal en una pareja es decirse «te amo». No dijo nada.

El alfa mayor, ya embobado, se dejó arrastrar por su omega y dejaron a los dos solos luego de haber pasado a saludarlos.

Una vez solos, los dos cerraron la puerta.

—Yuuri, te saliste del baño de repente —dijo Viktor—, y te veo... tembloroso.

—Mi celo de alfa se adelantó y sincronizó con el tuyo —dijo, tenía vergüenza, tanto que quitó su mirada—, lo siento, creo que estamos en una situación difícil ahora.

—_Wow_ —soltó Viktor al ver lo adorable que era su Yuuri—, no pasa nada mi Yuu, tal parece que el destino y el cuerpo nos pide que pasemos esto juntos.

Yuuri se mordió los labios cuando de repente su omega salvaje salió a relucir tirándolo sobre la cama y montándose encima suya de forma alocada, cuando de la nada empezó a restregarse contra su erección sin previo aviso.

—_Mmmmmm~ Yuu_ —jadeó sonrojado—, me encanta estar así contigo, quiero hacerlo Yuuri.

—Viktor~ no creo que sea lo correcto —suplicó y lo quitó de encima sin ser brusco—. Así no, quiero que este momento sea especial.

El omega por un momento se sintió desconcertado, incluso hasta herido por dentro, pero Viktor por un lado se sintió aliviado, muy aliviado.

—E-está bien, lo siento, mejor hagamos otra cosa —tragó fuerte y farfulló bajito a su alfa—: ¿Y si mejor salimos a ver el atardecer?

—Vale, entonces saldremos a ver el atardecer —Yuuri lo acompañó hasta el ático, donde salieron por la ventana para posicionarse encima del techo—, está atardeciendo, parece que el sábado ha pasado corriendo entre lo que hemos hablado y demás cosas que hemos hecho.

—Adoro los atardeceres en medio de un bosque —dijo Viktor emocionado—. Son realmente hermosos.

—No tanto como tú —Yuuri le dio un beso y lo abrazó—, podría contarte mil historias y no terminaría.

—Yo también podría contarte miles de historias bonitas —ahora es el turno del omega—, seguro que te gustarían.

El sábado pasó rápido. Ambos terminaron de hablar de las cosas que les gustaban y las cosas que no le gustaban y así fueron conociéndose poco a poco mientras pasaba la tarde. El sol se escondía tras las nubes oscuras y las estrellas ya relucían brillando muy pronto en el cielo, mientras que los dos las miraban abrazados desde ese lugar tan alto.

—Un día volveremos allá en donde están ellas, Yuuri —dijo Viktor señalando las mismas.

—¿Si quieres lo hacemos juntos? —Sugirió divertido el japonés.

—Me parece bien mi cerdito —le mordió los labios dándole su primer apodo cariñoso—, ¿no te molesta que te llame así?

—No mientras seas tú quien lo haga —correspondió al beso fugaz—. _¡Mira una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo, Vitya!_

Viktor también la vio y ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y sus pensamientos se unieron, tanto que apretaron con fuerzas sus manos.

_«Donde hay voluntad hay una forma de amar, allá donde las estrellas danzan estarán nuestros corazones unidos para siempre en la forma que sea, estaremos juntos para siempre, porque el destino no nos corte nuestro hilo rojo jamás»._

Ambos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron.

—Yuuri —llamó Viktor—, ¿podrías usar la voz para cantar? Quiero dormir escuchándote.

—¿Seguro que quieres eso? No quiero que te alteres de nuevo, mi Vitya.

Viktor asintió con los ojos brillosos y llenos de una ilusión bonita.

—Está bien, tú vuelves a ganar —le dio un pico en los labios—, _te cantaré una canción del nacimiento de nuestro amor._

* * *

**Notas finales**: :3 bueno, hasta el próximo domingo, gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo haya sido importante para ir desdeñando misterios y demás, aún falta el último misterio del porque los omegas quieren estar allí y bueno, eso es todo.

1\. ¿Comentarios, teorías, quejas, dudas? Insertelo aquí.

La canción de este capítulo es de **Kokia - Hikari no Naka ni**

Gracias por su apoyo :3

_Matta Ne~_


	5. Chapter 4: ASOM

**Capítulo 4: Todos los santos sobre mí**

* * *

_Anata marude komorebi no you ni_  
_Watashi ni ikiru kibou kureta shiawase ga waratta_

_Kioku no naka no nukumori mune ni_  
_Nani yori mo tsuyoi kizuna wo kanjite iru wa_

_Watashi ga watashi rashiku irareru no wa anata ga iru kara_

_Anata wo ai shite umareta uta wo utaou_  
_Watashi no ai no akashi ni_  
_Shinjite doko made mo todoke watashi no omoi_  
_Anata ga ikite iru koto ga shinjitsu_

_Itooshikute ureshikute kanashikute setsunakute_  
_Kuyashikute modokashikute... ai no MELODY_

Después de ese hermoso día juntos, Viktor cerró los ojos cuando Yuuri le empezó a cantar con esa suave y hermosa voz en japonés, haciendo que el celo de Viktor se apaciguase.

Sin duda eso sí que era extraño puesto que lo normal del celo y el dolor, era que se quitara teniendo relaciones como la gran mayoría, esto sin duda hacía más especial a Yuuri.

Sin embargo, Viktor como omega responde bien ante cualquier estímulo de amor siempre y cuando se sienta lo suficientemente protegido por su alfa, se suele aquietar durante esos días donde recibe gestos de cariño y atención.

Atención que obtenía de esa voz que lo sosegaba y no le ordenaba nada como lo haría otro alfa, era esa voz que en vez de dar órdenes llevaba mensajes al corazón de su omega con mucho amor, era esa jodida voz que enamoraba de solo oírla afinar de forma perfecta con el aire...

Aquella melodía que se movía al son del viento emocionó a Viktor, quien pensó que Yuuri era perfecto entonando esa voz _tan dulce, tan suave y superflua..._

**Llegué al colegio buscando el amor de mi vida,**

**Vine buscando el oro para mi alma en manos del destino,**

**Donde te encontré a ti la primera vez que te vi, mi oro...**

Viktor casi dormido y con una sonrisa casi que podía oír los pensamientos de su alfa hablándole.

Viktor viajó a ese dulce momento donde sus miradas se encontraron entre un mar de personas desconocidas dentro de _ASOM_ hace dos años, y simplemente fue un instante mágico. A pesar de que nunca se atrevieron a acercarse, sabía que existía algo que había abierto las puertas de su corazón con esos bellos ojos marrones...

**Cuando el amor vive simplemente se alza pujante**

**Justo donde yo te vi y te sentí, aunque huías de mí**

**Me mantuve allí, esperando a que dijeras algo**

Desde ese momento Viktor supo que su amor por Yuuri nació y creció poco a poco sin darse cuenta que las estrellas se alinearon aquella vez y le sonrieron. Cuando ya quiso abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la realidad, Viktor ya había puesto su vista sobre ese alfa exótico y se había enamorado sin miedo alguno de él.

**Seguías mirándome sin nada que decir.**

**Tu mirada azul aguamarina era fría y perfecta**

**Tan hermosa que quise acercarme y tomar todo de ti**

Cuando sus miradas buscaron por primera vez, ya ambos se extrañaban en un curioso silencio, ni uno quería ceder ante ese silencio que llenó sus almas en cuestión de instantes con cada gesto y mirada silenciosa que penetraba hasta el alma, pero eran esas miradas que te decían que no querían que sus historias terminaran jamás.

Viktor permaneció en su mente recordando ese momento cuando sus ojos se cerraron dibujando una sonrisa ladina, una sonrisa que solo el _dios del sueño_ y Yuuri abrazaron en ese momento. Fue un instante que Yuuri aprovechó y se tomó una _selfie_ junto a él durmiendo y luego acarició un poco su rostro.

Su suave piel era un lugar realmente perfecto para abrigarse en esa fría noche del sábado bajo la promesa de un deseo, un deseo que se dio bajo la presencia de muchas estrellas y de la señora luna, con una hermosa canción de un alfa sin igual como lo era Yuuri.

Sí, esa noche la luna estaba sobre ellos en aquel elevado techo, estaba brillando para ellos dos en ese lugar donde lo único que el japonés podía hacer es abrazar a Viktor, sintiendo su suave y delicada tez de porcelana antes de entrar con él a casa.

—Eres tan lindo mi Vitya, doy gracias al cielo que te encontré a tiempo—susurró bajito cuando finalmente lo llevaba sobre su regazo a su cuarto—, buenas noches, mi Sol.

Una vez en la cama, el ruso se removió lleno de cansancio abrazando su bella almohada, pensando que era su Yuuri. Se veía precioso como un niño sonriente cuando le regalas un dulce o alguna tontería que lo hace feliz sin pedir nada más a cambio del mundo.

Eran esas emociones inocentes que Yuuri quería proteger para siempre, siendo él la persona que más amaba en ese momento.

Antes de apagar las luces, Yuuri inspeccionó que todo estuviera cerrado e incluso las ventanas y todos los lados de su habitación.

Yuuri solía ser un poco paranoico cuando se trataba de cuidar a las personas que tanto amaba.

Cuando vio que todo estaba en perfecto orden lo arropó y al hacerlo, Yuuri vio la maleta de Viktor en la mesa de al lado y notó aquel viejo diario sobresaliente de la misma, uno que no hacía más que matarlo de curiosidad.

Yuuri se acercó y tomó el libro apagando las luces, llevándoselo al cuarto estudio donde se estaba quedando.

Como todo niño bueno y estudioso se sentó en el diván de una mesa de estudio donde había otro montón de libros de la familia Nikiforov.

—A ver que tenemos aquí —cuando lo abrió se sorprendió de no encontrarlo en _Braille_, así que asumió que el diario había estado allí desde hace mucho por sus páginas gastadas—, vaya si esto es más interesante de lo que pensé, puesto que no es un libro en sí aunque parezca, pero es un diario con una letra cursiva impecable.

Yuuri empezó a leer la primera página, la cual no era larga, pero comenzaba diciendo que hace 100 años atrás...

«Existe_ la condición de mi alfa interno_».

Los vellos del antebrazo de Yuuri se erizaron, ¿un alfa? Era el diario de un alfa sí, no un libro...

«_¿Sabes todo lo que significa tener a "todos los santos sobre ti?" Pues "dicen" que tenerlos a ellos es tener al cielo y dejar que ese cielo te haga el amor cientos de veces entre tormentas, o en días soleados de una noche de verano todo el tiempo, tiempo que no pienso perder aquí, pero dicen que lo único que haces es disfrutarlo, en cambio yo no me atrevo a hacer eso, soy un alfa especial con una condición similar a la del "falso alfa"_».

Yuuri se tensó tragando en seco por esa franqueza, sintió que estaba intentando descifrar la psicología de este alfa que escribía el diario. ¿Quiénes eran "los santos"? Intentando analizar el párrafo, Yuuri no tuvo mucho éxito. Ahora resulta que también había un alfa especial.

«_Los santos; son aquellos omegas que hacen un ritual de iniciación y se juntan con varios estudiantes de ASOM en un apareamiento sangriento y oscuro; uno dedicado a la Madre Tierra, Gaia, con la premisa de que nazcan más destinados de nuevo. Ellos fueron los que iniciaron esta división guiados por los betas, porque lo hicieron con el fin de encontrar al "alfa único", despreciando los sentimientos de los demás alfas y dividiendo su amor._

_Sin embargo, yo siendo ese alfa que tanto buscan, no siento fuerza en esos omegas más que la de tener sexo y ser añadidos al diario de los "omegas deshonrados", porque sí, eso hacían aquellos alfas que se los follaban, y a cambio de eso, los omegas seguían siendo sus santos venerados, pero un día vi cómo todo se descontroló dentro del colegio y empezaron a salir en cinta incluso con 15 años, hubo muchos abortos y suicidios_».

—Mierda, que fuerte.

Yuuri sintió un sufrimiento y dejó el diario de lado junto con sus lentes, parecía que de nuevo sintió aquella agitación seguida de un terror indescriptible. Es que Yuuri no podía concebir semejante desgracia en esa escuela de supuesto prestigio donde estaba.

—Porque de repente siento un terrible escalofrío de seguir leyendo —susurró bajito el chico.

—Quizá porque no debes leer ese diario tú solo.

Yuuri en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio pegó la sacudida de su vida cuando encontró unos fríos zafiros observarlos desde el marco de la puerta. Era el padre de Viktor quien estaba mirándolo de forma divertida, sosteniendo dos tazas de té.

Demonios _—ese cabrón sí que sabía asustar a la gente— _fue lo primero que pensó Yuuri, quien lo vio entrar y sentarse a su lado para luego dar un largo suspiro.

—Yo también leí el inicio y me quedé petrificado, no pude seguir leyendo porque no sé qué habría en las demás páginas, tal parece que ese diario tan viejo contiene el secreto de ASOM —indicó Elián preocupado—, y lo peor es que no sé cómo ha caído en las manos de Viktor.

Yuuri se dio cuenta que el padre de Viktor revisaba las cosas de su hijo. No supo qué pensar. Seguro que era normal para ellos hacerlo.

—Tengo entendido que lo encontró en la biblioteca donde estudia su hermana —obviamente—, esa a la que ningún estudiante tiene acceso.

—¿En serio? Pues... —tomó un sorbo de té y le dio la taza a Yuuri—. Antes de seguir con esto debo contarte que Vraska es su hermana menor sí, pero no es mi hija. Tal parece que su madre tuvo una aventura con un chico diez años menor que ella, sin embargo, ella me hizo creer durante mucho qué sí era mía, hasta que las pruebas de ADN revelaron que no fue así. Fue un año justo después de casarnos. Desde allí lamenté haberme casado con ella.

—_Eh..._ —Yuuri se quedó de piedra cuando de repente le soltó eso y cambió de tema—, eso sí que es fuerte, lo siento tanto señor Nikiforov.

—Vraska es dos años menor que Viktor —dijo Elián—, y va a la biblioteca de preparatoria porque tienen libros variados, pero el problema es que ella se atrasó tres años por un accidente que hubo, uno donde ella estaba recuperándose del trauma que la muerte de su padre dejó, pero ha vuelto a retomarlo para terminar y eso es lo importante.

—¿Vraska tiene 15 años?, ahora lo entiendo —Yuuri siguió indagando—, si no le molesta, puedo saber, ¿quién es el padre de ella?

—Un hombre que tendría alrededor de unos 28 años ahora. La madre de Viktor es cinco años más pequeña que yo, tiene 35 —dijo Elián bastante serio—, ese chico era un vándalo del ASOM durante la preparatoria y parte de la universidad se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuuri sorprendido casi escupe el té que le había ofrecido Elián hace un momento.

Como a Yuuri le gustaba leer historias y cada historia queda grabada en los libros, sobre todo si se trata de la realeza, cayó en cuenta que ese hombre fue el alfa que murió hace 3 años atrás en un aparatoso accidente durante su luna de miel en Transilvania, pero su esposo, el príncipe kazajo, Otabek Altín, también falleció junto a él.

Fue un escándalo muy serio y dicen que se había llevado a una hija fuera del matrimonio, pero ella se quedó en el hotel, por eso se salvó.

—No lo puedo creer, eran...

—Demasiado jóvenes, sobre todo el príncipe Altín quien apenas tenía 18 años —entonces Elián pensó en Viktor—, y no te voy a negar que me asusta el hecho de que a Viktor le suceda algo por culpa de terceras personas, no tienes ni idea de lo tanto que lo cuido. Lo amo, amo a mi pequeño y aunque crezca para mi seguirá siendo mi bebé.

Eso no sonó bien, lo de «terceras personas». Aquello lo hizo sonar como a crimen premeditado.

—Y es entendible, pues, como sucede con mis padres cuando se trata de mí. Sé que no estoy solo ahora mismo aquí con usted, porque mis padres saben dónde estoy y seguramente hay hombres escondidos fuera de su mansión —confesó algo satisfecho por la conversación con su suegro.

—Wow, ¿algo así como los Ninjas? —Lo miró emocionado y con una leve sonrisa, sin duda que su futuro yerno era un chico interesante y muy bien educado.

—Sí, algo así, pero volviendo al tema, hace dos años me di cuenta de la existencia de Viktor en el colegio y me enamoré de él, tanto que pedí que me cambiaran al mismo salón. Sin embargo, debido a todo esto, yo no quería aceptarlo porque quería encontrar a mi destinado, para mí era más importante eso —explicó Yuuri.

Elián sintió un poco de malestar al oírlo hablar así, parece que sus padres y las leyes japonesas obligaban a los príncipes a madurar desde muy temprano, se notaba.

—Pero me dije que antes de acabar el año, que iba a decirle a Viktor que fuésemos pareja e iba a romper con eso de ser destinados, fue antes de saber que en realidad era mi omega destinado. Sí, sé que suena a que Viktor sería la segunda opción, pero no es así, yo no soy de los que cambia de pareja así Viktor hubiese sido un alfa. Yo me hubiese quedado con él.

Elián dibujó una sonrisa sutil por el modo en que Yuuri se expresa de Viktor. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba de verdad enamorado de su hijo, tanto que parecía que su mundo florecía alrededor y sus feromonas se volvían algo chifladas cuando hablaba de Vitya.

—No obstante, también debe saber que mis padres son estrictos, solo eso, por eso siempre tienen como veinte escoltas armados cuidándome. Además, a estas alturas presiento que ellos ya saben o sospechan algo, de no ser así, no me dejarían quedarme aquí.

El hombre sonrió tranquilo y siguió mirando el diario. Eso era nueva información sobre los emperadores japoneses.

—Vaya, eso sí que es aterrador, yo hago lo mismo con Viktor, por lo que siempre hay hombres fuera de esta casa y en todos lados —explicó Elián bastante serio.

—Y me imagino que Viktor sabe todo esto de su hermana Vraska y demás —Yuuri encaminó el tema nuevamente preocupado por el ruso.

—Sí, lo sabe y la adora como no tienes idea —dejó el té de lado y tomó el diario—, y ahora volviendo al tema, creo que alguien lo puso allí a propósito, porque si vemos esto de una forma inteligente, ese lado de la biblioteca es especial para gente ciega, por tanto, es el mejor escondite para un diario de este calibre, de modo que nadie va a entrar a ver ni revisar nada, nadie que no este ciego, nadie que pueda ver lo que contiene. Así que el diario lo dejaron bien escondido entre ese montón de libros escritos en brailles.

—Ya veo, tendría más sentido, pero el diario parece que estuvo allí durante mucho tiempo —el padre de Viktor era muy suspicaz y malicioso en ese sentido—, pero esto es demasiado oscuro, ¿no cree señor?, Viktor es un omega y...

—Lo sé, es un omega y puede ser inculpado por la razón más mínima —pensó en hacer algo—, ¿alguien más sabe que Viktor se llevó este diario?

—La bibliotecaria, pero él solo escribió el nombre de la escuela y ella dijo que nunca había visto ese diario —recordó Yuuri—, pero si quiere puedo llegar el lunes y suplantarlo por otra cosa si tanto teme que alguien más sepa que ese diario estuvo allí.

—¿Harías eso por Viktor? —Elián tomó el diario y pasó el pequeño prólogo y vio algo parecido a un capítulo que decía "_Parte I_"

—Haría lo que fuera por Viktor, señor Nikiforov —sobre todo porque no le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando ese asunto del diario—, debemos protegerlo y si puedo ayudarlo, estando con Viktor, lo haré.

Elián no encontró mejor momento que ese para hacerle la petición a Yuuri.

—Quiero hablar primero con tus padres, Yuuri, pero antes de seguir con esto, deseo entablar una buena conversación contigo —pidió Elián quitando la vista del diario y posándola sobre el menor.

El semblante de Yuuri tomó un tono más serio del que tenía y asintió. Sabía que iba a pedirle algo importante.

—Vale, ahora que sé que tus padres sospechan sobre Viktor, entonces es momento de que hablemos con ellos, pero no quiero que esto sea forzado. Sé que Nilova guarda cosas e irá a decirle esto de Viktor a su padre Ian, el zar. Entonces aumentarán las sospechas en el colegio, seguro. Recuerda que ASOM es como un nido de avispas; donde tocas el panal con palo todo se alborota y también supe que la hija del primer ministro no anda muy contenta con lo que hizo Nilova de humillarla delante de la empresa de su padre. Seguramente se desquitará con Viktor.

Yuuri odiaba esas peleas dentro del colegio y sí que había muchas últimamente, pero él estaba allí para defender a Viktor de todos por si de repente se le venían encima, y peor ahora sabiendo que era su destinado.

—No se preocupe, fui entrenado desde pequeño en varias disciplinas de golpes cuerpo a cuerpo, como el _Muay thai_ y otras, así que créame, nadie va a tocar a Viktor —por supuesto que no lo permitiría, aniquilará a quien se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima—. Aunque Viktor también es muy fuerte, según he visto se sabe defender muy bien.

—Wow, y eso admirable, porque yo también lo entrené para defenderse, sí, yo fui militar y general ruso —confesó Elian orgulloso de ese logro—. Yuri: Solo sé que viene un juicio fuerte contra su madre y si descubren que Viktor es el omega que tanto buscan, se vendrán dos juicios más ante el tribunal y como padre tendré que dar la cara, además me preocupa que si perdemos por algún fallo a causa del favoritismo de alguien, el estado quiera tomar el control de mi hijo, y eso no lo permitiré.

—Lo sé señor, pero existe el "_Albeas Entormis_" —dijo Yuuri temblando de solo hacerse a la idea de un evento de tal magnitud—: que es la autoridad ancestral a favor del alfa único, la cual es un acta de poder firmada por el gran tribunal _alfa, beta y omega mundial_, es el acuerdo que pone fin a cualquier disputa sobre omegas especiales y destinados, primero los desvinculan de su madre omega. Si esta no es apta, lo hacen a favor de su alfa. Si éste acepta al omega y se enlaza con él a una edad adecuada, pero si el alfa es menor de edad todavía y no cumple la edad estipulada de un enlace, su custodia pasa temporalmente a su padre, o sea usted, así podrá seguir ayudándolo.

Elián asombrado por lo mucho que Yuuri sabía de ciertas leyes, no dijo nada, pero algo lo perturbó un poco.

—Esperemos no llegar tan lejos, pero Yuuri tú no puedes aducir que eres el _alfa primigenio_ —eso fue lo que le descolocó—. Hace cien años nadie habla de ese alfa, dicen que, así mismo como desapareció de la nada y nadie sabe a dónde fue, posiblemente murió y jamás tuvo descendencia.

Yuuri calmado delineó una dócil sonrisa, esta vez fue él quien miró al padre de Viktor con unos ojos algo fríos justo cuando se terminó la taza de té. El menor tomó el diario y lo abrió en la última página.

—¿Qué dice allí?, la firma está al final de cada capítulo, incluso del inicio, seguramente no le prestó atención porque solo ponía las iniciales —claramente eso lo notó en todas las páginas.

El padre leyó bien el nombre completo del final y se le puso los pelos de punta.

—_Hi-Himiko Katsuki..._ —sudó frío cuando vio el nombre, era la dueña del diario—, Yuuri, tú eres descendiente de esa alfa. Esa mujer, dicen que fue una emperatriz terrorífica y sí, la trajeron a la fuerza cuando _ASOM_ era _AHS_ La escuela estaba unificada aún y aceptaban a los omegas todavía.

—Yo también me quedé asustado por esto —dejó el diario a un lado y le sonrió—. Ella fue la primera emperatriz más fuerte de la historia de Japón cuando la antigua familia de emperadores que no era ningún Katsuki, la dejaron el cargo y ella lo asumió.

—Yuuri no se sabe nada de este tipo de alfa —sintió temor por su hijo—, las historias dicen que eran oscuros y algo agresivos cuando pisaron la Tierra.

—No siga, por favor, ¿se dejará guiar por historias absurdas? La condición del alfa primigenio es que usa su voz para cantar y no puede usarla para agredir a otros y cuando está molesto entonces su voz cambia y hace temblar a otros alfas —Yuuri tampoco iba a dejar que pensara mal de su familia—, pero no fue como se describe en ciertos libros escandalosos. Es cierto que ella provocó que ASOM fuese dividida en dos partes, ¿al menos lo sabía?, pero fue por lo que pasaba dentro y ahora recién conozco la razón, y fue por eso que ella creó reglas rígidas para proteger a su descendencia. Además si yo no hubiese convencido a mis padres, ellos nunca me hubiesen traído aquí.

—Yuuri, ¿tú dejaste ese diario dentro de ese lado? —Parece que su padre se sintió amenazado por unos minutos. No quería dudar, pero nada perdía con preguntar—. Sé franco conmigo, por favor.

—Claro que no fui yo, señor Nikiforov —Yuuri se molestó por la desconfianza repentina—, claramente no lo hice porque hasta yo sentí recelo, y por eso hablaré con mis padres, señor Nikiforov. Dije que no le haría daño a Viktor y esto no es lo que necesito, necesito que confíe en mí.

—Deberías confiar en él, papá.

Justo cuando cayó un rayo seguido de una intensa lluvia, él apreció frente a ellos ante la poca luz que había en la habitación.

—_¡VIKTOR! _—gruñeron los dos alfas al unísono de forma distraída y algo aterrados por su repentina aparición.

Parece que era mala costumbre de la familia Nikiforov darle sustos y hacer coger rabia a la gente de la nada.

—Pero... que jodido escándalo —se quejó Viktor medio sonámbulo.

—¿No deberías estar dormido? —Preguntó Yuuri con una gota de sudor escurriendo por su mejilla izquierda.

Viktor se llevó la mano al vientre, haciéndoles saber que le dolía y no podía dormir si no estaba abrazado de alguien dándole calorcito, porque sí, Vitenka solía dormir con su padre siempre y cuando no estuviera con Chris, quien parece que estaba como piedra durmiendo de lo más plácido.

Yuuri miró al padre y se quedó a la expectativa. No quiso hacer ningún movimiento en falso.

Elián se quedó mirando a Yuuri como diciendo: «Ve_ a dormir con él, no te preocupes»._

—Veo que llevan hablando buen rato y por lo visto, me estaba perdiendo de una conversación interesante —dejó caer el ruso algo pesado con ambos—. ¿Por qué no me contaste esto, Yuuri?

—Porque estaba dormido, Viktor, y no era el momento —se defendió el japonés arqueando una ceja—, Viktor, este diario...

—Lo sé, lo encontré lleno de polvo tras unos libros y yo no pude pasar del inicio tampoco porque se me revolvió el estómago, pero tenía mucho polvo y estaba allí desde hace mucho tiempo, quién sabe si fue la misma Himiko quien lo olvidó allí —Viktor se acercó y se sentó encima de las piernas de su padre y se recostó en su regazo como un bebé—. Yuuri es descendiente de una bruja alfa malvada.

—¡No es así! Y ella no es una bruja —hizo pucheros, totalmente rojo al oír eso de los labios de Viktor—. Ya le expliqué a tu padre que no fue así.

Elián abrazó a su hijo y se quedó mirando a Yuuri y perfiló otra pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, siento haber dudado de ti —se disculpó Elián con Yuuri.

—No vayan a leer ese diario sin mí —suplicó Viktor bostezando—, ¿sí?, recuerden que sin Viktor los chismes de Himiko no son divertidos.

Ambos alfas se rieron de aquello que dijo y asintieron despreocupados por la dejadez de Vitya.

El padre lo enrolló con las sábanas y lo pegó más a su cuerpo para darle algo de calor a su hijo y así se sintiera más calmado.

Viktor le ofreció una última sonrisa y se volvió a dormir en los brazos de su padre; parecía un ángel descansando en los brazos de su progenitor, uno que lo sobreprotege dándole todo lo permisible posible, porque el señor Nikiforov tampoco era muy permisible en muchas cosas.

Yuuri le enterneció la escena y guardó el libro bajo llave, luego se la puso alrededor del cuello y finalmente se metió en la cama bajo las sábanas.

Al hacerlo, Elián pidió permiso y se recostó al lado de Yuuri, poniendo a Viktor en medio de ambos, justo en medio de la cama.

Viktor se acurrucó entre el cuerpo de ambos, quienes hacían presión contra el suyo para calentarlo de esa fría noche lluviosa; noche donde su omega se sentía protegido y tranquilo, tanto que por fin el dolor desapareció y así pudieron dormir esa noche.

Mientras todos dormían, había otros lados en Rusia que se estremecían ante la noticia.

Nilova había dejado el acta firmada del divorcio antes de irse. Dicha acta fue recogida por un hombre de los Nikiforov y varios testigos. Dejó bien claro que iba a haber un juicio y una guerra por su hijo, pero todo dependía de muchos factores.

—Padre, que bueno que me recibes —señaló Nilova preocupada—. Hay un tema que tenemos que hablar y como te dije, es importante.

—Ya he escuchado rumores por parte del colegio, hace unos tres días más o menos —el viejo Ian se sirvió un trago—. Ya te dije que si no me das un heredero alfa digno no dejaré el trono a ninguno de tus hijos y Vraska es una bastarda de los Plisetsky.

_—_¡Mi hija no es una bastarda! —Hablo molesta en un gruñido—, es una alfa solo que está ciega y fue reconocida por un Nikiforov, a pesar de lo que sucedió, eso debería bastarte.

—No me interesa, al menos Viktor no es una vergüenza aún y si Viktor resulta ser ese omega, por ahora tenemos un chance y lo sabes, pero no puede heredar el trono de Rusia —sus ojos amatistas brillaron fríos y distantes—. Te puedo proponer un pretendiente digno para casar a tu hijo.

Nilova sonrió con amargura recordando a los "dignos pretendientes" en el pasado, aquellos que les impuso su otro padre, quien parecía tener más control sobre Ian, eso antes de que muriera.

—¿Y puedo saber quiénes son sus pretendientes? —Preguntó ella disimulando su mal humor y decepción.

Ella llegó buscando ayuda pero encontró piedras en el camino.

El hombre recordó a tres sujetos bastante atractivos, claro que ninguno le caía bien, el único sujeto que no quería para Viktor, era el príncipe Yuuri Katsuki, quien a pesar de ser guapo con una familia dominante y muy fuerte en todos los sentidos, el pasado entre sus familias era algo oscuro.

—Jean-Jacques Leroy quizá —indicó el abuelo inseguro—, luego está Sara Crispino, quien es una militar italiana que está en ASOM y Guang Ji, quien es el futuro emperador de China y si ninguno concuerda con la decisión dentro del tribunal entonces tendré que hacer lo que se hacía hace muchos años atrás, tomar a mi nieto y casarme con él para protegerlo.

Claramente Ian odiaba esa última idea.

La mujer tembló de solo oír esos nombres, pero se asustó más por la locura que quería hacer su padre con Viktor, sin duda que no estaba bien de la cabeza o eso pensó.

En ese momento empezó a arrepentirse de venir con él.

—Yuuri Katsuki tiene más poder que ellos y casi como tú, papá, sería la mejor opción —contraatacó Nilova intentando por lo menos poner un pretendiente con menos carácter o eso pensaba ella.

—Nunca pondría a un Katsuki como novio de un Romanov, eso le daría más poder de lo que ya tienen —expuso molesto porque él conocía bien a los Katsuki desde su pasado—. Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo de nuevo.

—Se te olvida que Viktor no solo es mi hijo —apuntó molesta—, también es hijo de Elián, por lo que no solo es un Romanov.

—Nilova, Elian se ha convertido en un problema para mí en Rusia. Voy a destituir a Elián de su cargo y se acabó, no hables más de él —dijo Ian perdiendo la cabeza—. Así no tendrá poder y no podrá hacer mucho.

—Se te olvida que Rusia no ve bien a los zares ahora y demas, padre —ella volvió a defenderse—. Elián es presidente de Populacho y mucha gente lo apoya y no solo eso, los militares también. Además, sería una revolución y aunque se fuera de la presidencia, Elián tiene mucho poder a nivel mundial por sus empresas de última tecnología. Te olvidas que él fue tu General.

—¡Cierra la boca ya! Debes aceptar que todo lo hiciste mal, por eso detesto a los hijos omegas, maldición, tu padre...—Ian tenía que seguir fingiendo para que ella abriera los ojos—, él se murió en ese lugar de forma trágica y yo con otras tantas omegas no pude tener un solo alfa, no piensas en esta familia, ni en el futuro de los Romanov —espetó su padre fingiendo molestia—. ¡Por eso que tu matrimonio se convirtió en un fracaso! ¡Porque no acatas órdenes!

—¡Y no tengo porqué obedecer!¡Te recuerdo que tú me obligaste cuando no quería casarme! —Señaló molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos—. Intento que abras los ojos y parece que no lo haces.

El hombre no quiso discutir con ella sobre ningún término y se sentó en su despacho sin decirle nada, en realidad ella tuvo la culpa por obedecer a quien no debió. Él no la obligó, ella se enamoró de Elian en realidad. Ian no tenía la intención de que ella se quedara con Elian.

—El plan ya está encausado, los tres alfas que te mencioné enviaron su solicitud a la corte hace 3 días sin levantar sospechas en caso de que Viktor resulte ser ese... omega, así que sí, esto le va a caer de sorpresa a Viktor y a su padre. La corte decidirá con quién se casará Viktor y se acabó —no dijo más, simplemente le pidió que se largara de nuevo a vigilar a su hijo.

Nilova salió molesta dando un portazo que lleva al diablo al mismo infierno.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Bueno, ya se ha revelado un secreto de la secundaria y varios más, solo faltan un par para no dejar cabos sueltos. Se viene la reunión de los emperadores nipones con Elián. A partir de aquí todo se va a poner fuerte y tenso, les pido que confíen en mí. Nuestro Yuuvic será posible, pero el problema y secretismo entre sus familias va a ser un dolor de cabeza que se va a resolver.

1\. ¿Alguna teoría de la que desea hablar Elián con los padres de Yuuri?

2\. ¿Teorías acerca de Himiko? :3

Gracias por leer gente bonita, aviso que el fic no será tan largo, luego de los juicios de Viktor se viene bajando el final, aunque falta como 15 capis.

La canción del inicio es la que Yuuri después le canta a Viktor, es de **Kokia - Ai no Melody**

_Matta Ne~_


	6. Chapter 5: Decisiones y sacrificios

**Capítulo 5: Decisiones y sacrificios**

* * *

_«La vida y el destino del hombre dependen de un momento y el acierto no es deliberar mucho tiempo, la decisión no es cuestión de un instante», dice _**Gohete**_._

* * *

Domingo, primeras horas de la madrugada.

Nilova podía ser una mujer que no controlaba la ira ni nada cercano a ese sentimiento, pero solo a veces. Realmente a veces tenía momentos lúcidos y otras totalmente radicales.

Entonces ella pensó en ese remolino de emociones al momento de salir de aquella mansión con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en sus labios; así como si para la maldad no hubiese un fin, más bien era el inicio de algo que apenas empezaría en su corazón con satisfacción, y eso es a lo que muchos llamarían «sentimientos reprimidos» o malos sentimientos que solo ella conoce.

—Te mataré viejo de mierda —murmuró enfurecida—, al igual que mandé a asesinar al idiota traidor de Plisetsky y a su destinado, ¡como odio a los alfas prepotentes y mentirosos!

Ella no podía lamentar más su pasado puesto que la habían condenado a un matrimonio que no deseaba desde un inicio, hecho que sucedió justo un año después de que conoció al sujeto que creyó que la haría feliz, pero ella no sabía nada de su futuro ni cómo iba a terminar.

A los dos años de tener a Viktor nació su primera hija con Plisetsky _—luego de casarse claro—, pero_ éste se fue con su destinado cuando apareció de la nada y lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces. Incluso se desentendió de su hija por mucho tiempo, tiempo que después de unos años Yuri pretendió quedarse con Vraska con ayuda de un juez, ganando el caso y la custodia de la niña. Aunque ya había sido reconocida por el matrimonio Nikiforov, el juez otorgó la custodia a Plisetsky y ese hecho enfureció mucho a Nilova.

No hay peor dolor que le quiten a una hija que casi muere en su nacimiento y que a su padre no le importó un carajo al inicio, y eso es peor que no recibir tratamiento psicológico por todo lo que le estaban haciendo vivir en ese entonces. Nilova tuvo que refugiarse en su vanidad para pasar ese trago amargo, pero eso tampoco le ayudó a no perder el control y asesinar a Yuri por venganza.

Es verdad que le entristeció aún más cuando Yuri cambió y se volvió muy prepotente estando con el príncipe kazajo. Descubrió que la mentira de Yuri fue porque quería un beneficio, y fue así, porque Nilova tenía que darle grandes sumas de dinero a Yuri no solo para su hija sino por daños y perjuicios que esta le causó a él por ser menor que ella, pero esto según él y el juez que falló a favor de él, y lo peor es que esta cantidad aumentaría mucho más llegando a ser casi millones de euros.

Hecho que derramó de forma definitiva la última gota de agua en ella, quien de un día a otro y con ayuda de un amigo de su padre, contrató a un profesional experto en armas y detractor del ejército norcoreano llamado _Seung-Gil,_ quien hizo todo el trabajo y preparativos para que la muerte de Yuri pareciese un accidente.

El punto de este presente donde ella se encuentra es que Plisetsky, su padre y todos los que llegaron a su vida mintieron y le fallaron, todos menos Elián Nikiforov, el alfa que ella nunca aceptó y que pudo amar mas no lo hizo, fue él quien mejor se portó con ella.

Por eso ella no podía juzgar a Elián ni meterse con él tan a la ligera, él siempre fue un hombre inteligente y audaz, uno que supo cómo manejar a su familia y las situaciones dentro del hogar. Él sí que supo cómo dar soluciones a muchos problemas.

Ella creyó que él merecía a alguien mejor que ella, por eso le dio el divorcio sin protestar hace poco, porque no podía seguir teniéndolo a su lado si él ya había encontrado a alguien mejor que ella.

Ella lo amó en el pasado, pero dejó su amor a un lado cuando encontró a Yuri.

Por lo menos su padre no se equivocó en eso. Sin embargo, el señor Romanov no tenía derecho a elegir al amor de su vida, de hecho, ningún padre puede. Por desgracia su padre la pintó ante el mundo como una muy mala persona por sus malas actitudes contra él, pero ella tenía sus razones de ser mala con medio mundo y perder la paciencia con la gente.

—Estoy desesperada por un cambio rápido en mi maldita vida, un cambio que no sé cómo terminará.

Luego de meditar mucho sobre su vida y de las consecuencias que tuvo muchas de sus acciones en la misma, no hizo más que llorar de forma agria y silenciosa. Es cierto que gran parte no fue su culpa, pero recordar que eligió mal al hombre que quería le dolía, pero dolía más no arrepentirse de lo que le hizo y de lo que haría si le hacían daño a Viktor. Ella quería a su hijo a su modo, pero también estaba cayendo en la locura.

Nilova había recibido informes recientes acerca del omega que está ahora con Elian, tenía todo su currículo.

A pesar de que Nilova no supo cómo demostrar su cariño por Viktor, aceptaba que no ha sido buena madre, ni lo será, porque en el fondo no siente apego por ninguno de sus dos hijos sin sentir que necesita un beneficio para que ellos estén seguros y es lo que más odiaba de sí misma, entre otras tantas cosas.

Ella no tolera que le hagan daño a ningún inocente porque ella también lo fue.

—Ni yo misma me entiendo —se quedó mirando las estrellas tras el vidrio del avión que iba rumbo a Inglaterra de nuevo.

En sus 7 horas de vuelo estuvo pensativa con respecto a muchas decisiones, unas buenas y otras malas.

No sabía que era lo mejor, pero sin duda luego de ver como su padre había perdido la cabeza después de todos esos años iba a declararle la guerra finalmente en una última lucha.

Es algo que debe cambiar poco a poco y con ayuda, pero pronto y lo más seguro es que ella debe tomar una decisión que no le guste.

Ella sabía que Viktor era el que más iba a tener problemas ante los tribunales por cuestiones que ella estuvo a punto de confirmarle a su padre, pero por supuesto que su padre muy ágilmente dedujo de que Viktor podía ser omega, uno especial y con mucha seguridad.

Ella sentía que algo no cuadraba en toda esa historia de su padre. Parece que ese viejo sabe limpiar bien sus huellas.

La decisión final que Nilova tenía en mente, era como dos túneles oscuros dentro de una cueva, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál tomar y hacia dónde llevaría cada uno.

El primer camino era pelear por su hijo como toda madre omega con derechos, y si éste era omega lo más probable es que ganara su custodia de lo contrario a que fuese un alfa, porque un alfa si estaría bajo custodia del padre, pero sabiendo lo de Viktor, el primer túnel ya tenía un problema y era, ¿quién iba a defender a Viktor de su abuelo y de los depredadores del mercado negro si ella ganaba?

En definitiva, ella no podría defenderlo contra su padre ni sus deseos, ni de los fallos de los juicios que se vinieran bajando porque ella sabía que venían con convenios a favor de la jerarquía y demás trabas, así que era una carnada fácil.

Sería peligroso para Viktor, quien quedaría desprotegido en el colegio y en todos lados.

Era una trampa donde los destinados en el famoso «_Albeas Entormis_» entraban en regencia con la última modificación de las leyes hace un día.

Aunque para eso necesitan al alfa primigenio.

¿Viktor estaba jodido? Pues algo así.

El consejo alfa beta y omega impuso a última hora que para solicitar el _Albeas_ y que este sea resuelto ante cualquier política y ley, los destinados deben estar enlazados así no se hayan casado, los obliga a cumplir ese requisito como mínimo, pero Nilova pensaba que Viktor no podía apelar a eso porque seguro que Viktor no ha encontrado a su destinado, y mucho menos a ese alfa.

—Tendríamos que buscar a su destinado en tal caso —pensó ella—. Igual, no sé, tendré que hablar con Elián apenas llegue.

En ese mismo túnel, estaba el hecho de que ella por fuerza iba a tener que casar a su hijo con alguno de los pretendientes de su padre y eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. No iba a repetir su historia y no iba a quedar como la mala de siempre.

Es cierto, podría ser muy vanidosa, poco importa y lo demás, pero no quería un destino similar para amargar a su Viktor, ni para Vraska tampoco.

—Como madre debo tomar una decisión y hacer un último sacrificio —se dijo al cabo de unas horas que llegó a casa con las pocas maletas que tenía—. Buenas noches, supongo que ya todos están dormidos.

Una de las empleadas tenía un gesto de angustia y negó con la cabeza, hecho que a Nilova se preocupó.

—¿Sucede algo? —Agarró la barbilla de la mujer y la alzó suavemente para que la mirase—. No siento la presencia de mi hijo ni de Elián, ¿puedes decirme que está sucediendo?

—Se fueron, Señora Nilova —confesó con algo de miedo—, dijo que usted y él se iban a ver en un juicio por la custodia de Viktor, pero la señorita Vraska sí estaba en casa dormida.

—Me lo imaginé —sonrió calmada y la soltó—, tal como lo predije, parece que no eres nada tonto Elián.

Luego de oír lo que quería, Nilova se fue al cuarto donde reposaba su hija, quien al llegar fue arropada por su madre junto con un beso en la frente por parte de la omega, pues Vraska parecía dormir bastante tranquila.

Nilova salió y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su cuarto donde se encerró y se dio una ducha fría, la cual no le venía mal para despejar la mente y pensar con cuidado lo que haría.

Mientras se sumergía en la enorme tina llena con agua y espuma, Nilova meditó en cómo iban las cosas ahora, todo apuntaba a que Elián ya sabía que ella sospechaba, y por ende, la huida repentina de casa con Viktor no podía ser otro indicador más de sus temores, aquellos que se hicieron realidad y era que Viktor es el omega que tanto buscan.

—Maldición Elián, debiste hablar conmigo primero, que tampoco soy un monstruo cuando se trata de estos temas, sé que intenté hablar con mi padre para que me ayudara con el juicio, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que se te viene —la mujer puso el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero cansada—. Debo llamarte.

Nilova decidió que debía entablar una conversación muy seria con Elián en unas cuantas horas más. Una conversación que iba a ser decisiva.

Por ahora nadie necesitaba saber su pasado ni lo que le pasó a Plisetsky, así que simplemente iba a olvidar esa parte de su vida. Bueno, Elián y sus hijos sí debían saberlo, así que, ¿todavía no era tarde para tomar una decisión correcta?

—Si agarro el segundo túnel sería renunciar a Viktor y Vraska como madre, pero mi hijo igual estará en jaque mate solo que ya no sería tan peligroso —ella sabía que arruinaría a su propio padre.

Además, si lo hacía la jerarquía de Rusia caería y dejaría de existir.

La mujer sin más marcó al celular de Elián a las seis de la mañana del domingo.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, ella iba pensando en que no siempre un destinado puede salvarte, si Viktor no tenía uno, será un gran problema y si lo tenía... también lo será, no habrá escapatoria.

Elián dormía tranquilo cuando de repente aparece Chris picándole las mejillas con los dedos de forma cariñosa. El alfa responde y se levanta de la cama con cuidado donde vio que su hijo y Yuuri durmieron bien abrazados como lapa, hecho que le hizo sacar una leve sonrisa.

—Chris, buen día —susurró ronco y le dio un beso en los labios—, ¿pasa algo? Es demasiado temprano.

—No pasa nada, amor —correspondió al beso—, tu ex esposa te llama con urgencia, parece.

—¿Nilova? No sería extraño, debe ser por Viktor —cogió el teléfono con algo de desgana—, vale, vamos afuera.

Ambos hombres se fueron al despacho y como Elián no le ocultaba nada a Chris, respondió el teléfono y le puso el altavoz porque ahora Christophe debía saber todo si iba a cuidar de Viktor.

—Nilova, buen día, ¿a qué debo tu llamada tan temprano? —Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Déjate de formalismos conmigo, Elián —dijo ella en un tono afable—. Tenemos que hablar sobre Viktor y sobre otras cosas, para eso necesito que Viktor y Vraska estén juntos.

—Le dije a uno de tus empleados que esta semana sería el juicio por la custodia, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Vraska en esto? —Eso sí que no lo entendió del todo.

—No tiene nada que ver con lo de Viktor, necesito hacerle una confesión a todos los que alguna vez fueron mi familia.

«A todos los que alguna vez fueron mi familia» repitió mentalmente la pareja. Tanto Chris como Elián se preocuparon mucho por el tono pasado que ella usó tras el teléfono.

—Nilova, sé que no terminamos en malos términos y tampoco tan buenos, pero... —no terminó de hablar cuando la mujer lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo sé todo —soltó ella agotada y sin ganas de querer discutir—: que Viktor es el omega con condición del falso alfa y es por eso que tenemos que hablar. Es cierto que fui donde mi padre para que me ayudara con el juicio, es cierto que quería quitarte a Viktor y aún puedo hacerlo, ¿sabes?, puedo ganarte fácilmente porque Viktor es omega y se quedaría conmigo.

Aquello puso en una posición de amargura a Elián, quien se estremeció por la manera en que estaba tomando las cosas, pero quedó quieto y no pudo articular una sola palabra.

Chris podía sentir a su alfa un poco nervioso y lo entendía, así que intentó calmarlo.

—Pero luego de visitar a mi padre me di cuenta de muchas cosas que me preocupan —dijo ella de forma sincera—, así que no te preocupes, ahora no deseo la custodia de Viktor y es mejor que yo renuncie a él como madre omega y te lo digo en serio, pero esto es algo que debo hablar contigo en una reunión secreta. También puedes invitar a tu omega si quieres, ah y si Viktor tiene un destinado invítalo también y si no, ya se verá que hacemos porque lo que te voy a contar es muy serio, Elián.

—Vale, entonces ven hoy mismo al mediodía a la mansión Nikiforov, la que está cerca del lago —accedió Elián siendo consolado por su omega—. Espero que no sea tan grave.

—Lo es, como madre, quiero proteger a Viktor del mismo destino que el mío porque tampoco soy una desgraciada sin alma o quizá sí, pero no con él, porque acepto que hice cosas imperdonables en el pasado —aclaró ella sin arrepentimiento alguno—. Gracias, esto era todo lo que quería hablar contigo.

Cuando se cerró el teléfono Elián miró a Chris, quien lo abrazaba con cariño desde atrás de su espalda, acariciando sus cabellos plateados.

—Esto sí que no lo esperaba —expresó Elián sin dejar de pensar en eso—, ¿qué piensas de esto, Chris?

—Que ha de ser algo bueno y malo a la vez —intuyó el suizo astuto y preocupado también—, tanto para Viktor como para Vraska.

—Dijo que tenía que confesar algo importante —sostuvo Elián con la duda que empezaba a dar vueltas en su cabeza—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Todo saldrá bien, Viktor tiene un destinado ahora y si ella pidió su presencia entonces creo que es el mejor momento de que ella sepa cómo van a ir las cosas —probó animar a su novio.

—Lo sabe, pero yo sé que podemos perder el juicio por eso mismo que te comenté la vez pasada —por mucho alfa que fuera si Viktor era omega, las leyes no estaban de su parte—, lo siento.

—No lo sientas, amor, mira la parte buena de todo esto. Nilova va a renunciar por algo que pasó cuando fue a ver a su padre y debemos saber que es —volvió a intuir Chris—: es que ella misma dijo que le preocupaba y es por algo, es mejor tenerla de nuestro lado.

—Lo sé, bueno mejor vamos a descansar, los padres de Yuuri también vendrán hoy mismo a esa hora y ya está confirmado, Yuuri es menor de edad y toda reunión donde él esté, deben estar los emperadores de Japón —dijo Elián.

—¿O sea que será más que una reunión familiar? —Chris le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Eso parece.

—Pues que así sea para bien, ya no pienses en nada malo, mi Elián.

El hombre no hizo más que agarrar y cargar a Chris para llevarlo como tal damisela a la habitación principal donde dormían juntos. Elián no quiso pensar ni decir más al respecto del tema porque todo tenía su momento y eso iba a zanjarse justo al medio día de ese domingo, donde las sorpresas estarían a flor de piel entre todos los que estarían presentes.

De esa forma y ya calientes a esa hora de la mañana ambos se desnudaron e hicieron el amor, sí, así como todo jugador a los números de lotería cuando se lo ganan sin encontrar un límite de gastar toda esa energía, más que disfrutando de su pleno amor como les plazca.

Nilova por su parte se fue a dormir sola sin remordimiento alguno, pensando en que todo iba a salir bien porque ella tenía un buen presentimiento, y hace tiempo que no se sentía... tan bien.

Esa mañana el amanecer asomó sus primeras luces del día a las siete junto con un cielo despejado luego de la lluvia nocturna.

Yuuri abrió los ojos algo somnoliento y lo primero que contempló fue la belleza que irradiaba la piel de Viktor al ser tocada por el sol en los primeros halos de luz, aquellos que parecían un vals de colores perfectos que destellaban en medio de una pista donde solo Yuuri podía contemplarlo.

—No puedes ser más hermoso de lo que ya eres, ¿verdad? —Susurró bajito al oído de Viktor.

El ruso con sueño siguió durmiendo, pero igual se removió de forma deliciosa bajo el cuerpo de Yuuri al sentir su suave voz, tanto que se enganchó aún más con sus muslos a las delgadas y firmes caderas de su alfa.

Yuuri correspondió con un abrazo y lo dejó dormir entre sus brazos por unos minutos más.

Esas ganas de ser uno con Viktor y reafirmar su amor se volvían cada vez más grandes, pero antes de que sucediera así quería seguir enamorando a Viktor y demostrarle lo mucho que lo apoyará a partir de ahora, lo grande que podía llegar a crecer ese amor que nació de forma silenciosa entre ambos.

El japonés pensó en una ligera cita al aire libre cuando despertara dado que quería disfrutar ese fin de semana con su ruso lo más que pudiera, y sí, debía aprovechar su visita en la enorme casa de campo donde el padre de Viktor.

Hasta donde Yuuri sabía, el hogar de campo de Viktor tenía una caballeriza a quinientos metros, porque sí que era una finca enorme y por ende, quería ver cómo hacía para que Viktor y él salieran a montar juntos alrededor del enorme lago que se encuentra tras la enorme mansión.

Así que dieron las 10:00 de la mañana, pero Yuuri hace media hora que se levantó.

Viktor ya no podía seguir durmiendo por el jodido calor que hacía, entonces fue ahora él quien ahora se deleitó con la vista que tenía frente a la ventana y de espaldas, era Yuuri en bóxer sentado mirando a través de los vidriales y tomando el desayuno mientras leía un libro.

Se veía realmente espléndido, tanto que parece que podría enamorarse mil veces de él.

—Buen día, mi Yuuri —habló Viktor luego de mirarlo por buen rato—. Te ves muy serio leyendo, pero aun así me encantas.

—Eso es porque siempre que leo me meto en la lectura —se defendió y dejó la página del libro con un separador—. Buen día, Viktor.

—Lo sé —Viktor se levantó de la cama más rápido que ligero para estirarse—. ¡Wow! Mira este día tan despejado y bonito.

Viktor contempló los árboles alrededor repletos de un verde hermoso por todas sus hojas, pero también se asombró por la luz brillante que reflejaba el lago a los lejos, que junto con el canto de las aves por las cercanías parecía perfecto para escribir un cuento de amor.

—Yuuri, ¿te gusta la equitación? —Preguntó emocionado el ruso, quien sí amaba la equitación y desde niño su padre le enseñó todo sobre esa hermosa disciplina—, yo la amo.

El tema se volvió interesante para Yuuri puesto que ya iban tomando forma sus deseos más internos. Era como si los planetas decidieran alinearse para poder hacerle la propuesta al chico que tenía frente a él.

Yuuri le costaba un poco más el poder pedir las cosas cuando estaba relajado. Sobre todo porque sintió algo de vergüenza por ser tan meloso con Viktor y no querer soltarlo. Yuuri no quería parecer ese chico persistente y necio.

—Vaya, eso es bueno y sí, me gusta la equitación, aunque no me centré mucho en ese deporte durante mi niñez —de repente le sudaban las manos y sudaba él—. Viktor, tú quieres...

—¡Buenos días muchachos! —La puerta se abrió justo en un momento crucial—, Viktor, Yuuri, vístanse bien porque vamos a tener varias visitas, y Viktor, tu madre y tu hermana vienen hacia acá y estarán aquí al medio día.

Yuuri sintió que Elián cortó el momento romántico en cuestión de segundos y justo cuando se había decidido a pedirle una cita para montar a caballo con Viktor.

Viktor por su parte se quedó con la duda, pero lo sacó de sus casillas lo que acababa de decir su padre.

—¡¿Mi hermana y mi madre?! —Dijo asombrado y perturbado—, ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso arreglaste una reunión sin consultarme? ¡Papá, Yuuri está aquí! Y si mi madre lo ve capaz y te cuelga, ya sabes cómo se llevan los Romanov con los Katsuki.

De la patada podría decirse que eran como perros y gatos desde tiempos remotos.

—Tu madre llamó esta madrugada muy preocupada y quiere hablar con todos, incluso con Yuuri y tus padres deben venir, Yuuri —soltó Elián.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri sudó frío—, ¿por qué querría hablar la señora Nilova conmigo y con mis padres? Ahora que lo olvidé, mis padres vienen hoy también, Viktor.

Viktor estaba confuso. Entonces la intriga y todo empezó a reinar en su cabeza porque sus padres estaban preparando algo que seguramente no le gustaría, tanto secretismo comenzaba a cabrear al ruso quien ya estaba empezando a pensar mal y a dudar de todo, incluso hasta de las intenciones de Yuuri.

—No me gusta esto —reclamó Viktor—, ¿qué esconden ustedes?

Yuuri vio que Viktor empezaba a alterarse, sobre todo porque sus feromonas se sentían disonantes y pesadas en el aire, dado que su conexión desde ese día era tan fuerte, que aun sin un lazo ya podía sentir que su omega tenía dudas incluso hasta de él.

—No escondemos nada —Elián se puso serio ante su hijo—, para mí también fue una sorpresa. Además, anoche le pedí a Yuuri que sus padres vinieran porque necesitaba hablar con ellos, mira, ni siquiera Yuuri se esperó aquello, pero todo esto si es por ti, o por ambos, mejor dicho.

—Ah, para hablar con ellos —hizo énfasis en eso último—, entonces Yuuri no sabía nada de esto, ¿qué es tan importante padre? Está claro que vamos a tener un juicio por mi custodia y demás, pero...

—Pero hay otros asuntos urgentes que tratar también, Viktor—lo interrumpió antes de que siguiera especulando cosas—. Sé que huimos de tu madre, pero parece que tu madre no quiere casarte ni nada de eso, porque no es lo que siempre quiso para ti según ella, por ese lado si entiendo tu temor. Tal parece que ella viene para explicar los motivos de todo y aclararnos ciertas cosas.

—Creo que entiendo, entonces toca esperar —el ruso se calmó y se sentó al lado de Yuuri—, lo siento por dudar tan de repente de ti, es que pensé que estaban planeando esto desde hace mucho y sería horrible que vengan y me digan que nos vamos a tener que casar y enlazar.

Yuuri sintió miedo también ante esa posibilidad porque se podía esperar de todo por parte de la señora Nilova. Era cierto que primero estaba su protección y pues, anoche su padre le dio a entender que iba a necesitar la ayuda de los emperadores para el juicio y otras cosas importantes.

—Viktor: Yo jamás planearía nada para acercarme a ti. Además, si hubiese querido, yo lo hubiese hecho desde que llegué al colegio, ¿no crees? —Indicó Yuri, bastante inquieto por la repentina noticia de su padre—: así que no haría eso jamás y lo que está pasando ahora ha surgido de repente y en el momento menos adecuado, o eso creo.

—Tienes toda la razón, Yuuri, ha sido una enorme sorpresa —Elián se sentía mal por Viktor, tanto que se sentó a su lado junto a Yuuri—, ¿confías en mí, bebé? Soy tu padre y sabes cómo me pongo cuando las cosas no están bien contigo.

—Lo sé y lo siento también, pero, ¿podrían explicarme bien lo que sucede? Parece que el juicio de mi madre no es lo único que está en juego —tal como presintió desde el inicio—. Al menos dame un pequeño resumen de todo.

—Hijo, tu madre descubrió que eres el falso alfa y viene por eso y por otras cosas, te llevé lejos de casa porque ella vio los parches esa noche escondidos en tu colchón —soltó de tajo para terminar con las dudas de Viktor y del porqué de repente estaba allí.

Viktor abrió los ojos asustado y estaba sin poder creérselo. Si antes le aterraba la idea de que su madre se enterara, ahora peor. Estaba intentando no perder el control en ese momento.

Elián sostuvo sus manos y le dedicó una suave sonrisa a su hijo.

—El punto es que después del juicio por tu custodia vienen otros juicios bajando. Mira, podría llevarte y esconderte porque ella puede ganar tu custodia solo porque eres omega. Sin embargo, ella tiene un plan para renunciar a ti y darme tu custodia y ese plan es el que viene a hablar con nosotros. Créeme que yo tenía un plan y buenas movidas y aún lo tengo, pero una parte de mi plan se derrumbó de repente con toda esta nueva información, por lo que ahora dependemos en parte de ella para salir librados de esta locura que se viene.

Viktor quería darle un ataque, si ella lo sabía entonces su abuelo también y eso era malo.

—Dios mío, tengo miedo —se llevó la mano al pecho donde sintió un repentino dolor y sus feromonas se alteraron—. Padre, entonces eso quiere decir que me van a obligar a casarme a la fuerza, sea como sea, estoy contra la espada y la pared.

—Viktor, cálmate, todo se va aclarar, no te precipites —Yuuri lo abrazó preocupado porque los ojos de Viktor empezaban a cristalizarse y su voz a agrietarse.

—Elián, es definitivo que no sabes cómo calmar a un omega que está entrando en pánico —entró Chris y apartó a ambos alfas de Viktor—. Cariño, no tienes por qué pensar que esto es malo ni que fue planeado por alguien porque no fue así, estas cosas pasan y a veces no salen bien. Nosotros confiamos en Nilova, quien aunque fue hablar con tu abuelo, se escuchaba arrepentida por teléfono y es precisamente por algo que pasó que la hizo retractarse de tener tu custodia, por eso lo más seguro es que si falla a favor de tu padre, estarás bien protegido por su parte, pero habrá otros dos juicios decisivos que si tienen que ver con querer casarte y demás, pero es algo que se impedirá a toda costa tanto como se pueda.

Viktor apenas empezaba a entender su situación, pero su mente ahora volvió a estar demasiado dispersa y su Yuuri, su Yuuri lo miraba con miedo al rechazo, podía sentir que estaba algo angustiado y aquello fue suficiente para que el platinado se calmara y soltara el agarre de Giacometti para así dirigirse a Yuuri.

—Yuuri —acarició su mejilla—, pase lo que pase, no te vayas de mi lado.

—No lo haré —acarició esa mano en su mejilla—, realmente el que tiene miedo de que te alejes, soy yo.

—Lo sé y lo puedo sentir, perdóname por eso —Viktor lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, si tenemos que luchar juntos lo haremos, si tenemos que huir juntos lo haremos, pero no me separaré de ti, no ahora que te encontré.

Yuuri presentía que eso era lo que otros querían, que se alejaran, pero sus familias seguramente pensarían que enlazarse era mejor y le aterraba perder a Viktor por este hecho porque quería creer que había otra manera de salvar a Viktor de un triste final.

* * *

**Notas finales**: como no podré actualizar hasta el otro sábado, dejo el capítulo de la semana entrante, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por el apoyo a la historia. La misma está en edición solo por correcciones ortográficas :3

1\. ¿Qué harán los padres y los emperadores ahora que tienen a Viktor acorralado?

2\. ¿Cómo ven un enlazamiento antes de los 18 años?

La canción que suena va perfecta con el capítulo y de es de **Illenium - Fractures**

Matta Ne~


	7. Chapter 6: De leyes, nidos y juicios va

Capítulo 6: De leyes, nidos y juicios va la cosa

* * *

**Once de la mañana, domingo.**

Viktor dejó a su padre y Chris colgado en busca de un espacio personal para él y para Yuuri. Estaba harto del tema.

Luego de media hora Viktor y Yuuri estaban solos en el cuarto bastante cansados y pensativos luego de la conversación de hace media hora con Elián, pero uno estaba más confuso y asustado que el otro.

—Cariño, llevas una hora temblando de los nervios —aferrado a Viktor, Yuuri sonrió algo preocupado por éste—. Vamos a salir un rato al jardín del patio, vamos ¿sí?

—Yuu, no tengo ganas —los ojos de Viktor eran un dilema por lo lacrimosos que estaban—. No me siento listo Yuuri, no quiero enlazarme todavía, tengo miedo de que este enlace termine conmigo.

Yuuri no podía negar que era un golpe duro para cada rechazo que este le daba al enlace, pero es comprensible, es su alfa interno quien se siente herido, no él. Sin embargo, Yuuri tenía que hacerle ver a su alfa interno que no era así.

—No lo haremos todavía, Vitya —le dio un beso en la frente de forma dulce—, sabes que Elián y mis padres no permitirían algo así con la edad que tenemos y nosotros no estamos listos para ser papás y demás cuentos de terror.

Viktor se separó de Yuuri y lo miró a los ojos con algo de desapego esbozando una suave sonrisa.

—¿Y si los jueces nos obligan a enlazarnos? —Viktor pensó hasta en la más mínima jugada sucia que podían hacerle a los dos—. Sé que van a intentar todo porque ellos nunca pierden.

—¿Qué tan loco te sonaría incendiar la escuela en modo de protesta? —Sugirió Yuuri.

La mente del azabache no daba para más, si tenía que llegar lejos como advertencia, lo haría.

Es un japonés que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por cambiar el sistema empezando por el lugar donde criaban a ese tipo de ratas.

Viktor abrió los labios asombrado por ese pensamiento. ¿Acaso ese era su Yuuri en verdad? Al inicio no entendió nada ni del porqué de esa repentina agresividad, luego cayó en cuenta que no era agresividad sino un modo de huelga hacia el sistema educativo de alfas, y pues, era demasiado extremo y peligroso, incluso podría ser considerado un acto terrorista.

—No estás hablando en serio, ¿o sí? —Con los ojos escuetos como los de un búho y una sonrisa, el ruso logró calmarse—. Que rebelde es este Yuuri Katsuki.

—Por ti, un Yuuri Eros salvaje debe nacer si así tengo que salvarte, y eso solo pasa cuando me tocan las pelotas —Yuuri se levantó y agarró a Viktor para sacarlo a pasear al enorme huerto de hortalizas que tenía la casa en su patio trasero—. Viktor: Quiero aprovechar para decirte muchas cosas que tengo trabadas en el pecho desde que tengo uso de razón, decirte lo mucho que me encantas de mil maneras sin cansarme.

—Huy, deseo entonces que el sistema siga tocándote las pelotas para ver a ese personaje que tienes escondido —dijo Viktor divertido—: ¿sabes?, creo que me encanta cuando te pones en ese modo seductor, mi Yuuri.

Viktor se rio mientras caminaba a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo. Mirar a Yuuri era como observar una _mona Lisa_ que no quería mover de su lugar, la cual era perfecta justo donde estaba para tomarle un montón de fotos y tenerlas como un bonito recuerdo. Esa sonrisa de Yuuri también le daba mil años de vida al verlo sonreír tan calmado como si nada. Era simplemente espectacular.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio se sentaron en el hermoso _gazebo_ blanco y se dedicaron a jugar con sus dedos y mirarse lanzándose miradas indirectas.

—Mi musa, eres la criatura más bella de este universo —coqueteó Yuuri para romper el silencio, besando la mano de Viktor—. Estoy seguro que te volvería a encontrar en otra vida porque eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado ahora que te conocí.

—Que romántico, mi príncipe, pero las palabras se las lleva el viento, dicen —Viktor quería meterle más pasión y acción a esa hermosa escena—. ¿Cómo vas a demostrarme eso?

—Lo haré todos los días con mis pequeños detalles clichés, lamento si hubo algo que hiciera que esas palabras se esfumaran de tu pasado, pero quiero que sepas que la diferencia está... —lo miro con seguridad a los ojos—: en que yo haría lo que fuera por ti y por eso te dedicaré mil canciones, versos y te dedicaré poemas escritos o incluso bailaré solo para ti. ¿Así como un payaso ninja?

El cuerpo de Viktor se estremeció al oír como aquellas palabras logran atravesar su cabeza hasta tocar a su corazón junto con los anhelos de Yuuri puestos de por medio, y era como la excusa perfecta para dejarlo entrar y anidarse dentro de su alma. Finalmente se rio al oír eso

—Mi Yuuri, ya me siento sumamente feliz teniéndote a mi lado diciéndome todo esto, siento que me quitas un peso de encima de la realidad en la que estoy viviendo —sonrió sentándose a su lado y dejando un bello susurro a su oído—. Ya estoy decidido, después de mi celo quiero que este cortejo siga por mucho tiempo y que mi primera vez sea contigo, ese será mi regalo por tu despedida de la pista de hielo, aunque suene bien estúpido y cliché también.

—Ya no sería sorpresa entonces, pero vamos a cuidarnos de ser así. Te recuerdo que no somos novios todavía.

—Eso no importa, estaremos juntos y medio mundo lo sabe, bebé. Más vale temprano que tarde.

Yuuri se volteó en un arrebato y lo atrapó en su cintura, arrinconándolo contra el pilar de piedra solo para depositar un beso suave en los labios.

—¿El viernes por la noche? ¿Después de tu última gala? ¿Seguro que te sentirás listo, Viktor?

—No, por favor, que sea esta noche, mi vida, quiero que al patinar sientas el amor fluir dentro de tu cuerpo —afirmó el ruso abrazándolo y sintiendo la calentura extenderse justo cuando tocó el reloj a las doce—. Diablos, Yuuri eso es...

—Creo que es hora de la reunión —Yuuri se apartó un poco de su ruso ayudando a su omega a levantarse—, puedo sentir muchas más personas en casa, entre esos, mis padres, quizá tu madre con tu hermana también, no conozco su olor. Creo que llegaron, vaya que son puntuales.

Viktor se volvió a poner un poco nervioso y tragó fuerte pensando en lo que ocurriría.

—No tengo ganas ni de entrar a oír nada, pero ya sé que tengo que estar presente por fuerza —apretó la mano de Yuuri, quien también lo sostenía con fuerza.

Yuuri podía sentir a través de él su miedo ante la situación, pero era normal que Viktor se sintiera acorralado, mas no iba a permitir que nada apagara esa dulce sonrisa de Viktor.

—No tengas miedo a lo que venga Viktor, antes déjame decirte que mis padres son accesibles y entenderán lo que está pasando y nos ayudarán, son buenos armando estrategias para salirse con la suya —Yuuri sabía que su padre omega era tan determinado como Elián—. ¿Confías en mi palabra, amor?

—Claro que sí —lo abrazó y le dio varios besitos en los labios—. Lo haría hasta con los ojos vendados.

—De acuerdo, entonces vayamos camino a la mansión —habló con suavidad y empezó a caminar junto a Viktor hacia la puerta de entrada trasera.

Viktor siguió a Yuuri con las manos agarradas y bien apretadas a las de su alfa, dejándose llevar por sus pasos. El ruso no quitó la mirada de la entrada trasera donde los asistentes de su padre abrieron la puerta dándole acceso.

Apenas Viktor pisó los enormes, pero bien definidos mosaicos de la mansión Nikiforov, el ruso entrecerró los ojos mirando el detalle de los mismos sobre el piso, y a medida que avanzaba algo en su cuerpo parecido a la adrenalina aceleró sus pasos.

Yuuri y Viktor se detuvieron justo frente al gran salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, y como era de esperarse las enormes puertas volvieron a abrir, solo que más despacio, dejando entrever a los citados dentro, y vaya que si fueron puntuales en su cita.

De un lado estaba Nilova y su hija Vraska junto a Nikiforov y Chris, pero del otro lado estaban los Katsuki con su hija omega en silencio y calmados tomando el té como los emperadores que eran.

Todos pensaban que Hiroko era la mujer más importante por ser la alfa y lo era, pero no solo ella, porque para sorpresa el que estaba más atento y con la mirada fija, era Toshiya Katsuki, su omega era quien mantenía una mirada impávida y de confusión hacia Nilova Romanov.

Fue así como todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba la sala en general.

—Vaya, pero que sorpresa hijo —expresó Nilova agarrando un pastelito de la mesa—. Te estaba esperando, pero jamás pensé en encontrarme con los Katsuki en esta reunión, ¿alguien podría explicarme que sucede?

Como Toshiya no se quedaba atrás, miró a su hijo con una sonrisa.

—Seguro que existe una buena explicación para nuestra presencia aquí —el hombre sorbió la última taza de té y luego miró a Elián Nikiforov de forma calmada—. Bueno y ahora que todos estamos aquí, ¿qué es aquello que debemos saber, señor Nikiforov?

El omega japonés se imponía mientras que su hermosa alfa Hiroko le daba un beso en los nudillos y saludaba a su hijo con gesto dulce.

Hasta Elián estaba sorprendido por esa grata pareja, ¿acaso su omega era dominante?, pero no dijo nada ante la curiosidad, solo se enfocó en dar rienda al asunto con Viktor.

Viktor y Yuuri se sentaron en el sillón en medio de ambas partes, y tenían las manos entrelazadas, que al parecer se habían ganado las miradas de los presentes.

—¿Nilova comienzas tú o prefieres que hable yo primero? —Elián frunció el ceño con temor a algún arranque de ella; mas no fue así y eso le sorprendió.

—No, primero habla tú y nos explicas la situación a todos, que por lo visto me perdí de mucho —la mujer siguió comiendo su panecillo con queso y vio la mano de su hijo entrelazada con la de Katsuki, ¿será posible que sea su destinado? Tenía lógica porque sino los Katsuki no estuvieran ni en broma allí.

Eso sí que sería un problema para su padre, mas no para ella quien no podía reír más si eso llegaba a confirmar eso.

—Bueno, Nilova, tú y yo tendremos un juicio el jueves por la custodia de Viktor y como ya sabes, él es el omega de la condición del falso alfa y tal como me lo pediste, su destinado es Yuuri y no hay error alguno dado que ambos convergieron en su celo este fin de semana —aseguró el delante de todos.

El señor Toshiya abrió los ojos asombrado y luego miró a Viktor, quien no podía estar más apenado, y que al sentir su mirada rodó su vista al piso. El viejo omega sonrió al ver los mofletes sonrojados por la vergüenza de lo que eso significaba.

Parece que sus hijos se desarrollaron algo tarde y al mismo tiempo, lo que para todos era una razón de paso. Hiroko por su parte miró tanto a Yuuri como a Viktor casi que emocionada por una posible unión a futuro.

—Vaya, así que estas buenas nuevas tenemos —dijo la madre Yuuri—. No me habías contado eso, Yuuri.

—Todo sucedió muy rápido este viernes, mamá —explicó Yuuri a Hiroko—, y fue por un accidente en la biblioteca.

Viktor estaba petrificado. No quería decir nada así que sonrió nervioso y asintió con cara de bobo hermoso y abrazó por inercia a su Yuuri.

—Oye chico, cómo es eso de que le das amor a mi hijo en público y no te presentas, ¿acaso eres mudo? —Toshiya frunció el ceño divertido—: futuro Yerno.

Viktor dio un salto nervioso con la sangre hasta las orejas, pero era de lo rojo que estaba con todo lo que dijo el señor Toshiya, y de forma divertida como Yuuri le había enseñado a hacer un _dogeza_ japonés, lo hizo para el señor Toshiya.

—¡Lo siento, es que estoy aterrado! —Luego se puso de rodillas y quedó como bolita.

El viejo omega rio ante ese gesto y miró Hiroko, quien tampoco podía contener la risa silenciosa ante lo adorable que era ese omega ruso.

—Mamá Hiroko, pero si este chico es muy gracioso jajaja —dijo el omega viejo—. Entiendo como debes sentirte y creo que por eso estamos todos aquí, pero apenas estamos escuchando lo sucedido contigo. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por ustedes dos. Todo lo que involucra a mi hijo Yuuri ya es asunto nuestro también.

Hiroko sonrió divertida al ver al ruso, era muy dulce el omega de su hijo.

Cuando Viktor se volvió a sentar al lado de Yuuri con la cara tapada, éste lo abrigó de forma suave y le dio un beso en la mejilla casi que comiéndose los cachetes de Viktor.

Yuuri aprovechó para contarles a todos cómo fue que se conocieron y qué pasó en la biblioteca, claro, sin mencionar el diario todavía.

Nilova apenas podía sonreír por lo empalagoso que parecían los dos chiquillos, no le disgustaba, solo que no estaba acostumbrada a tanto cariño. Así que le daba igual.

En ese momento Elián le explicó con lujo de detalle lo que significaba esa condición de omega y lo que estaba pasando en ASOM, pero peor era lo que pasaría con Viktor si no trataban el tema con cuidado, y sin duda fue un hecho que alarmó a todos, incluida a Nilova, quien dejó de lado todo lo que estaba comiéndose debido a la ansiedad.

Nilova, ella estaba asombrada y triste por esa noticia, decidió hablar también.

—Mira, Elián. Vamos a ahorrarnos el juicio de la custodia el jueves porque se viene bajando otro juicio el mismo día, este juicio según averigüe viene con una nueva resolución de Viktor, y no es acerca de su custodia Elián, es acerca de su condición de omega y por eso seré directa, primero quiero que leas este papel donde renuncio a la custodia de Viktor y lo firmes.

Elián tomó el papel y lo leyó por unos minutos junto a Chris: ¿ Ella se estaba declarando inhabilitada de sus funciones como madre omega? Pues sí. Hecho que dejó asombrado a todos cuando escucharon eso.

Viktor por un lado no podía creer lo poco que le importaba a su madre.

Yuuri por un lado se sintió mal por lo que acababa de oír, con razón Viktor es tan escurridizo.

Luego la mujer aprovechó el momento y le explicó todo lo que estaba pasando con su padre, el zar ruso y lo que éste quería hacer con Viktor y lo que hizo ante los tribunales hace 3 días, por lo que estaba lejos de lo que ella realmente deseaba para Viktor.

Pávidos y llenos de rabia estaban todos al oír eso, sí, incluso hasta los emperadores no podían creer lo loco que estaba ese viejo. No había otra expresión para dicha indignación que justificara el comportamiento del señor Romanov con su nieto, y menos ante la noticia de lo que el padre de Nilova quería hacer con Viktor, primero que nada les pareció grotesco y horrible.

—Él está demente si cree que lo voy a dejar hacer eso con mi Viktor —habló Elián recostándose cómodamente sobre el sofá y esbozando una sonrisa algo perversa—. Primero lo asesino, así la corona rusa se quede sin portador, créeme, con mi hijo nadie se mete.

—Y a mí me vale hectáreas de mierda que lo mates, es más, yo te ayudo —Nilova iba a encender un cigarrillo, pero se acordó que había presentes—. Mierda, en un rato iré a fumar fuera, todo esto me aflige mucho.

Vraska sentía un olor dulce, como a helado de vainilla e incluso podía sentirlo en su paladar. Fue algo repentino. La chica tenía unas ramas en el cabello y los ojos cerrados cuando apareció.

—¿Quién más está con nosotros, mamá? Siento un olor muy dulce.

Todos pelaron los ojos y miraron a Mari, incluso ésta sudó fría al sentirse observada. No quería decir nada porque solo estaba ignorando la situación.

—Por Dios, no creerán que yo...

—¿No sientes ningún olor, cariño? —Hiroko quería estar segura de que no eran destinadas.

—¿Mari? —Susurró Yuuri, sorprendido.

Mari la miró. Vraska era realmente linda, pero tenía miedo por alguna razón de decir que también sentía un olor a _galleta de oreo_.

—Bu-bueno, no lo creo —su voz tembló y abrazó a su padre omega.

Toshiya la abrazó y le susurró al oído un par de palabras para calmarla.

Nilova refunfuñó en silencio porque ahora había dos destinados. Conocía la expresión de esos chicos y vaya que no sabían disimular sus mentiras o miedos, pero no los culpaba si vivían en una burbuja de una sociedad en decadencia y llena de prejuicios.

Parece que a su padre le daría algo si se entera de eso. Nilova se preguntó: ¿_Por qué ocurre eso? ¿Acaso el destino quería poner fin a la rivalidad entre ambas casas?_ Pues, quién sabe.

—No tengas miedo a decir que mi hija es tu destinada —dijo Nilova a Mari—. Sabes, yo hubiese sido feliz si hubiese encontrado al mío dado que es raro que nazcan destinados en estos tiempos. Eres afortunada, pero bueno, creo que pueden conocerse y pues, si no quieren estar juntas, se entiende y nadie obliga a nadie. ¿Qué edad tienes Mari?

Vraska soltó un bufido algo molesta, allí estaba su madre otra vez hablando por ella.

—Mi hija tiene 14 años —respondió Toshiya abrazándola de forma sobre-protectora—, y si es su destinada va a tener que esperar, son muy niñas, ambas.

Nilova asintió y estaba de acuerdo, pero eso no lo decidían ellos.

—Bueno, madre, creo que es mejor que dejes a Mari —la rubia siguió comiendo calmada y degustando el paladar, al menos tenía olfato y algo rico que probar.

Mari se sintió avergonzada y no dijo mucho, pero quería decir mucho sí. Se sentía bien de conocer a esa chica hermosa.

—Entiendo, y lo voy a considerar señora Nilova, conocer a su hija si ella quiere —miró a su padre, quien esbozó una suave sonrisa.

—Mi hija es un amor —dijo Hiroko arreglando su cabello—. Todo está bien cariño, no debes obligarte a nada.

—No me obligo —aclaró Mari—: es más, creo que... Vraska me parece una chica interesante y bonita.

—Estoy ciega —dijo Vraska de forma amarga—, ¿qué puede tener un ciego de interesante y bonito?

—¡Hermana! —Viktor alzó la voz porque odiaba que se despreciara a sí misma—. No hagas eso, por favor, sabes que no es así.

Toshiya se sintió mal por la chica y Nilova suspiró triste echándose la culpa de nuevo.

—¿Qué? Si es verdad, no importa que no puedas verme, me basta con que puedas oler y sentir... —La rubia de ojos verdes suspiró aburrida de esa conversación, era halagador por parte de Mari.

Mari se sonrojó y se acercó a ella con valentía y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres linda y no me importa si no puedes ver, quiero ser tu amiga —soltó la japonesa.

Vraska se puso de todos los colores y casi que se le fue el alma al piso cuando sintió el contacto de los labios de Mari en su mejilla. No iba a negar que le gustó, pero se lo iba a callar.

—_Qu-qué_ di-dices... —nerviosa se llevó una mano a la mejilla—. Lo siento, iré a la habitación un rato mamá.

La chica, que casi salió corriendo lejos de la omega, caminó rápido sin tropezarse porque conocía esa casa como nadie. Era típico en Vraska huir siempre de todo.

Mari se quedó desconcertada porque se fue corriendo lejos de ella.

—Eh... ¿hice algo mal? —Se sintió triste porque se había ido—. Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —Nilova vio como la chica regresó a su lugar—. No está acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño, ella es así, pero se le pasa a medida que va conociendo.

Viktor frunció el ceño, su madre siempre tenía una respuesta para todo.

—No siempre es así, madre —se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada—, pero bueno con respecto a lo otro...

—No tienes que preocuparte, tu padre solo tiene que firmar que el abogado haga el resto —aseguró ella—. Yo he llegado a la conclusión que no estoy en la facultad de protegerte, Viktor.

El joven ruso soltó un respiro largo y tendido, en serio que estaba cansado del tema y no quería más drama en su puta vida, pero agradecía profundamente que su madre no peleara por la custodia y se le cediera a su padre, al menos se mostró comprensiva con él.

—Bueno, entonces, esto va así —Nilova puso los papeles sobre la mesa—. Si el juez falla a favor de Viktor estamos salvados y Viktor podrá tomar una decisión hasta los 21 años de edad si tiene a su destinado, pero si no fallan a su favor los demás pretendientes, incluido mi padre, tendrán en el derecho sobre él de ser juzgado dentro de ASOM, lo que quiere decir que a los 18 años tendrás que enlazarte con alguno de ellos por daños psicológicos a los alfas del plantel, porque es lo primero a lo que recurrirán.

—Malditos, esa mierda es absurda y eso no lo puedo permitir, primero los asesino con mis propias manos —Elián resquebrajó la copa que tenía en su mano, pero fue calmado por Chris.

—Amor, cálmate que eso no va a pasar, primero veremos qué opciones tenemos —lo apoyó Chris.

—Allí es donde entramos en acción si falla con el plan B y el C —el foco de Nilova se prendió.

—Acudir al gran consejo alfa, beta y omega —aludió Elián—, pero sabes que con las últimas reformas ellos piden que sean destinados y al menos se enlacen.

—No es así del todo, mira, lee bien las leyes —dijo ella segura, sacando el manual jerárquico que adquirió ayer por gente del mismo juzgado—. Viktor tiene que aludir que sí es el falso alfa, al hacerlo le preguntarán por su destinado, que es Yuuri, y estos accederán de inmediato porque, según investigaciones, el falso alfa siempre tuvo como pareja al alfa primigenio, a no ser que fueran separados en el pasado, ¿verdad señor Katsuki?, lo que sería algo histórico porque el omega especial, aparte de poder tener cachorros con cualquier alfa, tiene la capacidad igual de rechazarlos a todos y no tenerlos si su destinado existe.

Los Katsuki hicieron una mueca algo aturdidos, miraron a Yuuri con algo de pesar, pero era lo que había que afrontar al verse involucrado.

—¿Declararlo intocable también cuenta? Pero si eso también perjudica a Yuuri, que es su destinado... —Preguntó Elian.

—¿Ellos no se quieren enlazar todavía o me equivoco? —Nilova frunció el ceño—. Aquí dice que el omega tiene prioridad de elegir a su pareja a los 21 años en adelante, o sea cuando el omega se sienta lo suficientemente listo lo hará con su alfa.

Yuuri y Viktor se miraron más de acuerdo, no pudieron estar, ambos cogieron el libro y empezaron a echarle un ojo a los artículos sobre todo Viktor, quien quería estudiar algo relacionado.

—¿Qué pasa si no nos quieren dar el _Albeas Entormis_? —Porque de eso se trataba—. Van a poner muchos procedimientos en contra seguro.

Allí entraba Yuuri preguntando.

—Lo harán y si no lo hacen existe el plan C, enviar una carta de crisis existencial al gran consejo _Alfa, beta y omega_, pero eso ya lo tengo listo y necesito que lo hagas tú, Christophe, porque puede pasarme algo malo. En esa carta declaro que como madre omega del falso omega, he perdido mis facultades porque no puedo aceptarte como hijo porque lo veo como un monstruo y mi estado mental de salud no es bueno _—lo que no era cierto—,_ aquí es donde entro a que me hagan análisis psicológicos luego de que me declare culpable por mandar a asesinar al príncipe de Kazajistán junto a su esposo Yuri.

Yuuri, Mari, Toshiya, Hiroko, Elián y Chris casi que se ahogan con la comida cuando escucharon eso. Era demasiado fuerte lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Había matado a Plisetsky? Que peligro de mujer, en definitiva ella no era apta para tener a Viktor en su custodia, fue la conclusión de todos allí.

—Piensas llegar hasta esos extremos solo por mí... —Viktor se sintió un poco mal, pero luego cayó en cuenta en eso último que dijo—. Por Dios madre. ¿Tú de verdad mandaste a asesinar Plisetsky y su esposo?

Vraska apretó los dientes enfurecida escuchando en silencio toda la conversación. ¿Su madre fue capaz de eso? No podía creerlo.

Nilova le explicó sus razones del porqué mató a ambos, no solo era por celos y rabia, era por otras cosas que tenía miedo a decir por ser juzgada como la causante de eso. No lo negó. Ella fue la responsable de ese accidente.

Nilova les dijo que Yuri no quería a Vraska realmente porque solo necesitaba dinero para llenar sus arcas y siempre la amenazaba, incluso el kazajo. Su novio habló muchas veces de mandarla a matar si no renunciaba a ser la princesa rusa, puesto que Kazajistán quería ganar más poder y territorio en tierras rusas, pero como ella no decidía sobre eso, su padre ponía trabas, los problemas la alcanzaron a ella también, fue todo eso que hizo que ella tomara cartas en el asunto.

Nilova les dijo que hizo grabaciones de voz con sus conversaciones de extorsión de parte de ambos y las puso en un USB sobre la mesa.

—Una que otras veces Yuri quiso que yo abortara a Vraska, por eso lo pasé mal mientras peleaba con mi existencial matrimonio —dijo ella mirando a Elián—, pero luego de parir a mi hija, él insistió en dar a mi hija en adopción o iba a armar un escándalo. Puede que con esto me reduzcan la pena en la cárcel o quien sabe me maten.

Elián se sintió mal por ella y un poco arrepentido de haberla tratado mal, pero igual no había mucha justificación, ahora la entendía, pero parece que su matrimonio jamás estuvo destinado a nada bueno. Es porque ella no era su destino.

Vraska soltó el aire de los pulmones y dejó de estar enojada al escuchar toda la historia. Estaba claro que iba a oír todas esas grabaciones. Sin embargo, le puso demasiado triste tras enterarse de todo de un solo golpe. Ella se fue de allí y subió a su habitación donde se encerró para pensar.

—Sin duda una historia aterradora, pero con un final bien merecido —expresó el emperador Katsuki—. No había nada que hacer y peor si hay pruebas de intentos de asesinato.

—Yo le hubiese cortado la jodida cabeza —expresó la emperatriz Hiroko—: por cierto, Nilova-chan, veo que no eres muy apegada a tu familia dado que ellos siempre te despreciaron por ser omega, pero para mí ya eres una mujer admirable, ¿no crees que es demasiado para ti sola?

—No, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso —se levantó para tomar sus papeles y su bolso—. No tenemos mucho que hablar, creo que la tarde se ha ido rápido, necesito dormir un rato.

—Madre, nunca me explicaste algo importante —Viktor era tan tierno que tenía las pelotas de hacer una pregunta que dejaría a todos con la boca abierta—, ¿qué es un nido y cómo funciona?

A Yuuri se le cayó el rostro hasta el piso y se llevó la mano a la sien. ¿Era en serio? ¿Justo ahora?

Christophe quería matar a esa mujer por no explicarle algo tan básico e importante para un omega. ¿Era en serio? Viktor, con 17 años por Dios.

Toshiya se sonrojó y pensó en su nido en Japón y lo lejos que estaba de su nidito de amor con Hiroko. Finalmente sintió ternura por ese bebé al que la vida no le dio más que una madre despistada.

Elián no era el alfa adecuado para explicar cosas por obvias razones y Hiroko casi que escupe el té cuando miró a Nilova como pidiendo una explicación a eso.

—¿Qué tipo de educación les dan a sus omegas aquí? —Hiroko estaba consternada.

—¿Educación? —Nilova se rió ante la pregunta de su hijo—. Si se crió como un jodido alfa porque un idiota me lo ocultó, ¿cómo iba a poder yo saber que era un omega?

Y así fue como la piedra le cayó a Elián sin miramiento alguno y en cuestión de segundos lo puso en un apuro, a veces odiaba a Nilova.

—Bueno, en vista de que tu madre tampoco se va a inmutar a explicar qué carajo es un nido omega, yo lo haré —salió Chris en defensa de los padres idiotas.

* * *

**Nota final**: ¡Lamento la demora! XD es que he estado con meses agitados, pero aquí vamos bajando con la actualización. 3 Gracias por mantenerse en sintonía conmigo. Espero que la historia les siga gustando, la actu se viene la próxima semana o quien sabe pronto :3

Dudas, comentarios y quejas aquí 3

_Matta Ne~_


	8. Capítulo 7: Dulces criaturas en un sueño

**Capítulo 7: Dulces criaturas en un sueño hermoso**

* * *

**Advertencias**: lemon +18 YuuVik: Sí, me pudieron los instintos. La verdad es que son adolescentes, no siempre serán expertos en controlar lo que hacen.

* * *

Christophe terminó de explicarle lo que era un nido a su futuro hijastro y todos quedaron fascinados con lo bien que lo hizo, pero claro, eso porque Chris era un excelente médico que tenía buen conocimiento sobre muchos temas referentes a omegas.

El único problema de toda esa explicación de Chris, era que había incluido el tema de «c_alzones_» como opción de emergencia, y eso era porque a él le gustaba los calzones de Elián, así que mejor no hablar del tema.

Después de escuchar eso, Viktor estaba con la cara de aquel «_moreno con afro_» de los memes que mandaba la escuela cuando se burlaban de idioteces, sí, ese que tenía ese poco de signos de interrogación blancos sobre la cabeza.

—¿Es en serio Chris? Dios, pero ¡Qué asco! No quiero hacer un nido con un montón de ropa sucia de Yuuri, y con sus calzones menos, hombre que yo soy fanático de tener todo limpio y ordenado.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso eres virgo?

Soltó Mari divertida mientras leía el horóscopo de una revista, pero luego se calló la boca cuando su hermano hizo que se borrara su sonrisa con aquella mirada asesina.

Nilova casi se atraganta con el cuarto pastelito de carne que se metía a la boca, «_la verdad es que quería llorar para no reírse_» porque estaba segura que Viktor hubiese reaccionado igual si era ella quien se lo hubiese explicado.

La verdad es que Nilova jamás se enlazó con Elián. Lo único reconfortante que recuerda de «_sus nidos_» cuando tuvo a sus hijos, eran las joyas y los billetes verdes de dinero sueltos nadando por toda la habitación, eso sí que era reconfortante.

—Ay, pienso que construir un nido es muy emocionante, Viktor —replicó Nilova con cara de diversión.

Elián frunció el ceño y se sintió como el peor padre alfa de la historia, con una mujer así para qué tener enemigos, y peor, para qué molestarse en sentirse culpable si ella era la única problemática durante su inestable matrimonio.

A Yuuri se le encogió el corazón de oír a Viktor ser tan directo en decir las cosas, pero a pesar de todo le pareció tan tierno e inocente, así que le hizo algo de gracia. Sin embargo, Yuuri tampoco quería burlarse porque todos también tenían secretos bochornosos.

Toshiya por su parte, intentó remediar aquella decepción que se veía en la expresión del suizo por la manera en que su futuro yerno se toma las cosas, o sea para «_nada serio_».

—_Viktor-kun_ —el omega japonés se apartó de su esposa, ubicándose al lado de Viktor—. El nido es lo más hermoso que un omega tiene porque es allí donde sucede toda la magia del amor o parte de esta, es allí donde tienes a tus bebés cuando no quieres ir a un hospital, y es ese el lugar de la casa donde más te sientes seguro y rodeado de lo que tanto amas, puesto que tiene aquellos olores y cosas que en un momento de _soledad, tristeza, depresión_ o cualquier cosa que tengas, te hacen sentir seguro a ti y a tu cachorro cuando lo tengas, y olvida eso de los... calzones o ropa sucia. No es necesario, aunque laves esa ropa, siempre tendrá el olor de tu alfa.

En ese momento todos callaron y se pusieron serios porque el japonés no pudo resumirlo de mejor manera. Toshiya era experto dando lecciones y tanto que, gracias a él, Yuuri es como es con los omegas, todo un caballero amable. Es cierto que el cerebro de Viktor funcionaba de otra forma cuando le daban una explicación, y era eso que atemorizaba al viejo omega japonés; la respuesta del joven ruso.

Viktor se sintió regañado y como un verdadero idiota, aun así, no se rindió ante su simpleza de ver las cosas diferentes a como le enseñan a los omegas.

La educación sexual en el colegio de alfas, no era debido a que Viktor se saltara las clases, él amaba las clases de biología y demás, pero sucedía que, al ser un colegio de alfas solo le enseñaban cosas importantes de alfas como; el sexo, la reproducción, cuidar de los omegas y ya. No había un plan elaborado para enseñarles a los malditos alfas como atender a los omegas y como son los omegas.

De los omegas se hablaba muy poco.

—Bueno, estoy en un colegio de alfas donde solo enseñan cosas de alfas, no le enseñan a los alfas a tratar a los omegas, así que no me culpen. Yo nunca supe de cómo funcionaba un nido hasta ahora y agradezco que me expliquen todo acerca del mismo —ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Yuuri de la vergüenza que tenía, pero Yuuri sabía que Viktor tenía razón—. Lo bueno es que ahora lo sé, por eso me imagino que es como una gran piscina llena de pétalos de rosas azules o flores de cerezo, y todo lo que está alrededor son como fotos, recuerdos y olores de ambos; pueden ser cosas de nuestros viajes y aventura juntos, creo que algo así para mí sería un nido reconfortante, tener a mi alfa conmigo siempre y pueda estar, así sea solo en fotos cuando esté lejos. Si llegase a tener una prenda, quizá coleccionaría gorros de lana y abrigos.

Al oír esa extraña explicación de Viktor todos quedaron impresionados e incluso Yuuri no podía creer lo que escuchaba. _¿Viktor iba en serio con eso de armar una piscina como su nido?_ La duda de todos quedaba justo en sus cabezas, no sabía si fue algo metafórico, pero sonaba impresionante, porque Viktor era un genio creativo.

—Entonces eso explica todo: ese colegio no es bueno si ellos no cambian su plan de estudio, digo, tal vez podrías cambiarte al colegio gemelo de ASOM —sugirió la hija de Toshiya—. Sería bueno tenerte como compañero, aprenderás muchísimas cosas.

A Elián no le gustaba la idea, pero no podía oponerse si su hijo decidía irse por seguridad de ATIM y sí, Elián iba a buscar la forma de que nada malo le pasara. Lo bueno sería llevarlo a Rusia, donde estaría mucho mejor protegido. El problema era el zar ruso.

Elián estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, pero lamentaba tanto el tener más cosas que hacer en su vida, por eso el viejo alfa siente que no le había prestado la suficiente atención todo este tiempo, y es por esa razón que ahora había renunciado a ser el presidente de Rusia, solo para dedicarse a sus empresas y a su hijo, porque quería tener tiempo para Viktor pasara lo que pasara.

—Yuuri —aquellos ojos bonitos azules brillaron y le sonrieron tomando sus manos—. ¿Te imaginas lo bonito que sería dar a luz en una piscina así? Siempre veo lo mismo por todas partes como: _voy a tener a mi hijo en una camita, en el hospital, etc_. En serio, no quiero tener a mi hijo en un frío hospital o postrado en una cama, yo quiero algo diferente, quiero que mis bebés nazcan bajo el agua y que tu estés allí conmigo cuando eso pase, en un par de años más claro, cuando me sienta listo y termine la universidad.

Nilova se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Por qué coño no lo pensó antes? Su hijo era más inteligente y dulce de lo que pensó en ese tipo de situaciones. Ella también estaba orgullosa de que él estaría bien sin ella dado que no siempre se puede estar encima de los hijos, porque si no ellos no serían fuertes cuando crecieran.

Toshiya encandilado de amor por ese chiquillo, se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía un destinado y futuro esposo inteligente, maravilloso, dulce, soñador y amable. El omega sonrió calmado y miró a Hiroko en silencio y en aprobación de aquella futura relación, por lo que ambas miradas no pudieron estar más de acuerdo en que a Viktor, es un omega hermoso que hay que proteger a toda costa.

—Eso es grandioso e inteligente de tu parte, _Viktor-kun_ —dijo Toshiya, quien regresó al lado de su esposa—. Yuuri: Ya tienes una tarea más que importante en tu vida, ahora tú debes proteger a Viktor del mundo en cuanto estén juntos y enseñarle todo lo que sepas. Debes hacerte muy fuerte hijo. Lo harás si realmente amas Viktor.

—Lo haré papá, eso es lo que realmente quiero, protegerlo a toda costa de todo —se llevó a la mano al pecho con las mejillas rojas, sosteniendo la cálida mano de Viktor—. Quiero que Viktor se enamore de mí todos los días y por eso lo haré el omega más feliz de la Tierra y de este mundo. Tanto como pueda, aunque existan diferencias de pareja, vamos a superar cualquier obstáculo juntos.

Los presentes suavizaron el rostro ante esa inocencia que poseían ambos chicos al expresarse de esa forma. Algunos como Toshiya recordaron los inicios de su juventud, y otros como Nilova, tal vez hubiesen sido mejores padres, pero no les fue posible por factores contrarios a sus propias voluntades, debido a que antes el mundo era un poco más duro y cruel que ahora.

—Bueno, si no tienen más dudas, no sé si mi querido ex esposo quiera decir algo al respecto —añadió Nilova—, y chicos, aprovechen que los adultos estamos para aclarar sus líos antes de que metan la puta pata donde no deben.

Viktor no vio mejor oportunidad para crear un poco de polémica entre los adultos presentes, tal vez si creaba un tema que a Yuuri le escandalice, puedan dejarlos e irse a la habitación para estar solos.

—Sobre el nudo de los alfas... —soltó Viktor curioso haciendo que a todos los alfas de la habitación les pitara la cabeza—, ¿duele mucho cuando está dentro de un omega en su primera vez?

—¡Viktor! Esa pregunta —refunfuñó Yuuri tapándose la cara—, que vergüenza, no es el momento.

Nilova se quedó pensativa y se lamentó tanto que su hijo fuese un omega inocente, pero iba a ayudarlo a ampliar su horizonte mental.

—A mí no me dolió cuando estuve la primera vez con tu padre —dejó caer ella haciendo que Elián frunciera el ceño—: y fue porque usaba juguetes sexuales que ayudan mucho antes de estar con él, todo pasó antes de conocerlo, yo estaba muy caliente en ese entonces.

Madre mía, ¿lo decía así como si nada? Toshiya casi escupe el té.

—Lo mismo que con Nilova, solo que no fue tu padre quien me quitó la flor —añadió Chris divertido—. Puedes ayudarte con eso, o si prefieres que Yuuri te ayude con ese tema, eso sería genial y mucho mejor. Tienen que usar protección y parches para estar bien seguros.

Más que estar avergonzado, Viktor estaba con los ojos encandilados, tanto que parecían platillos voladores con luces resplandecientes. Pensaba que era maravilloso, pero sería muy atrevido de su parte. Entonces miró a Yuuri, quien parecía estar revolcándose mentalmente, lo podía sentir en sus feromonas.

¿El plan le estaba dando resultado? Pues eso parece.

—¡Amazing! ¡Yuuri! ¿Vamos a probar eso cuando seamos novios oficiales? —Preguntó muy emocionado el omega ruso.

Hiroko y Toshiya se miraron riendo en silencio por la curiosidad de Viktor, pero también mostraron bastante preocupación al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de su hijo. Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre esos temas con ellos de forma abierta. Nunca lo hacía.

—¡Ehhh! —Gruñó Elián—. Viktor: Te olvidas de que estoy aquí y estoy en mi casa, debo ser un padre responsable, aunque sé que fue irresponsable traer a Yuuri aquí debido a la emergencia que tenemos, por favor dejen de sugerirle cosas.

—No seas cara de culo Elian —dijo Nilova—. Por eso tu hijo tiene esta maldita falta de información.

—También eres culpable, Nilova —refutó Elian lanzando la piedra a su cara.

La mujer hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver lo alzado que estaba el alfa con ella.

—Papá, solo es una pregunta y además tengo casi 18 años, no puede ser que me tengas en un muro encerrado siempre —bramó Viktor, intentando no perder el humor por su culpa.

—Mientras no te mantengas solo y estés estudiando en mi casa, mis reglas son mis reglas bajo este techo, Viktor Nikiforov.

Aseveró Elián muy serio acerca del tema, dado que jamás se había sentido tan opresivo y restrictivo con su hijo como ahora.

Yuuri no sabía dónde coño meter la cara luego de eso. Viktor es peor que un gato curioso, pero tampoco iba a ocultar su molestia, no luego de ver como el señor Elián reaccionó. Yuuri sabía que en algún momento lo iban a hacer, iban a tener sexo porque son jóvenes y no pueden sostener el control si no los separan ahora.

—¡Yuuri tiene una duda! —Lo delató su propia hermana, señalándolo.

Un gruñido de enojo hacia su hermana se escuchó por parte de Yuuri, pero luego de ver la mirada de los emperadores atónitos, advirtiéndole que no perdiera el control de la situación, Yuuri se calmó.

—¿Hijo pasa algo? —Hiroko era más apegada a él por ser la alfa—. Puedes preguntar lo que sea, cariño.

Viktor cerró los labios luego de lo que su padre dijo, estaba abrazando a Yuuri, quien no parecía muy contento con el rumbo de esa conversación, y sin duda que se sintió tan incómodo como Viktor.

—Si tuviese algo que preguntar lo haría de forma personal y sin muchas personas, mamá —Yuuri era más discreto en sus cosas.

—Pero si todos seremos familia en un par de años_, Honey~_ —Christophe le guió un ojo para que soltara esa cara larga que tenía.

Yuuri no cedió ante eso, una cosa es tener «_suegros_» sobre protectores como familia política a futuro, y otra, es formar una «_familia_» sí, pero con Viktor únicamente, y eso no quiere decir que vaya a confiar todos sus problemas o dudas más serias a ellos.

Yuuri prefirió pensar en cosas menos complicadas como el formar una familia o algo.

—Lo siento, por ahora no puedo hablar del tema —su incomodidad ya se hizo notoria—, y creo que necesito retirarme por hoy, mañana hay clases y quiero acomodar mis cosas.

Nilova gruñó. Estaba molesta con Elián. Por esa razón Viktor era medio aéreo en muchos temas y mucho más vulnerable.

—Señor Toshiya —ahí fue Viktor al ataque de nuevo sin importarle una mierda la mirada preocupada de Elián—. ¿Sería imprudente si yo le preguntara acerca de eso? Usted es un omega varón. Digo que prefiero su criterio más decente que el de mi madre y Chris.

Eso había sido una patada en el culo de los mencionados.

—_¡Jajaja!_ —Toshiya lo interrumpió con una fuerte risa—. Claro que no me molesta, pero me tocó vivir eso como lo haces ahora, solo que era bien joven cuando todo sucedió, solo tenía 16 años y yo estaba en un dilema con mis padres, por poco Hiroko y yo no nos casamos, pero no fue hasta mucho después que tuvimos a Yuuri.

—¡Toshiya! —La emperatriz de sonrojó—. Amor, con discreción.

—No diré nada malo, _Ma-chan~_ —el omega japonés miró a Viktor—. Si tu entrada es muy cerrada siendo virgen te dolerá algo y eso depende de la buena lubricación que tengas, que por lo general siempre es buena, pero ten en cuenta que al rato el dolor se irá y no siempre va a doler porque existen las muestras de cariño y amor, en eso tu pareja te ayudará y estoy seguro que Yuuri ha sido bien educado para todo, solo que deben cuidarse mucho.

Yuuri se le fue el alma cuando dijo eso último, porque ya se sentía invadido en su espacio personal, al hablar de ese tema de forma abierta con sus padres. Se sentía extraño.

Mari tenía la cara descuadrada porque no quería oír eso, ahora se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca para molestar a su hermano.

Viktor estaba fascinado, pero el rostro de Elian algo amenazante no lo dejó sonreír del todo. Sin embargo, a su omega interno le importaba una mierda el estado de ánimo de muchos allí. Viktor se revolvía inquieto por Yuuri, tanto que sus entrañas querían estallar de emoción dado que sabía que ahora con el celo de ambos juntos era una bomba de tiempo, y como el instinto no podía controlar del todo, temía caer presa de ellos.

Hiroko quiso sacar las malas energías del ambiente y aprovechó para darle una comida de la que trajo para cada uno, de modo que lo repartió a todos agradeciendo la invitación.

Yuuri miró el reloj y no puede creer lo rápido que han pasado las horas, ya que eran las cuatro de la tarde.

—Bueno, yo me retiro —Yuuri se levantó de la silla—. Ha sido suficiente por hoy, lamento ser cortante con el tema, pero lo que suceda entre Viktor y yo, yo me haré responsable.

Viktor agradeció el gesto de la señora Hiroko y tomó la comida. Luego se levantó para situarse junto a Yuuri, quien lo tomó por sorpresa de la mano y lo arrastró a la habitación del omega ruso.

—Lo siento mamá, tenemos una conversación pendiente Viktor y yo —ratificó Yuuri despidiéndose.

—¿Te quieres quedar hoy? Yuuri —preguntó Toshiya.

—Preferiría que termináramos de hablar sobre el tema y que se quedaran hasta mañana temprano —Elián no podía confiar en esos dos estando en celo y no era por ser malo, temía que Viktor saliese encinta a esa edad. Ahora sí que se había preocupado mucho.

—Claro, nos iremos mañana temprano —dijo firme la señora Hiroko.

—_Yu-Yuuri~_ —la voz de Viktor se estremeció con ambas mejillas coloreadas por la repentina gana de retirarse de Yuuri.

Viktor casi que sonrió victorioso.

—¡Que tengan una cena amena! —Fue el deseo del príncipe japonés.

Los presentes se quedaron confusos ante la prisa de esos dos, sobre todo de Yuuri quien parecía inquieto, era como si no quisiera seguir hablando del tema, pero era que en realidad Yuuri necesitaba tiempo junto a Viktor ese domingo, y los adultos habían derramado el vaso de agua por completo, lo que acabó con su paciencia.

Mientras subían las escaleras de la mansión, Viktor estaba sorprendido de la determinación de Yuuri cuando se enfadaba, parecía silencioso y desprendía un olor a piña ácida.

—Yuuri bebé, cálmate —pidió su omega.

—No pasa nada, Viktor —dijo mirando de reojo como el aroma de Viktor cambió a leche agria.

—Si no pasa nada, entonces ¿por qué te pones así? Entiendo que mi padre sea estricto, siempre lo ha sido —aludió el ruso en su defensa, aunque su padre en parte tenía razón.

—Viktor, mi enojo viene por otras cosas, y hay cosas que son personales y no todo se puede preguntar, podemos hablar de esas cosas juntos e investigar y bueno, lo de tu padre, lo entiendo, somos unos impúberes —aclaró Yuuri claramente fastidiado.

—Claro que no somos eso, Yuuri. Quisiera entender porque te enoja tanto todo.

Llegaron al cuarto de Viktor y Yuuri se encerró en el cuarto junto a él, poniéndole los pestillos.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos cuando Yuuri dejó de lado la comida.

—Lo cierto, Yuuri, es que mi padre tiene razón porque sabemos que a él le atemoriza que hagamos una locura —aclaró Viktor intranquilo—. No es por defenderlo, pero debemos luchar para ser hombres fuertes primero antes de traer una criatura al mundo.

—Eso lo entiendo y también le doy la razón, pero el problema es que me sentía ahogado entre tanta conversación incómoda, y no solo por tu padre, Viktor, es que yo no suelo tener esas conversaciones con mis padres nunca, ni preguntarles nada al respecto —confesó quitándose el polo que tenía puesto—: cuando mis padres están presentes en una reunión con personas ajenas a mí, me empiezo a sentir molesto e inseguro de mis cosas porque me siento invadido.

Viktor se quedó sorprendido y lo entendió por completo. Lo único que hizo Viktor por Yuuri es abrazarlo en ese justo momento para que no sintiera la presión del mundo sobre él. El aroma de Viktor volvió a ser delicioso y embriagador, al punto de aturdir a Yuuri con su calidez. Viktor solo trataba de calmar a su alfa.

—Lo lamento, lamento haber sido tan imprudente —de repente en sus ojos se anidaron sentimientos de culpa—: llegas a un punto en que no puedes soportar ciertas situaciones de presión y todo se te viene encima, entonces estallas, lo sé.

Yuuri pudo sentir la angustia de su omega y se preocupó.

—Sí, es la verdad _Vitya~_ todos tenemos un límite —Yuuri sostuvo su dulce mirada con la de Viktor, la cual parecía triste—. Oye, yo en serio quiero pasar este corto tiempo contigo y no te quiero ver triste, por favor, cambia esa cara, mi vida.

Yuuri hizo que Viktor sostuviera su mirada, ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio y solo se volvieron a entregar en un dulce beso lleno de deseos fervientes por estar juntos, era como si su alfa le pidiera romper las reglas, al menos un poco.

Sus feromonas volvieron a danzar en un mismo sentido, por una misma causa, por su amor.

—Yuuri, acerca de lo que dijo mi papá ayer, de que puedo tal vez quedar encinta aún con los parches si no uso protección, tiene que haber algo que no lo permita —saltó el ruso, curioso de nuevo—. Es verdad que apenas nos estamos conociendo y cortejando de algo que ya teníamos tiempo guardado en el silencio de estos dos últimos años, pero mi instinto me está gritando que no aguanta el no tenerte, Yuuri, he investigado bien, puede que mi condición de omega no me deja concebir durante el celo sincronizado, estuve buscando mucho acerca de eso anoche mientras dormías y no se puede, no al 100%.

—Viktor... ya hablamos de esto, déjame cortejarte, no seas apresurado —pidió Yuuri abrazándolo—. Te dije que si todo sale bien lo haremos pronto, yo también tengo ganas de estar contigo, pero no quiero sentirme presionado.

—Pero _Yuuuuri~_ —refutó con su suave y dulce voz—, yo no te presiono, ¿qué pasa si pierdo el control ahora?

Era evidente Yuuri podía sentir como el calor de Viktor iba en aumento y el ruso cada vez más alterado quería estar con su alfa. Era como un llamado de necesidad, de amor más que nada. Así que intentó cambiar el tema.

—Odio no haberte invitado a montar a caballo en serio —los labios de Yuuri haciendo pucheros era un dilema cuando quería cambiar de tema—. Me odio por ser tan lento a veces.

El rostro de Viktor y el ceño fruncido de éste eran peor que un japonés entrando en un conflicto moral.

—_Yuu~ ya habrá tiempo para eso también y muchas otras cosas_ —Viktor empezó a mordisquear los labios de Yuuri con hambre—. Los chicos de nuestra edad tienen sexo y es normal, no voy a embarazarme y yo no quiero un bebé ahora tampoco. Por favor cambie de tema.

—¿Y si ocurriera, tú qué crees que pasará? —dijo Yuuri usando la lógica y preocupación, aunque su alfa interno saltaba de alegría, Yuuri no estaba listo—. Vamos a tener que asumir las consecuencias de nuestro acto.

—Parece que no me tienes confianza —Viktor sabía lo que pasaría y eso que ni siquiera había pasado aún—, pero yo estaría dispuesto a todo contigo, y no solo porque seas mi maldito destinado, sino porque me gustas, te amo y quiero todo contigo, Yuuri vamos a intentarlo.

Sin contar que Viktor ya lo tenía fichado desde que llegó a la escuela.

El cuerpo del ruso empezó a arder de nuevo y supo que era hora de cambiar los parches y así fue. Yuuri lo ayudó, pero esta vez las mejillas rojas del albino y sus piernas mojadas no dejaban de respirar de forma errática, sus feromonas estaban disparadas y no podía contenerse a no ser que lo encerraran.

Yuuri se calmó y empezó a respirar hondo varias veces, aquello le empezaba a afectar, pero su nariz llevaba aquel dulce aroma hasta dentro de sus vías respiratorias, dejando que todo el aire de agitación se alojara en ese momento con su omega.

En ese lapso Yuuri tuvo un repentino mareo y se acostó en la cama, seguido por Viktor, quien lo miró preocupado y se abrazó con él.

—Yuuri...lo siento, estoy intentando contenerme —llamó el omega susurrando-, ¿seguro que estás bien? No quiero que Yuuri este mal, si es así llamaremos a papá.

Viktor estaba a punto de llorar, no quería arruinar todo lo que ha avanzado con Yuuri por culpa de una necesidad.

—No, está bien, Viktor, esto iba a pasar, son las feromonas, son muy fuertes —dijo Yuuri aplacado—. Sucede mucho cuando estás ante tu omega en celo, sobre todo si tu omega está alterado por muchas situaciones.

—Oh mi amor, lo siento —la esencia de Viktor volvió a ser esa misma de melocotón que lo calmaba—. Te adoro mi cielo, no quiero presionarte, por favor amarrame o encierrame.

—Y yo a ti, bebé, tanto que llenaría tu piel de versos de amor con mis caricias, mis besos y cada parte de mi cuerpo —Yuuri ya no pudo más y sucumbió ante el clamor de su omega—. No haré nada de eso, estoy tratando de contenerme, pero si no lo hacemos entonces, sufriremos más, sería una primera experiencia horrible y no quiero eso para ti, ni para mí.

—Mi Yuuri, a veces pienso que... quizás piensas demasiado en las cosas, ¿no crees? —Viktor recargó su cuerpo sobre el de Yuuri mientras su alfa lo abrazaba bajo las sábanas—, pero con todo eso me alegro de haberte conocido de esta forma y no en peores condiciones, mi Yuuri. Nadie puede sufrir si hay amor.

—_Viktoruu~_ —al japonés se le salió de los labios aquella otra forma cariñosa para esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad cediendo ante sus roces y la calentura—. ¿Sabes? No pensé que todo pasara de este modo, pero gracias por pensar siempre lo mejor de mí, al menos ahora y no como antes.

Los instintos de ambos estaban intentando ser controlados mas no aguantaban, ambos querían pertenecerse pronto y no sabían cómo frenar aquello que había empezado de forma etérea.

El ruso encendió el radio y lo puso a un volumen considerable y empezaron a sonar varias canciones al inicio y puso aquella que tanto le gustaba para que nadie sospechara si algo pasaba, lo que ya era obvio que iba a pasar.

—Hoy seremos como esta canción, mi Yuuri —dijo Viktor seguro.

—Ya lo somos Viktor, podemos tocar las estrellas como hermosas criaturas —aseguró Yuuri, sonriendo.

Viktor solo pudo sonreír ante esa afirmación con amor, y sí que iba a tocar el cielo, así que se lanzó contra Yuuri de nuevo apretando más su cuerpo contra el de su destinado, acercando de forma instintiva su nariz al cuello de su alfa para oler su dulce aroma y depositar un dulce, pero marcado beso en esa zona sensible, haciendo a su alfa quejarse de tanta sensualidad que desprendía el ruso, exigiendo algo más que besos y simples roces por aquella piel blanca que ardía como el volcán por el celo en aumento, terminaron en algo que más que una lluvia húmeda de París y sábanas mojadas con el primer encuentro.

Sus cuerpos ardientes suspiraron tras cada gemido suave tocándose, explorando sus cuerpos, susurrándose al oído como un cuento de hadas, luego siguieron besándose de nuevo con más fuego y pasión; como si aquello fuera parte del oxígeno de sus vidas en ese momento en que los jadeantes amantes se comían como dos animales entre mordidas y arañazos leves y más por parte del omega.

Yuuri se estremeció con fuerza cuando sus fosas nasales se convirtieron en un laberinto de olores dulces con frutas proveniente de Viktor, a donde Yuuri terminó sumergido removiéndose inquieto, y que poco a poco fue explorando esa suave dermis del ruso, comenzando desde su cuello hasta el hombro, mordiéndolo suave, como queriendo comerse cada centímetro de ese cuerpo y de esos agrietados pero suaves labios de marfil.

—_A-Alfa~ t-te n-necesito~ Ah Yuu _—La voz del ruso tembló suave.

Allí estaba el maldito instinto, pero aún consciente, el ruso gimió entrecortado, delirante y sudando al cabo de haber empezado.

—_M-mío... mi Vitya_ —jadeo agarrándolo con frenesí, mordiendo cada parte del hueso de la clavícula izquierda de Viktor, dejando su marca como si de su territorio se tratara.

Ese sutil y ardiente llamado entre ambos fue suficiente para que empezaran a desvestirse, quedando totalmente desnudos encima de las cobijas y sobrepasando ese límite que encendió una vez más sus ardientes corazones, detonando esa dinamita de azúcar en colores del amor indescifrable que sentían ambos en su danza de atracción, se dejaron llevar más que por sus instintos, se dejaron llevar por sus almas agitadas de esa pasión que creaban como música en la cama.

Viktor besaba tan bien y despacio, tanto como sus bellos dientes mordían la piel de Yuuri haciéndole ver que también era suyo y de nadie más, tanto que sus uñas se clavaron con suavidad rasguñando esa fina pero firme espalda del japonés cuando él jugaba con su cuerpo.

Eran delirios del ruso entre cada sentir de los cálidos dedos de Yuuri en su piel, apretando con fuerza sus muslos y acariciándolos.

No podían detenerse, no había tiempo y siguieron en su dulce cortejo de amor.

Un cortejo donde sus besos demasiado ardientes pasaron de ser más que una pelea de lenguas por el poder, y sus cuerpos desnudos tiritaban de ardor causado por el calor que ambos emanaban con cada fricción de aquella dulce danza sobre la cama «_en un dame que te doy entre un eros y un ágape pasivo_» donde Yuuri aprovechó para ponerse encima de Viktor marcando su posición territorial en un gruñido leve, y atacó su cuello de nuevo una y otra vez sin morderlo, hasta que se cansó de explorar dicha área bajo por todo el pectoral del ruso para explorar aquella zona sensible, lamiendo una de las areolas y provocando un gemido audible por parte de los finos y pornográficos labios del ruso.

Yuuri no satisfecho aprisionó las manos de Viktor sobre su cabeza y siguió mordiendo ahora ambas zonas erógenas y sensuales, provocando que el platinado se excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Su miembro bien erguido estaba besando el miembro de Yuuri, eran como dos amantes divirtiéndose en pleno apogeo de un apareamiento donde ambos decidieron entregarse sin miedo alguno a esa dulce primera vez.

—Hermoso...

—Mi Yuuri —respondió Viktor

Descontrolados por su celo ambos se empezaron a decir palabras dulces y sucias al mismo tiempo, palabras que solo la piel de ellos podían sentir tras cada toque lleno de deseo. Palabras que se podían transmitir con los roces.

De modo que las manos de Yuuri soltaron las muñecas de Viktor para bajar y dejar suaves rasguños en la piel del platinado tras cada roce que sus dedos daban, dedos que agarraron las carnosas pantorrillas de aquel hermoso panorama artístico que sólo el cuerpo del ruso podía brindarle. Aquellas manos que venían peseando desde su vientre como una planicie hermosa, que terminaba con una hermosa montaña empinada de esa entrepierna a la que Yuuri le dio mucho... pero mucho amor con su boca durante varios minutos de masturbación hasta que llevó a Viktor a lo profundo de ese juego y se acercó a su agujero, el cual estaba totalmente escurrido y lubricado.

Agitado y totalmente rojo de pies a cabeza, Viktor temblaba y sus piernas lo hacían junto a sus gemidos de placer. Las feromonas ya no tenían control sobre ellos, puesto que la sala estaba inundada de ese amor desbordante de caricias suaves y dulces

Yuuri tragó fuerte al ver ese precioso anillo de carne rosa palpitar abierto a su merced, su alfa interno gritaba para poseer al ruso de inmediato, se mordió los labios y miró a Viktor de forma sensual en señal de aprobación. Yuuri bajó hasta ese lugar empezando a devorarlo suavemente sin quitar la mirada de Viktor, y Viktor no podía despegar la mirada de los ojos chocolates de ese alfa hambriento.

—_N-no pu-puedo aguantar más, Yuu~_ —pidió casi sin poder respirar—. _Po-por favor, hazme tuyo ya._

Delicioso y sensual era su omega, pero como todo un Dios ruso fue devorado por su alfa sin miramiento y cansancio alguno, Yuuri le iba dejando varias marcas en su abdomen luego de haberse comido bien aquel manjar de los dioses, admirando esa feminidad de sus gemidos y encantadores ronroneos que le ofrecía Viktor cuando Yuuri tocaba ese cuerpo carente vellosidad alguna.

El ruso más calmado, aumentaba los gemidos castos y hermosos, Viktor se veía como aquella luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana llenando por completo y de forma directa el lecho donde ambos yacían, en donde Viktor se retorció pidiendo más y más del amor de Yuuri, quería sentirlo más, sentir ese cuerpo ardiente de su alfa.

—Yo tampoco puedo contenerme, te necesito ya bebé.

Yuuri volvió a subir besando su ombligo y dejando un camino de besos y más mordidas mientras cogía fuerte ambos muslos de su omega y se ponía sobre este.

—Mi vida, recuerda que si pasamos esta barrera ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Lo sé, amor, estoy consciente de ello —respondió Viktor quedito.

De modo que ambos reafirmaron el hecho de que no podían estar más tiempo separados, Yuuri fue el primero en besar a su hermoso omega, y Yuuri para asegurarse de que Viktor iba a estar bien, se puso aquel profiláctico que dejó afuera «_para segurar los parches y la doble protección_» asegurándose de todo como todo un caballero que no perdía el tacto con Viktor.

—Si te duele mucho, solo respira tranquilo amor, pienso en nuestros primeros momentos hermosos, en nuestras miradas buscándose —pidió Yuuri susurrando a su oído y dándole un leve mordisco usando sus feromonas para calmarlo al notar sus nervios—, y no te preocupes cuando lleguemos al momento de que se hinche el nudo dentro de ti, solo respira, pero hazlo varias veces lo más que puedas, con dulzura. ¿Sí?

—_E-está bien, amor_ —Viktor preparó sus uñas para clavarlas por sorpresa en la espalda de Yuuri de ser necesario—. _Yuu~_ ¿dura mucho tiempo el nudo?

—Espero que no, pero confía en mí, haremos esto juntos, mi cielo —le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Luego de eso Yuuri soltó una sonrisa algo sombría y llena de sensualidad, al ser inexperto no podía responder a ciencia cierta, solo lo iba a tranquilizar dándole todo el amor y confianza que podía, aquello no impidió que en un silencio sepulcral Yuuri empezara a deslizar primero su glande hacia dentro de esa bien lubricada entrada con facilidad, sin acelerar ni de espacio, Yuuri ejerció solo la presión suficiente para entrar dentro de su omega.

—_Aah~ Yuu~ du-duele_ —Viktor jadeo adolorido dejando escapar unas leves lágrimas alrededor de sus temblorosos ojos, que cerró para luego amarrar las piernas a esas delineadas caderas de Yuuri al sentir la firme y gruesa extensión de ese pene entrando—_, Yuuri~_

Aquel se deslizaba con calma dentro, mientras Yuuri lo envolvía con su aroma para tranquilizar al platinado, dándole mimos y besos tiernos entre sus quejidos.

—Ya mi vida pronto se pasará y verás que no pasa nada —presionó las yemas de sus dedos en las caderas del ruso al ver lo apretado que estaba Viktor, tanto que a él también le dolía un poco su erección—, te amo, mi dulce Vitya, mi ruso bello, ya verás que todo va a estar bien, calma mi amor.

Viktor con las mejillas ardiendo en un color carmesí hermoso, ronroneó ante los arrumacos y palabras dulces que Yuuri le siguió susurrando; «_mi dulzura, mi bebé, te quiero, mi bello sol, mi niño hermoso_» eran unas de las pocas palabras que Yuuri le susurraba con mucho amor mientras acariciaba en círculos sus caderas, dándole masajes, y lo hacía sentir tan bien que su respiración se suavizó un poco hasta que Yuuri entró por completo dentro de él.

Viktor relajado soltó un suspiro y sonrió un poco dejándose envolver por Yuuri.

—¿Ves? Ya pasó mi amor —Yuuri mordió el labio de su omega con ternura—. ¿Te duele todavía mi vida?

Viktor se negó contento y quería que Yuuri se moviera más rápido ahora, porque no era suficiente todavía. Viktor quería sentirlo más y sentirse amado, y entonces empezó la verdadera danza entre gemidos y olores entremezclados. Los sonidos eran sumisos por parte de ambos «_para no ser escuchados afuera». Mientras_ sus caderas bailaban en un vaivén como las notas de un hermoso violín, el dolor en Viktor se convirtió en un placer lleno de éxtasis inexplicable, la facilidad con la que Yuuri entraba y salía, haciendo un ruido delicioso no tenia nombre.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos, mi Vitya —exigió Yuuri quien estaba disparado a mil y en menos de nada empezó a embestirlo un poco más fuerte—. _Ahh~ Dios es que eres tan estrecho y suave mi Viktor, mmm que rico._

—Ah sí, así _grrr... Yuu_ —ronroneó el ruso ruborizado y lleno de deseo.

Viktor se retorció de forma sexy al oírlo hablar así y bajó hasta su regazo al sentir las inmediatas embestidas de Yuuri, quien no le quitó la vista de encima. El cuerpo del ruso enloquecía como un volcán activo despertando con furia al sentir como Yuuri chocaba hasta el fondo contra su perineo, y con la diabólica velocidad en Yuuri aumentaba en gran medida por su instinto. Le iba pidiendo más, cada vez más frenético y loca danza de caderas que, «_como todo un maestro eros_» hizo que Viktor soltara un jadeo medio pidiendo que fuera: «_más duro, más profundo, con ganas amor, ahí, sí ah_», sonidos que fueron callados por los besos hambrientos de su alfa, que hacían que el ruso hundiera sus uñas en las duras y robusta carne de esas nalgas de oro japonesa.

Con cada embestida bestial que hacía Yuuri expandía con ganas la hermosa apertura de su amante, que al ser pequeño y angosto por dentro daba esa sensación a Yuuri de presión que lo chiflaba, llenándolo de total placer y desenfreno.

Entre respiraciones erráticas por la falta de aire, ambos soltaban gemidos ahogados y casi silenciosos para no ser descubiertos. Sus miradas no se apartaron el uno del otro, sino que al cabo de quince minutos de fuertes y insondables embestidas sus movimientos se sincronizaron, lo que provocó que los dientes de Yuuri picaran y dolieran mucho queriendo clavarlos en el cuello del platinado, pero entre una danza de feromonas y agilidad, Yuuri muy inteligente clavó sus dientes en una de las tetillas de Viktor, no sin antes tapar la trémula boca del ruso para que no gritara.

Viktor abrió los ojos como platos debido al dolor que sintió y al mismo tiempo el placer que le producía la mordida de Yuuri en esa zona. Era excitante como los mil demonios.

Estaba a punto de venirse dentro del ruso, así que Yuuri aceleró aún más rápido, con fuerza y sin dejar de mover duro sus caderas contra las de Viktor. No fue capaz de detenerse dada la resistencia que tenía el japonés, pero ya estaba al límite y tuvo que hacerlo justo al instante que Viktor soltó el aire de los pulmones. Yuuri sacó sus dientes sin lastimarlo, lamiendo la zona para sanarla y luego subir al rostro angelical del ruso besando el mismo con cariño porque el pobre omega estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas entre felicidad, placer y dolor, lágrimas que fueron succionadas por los suaves labios de Yuuri.

—_Ah... esto duele mucho_ —chilló con lágrimas el ruso suave al sentir que algo inflaba dentro de su adolorido orificio, y era un dolor más agudo que la penetración—. _Yuuri, duele... dime que esto no es el nudo._

Viktor tembló de nuevo y se fue por un instante el placer, era normal, el nudo dolía y tenía que aguantar solo un poco.

—Sí bebé, ya te estoy ayudando, sé que te duele, tranquilo, solo respira como te dije —le daba lamidas suavecitas y besitos por toda la cara aumentando sus feromonas para calmarlo—, y sí, este es el nudo, aguanta un poco mi vida, respira, vamos.

Yuuri también respiraba junto con él enseñándole como tenía que hacerlo. Apretaba sus manos con fuerza y lo arrullaba con olor para tranquilizarlo.

Viktor apenas pudo sostener su mirada llorosa con su respiración errática siguiendo las respiraciones de Yuuri, lo que fue algo difícil al inicio. El nudo se infló al máximo, sintiendo como si se rompería por dentro...

—_N-no puedo, haz que se detenga Yuuri _—apretó sus labios casi que mordiendo su lengua y no encontró otra manera de desquitarse más que enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Yuuri intentando sacar el nudo—_. Sácalo, por favor._

Yuuri incrementó sus feromonas a un estado más potente, más anestésico para que la mente de Viktor volara lejos de allí hasta que todo estuviese bien. También le estaba doliendo mucho, el nudo era parte esencial del cierre. Los primerizos no siempre sentirán placer, no todos. Viktor no era uno de esos y tenía que ser todavía más cuidadoso.

Yuuri gimió de dolor al sentir esas uñas clavadas en su espalda y peor cuando vio a Viktor inquieto por el nudo. A Yuuri también le dolía un poco, pero resistió todo por dejar que el ruso se calmara un poco, por lo que no hizo más que aprisionar al chico contra su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

—No puedo sacarlo, mi amor, a mí también me duele... por favor, no te muevas así o va a ser peor, solo relájate un poco que en un momento se va pasar el dolor y todo estará bien, soporta esto un poco más bebé. ¿Sí? —Yuuri lo abrazó con fuerza—. Te amo mucho.

Viktor dejó de moverse respirando hondo y haciendo lo que le decía Yuuri. Por fin estaba empezando a sincronizarse y dejar de sentir dolor, el olor de Yuuri era muy calmante, es como si fuese una anestesia, el cuerpo de Viktor se relajó finalmente y se abrazó con él respirando el perfume de su cuello.

Yuuri usó sus manos haciendo presión y dando masajes en la zona baja lumbar para apaciguar el dolor del nudo. Al ver que estaba funcionando un poco, Yuuri empezó a cantar suavecito al oído de Vitya con su hermosa voz de alfa, aquella que le hacía ver galaxias y unicornios al ruso, relajándolo finalmente. Eran componentes esenciales para calmar a un omega; su olor, su canto y sus caricias.

Viktor se quedó quieto bajo su regazo al oír esa preciosa voz calmarlo y abrazó aún más fuerte a su Yuuri respirando más sereno. Viktor sintió como Yuuri escurría dentro de él, más bien dentro del profiláctico. Al cabo de unos diez minutos el dolor del maldito nudo, este desapareció y ambos volvieron a mirarse casi que asustados por lo que hicieron.

La intensidad de sus corazones se llamaron en latidos desesperados por encontrar consuelo entre ellos mismos, ambos se abrazaron, pero no solo abrazaron sus cuerpos sino también todos sus miedos.

Para Viktor fue el primer orgasmo más extraño de su primer encuentro, placentero, dulce y único con su Yuuri, pero fue perfecto, aunque dolió como los mil demonios, si no fuera por Yuuri ya estaría haciendo drama por el dolor y todos esos papeles de estar a punto de morir reventado por el maldito nudo, quizá porque era un tonto inexperto o las primeras veces son una puta mierda.

—Ya, ya pasó, amor —Yuuri le dio un suave beso en los labios, algo preocupado por la mala cara de Viktor—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Aún te duele?

—Un poquito, vaya que esto es bastante molesto —sudado Viktor correspondió al beso con media sonrisa, relajando su semblante al sentirse más cómodo—, mierda no sé qué duele más, si ese maldito nudo o la puta mordida que me diste en el pezón.

Viktor se llevó la mano a su rojo pezón presionando en una caricia. Dolía un poco.

—Perdón por eso, mi amor en serio lo siento —se disculpó bajito el japonés.

Luego de mirarse un rato ambos rieron entre lágrimas de felicidad por haber consumado su primera y dulce tarde, aunque no muy duradera experiencia sexual, por ser primerizos y correrse antes de tiempo. Ahora había que esperar a que el nudo se desinflame.

El omega de Viktor estaba gritando de amor, se sentía lleno, su alfa estaba dentro y estaba dándole todo aquello que siempre pidió.

—Mi Vitya, mi hermoso Vitya —Yuuri susurraba entre ronroneos de amor lamiendo sus labios—. No te muevas que no quiero lastimarte mi _cosita linda~_

Viktor se llenó de ternura y mordió sus labios al ver su alfa tan juguetón con él, su Yuuri era lo más lindo, atento y dulce. Adoraba con vehemencia los mimos que su japonés le daba y todo lo que Yuuri transmitía a través de esa bonita mirada de miel pura que ayudaba a apaciguar el momento, se quedó quieto haciendo caso a todo lo que su Yuuri le decía, dejando pasar el susto de esa noche.

—Te amo mucho, mi amor, tanto que mi corazón duele al latir y gracias por este momento tan bello que me regalaste. —Susurró con amor el platinado.

—Y yo también, mi vida, tanto que te daría mi alma solo por estar junto a ti, solo para verte sonreír. —Respondió Yuuri dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Ambos cerraron los ojos luego de que el nudo desapareció, ambos se separaron y respiraron aliviados. Viktor se acurrucó en los brazos de Yuuri buscando consuelo luego de esa locura de amor, y Yuuri lo abrazó con fuerza sin querer dejarlo ir esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas sin duda iban a cambiar.

* * *

**Nota fina**l: Bueno, gracias por leer y esperar 3 mucho amor para ustedes, finalmente les regalé el famoso y corto hard, lamento que no haya sido tan largo, no suelo hacerlos largos a no ser que sienta mucha, pero mucha inspiración. Aparte están hablando de dos inexpertos xD.

y para que no inventen xD, Viktor no está marcado aún, Yuuri solo clavó sus dientes en otro lugar :v

Espero que les haya gustado y la canción que Viktor oye al hacerlo por primera vez es de Illenium -Beautiful Creatures

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias aquí

_Matta Ne~_


	9. Ch8: Alfas cretinos Vs Alfas imperiales

**Capítulo 8: Alfas cretinos Vs. Alfas imperialistas**

* * *

**Lunes, 3:00 AM**

Viktor ya no podía dormir más.

Algo empezaba a carcomer su cabeza de forma lenta, y no, no era remordimiento, falta de sueño, nada de eso, era algo más que lo estaba alertando.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Es a esto a lo que llaman _Deja Vú_?

Viktor miró el reloj, normalmente es extraño levantarse a las tres de la mañana. Dicen que a esa hora es cuando se abren puertas a otros mundos y pasan cosas. El punto es que Viktor se dejaba guiar por sus instintos, los cuales nunca fallaban y a veces el ruso podía ser algo supersticioso.

El platinado se removió inquieto por esa pregunta que ronda su cabeza, pero aparte de eso, el estado adolorido que tenía lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en donde se encontró con su Yuuri abrazado a él, durmiendo como bebé. De verdad que el ruso se enamoraba cada vez más de su Yuuri, de cada forma que le regalaba con su presencia, no era para menos, el japonés se veía tan hermoso e inocente cuando dormía y eso llenaba el corazón de su omega de mucha ternura.

—Que tonto me siento, amor, ¿crees que lo hice bien anoche? —Masculló el omega acariciando las hebras del cabello de su amado con sus finos dedos—. Demonios, en verdad que solo duramos 15 minutos, luego media hora por el maldito nudo y ya, aun siento que me han roto el culo.

_¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip!_

El sonido de un móvil a las tres de la mañana, hizo que el Viktor pusiese una cara de sorpresa por las horas a las que sonaba.

_¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip! __¡Biiiip! ¡Biiiip!_

El pobre ruso se sentó sobre la cama a duras penas, soltando un leve quejido por el dolor en su hermoso trasero, haciéndolo recordar el día anterior, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción al recordar dicho evento tan delicioso con Yuuri. Luego de dos minutos se levantó y buscó su mochila, pero se dio cuenta que no era su mochila sino la de Yuuri.

Lo pensó seriamente. Se quedó quieto mirando la mochila de Yuuri.

Sus manos sudorosas empezaron a temblar y su mente se puso totalmente en blanco. Se quedó escuchando el timbre silencioso con tal insistencia, que al principio pensó que era una alarma, pero no, no era una alarma. La curiosidad de Viktor siempre terminaba por inducirlo a hacer cosas que no había hecho jamás en su vida: revisar la mochila de Yuuri, y, de paso, agarrar su celular. No es porque fuera celoso, más bien es porque el ruso era muy curioso.

«_3 llamadas perdidas de Phichit Chulanont_»

Leyó Viktor tomando el celular en sus manos.

—¿A esta hora? No, pero, ¿qué puede ser tan urgente para interrumpir el sueño de mi amado? —Siseó Viktor como una serpiente venenosa. No quería pensar mal antes de sacar conclusiones.

Dejó un momento el móvil en el escritorio y se fue a dar una ducha rápida, no reparó en lo que había pasado anoche, solo se puso una bata y se volvió a sentar, cogiendo el móvil. Hizo aquello que un novio celoso o curioso _—lo que sea que el instinto mande—_ no debía hacer, al menos si no quería molestar a su pareja.

Revisó el celular de Yuuri durante diez largos minutos.

Pasando sus finos dedos por la pantalla del celular, Viktor bajaba mirando los chats más importantes, pero no había nada interesante más que un grupo de élite de la escuela de ASOM donde hablan idiotas. Hizo una mueca al ver a Jean, a la imbécil de Anya y a otros tantos cretinos del colegio.

—Que asco, no entiendo el por qué Yuuri está en un grupo así.

Y sí, ahora su gran duda era esa. No, su Yuuri estaba allí por alguna razón.

A Viktor jamás se le ocurriría entrar en un grupo asi. Viktor dejó de lado cada pensamiento malo que pueda surgir a causa de su falta de información y no quería juzgar a Yuuri. El platinado siguió revisando las fotos, se dio cuenta del porqué los alfas estaban enfermos.

Viktor había sido espiado desde hace dos años y ahora entendía el asunto, a eso llamaba «acoso silencioso». Eran tan cretinos e hipócritas que todos le hablaban y fantaseaban con él, le tomaban fotos y eso era aterrador.

—Son unos cretinos, mejor que nunca sepan mi número secreto.

Viktor cerró ese chat. Los últimos mensajes que revisó fueron los de Phichit, pero eso fue a media noche.

Viktor se aterró un poco al ver que le habían tomado fotos desde ángulos diferentes. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando tomaron una en donde él estaba dando piscina y salía casi desnudo en los vestuarios, pero se contuvo al punto de que sus manos temblaron, iba a pedirle a Yuuri una explicación de eso, pero resulta que eso lo mandaron anoche.

Y el ruso seguía de nuevo divagando, ¿porqué Yuuri no le había comentado nada sobre ese grupo?

Viktor miró la fecha, Yuuri había sido introducido hace dos días. O sea que el japonés tampoco estuvo allí. Igual debía preguntarle antes de sacar conclusiones.

Luego de eso estaban las constantes conversaciones y audios con Phichit, donde ambos bromeaban sobre idioteces y otras cosas, pero en lo que bajó, encontró el último mensaje de texto sorpresa en el WhatsApp.

_3:05 AM: «Yuuri, sé que hace dos días te metí en el grupo de cretinos contra tu voluntad y que esto se ha salido de control porque ahora están subiendo más fotos de Viktor sin su consentimiento. Claro, algunas son fotos normales y otras no, es obsesivo y enfermo, sabiendo que me pediste pruebas para proceder contra ellos, ya las tienes. Ahora me acabo de enterar por parte de Anya que quieren ver si Viktor oculta algo tras esa belleza, y aparte de eso, te tengo una mala noticia amigo, hay un comunicado enorme frente a la escuela y te lo digo, porque lo vi hoy domingo cuando pasé al otro lado del parque, llámame urgente, tenemos que hablar, ¿Yuuri dónde te metiste? ¡Has desaparecido todo el fin de semana!»._

—Dios, ¿qué puede ser urgente? No sé qué haré, pero esto es malo. Me están espiando y no lo sé. Esto es acoso, pero ahora entiendo, Yuuri quiere ir contra ellos y necesita pruebas...

Viktor respiró casi que aliviado al leer eso de que Yuuri no estuvo allí todo el tiempo, pero igual tenía miedo y cuando iba a dejar el celular, el amigo de Yuuri le habló por sorpresa. Así que se dispuso a chatear con él haciéndose pasar por Yuuri.

3:22 AM: «_¿Yuuri? Veo que estás despierto y eso es raro en ti, por fin apareces_».

_3:23 AM: «Solo me levanté a tomar agua. ¿Ahora qué pasa, Phichit? ¿No crees que no son horas de llamarme? He estado más ocupado de lo habitual»._

Viktor dudó casi que seguro porque no sabía cómo respondería Yuuri a un mensaje.

_3:24 AM: «¡Ya veo! ¡Lo siento mucho amigo! Pero como te decía, es urgente, ¿quieres una foto del comunicado? Es de terror y no me digas que no te lo dije, bueno esto ni yo lo sabía, pero mañana se van a llevar una gran sorpresa tanto para padres de familia como alumnos»._

Viktor tembló y soltó un aire frío de sus labios, entonces, pensó en ese mal presentimiento que tuvo, ¿qué más podría ser terrorífico en ese maldito colegio?

Que lo atraparan, eso. El pánico empezaba a apoderarse de él.

_3:25 AM: «Suena aterrador y misterioso, pero sorpréndeme»._

Phichit se rio tras el teléfono por sus palabras y buscó el mensaje, luego le envió una foto del comunicado que estaba pegado por toda la escuela el cual decía:

_3:26 AM: «Estimados estudiantes de ASOM, a primera hora de la mañana de hoy lunes se dirigirán de inmediato al gimnasio donde nos reuniremos con el consejo de los 15 señores de ABO (alfa-beta-omega)._

_Ellos como invitados especiales vendrán para encontrar al falso alfa hoy mismo y empezar su primer juicio de inmediato, por ende tienen prohibido "no asistir" dado que entrarán en la lista de los sospechosos y serán juzgados de inmediato hasta que demos con su paradero, así que por favor avisen a sus amigos, compañeros e incluso a los padres de familia, si en tal caso no pueden venir, serán revisados al día siguiente. Si el falso alfa está entre ustedes y se dirige al consejo sin problemas, no será juzgado al no obstaculizar la justicia y cooperar, pero no podrá quedarse en ASOM hasta nuevo aviso._

_La única manera de revocar esto es el "albeas intormis", o sea, solo si el alfa único es su destinado y reclama el derecho, de lo contrario, tendrá que irse a ATIM por fuerza. Si se llega a la conclusión que aún con su destinado debe enlazarse por fuerza, tendrá que cumplir con esa regla apenas cumpla los 18 años, pero es algo que se discutirá según sea el caso y no se le impedirá que siga con su educación si pertenece al último año._

_Sin más que añadir, se despide *firma de la directora*»._

—Mierda —fue lo único que salió de los petrificados labios del ruso.

Viktor empezó a llorar en silencio y sin control alguno, agitado e impasible, ya suficiente para el miedo que tenía con los hechos, era demasiado, era un miedo inigualable al de las veces anteriores, tal era su desespero que se quedó de piedra sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esto prácticamente era un jaque mate antes de empezar el juego.

Yuuri abrió los ojos al sentir que el calor de Viktor se había esfumado de su cama, aparte de que cierto olor ácido muy picante y molesto lo hizo removerse entre las sábanas. Primero pasó su mano de forma suave y precisa sobre las mismas, buscando al ruso sin tener éxito.

A Yuuri no le quedó más remedio que abrir bien los ojos y observar al ruso con la lámpara de noche encendida. Tomó los lentes de la mesita para ver mejor y se encontró con su ruso alterado, llorando y respirando convulsivo agarrándose el pecho.

Absorto de lo que sus ojos le contaban, se asustó pensando que Viktor se sentía mal por lo de anoche y saltó de la cama lamentando haber caído tan bajo por los malditos instintos. Yuuri se acercó de inmediato pegándole el peor susto de su vida a Viktor cuando tomó sus manos y lo abrazó por sorpresa de la cintura.

—Mi amor, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Te duele algo? Dime, ¿qué te sucede? —Yuuri estremecido pensó lo peor y notó al instante que Viktor tenía «su» celular en la mano—. Vitya...

El ruso tembló aún más del miedo y no se atrevió a mirarlo al rostro cuando éste lo abrazó de la cintura. Yuuri no le iba a perdonar lo que hizo, seguro.

—Olvida todo esto, Yuuri, por favor, ya estoy jodido —empezó a llorar más y lo miró—, lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo, ya no podía dormir y tu celular no paraba de sonar.

Yuuri solía quitarle la contraseña al teléfono los fines de semana. No miró a Viktor, solo se lo pidió y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos pasó el dedo por la pantalla y lo revisó. Tenía 3 llamadas de su mejor amigo, pero siguió revisando y se encontró con sorpresas desagradables. La primera era una foto de Viktor que alguien le tomó invadiendo su intimidad y la enviaron a la media noche.

—Maldito colegio de estúpidos —espetó un Yuuri cabreado al darse cuenta para lo que estaban usando el grupo, aparte de hablar cosas asquerosas.

—Yuuri: Explícame porqué estás en ese grupo y no me dijiste nada.

—Mi vida, Phichit, me metió hace dos días, nadie había mandado fotos hasta ahora, y por lo que veo no lo usan para nada bueno, Viktor, los puedes joder a todos por eso. Esto está penado por las leyes y esa era mi intención.

El japonés se sintió culpable y agarró a Viktor de inmediato, volviendo a abrazarlo porque éste tenía más miedo que antes, y eso era lo que le horrorizaba que Viktor entrara en pánico. ¿Acaso era por esto, o le molestaba algo más? Yuuri lo arrulló con su voz en sus brazos y soltó sus feromonas para calmarlo.

El chico dejó su teléfono a un lado para consentir a su pobre omega, quien seguía desprendiendo un olor desagradable a su olfato.

—Viktor, nada de lo que ellos hagan cambiará mi forma de verte, sé que invadieron tu privacidad y esta vez se pasaron de mierda, y ahora por eso los voy a joder a todos en cuanto llegue al colegio —dijo Yuuri serio y muy molesto.

Viktor lo abrazó fuerte y lloró peor que alguien sufriendo por una muerte agónica, pero era porque estaba jodido e indefenso ante semejante noticia de la escuela.

Viktor no dijo nada, él confiaba ciegamente en Yuuri y se alegró de que estuviese allí para defenderlo de ese maldito colegio y sus actos de maldad.

—Mi vida, yo no estoy molesto contigo, no pasa nada, calma mi amor —Yuuri lo arrulló con más fuerza y le empezó a dar besos por toda la cara—, si quieres hablar, mejor vamos con nuestros padres de inmediato, si es que esto te hace sentir mejor.

Viktor asintió desesperado, porque sí quería salir corriendo a los brazos de su padre o de cualquiera que lo protegiera, aunque sabía que su Yuuri lo protegía con su corazón y con sus mimos, pero sentía que necesitaba el amor de su progenitor.

Yuuri no estaba molesto de que Viktor haya tomado su celular, más bien estaba molesto con esas acciones de mierda por parte de los alfas idiotas, y era por eso que estaba en el grupo, para ver lo que hacían esos malditos y tomarle fotos como pruebas de que eran acosadores.

Yuuri se lo tuvo que explicar a Viktor.

—Pe-pero Yuuri, no es solo eso, ¿ya viste lo que te envió Phichit? Lo siento.

Yuuri sin dejar de abrazarlo, volvió a tomar su celular y examinó los mensajes de su amigo y entre esos, el último mensaje. Se quedó indeleble y estoico ante la pantalla tras ver semejante comunicado. Soltó una larga respiración y miró a Viktor con tranquilidad.

Era una maldita mierda ese colegio, fue lo que pensó el japonés.

—Vale, vamos con nuestros padres, pero te digo desde ya que no tienes que preocuparte por eso —le dio un beso en la frente y luego en los labios, acomodando sus cabellos.

Ahora entendía el miedo de su omega, pero no iba a dejar que le pasara nada ni que nadie más se lo llevara. Así tenga que...recurrir al peor método; marcarlo, pero haría todo lo posible por no hacerlo.

Ya estaban a muy pocas horas de la entrada al colegio.

El cuerpo de Yuuri también se alteró tanto con eso, que incluso la potencia de sus feromonas se disparó a niveles altos, tanto que no podía calmar muy bien a su omega sin él estar calmado primero. Esas mismas feromonas advirtieron de un peligro inminente a los demás dentro de la casa.

Era tan fuerte el olor que cuando abrió la puerta, estaban los 5 adultos de la casa esperándolos justo en la puerta, y 4 de ellos no parecían felices de ver lo que sus ojos vieron. Al notar la cama de Viktor manchada de sangre y al mismo ruso llorando, pensaron lo peor.

Elián tenía un gesto indescifrable en el rostro al verlos juntos, primero miró a Yuuri con una mueca llena de desilusión e impotencia. Aunque todos podían sentir dos olores diferentes, ya sabían que los dos habían tenido relaciones.

—Vamos a hablar seriamente de esto y pase lo que pase, van a asumir las consecuencias —la voz de Elián era intimidante y seca.

Chris no podía meterse allí. Así que rezó para que Viktor no fuese castigado por su padre, ni que saliera con un embarazo prematuro justo ahora.

Ni pensar que tanto que Elián lo cuidó para evitarlo y ahora justo en las narices de todos, faltaron a las reglas del señor Nikiforov y de los padres de Katsuki, sobre todo por la confianza de Elián y ellos tenían hacia ambos. Parece que la rebeldía de los jóvenes no hizo mella ni con advertencias en sus pieles, pero fue puro instinto.

Nilova rodó los ojos enojada con todos los adultos allí, menos con ella misma, por Dios, ¿por qué ser tan estrictos? No era la manera, podían hablar con más calma. Ellos no tenían la culpa. Creyó que eso no hubiese pasado si a Viktor no lo hubiesen dejado dormir con Yuuri, así de simple.

—Siempre te he dicho que eres permisivo, Elián, ya sabes cómo se pudo evitar esto —soltó Nilova sin decir nada más.

—No creo que... —Yuuri intentó hablar, pero fue abordado de inmediato por su madre.

—¡Cierra la boca, Yuuri! ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que aprendiste en Japón? —Regañó Hiroko sintiendo ella misma el dolor de hablarle a su hijo así, haciendo que el pobre Yuuri se sacudiera de espanto.

Mari y Vraska observaban juntas el acontecimiento con una cara de terror impagable. ¿Ahora qué pasaría con sus hermanos? Parece que hicieron algo malo.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Mari.

—Tranquila, que no eres la única —aseguró Vraska.

Mari la miró y Vraska podía sentir que ella la miraba. Le sonrió invitándola a darle un abrazo al verla tan nerviosa.

Mari pidió permiso y la abrazó sin medirse.

—Si alguna vez... luego de conocernos bien, nos gustamos, tú y yo... —Mari no quería hacerse la idea, pero fue interrumpida.

—Nadie tiene porque saber cuándo eso pasa, si es que pasa —Vraska adivinó el pensamiento de Mari—. Solo aprendamos de nuestros tontos hermanos a ser más inteligentes y no hacer eso en casa.

Mari pensó que Vraska era realmente brillante. Sonrió y siguió mirando con terror la escena.

Chris y Nilova se estremecieron ante semejante voz de la emperatriz enfadada. Estaba molesta y daba miedo.

Toshiya al oír a su mujer gritar intervino, porque lo hizo sentir un dolor en las entrañas y era malo para su bebé. Hiroko jamás había perdido el control, no era ella, pero luego ella se calmó.

—Cariño, calma, y vamos a calmarnos todos, es mejor que vayamos a hablar en la sala como personas civilizadas, por favor —pidió el omega japonés—, estamos esperando un cachorro y no puedo alterarme mucho, así que no me quiero sentir más mal de lo que ya me siento por el largo viaje.

Toshiya dejó su mirada fija en Yuuri, un poco decepcionado por supuesto, pero más preocupado que otra cosa, amaba a su hijo con locura y no quería que nada malo le pasara.

Yuuri hasta que pitó con los ojos muy atento ante esa reacción de todos, de por sí el japonés ya estaba muy alterado, tanto que en cuestión de segundos se calmó cuando sintió un mareo.

Viktor se escondió atrás de Yuuri, abrazándolo con fuerza al ver la mirada amenazante de su padre, no dejó de llorar, el pequeño omega se veía asustado de su padre.

—Apártate de él —Elián iba a agarrar a Viktor, pero éste solo se alteró más y le gruñó a su padre.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Gritó Viktor abrazando aún más fuerte a Yuuri—, Yuuri no tiene la culpa, ambos nos cuidamos, pero hay algo peor que...

—¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Te dije mi casa, mis reglas! —Gritó Elián molesto. Usando su voz por primera vez, cuando nunca pensó en usarla y menos en su hijo.

Chris sintió un dolor en el pecho y también se agarró del brazo de Elián de inmediato.

—¡Elián! ¡Por favor! Hablemos, ellos nos van a explicar todo, menos mal si no lo hicieran —pidió Chris—. No me estoy sintiendo bien con todo el mundo gritando, me duele el pecho.

Elián respiró hondo y miró a Chris y lo abrazó, calmándose un poco.

Viktor no lo soportó, su pecho le dolía mucho también y ellos no lo estaban ayudando a calmarse. De un momento a otro sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración porque estaba a punto de caerle encima al señor Nikiforov por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero se estaba resistiendo y tampoco podía ir contra la autoridad del alfa, luego iba a tener problemas serios. Yuuri solo aguantó porque Hiroko notó como aumentaba el nivel de peligro entre el alfa menor y el padre del omega.

Yuuri al ver que Viktor se sentía mal se detuvo y lo llevó en su espalda.

Entonces todos los alfas molestos se calmaron y se fueron a la sala juntos. Casi hasta parecía una disputa por territorios, pero no, más bien era por ideas erradas.

—Señor Elián, creo que nadie mejor que usted sabe lo que procede ahora, aunque ya me hago una idea —replicó la emperatriz Hiroko decidida—. Los Katsuki y Nikiforov siempre han sido familias muy unidas desde tiempos remotos, todo lo contrario que con los Romanov. Sin embargo, necesitamos ver qué hacemos ahora con esta situación entre nuestros hijos, que por supuesto, acaban de rebasar el límite.

—Claro, señora Hiroko. Debo pensar en todas las posibilidades de salvar a mi hijo omega, mientras éste se acuesta con tu hijo, rompiendo mis reglas —la seriedad de su rostro al confesar aquello, decía todo, todo lo que un padre puede fallar—. No me perdonaría si mi hijo cae en manos equivocadas por culpa de su condición y de que sea juzgado por el castigo de estar en un colegio de alfas.

Nilova no dijo nada con respecto al asunto, se apartó de ellos y abrió la ventana de la sala y encendió un cigarrillo.

—No era necesario mencionar que los Romanov no somos la joya blanca que pueda ser tallada con el escalpelo de los Katsuki, señora —articuló Nilova.

Toshiya sonrió ante la indirecta de Nilova, quien estaba bastante cansada y molesta, al parecer no le importaba mucho la situación de su hijo omega. Por eso no se metía.

—Hiroko es muy impulsiva, pero no lo mencionó para mal, señora Nilova —habló Toshiya de forma amable—, pero ya que hablas de escalpelos, créame señora Nilova, que nosotros no usamos ese tipo de artefactos para cincelar las cosas, ni mucho menos la conducta de los demás ni de nuestros hijos.

—Todos sabemos que lo dije de forma metafórica, señor Toshiya.

Luego de eso Nilova se calló ante las palabras del omega japonés y no dijo nada, en realidad no quería que se notara de que estaba nerviosa y molesta por la situación que están viviendo. Por Dios que su hijo idiota había metido la pata por mucho que se lo advirtieron, pero no era su culpa. Todos los padres cometen fallas y esa no era la excepción.

Ella seguía culpando a Elián de sus acciones.

A Yuuri no le importaba la disputa entre las casas de sus padres y los Romanov. Ahora mismo solo tenía su mirada y sus brazos fijos en su ruso, quien se aferraba a su cuerpo buscando su calor sin importarle una mierda que los miraran.

—Están asumiendo cosas que no son, en primer lugar yo no lastimé a Viktor ni nada, Viktor se alteró por otra cosa peor —en definitiva, Yuuri se defendió con un Viktor asustado entre sus brazos—. Hoy me llegó este mensaje a mi celular, y no es una broma. Justo a las 3:26 AM, también les voy a mandar la captura de un mensaje de un grupo con unas fotos que mandaron a media noche.

Yuuri envió el mensaje de su amigo a los respectivos teléfonos de los presentes y la gota que derramó el vaso de agua en la paciencia de los presentes.

Viktor por su parte había dejado de llorar, pero no menos alterado dejó de aferrarse a su Yuuri. Además, desde que su padre le gritó por primera vez de ese modo, no quiso acercarse a abrazarlo, ahora mismo tenía ganas de vomitar, se le había disparado los nervios.

Yuuri abrazó a Viktor y éste a él, ambos se susurraban cosas que los demás no podían oír. Aquello llenó de ternura a Toshiya y a Chris cuando los vieron cuchichear en forma de complicidad.

Chris se apartó de su alfa tonto y fue por un botiquín especial que trajo de Suiza, uno que dejó en el baño de invitados. Luego se acercó a Viktor con el mismo.

—Bebé, ¿me dejas revisarte luego? Solo para saber cómo estás, si todo sale bien veremos lo de tu celo hoy —le dio un paño con alcohol y una pastilla—, esto es para las náuseas que sientes.

Viktor soltó a Yuuri apartándose un poco para no ahogarlo. De repente se sintió reconfortado por Chris, quien lo abrazó y de forma paternal, podía sentir sus feromonas calmarlo, y no solo las feromonas de él sino las del señor Toshiya, quien también se acercó para abrazarse de Viktor, así entre ambos calmaron al ruso.

Yuuri soltó una sonrisa dulzona al verlos, parece que entre omegas se cuidaban mucho y era admirable como su papá de la nada le tomó mucho cariño a Viktor. Sin duda que se iban llevar bastante bien.

Vitya por su lado ya no olía a ácido, ese olor a melocotón volvió mezclado con el olor dulce del omega japonés y de Chris. El ruso no pudo evitarlo, era tan embriagador la esencia de ambos que cerró los ojos y casi que se quedó medio dormido, pero no, el ruso estaba escuchando.

Nilova, casi que llora al ver esa escena tan hermosa, se sintió incapaz de hacer algo por su hijo. O quizá sí, pero a su modo, solo podía solucionarlo haciendo cosas malas... así que mejor no.

Cuando la mujer miró el celular se enojó de verdad. Eso solo había sido obra de Ian Romanov, su padre, seguro que él movió sus influencias para pasar ese comunicado y crear pánico, siempre solía hacer eso desde tiempos inmemoriales y sin previo aviso. Sin embargo, él sabía en dónde se metía y sabía que ese consejo era despiadado y podría jugarle en contra a él, así que era una bomba de tiempo que todo estallara.

—_Boom..._ —susurró Nilova con una sonrisa algo oscura—. Vuelvo en un rato, voy a hacer una llamada de emergencia.

Elián analizó el mensaje con detenimiento al igual que todos los demás presentes, incluida Hiroko. Ambos estaban indignados y peor fue cuando vieron el screenshot que Yuuri le envió, donde acosaban a Viktor sin su consentimiento y sin que él lo supiera.

—ASOM se ha vuelto una mierda llena de chiquillos consentidos y majaderos, está lleno de alfas cretinos, imperialistas y sin escrúpulos —soltó Elián cabreado, queriendo matarlos a todos—. Voy a sacar a Viktor de ese colegio, no me importa, mi hijo no puede seguir allí. Me parece peligroso que se quede.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no puede ser hoy, no luego de esto —Hiroko sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y dio gracias al cielo que su amado Yuuri era alguien inteligente en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber.

Ahora ambos entendían porque sus hijos estaban demasiado alterados, pero eso no quitaba que estuvieran molestos con el actuar de ambos hijos. Sin embargo, ahora ese mensaje era de la incumbencia de todos.

—Lo sé, pusieron a mi hijo en jaque —cerró el celular con rabia pasando ambas manos por la sien—. Algo se me debe ocurrir...

—Esto alteró mucho a tu hijo y al mío, así que no los culpo —dijo Hiroko mirando a Viktor, quien estaba pálido—. Yuuri: No podemos seguir escondiendo la verdad, no pensé que tu omega iba a ser especial. Pero antes de seguir, ¿qué hacías metido en ese grupo?

Yuuri le explicó el porqué estaba allí. Yuri estaba preocupado porque no tenía de otra manera que enfrentar todos los problemas que le iban a venir encima al involucrarse con Viktor.

—¿Su hijo es el alfa único, verdad? —Preguntó Elián—. Si las pruebas son ciertas, esto nos puede salvar, aunque esté totalmente en contra de un enlace, en caso de que ese maldito consejo lo decida así.

—En ese caso vamos a tener que sacar a Viktor a escondidas y llevarlo a un lugar donde el consejo no tenga jurisdicción, puede ser Rusia o Japón, claramente a China no lo llevaremos —aseguró Toshiya.

—Lo es, Elian, mi hijo lo es, pero antes necesitamos hablar de algo importante, hablemos de Himiko Katsuki y de Eliana Nikiforova, vuestra bisabuela, Elián—Hiroko se levantó y miró con un gesto de tristeza por la ventana—, aquel amor que fue separado por sus padres y con ese mismo amor, se dividió ASOM y ATIM.

Todos se quedaron atrapados con esas últimas palabras de la japonesa, inclusive Toshiya, quien conocía bien la historia, y Viktor, bueno, el ruso reaccionó prestando mucha atención.

—Nuestros antepasados, señor Elián, fundaron AHS o _After High School_ —pronunció en un perfecto inglés—. Antes de que se dividiera por el egoísmo irracional de algunos alfas y betas, o mejor dicho por el egoísmo de dos familias poderosas que, gracias al cielo, pudimos corregir de no caer tan bajo. Ellas eran destinadas en su época.

Yuuri no conocía esa historia y recordó el diario, por lo que decidió mencionarlo sin miedo.

—Antes de que digas algo, ¿esa historia está escrita en un diario o algo? —Preguntó Yuri, temeroso.

Hiroko lo miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

—Existía un diario de Himiko y uno de Eliana, nosotros solo tenemos el diario de Eliana y es lo que voy a contarles, luego se lo daré a su familia —dijo ella—, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Yuuri?

Viktor quería levantarse, pero no podía, era presa de los mimos y el amor de dos omegas, pero igual habló.

—Yo encontré el diario de Himiko en la biblioteca de Braille de ASOM —confesó Viktor—, pero Yuuri de curioso me lo quitó y lo guardó bajo llave.

—No Viktor, solo protegía el diario —refutó Yuuri—, igual era mi abuela.

—Eso sí que es una buena noticia —Hiroko miró a Toshiya—, ¿por qué no lo traes cariño?

—¡Tráelo Yuuri! —Clamó Elián algo más animado, pero no menos preocupado—, esto puede arreglar muchas cosas y quizá podemos saber sobre el pasado del alfa único.

Yuuri olvidó sus diferencias con el señor Nikiforov y subió a buscar el diario. Al tenerlo en sus manos, Hiroko también tenía el de Eliana. Ambos se miraron y estaban nerviosos de lo que podía acontecer con respecto al pasado de ambas.

Por otro lado, Nilova, en la cómoda soledad del balcón de su habitación, terminó su llamada secreta.

—¿Cuento contigo?, Seung-Gil. No debes fallar, si fallas todo estará perdido—dijo Nilova.

—No lo haré, de hecho, estoy seguro que nada va a estar perdido, no se preocupe, señora Nilova —dijo el coreano.

—¿Te pago de inmediato? —Pregunto ella.

—No, sabe que no trabajo así, cuando el trabajo esté listo, entonces me paga —el hombre colgó.

* * *

**Nota final**: ¡Lamento la tardanza! Estaba corrigiendo el fic desde capítulos anteriores, incluso el lemon anterior lo corregí xD 3 Bueno, ahora les traigo un poco de drama y muertes, ok no, ahora si se va armar un problema enorme. Se lo dije, pero confíen en mí.

¿Qué trama Nilova?

¿Diferencia entre los alfas cretinos de Asom y los idealistas como Yuuri?

¿Dudas, quejas y teorías?

Canción de Starset - Point of No Return

Gracias por leer 3

Matta Ne~


	10. Chapter 9: Él corrió lejos como pudo

**Advertencias**: +18 por mención de temas fuertes y delicados en el pasado de ASOM por temas serios para cerrar tramas. Contiene temas muy sensibles que deben ser leídos con cuidado.

* * *

Seung Gil cerró el teléfono y se puso en marcha hacia la mansión Romanov en Rusia por encargo de Nilova. Él tenía todo listo, pero debía terminar una conversación pendiente con un viejo amigo antes y decidir qué hacer.

Al llegar a la mansión, Seung Gil tocó el timbre y una hermosa omega de cabellos negros y ojos verdes le abrió.

—Seung Gil, pero que sorpresa —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa—. ¿Viniste a ver a alguien en especial? Nilova no ha vuelto luego de su divorcio.

—Sí. Vine a ver a... Ian Romanov —dijo él con una cara bastante seria, como era de esperarse—. Precisamente vengo a hablar de su hija, dado que ella me ha enviado por un recado importante, uno en el que debo hacer un par de trabajos importantes.

La chica se quedó realmente asombrada y no dijo nada, es más, ella solo dejó entrar a Seung porque ya era asunto de su padre y de él de lo que tenían que hablar.

Seung entró y supo que había algo extraño. Era extraño que Ian tuviese a una omega cerca de él, bueno en realidad esa omega tenía diecisiete años. Se llamaba Angelik según le había dicho Ian. Solo el viejo conocía el pasado de ella, uno del cual Seung estaba realmente intrigado.

—Está en el despacho —le indicó ella mientras cerraba la puerta y lo guiaba hasta ese lugar.

—Gracias, señorita —dijo Seung.

El Romanov abrió la puerta cuando la tocó.

—Hola, Angelik y...—miró al coreano—, Seung.

Seung hizo silencio y le hizo una reverencia con la mano en el corazón, de hecho le mostró una sonrisa genuina.

Ian entendió a Seung y era mejor que hablaran a solas a puertas cerradas.

—Angelik, necesito que vayas a preparar mis maletas porque tengo que irme de viaje esta noche —pidió Ian con una suave sonrisa.

Aquel día él estaba extraño y ella lo notó. Olía diferente a otros días. Debía ser su nueva colonia, aunque ya la había sentido antes. El aroma del señor Ian varía mucho y eso era lo más extraño, pero prefería callarse.

Ella hizo una reverencia en silencio y le dedicó una sonrisa leve yéndose a preparar sus maletas.

Cuando Seung y él se quedaron solos, el Romanov cerró la puerta al instante.

—Seung...

—Ian...

Sí, el señor Ian era su viejo amigo con quien iba a hablar y saldar cuentas pendientes.

—Ya lo sé todo —dijo el Romanov. Le dolía la cabeza.

El hombre solo tomó asiento en su silla e invitó a Seung a sentarse frente a él.

—¿En serio le dijiste toda esa sarta de mentiras a Nilova cuando apareció aquí? Además, eso que dijiste de que tomarías a su hijo Viktor como cónyugue si ningún otro candidato te convencía, fue demasiado arriesgado cuando sabes que eso no...

—Lo sé, no es posible y no me interesa Viktor —el viejo sonrió con angustia—. ¿Ahora si soy el tipo de malo de la película de verdad? Solo intentaba advertirle que cuidara a su hijo y que se decidiera a no pelear contra Elián. Fue una estrategia, porque de forma indirecta la tuve que obligar a tomar la decisión correcta, a menos que no le hubiese advertido de nada, las cosas hubiesen sido peor, pero esa siempre fue mi intención.

—Ya veo. Usted tenía todo planeado y solo le jugo sucio a ella.

Seung no quería decir nada, pero sí estaba preocupado por él y en parte entendía algunas acciones, mas no entendía su manera de hacer las cosas porque era todo muy arriesgado y peligroso.

—¿En verdad mi hija mandó a asesinarme? —Preguntó Ian, bastante triste de su situación ya.

—Sí. Me ofreció cien millones de euros y 10 diamantes solo por asesinarte.

El viejo Ian tragó en seco, su rostro se tornó oscuro y melancólico. Tenía la culpa de callarse todo siempre, incluso sus sentimientos, aquellos que tuvo que reprimir para que Nilova fuera feliz.

—Tu hija ya tomó una acción contra ti. Sin embargo, sé que no tienes la culpa de nada, tú solo te defiendes de las acciones del resto, pero aparte de eso... yo sé cosas que solo tú y yo sabemos, por eso he venido hasta aquí para hablar contigo y llegar a un acuerdo acerca de Nilova.

Seung sentía un profundo respeto por el señor Romanov debido a que cuando Nilova se casó a los veintitrés años —_y éste le puso al servicio de su propia hija_—, tuvieron un lindo romance que duró un año hace ya bastante tiempo atrás. Seung aún tenía veinte años en ese momento, pero ese romance quedó en buenos términos, por suerte.

Seung en ese momento había caído bajo los encantos de ese bello omega que tenía en frente. Seung sabía que Ian Romanov venía de la familia de omegas especiales, la más natural de todas. Los Romanov siempre fueron la rama de origen.

Seung tenía la misma edad que Elián. Eran muy jóvenes.

También tenía un corazón sensible en el fondo debido a la condición de Ian, quien aparenta ser el zar que no era. Seung pudo madurar y aprender muchas mañas junto a Ian que lo ayudaron en el transcurso de su vida.

El zar ruso tembló cuando Seung dijo eso y sonrió nervioso. Se llevó la mano hasta la nuca y no sintió nada extraño, la verdad es que siempre quiso sentir muchas cosas que la vida no le permitió; como el ser marcado por el amor de su vida, amor que nunca tuvo tampoco y que murió, amor que también sacrificó por la felicidad de su hija.

—Maldición —se levantó y tomó una copa pequeña de Vodka y se volvió a sentar—. Quiero vengarme de mis enemigos y no he podido, todavía me hacen falta dos familias. Ahora que sales con esto siento como un golpe en el pecho por todo, pero supongo que ella aprendió eso de mí.

—Lo sé. Aprendió del mejor, pero no creo que sea el camino correcto para que le sigas el juego, y quién mejor que tú, para ir a enfrentarla a ella y a tu ex presidente Elián, que ahora debe estar muy furioso debido al asunto de Viktor. Sin embargo, tú sigues siendo más poderoso, porque tienes una élite oscura que se iguala al poder de Elián o mejor, los países de afuera te ven como un gran líder mundial —afirmó Seung. Sin duda que él iba a guiarlo en ese mundo que tornaba oscuro a su alrededor.

El Romanov se sintió inquieto y no quiso decir nada al inicio, meditó bien antes de decir algo.

—No lo sé. No sé cómo el mundo entero me vería si digo quien soy. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si toda Rusia se entera que es gobernado por un omega desde hace mucho tiempo? Sería todo un escándalo y obviamente mi élite me abandonaría, o peor, la gente no tendría la credibilidad que necesito, entonces si nos vamos por allí, siento que el pueblo ruso se vendría contra mí, incluido Elián, quien ahora me detesta. No sé qué hacer.

—No lo creo, sería todo un desafío social, ético y cultural, porque usted ha demostrado llevar este gobierno mejor que ningún otro durante treinta décadas —aseguró Seung con la mayor certeza del mundo—. El problema es el ciudadano promedio, sucede que son opositores que apoyan a los militares porque son sus familiares y amigos, exigen puestos y más derechos cuando no se lo han ganado, usted mismo dijo que jamás permitiría un gobierno de botellas, Rusia es un gobierno de méritos y talentos. Eso ya es un punto a favor, pero ellos saben que sus riquezas han sido bien repartidas dentro de Rusia y por eso no ha habido un golpe de estado, ni lo habrá.

Ian se mostró con un poco más de esperanza, pero no tanto. Tenía que pensar que iba a hacer ahora para salvar a su nieto. Él ni siquiera había emitido esa orden al tribunal mundial, para que suceda lo que está pasando ahora.

—Seung Gil, tú que eres parte fundamental de ese tribunal, ¿puedo saber quién solicitó esa audiencia el martes? Ni siquiera he movido un dedo.

—No te lo vas a creer, pero en todos lados hay traidores, incluso los que más amas pueden ser una falsa, menos si no te muestran la verdad de quienes son —Seung odiaba a la gente que no era leal y por eso lo tenía que mencionar—. Fueron tres personas, una persona que afirma que el omega es Viktor Nikiforov sin duda alguna y ha esparcido el rumor por toda la escuela, ese personaje que todos los conocemos, el ministro ruso y padre de Anya.

—Lo mandaré a castrar —el viejo Romanov no podía creerlo—. No se lo voy a perdonar, es traición.

Seung hasta que tembló cuando habló de castrar al traidor, pero vaya hombre más bélico, sin duda que era lo mejor que podía pasar a todos los que desobedecen, solo espera que haya sido literal lo que había dicho. Con los Romanov nunca se sabe.

—El segundo es el padre de Jean Leroy —el más detestable de todos según Seung, y sí que lo era—. El presentó una demanda legal contra Nikiforov luego de que el ministro de Rusia, que es su amigo, afirmara que Viktor es culpable de provocar el desorden dentro del colegio.

Ian no podía creerlo, ya era definitivo, todo estaba cayendo sobre Viktor y los medios no lo iban a dejar en paz, era cuestión que esto saliera en las noticias mundiales. Viktor iba a tener que probar lo contrario, pero no lo iba a poder probar porque él no era un alfa, y aparte de eso lo tenían acorralado. Sin duda que saber todo esto lo enfurecía mucho.

—Y bueno, el otro no tiene que ver con nosotros... él es un dulce omega que ha sabido como entrar a las vidas de todos, sobre todo en la del padre de Viktor.

Ian hizo silencio por un momento.

—Espera, no es ese tal renombrado médico suizo y pareja de Elian, ¿Giacometti? Pero si es bien sumiso y pervertido, según sé.

Seung cerró la carpeta con los documentos y lo guardó y le lanzó una mirada de incertidumbre.

—Christophe Giacometti trabaja para su líder llamado Masumi, quien es parte de la organización de las naciones unidas y él no interpuso una demanda en sí, sino una reclamación sobre el derecho de Viktor, donde alega que Viktor es el omega especial y que no está en buenas manos con sus padres, dado que estos se acaban de divorciar y no es un ambiente propicio para él.

Que tratada, todo estaba acabado.

—Necesito ver como me reúno con Elian este lunes ahora que viajo, quiero que sea en un lugar privado y con pruebas —Ian Romanov ya había llegado a su límite.

Seung sonrió, él solo lo hacía ante su amigo.

—Mira que me parece buena idea, pero no vayas solo al inicio, está furioso y no sé cómo pueda reaccionar al verte, déjame que te acompañe solo mientras le explicas la verdad, porque tienes que decirle la verdad —por supuesto que a Ian le preocupa esa parte sin duda—, mira. Yo sé que en algún momento de tu vida pensaste en Elián como esposo y no en el esposo de tu hija, lo hiciste para unificar Rusia totalmente y también porque ella lo amaba, hasta que conoció a su destinado y se dio cuenta que lo de ella y lo de Elian no funcionó. No fue tu culpa, fue un capricho de tu hija.

Elian era el amor que Ian tuvo que sacrificar, él empezaba a quererlo mucho en ese entonces, por eso hizo las cosas que hizo para que Elian lo odiase y aceptara a su hija y no a él. Realmente aunque era mucho mayor se hubiese casado con Elian.

Para tener casi cincuenta jodidos años, Ian Romanov lucía bien conservado, parecía tener unos quince años menos y se notaba en su cuerpo y su rostro, era un tipo bello, envidiado y codiciado por todo el mundo, pero lo malo es que lo veían como un alfa más de la historia porque no sabían la verdad.

—Es cierto lo que dices del pueblo ruso, pero hablando del tema de Elián, mi esposo cretino en ese tiempo me obligó a casar a mi hija con Elián cuando supo la verdad; de que él era mi destinado, y sabiendo los riesgos de eso yo sacrifiqué todo por mi hija y por Rusia, lo maté a él y aun así quedó viva una de los _Babichev_. Mila Babicheva es la hermana menor de mi difunto esposo.

Seung lo supuso y ya lo sospechaba, Ian se casó a la fuerza con un _Babichev_. Así que lo siguió escuchando.

—Una parte del pueblo ruso estaba tranquilo hasta ahora, parece que ya se enteraron que mi hija y Elián no se amaban e iban a divorciarse pronto, bueno, hasta que sucedió justo ahora. Por eso, ya no sé qué más hacer si el descontento sigue creciendo y ellos se enteran que fueron engañados. ¿Qué puedo hacer para unificar Rusia totalmente?

—Cásate con Elian Nikiforov, todo el mundo lo ama, además tu hija nunca mereció a ese hombre, pasó tanto dolor porque quiso y te hizo sufrir porque quiso y quiere matarte porque piensa que eres una amenaza, pero no le va a gustar nada enterarse de que tú eres el destinado de su ex esposo.

Ian se atragantó con el Whisky...

—¡No puedo hacer eso! No me casaría por obligación o porque lo necesite —protestó el zar ruso algo indignado por tal sugerencia—. Uno se casa por amor y eso lo aprendí del primer amor de mi vida.

Seung rodó los ojos. Ni al caso, no iba a intentar convencerlo tampoco, pero como omega especial también correría peligro cuando todos supiesen la verdad.

—Mira, tienes caminos viables; que te acepten como zar, o que te cases con Elian y formen una sola Rusia, o que renuncies como zar, pero esto último... —Seung hizo una pausa—, no te lo recomiendo, estarás vulnerable si ven que un líder no tiene fuerza y dejarás que tu destino y el de tu nieto lo decidan en los tribunales. Sin embargo, la mayoría te sigue eligiendo, pero Viktor va a seguir en problemas. Así que si juegas bien las cartas, no habrás ganado únicamente mucha popularidad en el mundo, sino que también los omegas tendrán más fuerza que antes en los derechos y Rusia sería el pionero de esto y todo tendrá que cambiar.

Era una gran movida de revolución en las políticas del mundo si esto sucedía, pero Ian Romanov debe sacrificarse de nuevo y era eso lo que lo tenía muy agotado. Ian lo sabía, pero estaba difícil sin un alfa a su lado a quien amara. ¿Cómo iba a poder amar a Elian si nunca cruzaron palabras más que de odio? No era fácil.

—Puede ser sí, pero no lo sé y no es algo que pueda tomar la decisión ahora mismo. Así que, cambiando de tema, la conclusión de todo, aparte de lo político. Acepto que en la parte emocional yo sé que perdí a Elián para siempre, precisamente porque siempre solía callarme y hacer todo en silencio y además él era mucho más joven que yo. Ya estoy viejo para esto. Yo tuve una destinada también, y esto de almas quebradas es otra historia de las personas que nacen con dos destinados y uno tiene que morir para ceder al otro destinado.

Seung ya entendía por dónde iba todo eso, Ian no estaba preparado para más amores, había tenido demasiado dolor en su vida y estaba dispuesto a escuchar esa historia.

—Que dices... si te ves muy bien para esa edad —Seung Gil lo halagó sin duda alguna e Ian sorprendió por eso—. Mira, tenemos todas las pruebas en nuestro poder, muchas pruebas, tú tienes tus papeles guardados, algo que también puede lo puede ayudar es tu diario y las páginas que tiene escondidas, es algo que puede cambiar el rumbo de la historia y salvar a tu nieto. Claro, cambiará todo menos lo de Elián. Ian, yo conozco muy bien la teoría de las almas gemelas y los destinados, esto no es impedimento, sabes que es mejor intentarlo que no intentar nada.

Aquello no le supo nada bien a Ian. ¿Por qué a la gente entusiasma esa historia de relaciones tristes y angustiosas? Ian odiaba el dolor y no ignoraba el hecho de sentirse triste y feliz por lo de Elián.

—Ahora entiendo la teoría; a veces las almas se parten en dos y una de ellas le toca elegir a la que quiere realmente, _y por eso lado lo siento mucho_, pero esto pasa de 0.01% o casi nunca, y es debido a que los antepasados del alma que se partió hicieron algo muy malo, y como esto es único en el mundo, ya existe una regla si eso pasara. O Elián se casa contigo o tu otro destinado muere, que fue lo que ocurrió hace un par de años con mi otra destinada.

Seung estaba impresionado, él mismo era un alfa que nunca había encontrado a su otra mitad y es extraño en ese tiempo tener destinados.

Por otro lado, mientras Seung se maravillaba, el pasado era algo que Ian no quería recordar; le dolía y le escocía las entrañas de solo pensarlo, el sufrimiento se hacía peor. Fue muy duro para él quien vivió prendado casi toda su vida a un psicólogo y demás sociedades de ayuda hasta que cumplió los cuarenta años de edad.

—Sí es complicado, a mí no me emocionan las leyes karmicas de ese tipo —Ian dio un suspiro pensativo mientras Seung intentaba no darse por vencido—. Si no puedes cambiar el curso de las cosas, simplemente adáptate a lo que puedas, hasta volver a la tierra con los gusanos. Lo siento, soy un omega. No soy un sacrificio.

Seung se rio en silencio al ver la cara de asco de Ian ante esa afirmación. En realidad sus ancestros tienen la culpa cuando el destino los castiga con el karma dentro de los genes espirituales de sus herederos.

—Además Seung, yo pasé por algo terrible —casi que unas lágrimas se asomaron—. ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue parir a una niña a los 15 años? No puedo perdonarles que me hayan jodido la vida, porque por culpa de ellos me obligaron a casarme y criaron a Nilova mal y también me la arrebataron.

Seung se puso muy serio al oír eso, una pena horrible por hacer sufrir a un adolescente, por suerte hubo pena de muerte para tres de los cinco culpables que asesinaron a los padres de Ian. Los Babichev, según investigó en los periódicos. Eso era lo que le daba impotencia y dolor a Seung Gil.

—Lo entiendo, mi madre me tuvo obligada, esas épocas eran una mierda —se sintió miserable, pero no iba a ahondar en su vida ni en las heridas del pasado de Ian—. Bueno Ian, necesito que lleguemos a un acuerdo y precisamente es por esto que vamos a jugar las siguientes cartas para salvar a Viktor del consejo y cambiar las leyes de estos continentes. Entiende que esto no solo te haría justicia a ti sino a muchas otras personas que merecen una investigación por parte del gran tribunal. Si denuncias todos los hechos y no guardas silencio, este caso acabaría esta misma semana.

Seung tenía todo calculado y lo hacía por su familia, eso si algún día llegara a tener un futuro que no fuese como un matón más.

Ian tenía miedo de desatar el caos, ¿qué pensarían la mafia rusa y demás entidades que se mueven por el mercado negro a nivel mundial? ¿Aquellos que no lo apoyan? ¿Quién lo iba a proteger? Si ya se había ganado el odio de los Katsuki, Leroy, Crispino, Babichev y ahora de los Nikiforov.

—Yo hice algo hace mucho tiempo en ASOM cuando fui de visita —explicó Ian, ganándose la atención de Seung—. Dejé el diario de Himiko. Ella me pidió que lo cuidara, pero al final quité unas páginas que conservo. Si quieres te cuento lo que decía al inicio y tú terminas de leer el final de esas páginas que arranqué, fue cuando supe que Viktor iba a la escuela e iba a estar con su hermana, asi que supuse que el encontraría ese diario, lo dejé en un lugar donde los que tienen no pueden verlo, pero si los que tienen acceso y nadie tiene acceso más que Viktor o la bibliotecaria.

Era inteligente, pensó Seung.

—Ya veo, así que tenemos otro misterio más resuelto, tú dejaste ese diario escondido a propósito —dijo Seung y esto provocó la risa de complicidad de Ian—. Conociste a Himiko y a Eliana cuando ellas tenían casi cincuenta años de edad y usted era un niño de quince años en un colegio particular de renombre en ese entonces, que no era ASOM obvio.

—Uno al que esas dos brujas alfas le tendieron una trampa, bueno una de ellas, Himiko al final... no era tan mala, en realidad no lo era —su rostro se llenó de amargura, pero sonrió al pensar en ella.

—Bien, cuénteme lo que dice el diario del Himiko al inicio —Seung se acomodó bien y se quitó el chaleco—, te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Mientras el viejo Romanov comenzó a contarle lo que había en ese diario, la tensión crecía en la sala donde estaban reunidos Viktor y todos los demás, se notaba la preocupación en la cara pálida de Hiroko.

Yuuri vio que su madre se había quedado en silencio mirando el diario de Himiko. Sabía que ella era una sedienta lectora y estaba leyendo rápido, pero parecía un poco asombrada de todo lo que sus ojos vieron hasta que terminó en unas páginas que habían sido arrancadas, seguramente por la misma Himiko o por alguien más.

—¿Mamá? ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó Yuuri, preocupado obviamente.

Viktor se sentó bien y estuvo más despierto cuando la mujer no dijo nada, tenía que alejarse un poco de los arrumacos de ambos omegas sino se iba a dormir y no iba a despertar para ir al colegio a tiempo.

—Yuuri: No es muy largo lo que está escrito en cada página del diario, tal parece que no escribió mucho, pero las cosas que cuenta Himiko son terribles —dijo ella intranquila, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes—. ¿Te atreverías a leerlo?

Nilova volvió y se sentó mirándolos a todos, pero se cruzó de brazos al ver la preocupación en la cara de Hiroko.

Toshiya suspiró porque sentía miedo de no saber mucho del pasado de su ancestro Himiko, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Aquello ponía de los nervios a Elián, tanto que Chris se sentó a su lado y le susurró algo al oído y este sonrió.

—Yo... bueno mamá, está bien. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —dijo Yuuri.

—Yo lo haré —Viktor de valiente se levantó y agarró el diario que le dio la alfa.

Había comenzado a leer por lo que ya habían leído antes, pasando por lo de los abortos y suicidios de los omegas de "_ATIM_":

«Solo tengo que decirles una sola cosa más, quiero que sepan que soy una de esas cretinas que tanto odias. Si estás leyendo esto, ¿por qué? Porque papá me obligó a venir a este horrible lugar.

Tranquilos que no me follé a ningún omega de esos porque ninguno me gustaba, y ni ninguno era mi destinado, así que eso se lo dejé a los más necesitados de sexo porque son unos pobres idiotas. Ellos no saben que Japón ya investigó durante años los hechos y están remediando el daño causado por una guerra vieja que provocaron un par de idiotas. Resulta que los destinados no nacerán si se siguen uniendo a omegas con problemas que han abortado mucho o con betas que ingieren hormonas especiales creadas para parir hijos de alfas con problemas, entiendo que la genética es una perra y está demostrado.

Lo mejor es mantener la pureza o el estado natural durante un tiempo y dejar de unirse con betas u omegas libertinos y enfermos, bueno los omegas pueden unirse con alfas de la misma clase, pero antes los alfas tienen que dejar de ser imbéciles y respetar a los omegas, parar la guerra que inició un estúpido beta en el pasado.

Yo solo dejaré de comportarme como tal cuando me devuelvan a mi país donde me siento más a salvo que en este maldito lugar.

Adiós por hoy».

Todos se quedaron ojipláticos e incluso la voz de Viktor tembló al final e hizo una pausa, pero siguió leyendo la siguiente página, porque tal parece que ella solía cortar las cosas de tajo y no hablaba más que solo cosas importantes.

—Que miedo me daba su abuela señor Toshiya, no parecía una persona normal —dijo Nilova irritada y todos asintieron.

—A mí tampoco me lo pareció —dijo Giacometti con una mano en la barbilla, pensativo—. Esto se pone feo y no me gusta nada, Elián.

—Ni me lo digas —respondió Elian preocupado.

«31 de octubre

Ayer el ritual se llevó a cabo, pero ahora están investigando y ha llegado el consejo alfa, beta y omega al colegio y es un caos total, no participé, pero pude ver lo que pasó a escondidas, mas no me atreví a tirarme para ayudar al omega porque eran muchos alfas y no puedo contra todos ellos. Tenían armas de fuego... además tampoco quería levantar sospechas para poder acusarlos más adelante:

Hay un pasadizo escondido a un costado de la entrada del colegio, que son como unas cloacas, pero están cubiertas por un hermoso jardín de rosas azules, entran por allí por las noches sin ser visto con invitación y con un antifaz especial, como si fueses a ir a un festín.

El omega que trajeron esta vez de ATIM es virgen, tiene quince años y entre cinco alfas lo tomaron y se repitieron el acto sexual entre todos, primero ataron sus pies, luego sus manos y le taparon la boca con un pañuelo y encendieron la música diabólica. Parecía una escena de sadomasoquismo con muchas cosas horribles».

Viktor siguió leyendo a duras con miedo y con ganas de llorar. Terminó de leer todo lo que le hicieron a ese omega, dejando a la imaginación lo peor que puede pasarle a alguien que es violado bajo los efectos de las drogas. Había cosas que Viktor mencionó que hizo que Nilova y los demás se estremecieran por primera vez de terror.

—Basta, seguiré leyendo yo —Nilova tomó el diario al ver que su hijo estaba poniéndose de nuevo mal.

«20 de diciembre.

Ya terminó las investigaciones y no encontraron nada, pero el omega que violaron unas semanas atrás murió de una sobredosis y fue encontrado muerto en su colegio, es todo un escándalo en los periódicos, dicen que estaba encinta y buscan a los culpables de las marcas de su cuerpo.

Los que participaron en su violación no sienten pena por el mismo, para ellos solo era un pobre desgraciado más. Sin embargo, creo que esta semana me llevan de vuelta a Japón, no soporto ni un año más aquí, esto no era lo que yo esperaba de este maldito colegio. No puedo ir a la policía porque sino ellos me cortaran la cabeza, además no tengo pruebas suficientes.

Tengo entendido que siguen haciendo de las suyas y a veces se escuchan gritos y gemidos de omegas en ese lugar, pero nadie que no esté dentro los escucha gritar, yo los escucho en mi cabeza, es terrible porque no puedo hacer nada por ellos».

—Qué vergüenza, tenía otras expectativas de Himiko —dijo Toshiya con un dolor en el vientre, algo muy triste.

Hiroko se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó para calmarlo.

—No te sientas mal, le haces mal al bebé, esto es cosa del pasado, además no hemos terminado, Himiko no podía hacer nada, no veo porque culparla, ella estaba en un lugar equivocado y con leyes que no respetaban del todo a los omegas en ese entonces —era una petición difícil pero necesaria.

La angustia crecía en Viktor. Yuuri cerró los ojos. Pensativo, el alfa no iba a decir nada. Solo iba a esperar a que la señora Nilova terminara de leer. Sabía que su omega empezaba a desesperarse un poco a medida que su madre avanzaba de página y no hizo más que abrazarlo.

«10 años más tarde

Finalmente estoy en Japón desde hace un tiempo, vaya hace más de diez años que no escribo aquí, tuve miedo de sacar el diario y escribir acerca de algo más. Parece que ASOM sigue sin cambiar desde que me gradué y demás. Siguen los escándalos a voces ocultas de lo que sucede dentro.

¡Esto tiene que terminar un día! Odio a las personas con poder, creen que tienen el mundo bajo su mando.

Me dio por ir a la reunión de promoción y me dio nostalgia cuando miré hacia atrás de ese lugar en el jardín; mi cara sudaba y mi corazón palpitaba ansioso de miedo porque ahora había dos alfas jóvenes relajándose a su alrededor junto con sus amigos, ambos me miraron y yo no hice más que quitar la mirada de inmediato.

Me sentí horrible, como una cómplice de manos atadas.

Mi esposa me miró y sonrió, pero entonces cuando quise mirarla me encontré con la azulina mirada de otra mujer, me encontré con el amor de mi vida, con mi alfa destinada. ¿Raro verdad? Esto era uno de los males genéticos; dos alfas siendo destinados. Sin embargo, si conocen la leyenda de las almas fragmentadas, creo que yo tengo dos destinados, pero solo puedo acabar con esta maldición si me caso con uno de ellos, el problema es que mi omega real no ha aparecido aún. Terrible.

_Eliana Nikiforova_ era una alfa que siempre admiré por su belleza única, pero era la más peligrosa de todas en el tiempo del colegio, aunque era mi amor platónico, era una desgraciada a la que temía.

Supe que muchas cosas cambiaron cuando ella me sonrió y me dio su tarjeta delante de mi esposa, quien no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella era otra alfa más. Sin embargo, yo no me atreví a mencionarle nada de nada».

Y así Nilova siguió leyendo como Himiko desarrollaba su relación con Eliana a medida que pasó el tiempo, desde que su esposa tuvo a su descendencia y ellas dos continuaron con un romance oculto hasta que cumplieron cincuenta años, que fue justo cuando Eliana se quitó la vida, hecho que dejó destrozada a Himiko.

Todos estaban absortos por tal acontecimiento tan trágico.

Elián se llevó el cabello hacia atrás y se sintió mal por el pasado de su abuela, es un hecho de que sus familias comenzaron con el pie derecho y terminaron con el izquierdo, por lo menos sus padres, tuvieron siempre una buena relación con la familia real nipona gracias a Himiko.

—Vuestras familias son un caos —dijo Giacometti serio y preocupado por Viktor—. Espero que esto no afecte a Viktor, ni a ti, amor.

—Yo creo que lo afecta de algún modo —salió Vraska en rescate de su hermano mayor—. A ambos. Más que todo en su imagen frente al mundo.

Giacometti frunció el ceño cuando la vio, no entendía que se hacía ella allí.

—¿No deberías estar dormida? —Preguntó Chris.

—No puedo dormir con tanto griterío aquí abajo —le dijo ella de mala gana.

Chris suspiró y alzó los hombros resignado a decir algo más sobre el tema. Tenía que recabar toda la información posible, pero esto no apuntaba a nada favorable.

—Voy a terminar de leer, cierren la boca ambos —obvio que Nilova perdía la paciencia cuando era interrumpida en algo que podría ser importante.

No obstante, todos intuían que había algo oscuro tras ese relato y lo podían presentir, no siempre todos eran buenos, y no siempre los sucesores de los viejos tenían la culpa de los pecados de los abuelos o los padres.

_«Hoy no será la última vez que escriba, o quizá sí. En unas páginas más..._

Estoy aterrada. Debo confesar algo terrible que hice junto a Eliana, algo que no tiene perdón de nada por ser su cómplice.

No sé cómo empezar, pero mi amor por ella me cegó y aun así lo hice. Hice lo que juré no hacer en mi puta vida. No sé cómo, pero estaba muy drogada cuando todo pasó y estoy arrepentida, luego de lo que hicimos ella al darse cuenta enloqueció y se quitó la vida... o no... yo hice que ella se quitara la vida.

Sucedió hace una semana antes de que ella muriera.

Sucede que ella conoció a mi otro destinado, mi real destinado omega, pero fue mi culpa, yo le dije a ella quién era él confiando en que no diría o haría nada y ese fue mi verdadero error.

Él es un omega muy dulce e ingenuo, pero realmente hermoso, que para su desgracia, él no sabía nada de mí, porque era algo que yo no aprobaba. Entonces ella quiso lastimarme de forma emocional, dado que pensó que me iría con él.

Ambos tenían el mismo cabello platinado, pero él lo tenía con tintes casi rubios, muy claro, y los ojos de ese chico eran como sacados de un sueño, eran violetas, tanto que daba miedo y era hermoso.

Eso que ella hizo me afectó y mucho, mejor dicho, que hicimos, pero la muerte de ella fue peor. Eliana también estaba casada y ya tenía descendencia con un lindo omega de los_ Valkov_. Eran excelentes médicos rusos.

Lo malo de todo esto es que mi destinado era un chico menor que yo, ¿terrible verdad? Iba contra mi ética y mis principios y por eso no podía por nada del mundo aceptarlo. Ella dijo que se sintió mal por mí porque lo conocí a esta maldita edad y era un caso perdido. Las autoridades me iban a caer encima, pero yo no quería nada de ese chico y ella aún así me lastimó, por eso tuve que intervenir.

Ambas nos enteramos que él había sido elegido para el terrible ritual y ella no quería salvarlo, pero él no era cualquier omega, no era de ATIM y eso era peligroso. Yo sí quería salvarlo, así que la desafié.

Lo peor es que fue la decisión que ella tomó y que me convenció y yo de tonta caí en su trampa sin saber que era el elegido, pero fue por su culpa de ella.

Ella me dijo que tomáramos el lugar de dos de los chicos esos.

Tuvimos que echar a dos chicos y ponernos en lugar de ellos con un antifaz para completar los 5 en el ritual y entonces, el pobre chico fue traído como carnada a ese maldito lugar e intentar sacarlo de allí, pero yo... entonces hice lo dije que no haría».

Luego de ese relato intenso todo se cortó de repente y cuando quiso seguir la página, Nilova vio que hacían falta. Sintió náuseas por lo que podía imaginarse, pero era tarde porque alguien más había vomitado en su lugar, y era Viktor.

Yuuri no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza, así que fue auxiliar a su Viktor de inmediato, abrazándolo por la espalda, diciendo que eso no iba a suceder mientras él estuviera dentro de ese colegio. Primero los mataba a todos.

Elián estaba peor, ¿y qué pasó después? Elián miró a Chris y el omega apenas que esbozó una sonrisa triste y bastante desalentadora.

_—Oye —_llamó Seung en ruso_—. ¡an!_

Ian se sintió mareado cuando terminó de contarle el inicio, se había perdido de forma mental por un rato. Le contó todo menos las páginas que agarraba con sus manos, aferrándose a ellas con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas porque no podía seguir hablando, porque siempre le recordaba a ella.

Seung casi que adivinaba el problema, mas no quiso suponer lo que había ocurrido, claramente se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso y lo abrazó.

—No tiene que seguir contándome —dijo Seung muy serio y realmente preocupado por él.

El omega soltó las hojas y lo abrazó con fuerza en busca de auxilio.

—He fallado como padre. Me obligaron a casarme luego de ese incidente como modo de protección, tuve una hija al instante con un cretino de esposo, luego me ensañé a morir con ella porque era muy joven y sentí que mi vida se arruinó dado que me alejaron de ella, siempre le echaba la culpa y le eché la culpa a los omegas y alfas cretinos, pero aún no puedo aceptar que yo sea un omega asqueroso, ni que mi nieto sea un pobre omega en ASOM, eso es terrible, no puedo más, no sé que hacer.

No todo estaba perdido para Seung. Cuando quiso contestarle vio que el hombre se desmayó en sus brazos y era tarde, éste tomó los papeles y los guardó en su bolsillo. Luego lo cargó hasta su cama y lo dejó dormir.

Guiado por la curiosidad de terminar esa maldita historia. Seung se quedó asombrado y sin palabras porque su mente lo engañó. ¿Qué tan podrido podía estar? Por un momento pensó que fue uno de los violados.

—Pensé que lo iban a agredir entre los 5, pero no fue así...

Himiko raptó a Ian Romanov y huyó con él lejos por unos días, pero lo estaba cuidando. Luego de eso se lo dio a los padres y ella les contó a los zares la verdad y estos la repudiaron. No podían creer que ella haya raptado a su hijo. Himiko estando drogada dejó a Eliana sola porque se dio cuenta de que estaba mal haberla seguido, así que huyó de ella, pero antes le dijo que era una perra odiosa y enferma que necesitaba ayuda urgente o ser internada. Ella le dijo a Eliana que era una basura de persona y que deseaba que se muriera y así pasó, Eliana se tiró de un puente con una soga atada al cuello justo una semana después. Himiko se sintió peor tras su muerte, dejando todos sus planes atrás y olvidándose de ese Romanov a quien por su propio bien le declaró la guerra a esa familia donde ellos abrieran la boca para algo, y los Katsuki no se andaban con cuentos, pero en secreto antes de irse le dijo al chico que fuera fuerte y que encontrara a quien amar, que no se olvidaría de él.

No todo terminó allí, pero de ese modo ella alejó a los Romanov de los Katsuki, volviéndose «_enemigos_» sin sentido alguno. O sí, ella quería proteger a ese Romanov, ella pensó que hacía lo correcto alejándose para siempre de él.

Seung Gil tomó las últimas hojas y terminó de leerlas. En la última hoja, estaba algo escrito en puño y letra de Himiko Katsuki con dos dichos del escritor filosófico británico James Allen:

«_Estás hoy donde tus pensamientos te han traído, estarás mañana donde tus pensamientos te puedan llevar. La cárcel más grande no está hecha de rejas y barrotes, sino de recuerdos negativos. ¡No les hagas caso y libérate!»._

* * *

**Notas finales**: Sí, giros bruscos, ¿nadie se lo esperaba o no? Pues ahora sí vamos bajando con el final de la historia, le quedan ocho capítulos más y adiós.

1\. ¿Qué opinan ahora de Ian Romanov?

2\. ¿Podrá su abuelo dejar de tener miedo y salvar a Viktor frente al consejo?

Muchas gracias por estar conmigo hasta aquí, era necesario cerrar las tramas y volver con nuestros pobres pichones sufriendo.

La canción de este capítulo Sia- Angel for the wings solo para romper sus corazones.

_Matte Ne~_


	11. Ch10: El amor del zar y su sacrificio

**Advertencia**: +18 por menciones de escenas implícitas y peleas de Ian Romanov en el pasado, temas delicados, pero nada relevante que no pueda ser llevado bien porque es parte importante de la trama y aquí queda cerrado muchas cosas y pues aquí se decide el futuro del Yuuvic

* * *

Ian Romanov se levantó aterrado en medio de la noche y vio a Seung Gil sentado, leyendo un libro de teorías acerca de las élites que gobiernan al mundo y de cómo ellos no han podido perpetrar a la gran madre Rusia. Eso era realmente alentador para los rusos.

Definitivamente que Elián Nikiforov y el zar ruso, a pesar de sus diferencias, han hecho un trabajo estupendo en conjunto con su gobierno, sin tener que verse a las caras durante años.

Sin embargo, Seung sabía que era hora de que todo eso cambiase, a veces es bueno mirarse de frente por un instante. Por eso iba arreglar ese encuentro entre ambos, Rusia no podía seguir el camino a la fractura política con el retiro de Elián.

—¿Acaso tuviste un mal sueño? —Preguntó Seung cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y ganándose la atención de su desconcertado amigo Romanov—. Nadie te hará daño mientras me tengas aquí, después de todo me pagas para protegerte y mantenerte informado, pero incluso sin todo eso tienes mi lealtad.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, no debemos perder el tiempo, he trazado un plan de salida de aquí —Ian se acomodó la túnica roja y miró el reloj—. Angelik no puede saberlo.

—Oh, Angelik, oye, ¿es tu hija? Tuve curiosidad cuando la vi aquí —preguntó curioso e Ian se mostró divertido al oírlo—. No, pero ella fue enviada por alguien para espiarme con el pretexto de que sería la ejecutiva del gobierno ruso. Elian la contrató por sugerencia de su amado Chris, así que creo que trabaja con uno de los demandantes, pero pocas pistas falsas le he dejado solo para mantenerla alejada.

Seung no se creía lo que oía.

—¿En serio?

—Mira simulare irme en el auto, le diré que agarraré un vuelo a Nueva York, Estados Unidos —explicó Ian mientras Seung prestaba atención al plan—. Contraté a uno de estos chinos expertos en maquillaje para que se parezcan a mí y hagan como si me montaran en un avión rumbo a EEUU. Antes haré una parada en el hotel donde me está esperando, pero cuando salga el se irá en mi limusina y tomará un avión a Estados Unidos y listo. Ella lo seguirá y no sabrá que me iré en secreto a Inglaterra. Esto va a ser una sorpresa.

Seung le pareció una idea brillante y lo ayudaría a ejecutar el plan. Era crucial escaparse de toda la gente que quiere someter al gobierno ruso y al zar.

—Cuenta conmigo, entonces, déjame que arregle la cita con Elián —marcó el teléfono ante la mirada expectante de Ian—. Tranquilo, déjame manejarlo, parece que no contesta. Lo volveré a intentar cuando estemos rumbo a Inglaterra. Todo va a salir bien.

Ambos salieron de allí y Angelik se despidió de él. Ella preguntó a dónde iba y él le dijo que era un viaje de negocios importante con Estados Unidos. Aunque no son países cuyas relaciones sean buenas. El pretexto sería que había algo que debía saldar.

Ella claramente le creyó. Sin embargo, para asegurarse, Angelik puso a los agentes a seguirlo. Ellos vieron que Ian se bajó a comprar un refresco y entró a un restaurante del hotel y salió en menos de cinco minutos. Los hombres no lo perdieron de vista hasta que entró, pero en ese instante ya Ian había cambiado con el tipo de lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos y abordaron otro auto. Ian se quitó la túnica roja y la guardó. Seung había bajado con él y también había contratado a alguien para reemplazarlo.

La limusina partió al aeropuerto, los hombres vieron todo el movimiento y preguntaron, sin dejar rastro atrás, y le informaron a Angelik que el zar sí había partido a Estados Unidos de forma urgente.

El escape fue todo un éxito.

Nadie sabría que Ian Romanov iba a estar presente en el juicio. Todos querían mantener a ese hombre alejado. Si Elián y él estaban juntos, podrían complicar el asunto.

Seung Gil volvió a llamar y esta vez Elián contestó. Así que lo puso en altavoz.

—Hola, buenas tardes —Ian al escuchar la voz de Elián se puso algo nervioso—. ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Elián.

—Hola Elián, soy Seung Gil, uno de los miembros del gran consejo —A Elián se le erizaron los bellos, sabía quién era—. No te llamo con fines políticos o para discutir lo de tu hijo. Nosotros tenemos que hablar en privado y esto es importante. No me gustaría que nadie esté contigo ahora.

Chris estaba jugando con Viktor cuando vio que Elián recibió una llamada, pero al ver que este se fue y se encerró en su despacho. Chris no dijo nada.

En cambio, Chris recibió una llamada secreta de un agente que lo mantenía informado de cualquier movimiento. Al parecer al zar no le interesa nada de su nieto, o eso pensaba Chris cuando recibió el mensaje. Ahora entiende que la familia de Viktor es un problema serio.

—Estoy solo, ¿sucede algo? Ya sé que mañana es el juicio, pero diré que nos presentaremos el día martes dado que Viktor está indispuesto —Seung no estaba exigiendo nada, pero Ian igual se preocupó—. Tenemos esperanza todavía y dejaré que se queden con Viktor.

Seung le habló a un agente que estaba con él y era jefe de agencias, el hombre ordenó a las agencias de telefonías que bloqueen toda señal o cualquier cosa que pudiesen espiar u oír.

—Me parece bien que vayan el martes, pero antes hay que saber que cosas que debes de hacer y por eso te quiero citar este lunes, es confidencial —aseguró Seung—. Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás lo del diario de Himiko.

Elián se paralizó en el teléfono por un minuto.

—¿Cómo supiste eso? —Preguntó Elián alterado mirando a todos lados—. Espero que no me estés espiando, no sería ético ni prudente de tu parte.

—No espío, de hecho, tengo a la persona que puso el diario allí y me lo confesó, él está a mi lado, pero lo hizo con el propósito de que supieran la verdad y que nadie lo encontrara más que tu hijo, pero no esto no acaba allí —Ian se puso peor y más nervioso, quería que cortara la llamada—. Vamos a reunirnos todos en secreto, tienes que saber muchas cosas. Puedes llevar a los emperadores de Japón, a Yuuri Katsuki y a tu hijo. No lleves a Nilova ni a Giacometti.

—¿Y eso por qué no puedo llevarlos a ellos? —Elián se mostró desconcertado, pero no menos alerta.

—No lo hagas, no si quieres ganar este juicio. Tengo mis motivos, esto es una reunión entre altos mandos.

¿Altos mandos? Un momento si era una reunión muy secreta, entonces... no puede ser que ese maldito zar ruso iba a estar allí, lo iba a matar donde lo viera.

—Ese maldito está allí contigo, ¿verdad? —Ian casi se desmaya y se exaspera ante su voz, sabía que era mala idea—. Ya decía que algo no andaba bien, dile que no me va a quitar a mi hijo y ya sé lo que dijo y lo quería hacer. Me las va a pagar cuando lo vea.

Ian se sintió mal y se llevó la mano al rostro.

—Estás equivocado, no fue él quien inició este juicio, de hecho fueron otras personas y por eso quiero hablarte, solo te puedo decir que analices el diario y analices al zar ruso en su juventud —Seung no quiso decir nada más, solo le mando la dirección a donde tenía que estar—. Nos vemos allí.

Elián quedó totalmente desconcertado cuando la llamada se cortó. Había recibido un mensaje. No sabía si era seguro llevar a Viktor ante uno del tribunal y ante el zar. Debía consultar con los emperadores.

Esto ya no podía hacerlo él solo.

Nadie podía dormir pensando en una solución. Es más, ninguno allí conocía cómo actuaría el consejo frente al caso de Viktor.

Al rato de unos minutos, sus padres y el señor Nikiforov le hicieron llegar el mensaje de que tenían que estar listos. Mañana irían al colegio a la reunión o el juicio. Hoy tenían que ir a un lugar.

Abrumados por el ambiente, Yuuri y Viktor se tuvieron que retirar para darse una ducha fría con ese mensaje rondando sus cabezas, lo hicieron juntos. Ambos se calentaron del frío de esa mañana con un abrazo y un par de besos tiernos bajo la regadera, consolándose con todo el amor que se tenían para no pensar en los problemas de ese día.

Luego salieron y se vistieron sin escatimar la hora del reloj, deseando que la famosa reunión no llegara, pero sabían que era mañana martes. Viktor llegaría a las 8:00 de la mañana, aunque tenían que estar a las 7:00 en el colegio.

—Yuuri, deseo que este día acabe ya.

—Viktor, ni siquiera ha empezado el día —dijo Yuuri, ganándose la mirada triste de Viktor—. ¿Sigues asustado? Viktor: Tú eres un omega fuerte e inteligente, demuéstrales lo que vales, esto no te puede tumbar, no ahora. Nervioso debería estar yo. A veces trato de controlar mi ansiedad, a veces no puedo, otras veces trato de ser valiente.

—Tienes razón —respiró hondo y se amarró el cabello con un listón—. No me voy a dejar vencer, pero Yuuri, si vas mañana y perdemos el juicio, haremos volar esa puta escuela y nos volamos del mapa, mejor, lo haremos juntos.

Yuuri rio en silencio y luego se dio un beso apasionado y lento entre los dos. Viktor se había tomado muy en serio eso de volar la escuela, pero por suerte el celo de Viktor había terminado y su humor poco a poco volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, ni siquiera le quiso dar un polvo rápido.

Además, ya casi era hora de irse. Sus padres le dijeron que tenían que estar listos para ir a la catedral de _Canterbury_. Era una reunión secreta.

—Yuuri —llamó Viktor y el japonés le prestó atención—. Después, ¿por qué vamos a una catedral?

—A lo mejor decidieron que era mejor casarnos en secreto y que todos se jodan —añadió jocoso y esto provocó un estallido de risa en Viktor.

—Jajaja no creo, es mucho soñar, mi padre no estaría de acuerdo ni estando drogado.

—Viktor, ¿no te gustaría eso? —Yuuri relajó su semblante con una dulce sonrisa, provocando que el corazón de Viktor se acelerara—. Viktor, mi último debut ha cambiado, estaremos en dos lugares, debo ir a Rusia y después a la final en Barcelona. ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Viktor se limitó a responder a Yuuri tan solo para dejarlo con la intriga. Por supuesto que sí quería viajar a todas partes del mundo junto a su Yuuri.

Mientras ambos consolidaban su lazo de amor al mismo tiempo, sucedía algo más en la Catedral inglesa en donde se encontrarían.

Un viejo omega ruso que despertó cansado de su viaje cuando llegaron, esta vez no hubo pesadillas. Se había dejado su aroma de omega y no iba a esconder la cara, bueno nadie podía sentirlo. Un omega triste que nunca fue marcado.

—Seung...

—Ya terminé de leer las páginas —el hombre estaba a su lado y le dio el celular—. Es tu decisión si quieres acabar con esto.

El único pecado que cometió Himiko fue secuestrarlo para salvarlo, pero ella antes de irse de su lado, atendió a la súplica de Ian, donde acordó perder su virginidad con ella y no con su futuro esposo, aquel hombre con el que sus cabrones padres lo casarían.

Para hacer eso, ella ya se consideraba sucia y mala, pero para Ian fue una entrega por amor y voluntad propia.

En ese tiempo nadie tenía derecho a meterse en sus decisiones propias. Era porque «No existían leyes de protección como las hay ahora», que por cierto son muy rígidas.

Recordando eso, el Romanov tomó el teléfono pensativo porque no quería hacer las coas de ese modo, Ian era más de afrontar los problemas en cara.

—Prefiero confrontar a Elian de frente.

Seung le mostró una sonrisa y dejó el teléfono de lado.

—Que así sea —el coreano se bajó junto a él en la catedral—. Parece que llegamos primero.

El consejo no podía empezar sin Seung Gil esa reunión en el colegio, así que lo aplazaron hasta el mediodía. Él era una de las cabezas y partes indispensables del consejo más importante del mundo, de lo contrario, estarían en problemas.

Antes de eso, ¿En qué debía tener fe Ian Romanov? ¿En su indefenso nieto? ¿En un diálogo con los Katsuki? O... hablar con el amor que nunca pudo tener, Elián Nikiforov.

—Te veo dudoso, ¿acaso dejarás que tu nieto se hunda? —Seung se sintió algo mal.

—¿Eh? No es eso, es que tengo un plan, pero primero quiero que me escuches, Seung, sé que luego de la muerte de tu madre tuviste que asumir un puesto muy elevado, sé que es el consejo que modifica y define leyes importantes en el mundo, necesito hacer esto bien.

Ian buscó su diario, porque él también tenía uno, y empezó a escribir en el mismo cuando tenía dieciocho años.

Seung se sorprendió y le dedicó una sonrisa, supuso lo peor, pero cuando vio el diario de Ian, algo dentro llenó de ternura al coreano.

A veces ese hombre parecía tan indefenso y tan peligroso a la vez que no podía saber cuando confiar en él. Era un omega jamás visto. Cuando vio a Viktor le recordó mucho a él, al inicio era un niño tonto seguro. Sin embargo, los años han moldeado a este omega con una sabiduría increíble.

—¿Qué hago con el diario? —Preguntó Seung.

—Cuando terminé de relatar lo que dice dentro, mete las hojas y ya te diré que hacer.

Seung asintió

—Guardaré esta historia para cuando estemos todos juntos. Quiero ver que tan bien lo ha criado mi hija y que él no esté sufriendo a causa de dos padres que no supieron hacer bien su trabajo. No seré el papá de Viktor para decir que hacer ni como criarlo, pero soy su abuelo después de todo y a veces siento que él necesita ayuda emocional, no solo es importante su protección y sus necesidades sino su educación como tal y trabajar en sus emociones. Conociendo a mi hija seguro que les dio más importancia a otras cosas mientras Elián se preocupaba por protegerlo, ninguno de los dos nunca me dejó verlo ni conocerlo desde que nació, pero claro, es normal desde la discusión que tuvimos un día antes de su boda con Elián.

—Lo sé por mi madre, fue invitada a su boda y ella me contó de las diferencias que hubo entre usted y los Nikiforov el día en que se presentó en la misma. Los padres de Elián se encargaron de terminar de hacerte ver mal ante los demás.

—Ya veo. Con razón los Katsuki no han accedido a hablar conmigo, ni siquiera su hijo Yuuri, quien es el destinado de mi nieto, pero así es la vida.

Estaban sentados en un jardín secreto cerrado al público. Ambos esperaron un rato hasta que apareció Elian, Toshiya, Hiroko, su hijo y... Seguro que ese chico tan hermoso era Viktor. Tenía un fuerte parecido a él cuando era más joven.

Elian y todos se sentaron. No tenían buena cara, pero tenían una catedral frente a ellos y una mesa redonda con claves y grabados antiguos, llenos de cultura. Lo hizo sosegarse un poco. No quería destrozar ese lugar en una pelea. El señor Elian cumplió, es un hombre de palabra y esperaba que ese cabrón que estaba allí sentado mirando a su hijo con... un atisbo de tristeza, parecía desconcertado.

—Bienvenidos todos, Elian cuánto tiempo —Seung fue el primero en darles la bienvenida a lo que todos asintieron de forma amable—. Es bastante temprano, nos tomará unas horas, pero no más del mediodía.

Toshiya miró con algo de recelo al zar. Era un tipo con una belleza exótica e innegable, pero había algo en esos violetas que le recordaba no sólo a Viktor. Toshiya estaba intentando recordar.

Elian por un lado estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su ira ante ese Romanov. Ni siquiera lo miró. Solo miró a Seung.

—Y bien, necesito algo que me ayude a salvar a mi hijo de cualquier plaga maldita sobre la Tierra —y fue allí donde le dedicó una fría mirada que le caló los huesos al zar debido a su hostilidad con las palabras.

Sin embargo, todos vieron que el zar sólo se dedicó a sostener la tasa de té por un momento, sin mirar a nadie. Luego se la tomó de un solo tiro. Era un relajante contra los nervios.

—Ian, creo que es hora de que les digas la verdad, de paso, yo le enseñaré los papeles primero, señor Nikiforov —Seung no quería dramas, así que le pidió a Ian que acelerara el proceso—. Tome, léalo en voz alta y vean quienes abrieron el proceso contra su hijo, poniendo en peligro todo.

Y así fue, le tomó media hora leer todo y los presentes, incluido Viktor estaban aterrados. Elian se sintió traicionado por Christophe Giacometti.

—Que ironía más grande e injusta, pero que raro que no hay nada del zar tampoco —dijo Elian decepcionado y furioso, Ian lo notó y por eso seguía callado—. ¡Ya habla! ¿Cuál es tu maldito plan? No te dejaré ponerle un solo dedo a mi hijo, Ian Romanov. Si lo tocas, te asesino a ti y a todo el que se meta en medio.

—No hacen falta amenazas de ese calibre, Elian —advirtió Seung en serio—. Ian, diles...

Ian miró a Yuuri quien frunció el ceño al ver como éste miraba a su abuelo con una mezcla de terror y rabia. Ian sintió que todo era su culpa por complicar las cosas.

—Yo soy el joven del diario de Himiko —los nervios le estaban ganando, Ian tenía ese lado sensible cuando estaba ante esos leones acechándolo para cortar su cuello de ser necesario—. Himiko Katsuki fue mi reina consorte, ella me salvó de Eliana y sus planes.

Elian soltó una risa de nervios y rabia. No podía creer semejante estupidez. Una mezcla de sentimientos horribles empezaban a apoderarse de su situación.

—¿Qué? —Habló el alfa ruso exigiendo una respuesta más clara—. No soy idiota, esa mentira no te va a salvar. Tú pusiste ese diario. ¿Cómo sé que no falsificaste nada?

Elian no se contuvo y por encima de Seung, quien intentó detener el golpe, pero falló al sentir la fuerza de Elian empujarlo, llegando a darle un buen golpe al rostro de Ian. Haciendo que la nariz del zar sangrara.

Hiroko y Yuuri lo detuvieron junto a Seung, haciendo un llamado a la paz, porque no era el momento de una pelea si las cosas estaban siendo aclaradas.

—¡Por tu culpa Viktor está también en este problema! —gritó Elian exasperado llevando una mano hacia el cabello y agarrando el mismo con furia—. No creas que esto se va a quedar así. Estoy harto de las mentiras y su modo de jugar.

Ian adolorido sacó un pañuelo y cerró los ojos algo asustado. Que golpe... ¿Por Dios acaso no sabe escuchar?

Toshiya entonces recordó el niño del diario, tratando de ayudar a Ian y darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Esperen —Toshiya se aseguró y sacó el diario y leyó la descripción del chico, sin duda eran las mismas que las facciones de Ian—. Himiko describe a ese chico muy bien y conozco la letra de mi madre muy bien. Él no pudo haber falsificado esto, Ian es chico de este diario.

Viktor y Yuuri se quedaron asombrados al oír esa afirmación. No podían creerlo, estaban perplejos ante esa nueva noticia. Hasta parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero de ser cierto...

—¡Entonces donde están las hojas del diario que hacen falta! —Se levantó Viktor exigiendo que las diera—. Tú le dijiste a mi madre cosas que harías conmigo. Ya no sé a quién creerle.

Ian se sintió triste al verse rechazado de ese modo. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas y sacó de inmediato las mismas y se las dio y este las leyó en voz alta. Luego Toshiya las encajó y estaban justo donde pertenecían. Ahora la historia estaba completa.

—Lo siento, Viktor. Tú no eres el único omega especial con problemas serios —Ian finalmente tomó fuerza en su mirada y abrió los ojos aún más, demostrando ese brillo intenso que tenían, llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de Elian—. Yo tuve a Nilova muy joven, fui obligado a casarme, no sé que se creen para juzgarme cuando ya he sacrificado mi vida por mucho tiempo para que haya paz. Sacrifique mucho por Nilova. Ella tenía la mentalidad de los Babichev porque su padre la crió así y no fue mi culpa que ella se casara contigo, Elian, ella así lo quiso. Yo solo creé un escenario perfecto para alejarme de ustedes.

Luego Ian le contó lo que le dijo a Nilova y su plan para que se divorciara de Elian sin pelear y le cediera la total custodia de Viktor. Fue un juego arriesgado, pero funcionó.

Elian daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que pasó quince minutos de silencio, pensando. Se volvió a sentar cuando se calmó. En ese tiempo todos estaban meditando sobre lo que estaba pasando justo ahora.

Seung trataba de ayudar a Ian con su nariz, la cual por suerte dejó de sangrar, pero el pobre omega ya quería irse de ahí.

Ian no se sintió bien después de eso, miró a Seung con melancolía como diciendo «_te lo dije_» y Seung le dedicó una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Viktor miraba con detenimiento a su abuelo. Era fuerte, pero a la vez frágil. Claramente por su edad, pero apenas iba a cumplir los cincuenta años. Su lado omega, identificó de inmediato al omega interno de su abuelo mediante su amargo y leve aroma... Estaba herido, llorando, gritando por dentro, pero Ian tenía puesto un caparazón de hierro para no dejarlo salir y cometer una locura.

Aquello le apretó el pecho a Viktor, sintiendo lastima y algo de piedad por él.

—Entonces, los Romanov son esa familia de omegas extintas. Tú eres ese omega —Viktor habló con una voz más sosegada—. Entonces... Puedes decirme que sucedió en tu pasado.

—Viktor, amor, no creo que sea prudente preguntar eso ahora.

Yuuri no quería que su novio incomodara a su abuelo, a nadie le gusta hablar de pasados tristes, ni siquiera a Yuuri le gustaba oírlo.

Ian se quedó asombrado con Yuuri. Él tenía un inmenso parecido con Himiko, pero Himiko era mujer. Así que ese era el alfa de su nieto, su destinado. Vaya, que suerte tenían de haberse encontrado.

El zar vio esa petición como una salida a su dolor y a sus problemas, necesitaba sacarlo para sanar. Lo que suceda a partir de allí, luego de contar toda su historia, ya no estará en sus manos.

—Está bien, con tal de que estés tranquilo. Te contaré —Ian se quitó la mano de la nariz y miró la mesa recordando todo—. Todo comenzó...

* * *

Hace 37 años atrás

Ian tenía 18 años y su hija apenas cumplió los 4 años de edad.

Luego de tener a su primera hija, Ian buscó la manera de cuidarse para no tener más hijos y muchas noches le rehuyó a su esposo, quien sintió vergüenza al enterarse que Ian, no fue su primera vez. Además, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando Ian no le quiso dar más descendencia y lo rechazaba de forma constante porque le daba asco estar con él, por eso, hasta que el mismo esposo de Ian se cansó y se buscó una consorte distinta e hizo sus propios planes.

El esposo de Ian se llamaba _Kutan Babichev_, uno de los miembros de una gran familia de la nobleza.

El punto es que Ian era un chico avispado y buscó una curandera real, la mejor que había en el pueblo, quien por dinero y lealtad lo ayudó a escondidas de su esposo. Desde que tuvo a NILOVA Ian tomó un té de una planta amarga que plasmaba todo, incluso regulaba el celo; «_Amarantina Amarga__»_ se llamaba, y solo crecía en tierras rusas y japonesas.

Himiko en su momento se la regaló.

—Maldito Ian, ahora entiendo porque los Romanov son una basura y tú... tú ya no puedes darme hijos, maldito sea, quiero un alfa y no puedes darme ni eso —gruñó Kutan—. Te daría el divorcio porque no me sirves para nada, pero el mundo debe saber que no puedes darme más hijos y que su sucesor es un maldito omega que ha quedado infértil. Así podré quedarme con el trono de Rusia.

Fueron claras las palabras que le dijo al omega.

Kutan sonrió feliz y de forma burlona, imaginando lo peor para Ian. Incluso, esa vez intentó tomar a Ian por la fuerza y tener sexo con él, pero éste no quiso y estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero Ian era más astuto y fuerte que él por su condición de omega. Ian forcejeó y lo golpeó con fuerza en las gónadas, haciendo que el maldito alfa cayese al piso llorando de dolor.

—Eso es para que me respetes, yo pensé que me amabas, que sepas que no tendré sexo con alguien que no me ama —fingió tristeza, pero Ian le dijo la verdad en su puta cara—. No puedes contarle al mundo que soy una omega. Mis padres, que en paz descansen, se revolcarían en su tumba y yo terminaría por asesinarte maldito. No puedo creer que los Babichev sean unos cerdos creídos y prepotentes.

_¡Paff!_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el alfa estaba de pie, aunque con dolor en los huevos, la garnatada no se hizo esperar por parte del alfa prepotente y alzado. Fue tal estruendo que dejó la cara del omega roja.

Ian apenas pudo moverse, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. El omega lleno de cólera se levantó, furioso.

—Sí puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana contigo —juró el enfurecido alfa—. Me casaré con la omega que está conmigo y a ti te encerraré para siempre, no irás a la universidad ni tendrás una educación ni acceso a nada. Cuando mueras nadie sabrá porqué te fuiste al infierno, querido Ian. Eso te enseñará a respetar a los Babichev.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para transformar una flor marchita en polvo. Ian estaba lleno de ira porque su vida ya era un infierno, era hora de que él se convertiría en el demonio al que tantos temerían.

Por un momento Ian maldijo mil veces a aquella mujer que lo había abandonado ante sus padres hace tres años atrás, aquella que fue su destinada y que lo salvó dejando que él se entregara por amor a ella, cometiendo un pecado enorme ante los ojos del cielo, algo que hoy en día sería un crimen que él había consentido, pero ella no quiso quedarse con él y salvarlo de ese triste destino junto a una bestia.

Kutan hastiado de él se largó sin decir más. Necesitaba darse prisa o las cosas no terminarían como el alfa deseaba.

Ian se dio cuenta que su amor, dedicación hacia la vida y hacia todos valía tan poco en ese tiempo, incluso para los alfas, y era así, los tiempos de antes estaban acabando con su poca energía, pero él sabía que sus nietos no deberían sufrir los estragos de una sociedad distorsionada por el poder y el odio.

Por eso él jugaría para llegar al poder siendo un omega y desafiando la ley, rompiendo las reglas y devolviendo los derechos a todos los omegas del mundo.

Ian se limitó a mirar a su esposo marcharse con los guardias y se levantó algo triste por el futuro que le esperaba en soledad. De un momento a otro éste fue llamado por una dama de los Popovich.

—_¡Psss!_ Joven zar, venga por aquí —lo llamó desde una de las columnas.

El joven omega se acercó a ella sin que nadie la viera, o eso creía el zar. Tú no sabes si tu enemigo puede estar vigilando todos tus pasos.

En realidad en el _kremlin_, todos lo espiaban y las paredes tenían ojos y oídos, hasta podían jurar que hablaban.

—Lo he oído todo —dijo la mujer turbada—, tengo un plan y quiero ayudarte, querido. Nunca debes dejarte maltratar por un alfa idiota. Tú debes tener una educación digna de un futuro zar, tienes temple y tus ojos me lo dicen.

El omega sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, pero los Popovich siempre fueron amigos de la corona y desde que sus padres murieron hace un año, todo empeoró en el pueblo ruso y dentro de la nobleza.

—Vamos a la cámara secreta de mi difunta madre, la zarina —pidió Ian adolorido.

Ella sonrió y lo agarró con confianza del brazo. Primero pasaron por un poco de hielo en la cocina sin llamar mucho la atención de los empleados. Como era época de invierno, el hielo se solía usar para muchas cosas.

La mujer omega le puso un pañuelo con hielo en la mejilla una vez estuvieron solos en la cámara secreta.

—Rusia debe eliminar la monarquía o esta debe crear un sistema demócrata bajo su reinado, un sistema justo para todo el pueblo ruso, más que ser una figura real, un zar siempre debe tomar una decisión apropiada para todos, debe revisar sus proyectos para que aquellos que trabajen para usted construyan un sistema justo y sólido, pero debe ser pronto —expresó ella segura, teniendo así la total atención de Ian—. Primero debes gobernar como un zar alfa para demostrarles que un omega puede llevar un país y aprender mucho más de lo que creen. No todos los omegas deben pagar por el pasado de sus antepasados, con eso estarás demostrando al mundo tu fuerza, pero primero vamos a deshacernos de tu esposo, porque me temo que será un largo camino con él si sigue con vida, pero tienes que estar seguro de sacrificar mucho, incluso tu felicidad.

La locura reinó por un momento en la cabeza de Ian mientras sonreía por la magnífica idea de asesinar a su actual esposo, pero se borró de inmediato al tener que oír que debía sacrificar mucho, incluyendo su amor, seguro.

—¿Qué debo hacer entonces? Necesito empezar por algún lugar y pedir ayuda, ahora mismo estoy perdido y solo me ilusiona matar al rey usurpador de mi trono.

Preguntó el omega animado con el objetivo de asesinar al maldito alfa hostigador y seguir luchando por su vida y hacer de Rusia un pueblo que respete a los omegas.

—Por eso no te preocupes, por cierto joven, anoche recibí esta carta proveniente de Japón —explicó ella con una sonrisa, dejando a Ian con los ojos bien abiertos—. Parece que los maltratos dentro del palacio por parte de ese hombre hacia usted empiezan a salirse de control y el pueblo no entiende cómo es que él siendo un omega lo controla a usted y eso es malo. Mira, los empleados de este palacio son como ratones buscando queso; el usurpador sabe que Himiko es tu destinada y seguramente estuviste con ella primero que él, por ende, él dio oro a guardias, mucamas, empleados y cocineros para que intercepten cualquier carta o noticia de ella como venganza. Sin embargo, ella no ha movido un dedo porque no sabía nada hasta que yo le envié una carta diciéndole que me las envíe a mí y yo se las daré a usted de forma personal.

_¡Himiko no lo había olvidado! Pero ella era ¡Un amor prohibido!_ Fue lo primero que pensó Ian emocionado agarrando la carta en sus manos, leyendo su perfecto inglés y olvidando todo su desagrado y odio hacia ella.

_«Querido Ian_

_Te escribo porque me enteré que te hacen daño en el palacio de invierno y no sabía nada de esto hasta hace dos semanas, lamento tanto que estés pasando por un mal momento, fue mi culpa, seguro por confiar y dejarte en manos de tus padres, pero a veces no prevemos el futuro de nadie. Esto definitivamente no está bien y por eso quiero ayudarte, así que en mi próxima incursión a tus tierras, te ayudaré a librarte de él._

_Pronto iré a San Petersburgo a verte, tengo mucho que contarte y he pensado en ti desde esa vez que te dejé para que tu familia solucionara los problemas que por lo visto, lo que hicieron fue tirarte a la jaula de un león, pero luego me enteré que te casaron por fuerza y tuviste una hija para complacer a tus padres._

_No quise volver a escribirte sin saber a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que sucedió porque me sentí demasiado triste, he pecado contigo en todos los sentidos del mundo, he faltado a mi ética, pero igual, no pude evitar caer enamorada de ti y justo ahora con todo esto, te he echado de menos. Lo siento por eso, cariño._

_Por favor espérame para hablar contigo, no tengas miedo que pronto estaré contigo._

_Te quiere, Himiko Katsuki *adjunta foto pintada en Japón*»._

Luego de eso Ian suspiró y cayó feliz en el sillón, estaba como un idiota con la carta entre sus manos mirando esos bonitos ojos color café que tanto le gustaban, ella sencillamente era perfecta.

La mujer se alegró por Ian cuando vio la cara del chico. Había cumplido su cometido.

—¿Qué hará ahora? Su decisión es importante —dijo Dayana.

—¿Ahora? Lo único que quiero hacer el amor con Himiko de nuevo cuando venga, quiero hacerlo todos los días de mi vida —se tapó la boca de inmediato al pensar en voz alta y sonrojó—. Lo siento, no debí decir eso. No es propio de un zar.

La mujer se rio divertida, era un acontecimiento demasiado rápido para el joven Ian, quien ya parecía listo para buscar el amor en lo prohibido y aprender mucho más sobre el campo de batalla. Se notaba que estaba muy loco de amor por esa alfa y nada de eso le importaba.

—Joven Ian recuerda que Himiko es muy mayor y está casada, este año cumple sus cincuenta años, pero sí es extraño que quiera venir a verle —Dayana Popovich pensó que podría salir de ese lío—. ¡Ya sé! Debe esconderse en los jardines, abajo, los guardias nunca pasan por allí y el loco de su marido menos, nadie lo hace.

Ella le dibujó un mapa de la vieja entrada donde ella, su madre y omegas de la nobleza solían esconderse cuando no querían saber nada de sus maridos.

Había un pasadizo secreto dentro de esta recámara.

—Dayana, que yo cayese enamorado de esa mujer, luego de la decepción con su amiga Eliana no algo que pueda controlar, le debo mi vida. Y la edad, diablos. No me justifica ni digo que está bien, pero el amor a veces no tiene edad. Sólo se necesita unos años y esperar por ese amor. Ahora necesito un favor tuyo, ve y dile a la curandera amiga mía que venga, necesito que se lleve a Nilova del palacio hoy mismo y dale la primera mitad del pago en lingotes de oro.

Ian tomó el dibujo y lo guardó.

—Hablamos mañana, espero que Himiko pueda recibir la carta que le enviaré esta misma noche, al fin me pondré a escribirla —dijo Ian con una sonrisa sutil, a lo que Dayana comprendió—. Le pido al cielo que todo salga bien.

Dayana sin duda que era astuta, pero esa astucia haría que cortaran su cuerpo en pedazos al día siguiente cuando uno de los empleados del palacio le informó al esposo del zar que ella le dio algo a su esposo Ian y que seguro era referente a Himiko.

Kurtan consideró esto un acto de traición de parte de los Popovich.

La curandera vino a Nilova mediante el pasadizo esa noche y se llevó a la niña mientras todos dormían, así que ahora estaba segura.

Al día siguiente todo estaba en silencio o no mucho. No después de que mataron a Dayana.

—¡Maldito Ian! —gritó Kurtan cabreado tras la puerta intentando tumbarla, tenía un rifle en sus manos—. ¡¿Dónde está mi hija Nilova?! ¡Te voy a destrozar la vida!

Ian no había ido a dormir con su esposo y estaba escondido en el palacio cuando se enteró de la noticia sobre Dayana. Kurtan andaba realmente endemoniado, parece que desde ayer nadie había podido dar con el omega ruso.

Kurtan hizo que los guardias abrieran la puerta, pero no estaba por ningún lado y eso no podía ser bueno. Destrozaron todo.

—Maldición, no sé qué hacer —Ian estaba nervioso y acorralado—. Han asesinado a esa mujer y han degradado a los Popovich quitándole todas sus tierras y exiliandolos, eso es malo porque me están echando la culpa de ser el Zar que cubrió la traición de Dayana y el secuestro de mi hija.

Y así empezó la mala fama de Ian Romanov, el «_mal padre y pésimo zar__»_.

Ian estaba que se comía las uñas de un lado a otro dando vuelta en el subterráneo del palacio de invierno que Dayana le indicó, justo en la entrada de los jardines en el lado sur, en donde tuvo su última despedida con Himiko cuando ella lo dejó con sus padres.

Allí ella lo había tomado por primera vez.

El chico estaba de espalda cuando alguien encapuchado lo sorprende desde atrás y le tapa la boca para que no gritara.

—_Mmmmr~__..._

Ian desesperado intenta zafarse, pero ese personaje era muy fuerte.

Su cuerpo tembló al sentir el olor de un alfa en celo, pero con supresores naturales en ese tiempo eso ya era malo. Ian casi que empieza a llorar por su mala suerte, pero cuando esa persona suelta sus labios y hace que se dé la vuelta y dejándose ver, la sorpresa de Ian fue enorme cuando se quita la capa.

—_Hi-Himiko_...

Ian lloró de felicidad, pero esas lágrimas fueron secadas por las manos de ella al instante.

—No podía tardar ni un segundo más, ya me había enterado antes de que ella mandara la carta, hace poco me envió el lugar donde nos podríamos ver, así que vine de inmediato a sacarte de aquí, Ian, y aparte de eso debo pedirte algo —explicó ella.

—Espera, recuerda que soy el zar, me secuestras y te van a declarar la guerra, además mi esposo...

—Por él no te preocupes y no sigas, recuerda que soy una japonesa entrenada en el arte de la guerra, cariño. Lo asesinaré si te toca y no me importa nada de lo que crea tu pueblo, su único zar debe sobrevivir y ser feliz.

—Oye... estás en celo, además, creo que esto no estuvo bien desde el inicio —tragó fuerte.

—No lo estaba, pero cuando vine y te sentí... —se defendió ella—, fue repentino.

Ian se abalanzó sobre ella sabiendo esto y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Te eché de menos y te necesito —le dijo quedito al oído de ella.

Ella sonrió y también lo abrazó con más ganas, apretándolo contra ella. Había pasado buen tiempo para abandonar la soledad y la tristeza de un amor que se fue, su esposa y el amor de Eliana. Ella encontró algo especial en él desde que lo salvó, era una necesidad más que un lazo o el llamado de una pareja delta. Ella no supo cuándo, pero había caído en los encantos de él.

Ian también entró en celo justo en ese momento, tanto que se sintió mareado con su dulce aroma llamándolo a pecar otra vez, solo que esta vez ya era legal y solo tenía ganas de comérsela a besos.

—Yo no podía más con mi conciencia, por eso vine y además tengo que remediar mi corazón, te necesito —respondió ella con ternura.

—No, no puedo... tú deberías también cuidar de tu esposa y tus hijos... no debiste venir —intentó separarse de ella mas no lo dejó.

Era tarde cuando ambos estaban agitados, intercambiando sus alientos entre leves caricias.

—Mi esposa murió hace dos años de una pulmonía, ella era diez años más grande que yo, no hubiese venido si ella estuviese viva —confesó ella—. Mis dos hijos ya están bastante grandes y están bien, se saben cuidar solos.

Ian asombrado no supo que decir. Lo único que recibió de ella fue un inesperado y suave beso en los labios, uno que selló su encuentro una vez más, con la esperanza de unirse para siempre.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y a medida que los besos y roces se volvieron más pasionales, se fueron quitando la ropa y quedaron desnudos a merced de la naturaleza misma, haciendo lo que tenían que hacer, el amor. Ese mismo día todo terminó entre un mar de gemidos suaves repletos de puro placer, pero esos jadeos eran tan tenues y deliciosos por parte de él, que era como el canto de una sirena al oído de ella, quien lo embestía con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera hacerle un hijo.

Al terminar su encuentro se vieron encima de una manta y el frío suelo. Fueron cinco horas dándose amor infinito y puro, de ese amor lleno de calamidades que vendrían después.

—_Wow,_ eso fue delicioso y perfecto —él se llevó la mano al vientre satisfecho, aún quería más de ella—, ¿sabes? Yo me cuido con una hierba mala para no tener bebés de él, pero desde que tuve a mi hija solo lo he hecho con él tres veces, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. Después me negué a estar con él y desde entonces me atormenté.

Ella divertida le acarició el vientre y le dio un beso en la mejilla, enternecida por lo lindo que se veía ese día.

—Haces bien, supongo que estás bajo el efecto de esa hierba ahora, pero dime algo, ¿y la pequeña Nilova? Espero que esté bien —preguntó ella con su cuerpo sobre él, acariciando su cabello con su mano libre.

—Está a salvo y bien, con alguien de mi confianza —dijo Ian muy seguro.

—Ian, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero dime algo. ¿Te casarías conmigo ahora? —le preguntó ella con miedo a su respuesta—. Formemos un imperio juntos con este amor, no tienes por qué dejar de ser zar de Rusia, te voy a enseñar todo lo que tienes que saber para ser fuerte, te enseñaré a pelear como lo hacemos en Japón, te haré uno de los omegas más fuertes de esta historia, tanto que te envidiarán.

Él la abrazó y se aferró a ella con fuerza sin querer dejarla, y esa fue su respuesta

—Sí, sí quiero, quiero todo eso —nada lo haría más feliz—. Además, llegas a tiempo. Tienes suerte porque el alfa idiota no me ha marcado aún y eso porque no lo he dejado, he batallado con ese imbécil como no tienes idea.

—Vaya, eso sí que fiero de tu parte, que sepas que yo si te voy a dejar marcado hasta los cimientos. Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo será un cachorro tuyo y mío. Si es que aún quieres tener alguno más.

Era hermoso pensar en cachorros y en conservar la especie sí, pero debían pelear por eso si querían consumar ese sueño.

—Lo anhelo y mucho, pero no ahora, quiero esperar un poco...

—_Oh~ me muero,_ me hago vieja y no voy a poder penetrarte tan rico como te gusta amor, ayuda...

Ella se hace la muerta y parecería no respirar.

—¿Eh? —Ian pitó sonrojado y preocupado por ella como inocente, él le picó el cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas—. Oye, deja que al menos se pase el efecto de la hierba en unos cinco meses, para ese tiempo podemos intentarlo.

—Se llama «_presión_ psicológica inversa» de forma voluntaria haces que el otro se decida por una opción —dijo ella burlándose de él y recibiendo un pequeño golpe por esa broma.

—_Auch~_ —ella lo atrapó de nuevo con fuerza en su bien delineada cintura—. ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?

—¿De nuevo? Wow, pero que resistencia titánica tienes mujer...

—Es propia de los Katsuki y puede ser peor —dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara y llena de orgullo.

Vaya mujer, Ian se rio porque quería creer que ella no era toda una semental y eros de la vida. Aún había algo de luz ese día y éste volvió a hacer el amor hasta el cansancio con ella, esta vez no pararon en seis horas.

Ese día ambos planearon su escape antes de quedarse dormidos.

Al día siguiente el palacio de invierno tuvo su primera masacre orquestada por los asesinos japoneses de Himiko en días posteriores, pero nadie lo supo.

Ese día ellos pensaron que estaban siendo atacados por una secta, lo llamaron «la toma sangrienta del kremlin».

Allí fue donde Kurtan casi fue asesinado con un veneno potente que lo dejaría en coma, un coma propiciado por el puñal que le clavó Himiko en una pelea de forma despiadada, pero éste escapó gracias a los súbditos de él que ahora forman parte de la milicia.

Luego Ian se enteró que el hombre había quedado en estado de coma. Lo destituyeron a concubino cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba en coma vegetal por compasión, por ende, pidieron al zar casarse con un alfa y esperar diez años para su divorcio, sus futuros nietos heredarían la corona rusa.

Cuando pasó el tiempo el hombre aún no despertaba. El zar estaba obligado por ley a casarse de nuevo e intentar hacer una familia, dio la sorpresa más grande cuando el mismo zar anuncia su boda de forma alegre con la emperatriz Himiko.

Los rusos al inicio se mostraron latosos porque Ian no eligió a un ruso como esposo o esposa, sino a una extranjera como "_Zarina_" de Rusia. Sin embargo, Ian aclaró que esto no es por poder político ni nada, que es un hecho más romántico dado que ella no piensa gobernar Rusia y ellos al darse cuenta de eso aceptaron su casamiento.

Himiko dejó a sus dos hijos a cargo del imperio nipón y se quedó en Rusia con su ahora esposo, claramente viajaba con él a muchos lugares durante su luna de miel, hasta que terminaron visitando Japón.

En la noche de bodas hicieron el amor de forma salvaje muchas veces y en todas formas. Ella llegó a morderlo por varias zonas del cuerpo, pero nunca lo mordió en la zona erógena que lo reclamaba como suyo.

Pasaron los días y con ellos las estaciones, hasta que pasaron cinco años y el zar cumplió 23 años de edad.

Aún no había podido tener un bebé de Himiko. Aquello empezó a enfermar al zar ruso por querer buscar un heredero, y si es posible un alfa ruso o varios bebés dado que él la amaba.

Las noches eran demasiado ardientes y pasionales entre ambos desde que se casaron puesto que todas las semanas hacían el amor sin parar; eran como dos conejos en celo, pero Ian estaba más desesperado porque no salía encinta de ella.

Entonces llegó el día en que pensó que algo andaba mal en él.

—No sé qué pasa con mi cuerpo, amor, pero tengo miedo —dijo Ian preocupado y deprimido—, yo no me cuido desde que estuve contigo en la toma, y lo hacemos mucho ahora, pero no puedo embarazarme y no sé por qué.

—Ay mi amor, por favor no estés tristes —Himiko lo abrazó y le dio un beso en los labios—. ¿Sabes que nunca te dejaré de amar aunque no tengamos hijos?, ¿verdad? No estás obligado a tener bebés ahora. Además, somos dos alfas ante el mundo, tendrías que tener una concubina omega disponible para disimular.

—No estoy obligado. Yo sí quiero darte un cachorro, esta vida es demasiado corta y te amo demasiado —correspondió a sus besos y caricias—, y me niego a tener concubinas.

—Yo también deseo que tengamos al menos uno, por eso pido al cielo para que salgas encinta —ella lo abrazó con fuerza para calmarlo—, ¿pero sabes?, un día sin darte cuenta tendrás un bebé mío y ambos celebraremos con alegría.

Entonces pasaron cinco años más y ella cumplió cincuenta y nueve años —_aun así, estaba bien conservada y hermosa—. _Ambos intentaron procrear hasta que Ian no pudo más y había caído presa de la depresión de no poder tener un cachorro con la persona que tanto amaba.

—No puedo más... —dijo llorando—, perdóname, quizá fue consecuencia de estas plantas que tomé.

—Mi amor no es tu culpa, yo te voy a seguir adorando si no tenemos un hijo, entiende eso, por favor —tomó sus manos y las besó—. Te amo.

—Eso es lo que más me duele, se nos acaba el tiempo, amor —replicó llorando, sabía que Himiko estaba llegando a una edad donde todo era mucho más difícil.

—Claro que no, el tiempo es corto cuando piensas demasiado —dijo ella mirándolo—, no pienses en nada, cielo. Te lo pido.

Ese mismo día en un abrazo silencioso recibieron la mala noticia.

El horror se apoderó de Ian y el pueblo ruso estaba contento, tanto que le pidieron que él volviera con «su omega varón» porque eso era lo que creían todos, aquella trampa que sus padres dejaron para él lo fregó, pero no por mucho porque él se rehusó y dijo que públicamente que se divorciarían ahora que él había despertado, entonces algunas personas del pueblo ruso estuvieron molestos con Ian. No había un heredero alfa, solo había una princesa omega. Nilova.

Entonces una larga lucha empezó, tanto que un día Himiko se sintió demasiado mal por el alboroto de los rusos, su constante rechazo le dolía, además de los arranques de Ian por no poder tener bebés.

Ella había sufrido un pequeño colapso y le sugirieron descanso, por ende, ella dijo que necesitaba ir a Japón por medicina, por eso tuvieron que despedirse por fuerza entre lágrimas.

Además, ella le pidió permiso para irse a Japón a conocer a sus nietos y que volvería en cuanto pasara un tiempo con ellos y recuperara sus fuerzas.

Ian no quería dejarla ir porque tenía miedo de no volverla a ver, así que esa fue la última vez que hicieron el amor durante toda una semana y esta vez lo hicieron con más fuerza y orgasmos dolorosos que estremecen a Ian por la profundidad con la que sucedió cada encuentro.

—Te voy a echar de menos —dijo él, triste por su partida—. Desearía que te quedaras conmigo para siempre.

—Mi amor, no seas trágico —lo regañó y lo abrazó con fuerza una última vez—, te prometo que volveré, y si no lo hago es porque seguramente pasó algo, pero no por eso quiero que estés triste, estos diez años has aprendido rápido y mucho, ahora eres un omega fuerte, pero debes seguir haciéndote aún más fuerte.

—¿Puedo saber algo de lo que siempre tuve curiosidad? —Preguntó Ian.

—Claro, dime, ¿qué cosa amor?

—¿Qué era Eliana Nikiforova para ti? ¿Por qué ustedes dos terminaron tan mal?

Himiko hizo silencio y se le quedó mirando hasta que decidió hablar.

—Ella fue un amor no correspondido, si ves que los Nikiforov son muy bellos junto a ustedes los Romanov. El punto es que ambas somos alfas y lo peor es que éramos destinadas por la situación del alma fragmentada y la genética de ellos. Sin embargo, llegaste tú y cambio todo, conocí el verdadero amor. Ella se dio cuenta de tu existencia y cambió para mal, tomó el peor de los caminos y quiso dañarte y yo no se lo permití, pero aun así siento que te hice daño de todos modos porque...

—Tomaste mi flor antes de irte y sucumbiste a nuestros instintos —dijo Ian feliz de haberse entregado a ella, sin remordimiento alguno—, porque yo así lo quería, es cierto que esa mujer me atrajo un poco, pero luego de darme cuenta de lo mala que era no quise saber nada de ella, al final terminé queriéndote a ti, no soy tonto, siempre fue lo que quise, no siempre lo que hacemos estará bien.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdóname, Ian —sus ojos humedecieron.

—No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor —le dio un beso—. Yo te amo y no hiciste nada malo. Hubiese sido peor si me hubiesen hecho daño esos cabrones alfas de ASOM. Quiero quemar los cimientos de esa maldita escuela.

Ian al ver que ella se quedó dormida luego de un rato, lloró en silencio porque era egoísta de su parte quererla tener para él, pero debía entender que estaba enferma y necesitaba que ella viviera.

Luego de esa semana Ian la vio partir en el barco donde ella se despidió con una sonrisa, pero antes de irse ella dejó un acta firmada con su puño y letra por si Ian llegaba a tener hijos en su ausencia y así lo pudiera registrar como un Katsuki en Japón. Incluso su acta de matrimonio era legal en Rusia y en Japón.

Luego de varias semanas, en Japón corrieron rumores de que una tormenta atrapó a tripulantes en mar abierto y ella murió, porque el enorme barco desapareció con todo y pasajeros, pero se habla de que también quedaron sobrevivientes.

En esas mismas semanas Ian se dio cuenta que estaba encinta, y justo cuando ella se había marchado, eso solo lo hizo llorar como loco y ponerse peor.

No obstante, cuando el niño nació hizo un viaje secreto a Japón presentando el acta de nacimiento de ese niño y ese hecho estremeció al gobernante nipón de ese momento, tanto que Akihiyo, la hija mayor de Himiko ocultó su identidad cuando se enteró, empezando así un juego de poder innecesario de odio con los Romanov por manipuladores.

Pasó un año más e Ian cumplió veintinueve años llegando al cúspide de su carrera en sus estudios. Tuvo un pequeño alfa varón con Himiko.

Días después, fuentes cercanas le dijeron que Himiko seguía viva en Japón presa en una disputa de poder entre sus dos hijos, pero Ian no sabía si eso era real o solo eran rumores.

De igual manera le dolió más y lo hizo volverse una persona amargada y suspicaz con la gente, pero no iba a odiar a la mujer que tanto amaba. Que aún por ley era su esposa.

Él aprendió mucho de Himiko y aún la añoraba, hubiese deseado tenerla con él en esos momentos.

Cuando volvió al palacio estaba su ex esposo inválido en una silla de ruedas tirando veneno a su hija, eso desde que volvió e Ian declaró su matrimonio con él nulo para siempre.

Nilova era una niña malcriada, hecha una fiera revolucionaria que educó bien, pero ella no hacía caso y eso que apenas tenía catorce años.

No entendía porque Nilova estaba molesta con él ahora, cuando antes era una niña dulce y honesta. Parecía que su padre le había comido la cabeza en poco tiempo, seguramente por venganza y ella cada vez estaba peor, por eso decidió dejarla a merced de la crianza de un tutor más estricto y separarla de él.

—No quiero que vuelvas a esta casa —dijo el Romanov.

—Vas a sufrir todo esto y con el desprecio de tu Nilova —se burló el Babichev—. Será tu castigo y para colmo tu única hija, nuestra hija. La realeza tiene que saber que los gobierna un maldito omega.

Ian rio en silencio de forma sádica al saber que eso no sería así.

Kurtan para terminar su mala jugada movió todas sus influencias, donde firmaría un contrato que casaría a Nilova a los 23 años para obtener poder entre los nobles y políticos como venganza hacia Ian por su rechazo.

—¿Eso es lo que crees? —Se burló Ian—, no lo creo, un hijo nunca se pierde si no lo sueltas y si lo hace, intentaré encontrarlo nuevamente y que su vida sea remendada.

Ian se dio cuenta que Kurtan se había aliado con las cinco familias poderosas que más detesta. Por eso debía cortar su vínculo con él tras esa amenaza.

El dolor y el abandono le dieron tantos problemas en la vida, y sobre todo la confianza, aquella que sin pena ni gloria hicieron que Ian asesinara a Kurtan por amenazarlo; así como un día vives y a la noche mueres, el Babichev amaneció lleno de serpientes venenosas a su alrededor de su cama que alguien puso mientras dormía.

Eran muchísimas víboras, tantas que lo mordieron durante la noche y éste murió de una sobredosis de veneno.

Luego de ese incidente, pasaron nueve años y la secuela que dejó la muerte de su esposo eran sospechosas, tanto que la corte y el pueblo empezaron a hablar mal del Zar de Rusia, porque ellos sospechaban que él lo había asesinado. Ese tipo de serpientes no existían en Rusia, eran demasiado exóticas y caras para traerlas de mascotas.

Fue tanta su desgracia que un intento de ayudar a su hija con amor y anular lo que su padre hizo, que las cosas terminaron peor que antes.

—Nilova, tenemos que hablar, bebé...

—Te odio. Te odio con todas mis fuerzas maldito, ¡No quiero casarme! Esto es tu culpa y de ese maldito de mi padre, que ojalá haya llegado al infierno y lo torturen.

Eso lo paralizó. Ella parece que no aprendió nada de lo que le enseñó y tras de eso le falta el respeto. Parece que ella necesitaba una lección de humildad y otras cosas más.

—¡Fue tu padre quien firmó eso hace nueve años sin mi consentimiento! Por favor escúchame, podemos anular esto Nilova —se defendió el padre.

—No, ahora no quiero tu ayuda, porque pudiste detenerlo ¡Eres el puto Zar de Rusia! Y no quiero oír una mierda de ti. Mal padre, eres un sucio alfa de mierda igual que el resto. Yo me casaré con Elian Nikiforov, no con ese tonta de Alejandra Crispino.

Gruñó ella furiosa cuando una reverenda cachetada la calló tumbándola al piso sin miramiento alguno. No midió sus palabras y lo mucho que podía doler.

—¡No me faltes el respeto Nilova! ¡Te lo di todo! ¡Me desviví por ti! ¡Pero fuiste una malcriada conmigo cuando él volvió! Preferiste oírlo a él porque yo lo intenté y no, siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

Él estaba intentando dialogar con ella quien lloraba y lo maldecía mentalmente cuando llegó el futuro esposo.

Esposo que él no quería darle a ella.

Elián vio a escondidas la discusión de ambos y, como era obvio, él no sabía que pasaba y salió en defensa de ella porque iba a ser su futura esposa pronto.

—No la golpee de ese modo, ella no tiene la culpa y creo que es tarde, mis padres tomarían esa promesa como traición. Sé que es su padre, pero dejé de ser un cretino con ella —le pidió imponente el Nikiforov.

El cuerpo de Ian Romanov se estremeció al verlo por primera vez.

Entonces extrañado y disimulando su terror ante ese olor particular a _bosque de pinos,_ que ahogó sus fosas nasales y enloqueció a su omega interno, al cual controló de inmediato gracias a las enseñanzas de Himiko y sus escuelas.

Ese hombre... Ian no puede creerlo. Por un momento se perdió en sus profundos ojos azules y hermosa sonrisa de corazón amenazante sin decir nada durante un largo minuto.

—Es mi hija y no tienes ni idea en donde te metes —y allí fue su error, pero no se arrepiente porque actuaba como un jodido alfa que no era y Elián invadió su lugar.

Aquello Elián se lo tomó como una declaración de guerra y enarcó una ceja, molesto.

—Váyase a la mierda. Ella podrá ser su hija, pero no le da derecho a tratarla así, ningún omega debe ser tratado como basura y ser golpeado. Por eso le pido ahora que no vaya a mi boda, porque no quiero verlo en ella

Él era muy protector sin saber en dónde estaba metiendo, Elián solo la abrazó e hizo un esfuerzo. Por querer a Nilova a pesar de sus diferencias.

Ella contenta sonrió y se fue junto a él. Sin duda que ella se calmó cuando éste la abrazó y aquello fue suficiente para provocar tristeza y dolor en su omega interno.

Ian pensó que Elián era un alfa de ensueño hecho y derecho, pero era demasiado joven para él y, peor, no estaba del todo maduro y no tenía ganas de tener a un chico como él de destinado.

Sin embargo, Ian Romanov no perdía una batalla y no era conformista ni mediocre, así que soltó el veneno sin importarle una mierda ni nada, tenía que defenderse.

La forma de Elián de dirigirse hacia su persona le enervó y más sin conocer las circunstancias y meterse entre su hija y él.

Eso había derramado el vaso de agua y su paciencia se había agotado, ahora sí que sería un verdadero cretino.

—Soy el padre de ella —_¡y la parí con sufrimiento maldito alfa inmaduro! Pensó_—. Así que iré donde me plazca cuando sea mi hija la que esté involucrada, incluyendo a su boda, pero ten por seguro que si vuelves a amenazarme, te enviaré al infierno metros bajo tierra como lo hice con el padre de ella, Elián Nikiforov. Tú no conoces el dolor ni el sufrimiento lo suficiente y aunque hayas perdido una hermana, tus padres siguen consintiendo este matrimonio al que yo maldigo eternamente a partir de este momento.

Ian se fue sin decirle más con una sonrisa algo oscura y un dicho mental:

«Si_ quieres aprender sobre el dolor pues te va a tocar caer como lo hice yo mil veces y tu alma está fragmentada por culpa de Eliana Nikiforova, depende de ti cambiarla__»._

Nilova tembló ante las majestuosas palabras de su padre y sabía que eso era muy malo, pero muy malo para ambos. La chica miró a Elián con miedo y éste a ella, porque el guapo platinado por primera vez, tuvo miedo de esas palabras, nada había sido tan filoso como la lengua de ese hombre y esa confesión de amenaza.

Elián se quedó sin palabras; es como si Medusa con su mirada le lanzara su maldición y lo convirtiera en piedra, largándose y dejándolo muerte con un dulce aroma a _poinsettias y lirios._

—Mierda... esto es raro, él... no puede ser.

Elián pensó que no podía ser real dado que no sintió nada raro en él, pero sabía que había algo que él escondía. Elián no era tonto. Pensó que estaba alucinando.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Nada, las palabras de tu padre, ¿por qué no me dijiste que era así? —Él sabía que Ian era como un animal indomable y hermoso a la vez, adoraba sus ojos violetas y su aroma...

Ella salió de su trance porque no entendió una mierda de lo que pensaba Elián y le dijo que le valía hectáreas de vergas infinitas a su padre ahora mismo.

Esa forma tan libertina de pensar le pareció de mal gusto a Elián, menos cuando se dio cuenta que ella era una rebelde sin causa o quien sabe ella le echaba la culpa de Ian por haberle quitado a su padre de algún modo.

Elián no quería casarse con una mujer así, pero para él era obligatorio.

Todo terminó cuando Ian Romanov los vio partir juntos. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa al saber que Elián no era un idiota, pero aun así tenía esa pequeña piedra en su zapato en su contra. Se retiró cuando el área estaba despejada.

Llegó al cuarto donde estaba su pequeño _Jillian Katsuki_ Romanov, jugando con sus cosas y éste hermoso niño de ojos violetas, rasgos asiáticos y cabellos negros le sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Papá, volviste —corrió hacia Ian y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, te amo, quédate conmigo.

—Sí, mi amor —abrazó al niño de casi diez años—. Mi vida tenemos que irnos un tiempo lejos de Rusia. ¿A dónde te gustaría viajar?

—_Mmm~_ no lo sé, dime tú, eres adulto responsable —sonrió divertido y le daba besitos por toda la cara.

Ian se rio por las cosquillas y pensó en Inglaterra o Irlanda.

—Vamos a Irlanda, es un país con leyes fuertes y no son corruptos como en otros lados, bueno todos los países del norte tienen leyes fuertes, pero estudiarás en casa conmigo, no te dejaré ni loco entrar a escuelas como ASOM...

A su bebé lo iba a cuidar y educar como un alfa fuerte y listo, no como un cretino.

El relato terminó dejando a todos ojipláticos. Incluido a Seung Gil.

Ian le mostró todas las cartas, incluida la foto que guardó de Himiko con recelo. Aquella foto que tenía la firma por el puño y letra de Himiko.

Viktor tenía esa cara de encanto en el momento que le relató su amor con Himiko. Lo hizo detalle a detalle. Era increíble por todo lo que había pasado su abuelo y los años soportaron juntos. Era un final demasiado desalentador y triste, lo único bonito es que tuvieron un bebé. El corazón del joven ruso no podía sentir esa rabia que sentía de inicio.

Yuuri al oír todo eso agarró la mano de Viktor para calmarlo. Se miraron y luego se dedicaron una sonrisa silenciosa. El chico en ese momento juró que este tipo de cosas no deben volver a suceder en este siglo. Yuuri se mantuvo firme en su decisión de luchar por Viktor, la justicia y la libertad de los omegas.

Elián sabía que no estaba loco, ese olor que sintió en ese momento, era él. Ian Romanov era su verdadero destino, su camino, siempre lo fue, pero dejó todo por hacer feliz a su caprichosa hija.

Además todos tenían sentimientos y pensamientos encontrados. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba lo peligroso, puesto que él asesinó a su primer esposo lanzándole un nido de víboras. Típico de los Katuski cuando querían deshacerse de alguien.

El señor Toshiya desde la muerte de su hermana mayor se convirtió en heredero, pero Yuuri heredará la corona a los 21 años. Dado que el señor Toshiya deseaba vivir lo que quedaba de su vida de forma tranquila y lejos de dramas.

Eso hasta que Ian le habló y puso a todos de cabeza.

—Que sea la última vez que me golpeas Elian, o si no, conocerás la fuerza de este omega furioso. Si no te devuelvo este golpe es porque sé que me lo merezco. No he sabido llevar ciertas situaciones.

Luego de eso Ian miró a Elian amenazante, esta vez dejando a todos fríos como hielo por su actitud bélica, como era de esperar. Había cambiado su personalidad de forma drástica.

Era fascinante para Toshiya y Yuuri ver semejante espécimen en acción. Ahora entendían porque todos le temían al zar.

—¿Y tu hijo dónde está? ¿Se quedó en Irlanda? —Preguntó Toshiya intrigado—. Debe tener casi 27 años ahora. Por cierto, respondiendo a lo de Himiko. Mi hermana mayor era un caos y peleaba mucho con su hermano. Hizo cosas horribles, pero mi abuela Himiko, sí murió en el mar y nunca regresó. La tumba de Japón es conmemorativa. Así que es cierto que Himiko Katsuki desapareció en una tormenta, dicen que el barco se perdió en la niebla del mar del diablo. Siento mucho que hayas sufrido todo esto, Ian Romanov.

Ian pudo sentir un alivio en su corazón al oír las palabras de Toshiya decir la verdad luego de tanto tiempo esperando una respuesta que aliviara el peso de sus años de culpa.

—Jillian: Ya puedes salir, por favor acércate —Ian lo llamó y éste salió—. Por eso digo que no puedo decir que fui infeliz del todo, él es mi más grande regalo por parte de Himiko, y es lo más hermoso que tengo en mi vida ahora mismo.

No quería decir que era su arma secreta, pero lo era. Lo era para librarse de la batalla que venía. Un alfa ruso, pero su hijo no quería heredar el imperio. Su hijo era más que un protector. Su padre le ofreció la presidencia, pero tampoco quiso.

Viktor y Yuuri vieron que un hermoso hombre con rasgos entre asiáticos y rusos salió de las sombras, era como un jodido ninja y tenía un cuerpo perfecto, robusto, era alto. Tenía ese tinte entre un mafioso ruso y Yakuza.

¿De dónde había salido él? Parece que Ian no dejaba de sorprender a todos.

—Padre, Buenos días —se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y la besó, pero vio ese golpe en su nariz que lo alarmó.

—No me mires así. Solo le pedí a Elian que me diera un golpe, se me había metido una avispa y no podía sacarla.

Su hijo frunció el ceño. No era tonto, pero no debía meterse en los asuntos de su padre y de su ahora único destinado vivo.

—Bueno, al final lo has logrado, ahora estás aquí para arreglar tus diferencias y asuntos de estado —dijo Jillian ganándose la mirada de todos—, el problema es que aceptaste la renuncia de tu ex presidente Elián y bloqueaste sus fondos capitales.

Elian ya se había enterado de eso. Estaba en primera plana en Rusia. Soltó un suspiro. Estaba abrumado y no iba a volver.

—Y lo mantengo —dijo Elian en tono seco—. No aceptaré ese cargo de nuevo, me voy a dedicar a mi hijo hasta que sea capaz de sostenerse.

—Increíble, Ian, al final todas las dudas se han despejado, pero si me gustaría saber que harás sin un presidente al frente de Rusia, te toca presentar todo esto como prueba y salvar a Viktor de su destino. Gracias a esto, las cosas van a cambiar mucho y las leyes por fuerza van a cambiar —dijo Seung animado.

Ian quería terminar con todo rápido. Su hijo era abogado y experto en ciencias políticas internacionales, podría acabar con todos, dado que el consejo estaba cambiando sus aires y buscaban una nueva cabeza. Seung se iba a encargar de dar el golpe para que Jillian formara parte del consejo y ocupara el puesto que Himiko dejó vacío hace años.

—Lo haremos juntos, papá —sonrió Jillian muy seguro de sí mismo—, sabes que esto es lo que merecemos y lo que merecen los omegas. Liberarse de todo, tener más accesos y derechos justos, será un trabajo largo, pero terminaremos por hacerlo bien.

Ian se sentía muchísimo más calmado cuando su hijo lo cuidaba y estaba con él. Era como su caballero de armadura azulada, porque a veces él también tenía sus momentos de debilidad.

—Te amo, hijo mío —dijo Ian orgulloso de él.

—Y yo a ti, papá —besó su frente y no lo soltó hasta que su padre decidió que se irían de una vez.

Sin embargo, Elian pidió un momento a solas con él y todos se quedaron petrificados. Esperaban que no se fuesen a matar entre ellos.

Al cabo de una hora la delegación rusa llegó y entre esos, los hombres de la mafia rusa que eran aliados del zar, pero no cualquier hombre era la cabeza de esos matones: _Yakov Feltsman_ era el hermano bastardo de Ian Romanov, hijo del viejo alfa Romano y un prostituto.

Yakov es uno de los que se mueven por el mercado negro controlando el mismo, una cosa era la familia a la cual debía proteger y otra cosa distinta eran los negocios que no tenían nada que ver con la familia, porque como bien se sabe, no todo el mundo es un pan de azúcar.

Son hombres muy peligrosos y son parte de la élite de Ian, que junto a los guardias nocturnos japoneses, quien tenían como jefe a Jillian, eran hombres sigilosos y letales.

Yakov siempre sospechó que Ian era un omega especial, pero no por esto removerá su lealtad de su medio hermano que tanto lo ha ayudado.

Pero todos ellos estaban frente a ASOM. Los padres de familia y profesores le tenían terror.

—Padre, debemos irnos, ya llegaron —dijo Jillian.

—De acuerdo —el hombre se puso su gabardina roja y vestimenta de zar—. Seguro me ven vivo y van a querer asesinarme en ese lugar.

—Primero sobre mi cadáver —dijo Seung, quien se arregló los guantes—. Ian, ya tengo el diario y demás cosas que me diste. Solo tienes media hora para hablar con Elian.

Seung guardó todos los documentos y pruebas para finalmente ir rumbo al primer fatídico día.

Seguramente Nilova se daría cuenta que no mató a su padre, pero ella no le había pagado todavía por ninguno de los dos trabajos, por eso, decidió no decirle nada hasta tenerla de frente. Su lealtad estaba hacia su padre, no hacia ella.

Elian se quedó a solas con Ian. Ambos se miraron por un largo rato en silencio.

¿Cómo iban a arreglar el pasado? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo iban a enfrentar esto por el futuro de Viktor Nikiforov?

* * *

**Nota fina**l: Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero sean conscientes que los tiempos de antes no eran como los de ahora, había mucha desigualdad, pero era necesario cerrar la trama y revelar los últimos secretos que ocultaba el zar ruso para que no le caigan del todo a Viktor encima y puedan ayudarlo, porque claramente el juicio comienza en el siguiente capítulo e intentarán joderlo con argumentos absurdos donde su padre y su abuelo lo defenderán.

A veces los padres cometen errores, e incluso por muy protectores no es suficiente si no tienes alguien que sepa de leyes y pueda destruir a los jefes con bastante suspicacia. Sucede que por qué fueron criados.

Nada de lo que sucede aquí debe copiarlo, la venganza no es buena, en los tiempos de antes jugaban mucho con los poderes y la intriga, por eso las muertes eran brutales.

1\. ¿Opiniones sobre Ian Romanov?

2\. ¿Sobre Himiko Katsuki?

3\. ¿Sobre Jillian?...

4\. Inserte su queja, teoría y demás cosas que quieran añadir aquí.

Muchas gracias. Lamento que este capítulo saliera terriblemente largo, pero necesitaba cerrar la trama xD.

La canción que suena es: Hold Tight de Madonna


	12. Chapter 11: El primer paso a la gloria

**Capítulo 11: El primer paso a la gloria**

* * *

Después de que todos se fueran, Elian e Ian tenían un momento a solas para acabar con una conversación pendiente.

Ian irá al hotel donde se quedaría. Debía descansar si quería darle pelea mañana a la gente del tribunal y ayudar a Viktor.

—Ha sido un viaje agotador —habló Ian, captando la atención del alfa, cuyos pensamientos estaban distorsionados—. Si no hay nada más que decir, debo retirarme ya, hay mucho que hacer mañana y debo arreglar unos papeles.

—¿Cómo puedo dirigirme a usted?

Preguntó Elian, haciendo referencia a la forma de llamarlo de manera informal o formal.

Ian lo miró extrañado y de forma irónica, Elian nunca había tenido mucho respeto por él, no hasta ahora.

—¿Eso es importante ahora? Siempre me has llamado como quieres —Ian se arregló la capa roja, notando los ojos cristalizados de Elian, como si tuviera un mar de lágrimas dentro de esos bonitos ojos azules queriendo salir—. ¿Todo bien, Elian? Te noto extraño. Mira después de esto, no quiero tu lástima ni nada.

Elian finalmente lo encaró con una mirada de auxilio, realmente no era por lástima, era por su hijo.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo en la casa esta semana, creo que a Viktor le hará bien —pidió Elian, captando así la mirada preocupada de Elian—. No entiendo por qué todo tenía que terminar así, pero siento que yo solo no puedo con esto.

Ian no reaccionó al inicio, no pensó que las cosas pudiesen estar tan mal en la familia Nikiforov. Bueno, en realidad siempre estuvieron mal, desde un inicio todo estuvo mal.

—Bueno, puedo pensarlo hoy, pero, ¿Viktor estará de acuerdo en esto? —Lo que menos quería Ian era enfrascarse en otro problema más, además esta situación podría complicar las cosas—. No creo que sea buena idea.

Elian exhaló aire agotado. No iba a insistir o sí lo haría, pero de manera sutil. Sus ojeras y cansancio eran notorias. Además, estaba demasiado herido emocionalmente. Son muchas cosas, pero lo que más le escocía era la traición de Chris. ¿Solo lo ayudaba con Viktor para que una organización se quedara con su hijo? No, eso no se hace, y no estaba bien.

A Elian le preocupa mucho su hijo.

—Tú tienes la misma condición que él, lo entenderías mejor que nadie, yo hago mi parte de cuidarlo, pero siento que no es suficiente —dijo finalmente y no se cortó al decirlo con determinación—, tú puedes enseñarle a que se conozca a sí mismo y quizás más cosas que no aprendió.

Aquellas palabras disfrazadas de súplica, provocó un atisbo irónico cargado con una leve risa dibujada en los labios de Ian.

—Eso sería trabajo de Nilova, ella debió enseñarle todo eso, yo no tengo porque cargar con el deber de una madre —dijo el abuelo, confiando en que ella crió bien a Viktor, pero parece que algo no olía bien allí—. No es nada de otro mundo ser un omega bien educado. Además, tú matriculaste a tu hijo en ASOM, así que es un ser excepcional lleno de conocimientos, no solo de omegas, eso tenlo por seguro.

Elian se llevó una mano a la cabeza. En realidad sentía que a Viktor le faltaba más malicia para reconocer los problemas.

—Ese es uno de los tantos problemas —Elian se sintió indignado y lleno de vergüenza, pero se lo iba a decir—. Nilova no sabía que era un omega cuando nació. Se entero ahora porque yo se lo escondí desde hace dos años cuando supe de su condición especial, pero fue por miedo a que fuese con... Contigo y lo casaras a la fuerza con alguien que no ama. Ella no le enseñó nada y nunca quiso hacerse cargo de él como debía, era yo quien lo llevaba al médico, parece que fui yo quien lo parí y no ella. ¿No es irónico? Ella solo se preocupó por la parte material y vanidosa. No podía confiarle a ella la verdad.

El zar estaba con los ojos abiertos y totalmente asombrado de lo que estaba escuchando. Es que él tampoco sabía donde meter la cara por culpa de su hija desobediente, pero ya se lo había advertido a Nilova. Por un momento Ian pensó que ella lo sabía hasta que se lo fue a confirmar. ¿Ella ni siquiera al nacer supo que Viktor era omega al nacer? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Bueno, como era de esperarse, pero no a tal grado.

—Vaya, esto si no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco soy el monstruo que todos creen o sí lo soy, pero jamás obligaría a nadie a casarse por la fuerza —Ian suspiró y estudió la mirada de cachorro suplicante de Elian, no iba a negar que algo se removía en su interior, y no, no era su omega, ese estaba bien domesticado luego de tantos golpes—. En pocas palabras, Elian, ¿quieres que sea su papá o su niñera? Porque si es así, vete olvidando de eso. Viktor ya casi tiene 18 años y pronto podrá tomar sus decisiones. Faltan varios meses.

Elian hasta que saltó al oír esa pregunta. No se trataba de eso.

—Yo... —Ian le sonríe al alfa y lo pone más nervioso—, solo quiero que me ayudes con Viktor con ciertas cosas y no lo dejes solo en el juicio. Tú también estudiaste medicina, pero solo lo ejerces en asilos de Rusia.

—Ah, pero es que el gran médico: Christophe Giacometti, ¿no te ayuda? ¿Qué no está en tu casa? —Era una bomba tras otra, porque Ian no quería ceder a la petición del pobre alfa—. Creo que mejor me voy al hotel, si Viktor quiere hablar conmigo puede hacerlo, le doy mi número y listo, no veo el problema.

—Después de saber esto, Chris se tiene que ir, yo mismo me voy a encargar de eso y es buen médico, sí, pero puso a mi hijo en peligro ante los tribunales. Además, él no es el único médico —Ian iba camino a la salida cuando la mano de Elian retiene la suya, haciendo algo que jamás pensó que iba hacer o decir—. Te necesito, solo es una semana hasta que esto acabe.

Ian se dio media vuelta y lo miró de frente.

—Elian Nikiforov: No se te ocurra hacer este tipo de cosas solo porque ahora sabes que soy tu destinado y quieres que vaya contigo a una convivencia familiar, esto va demasiado rápido para mi gusto —fue la primera advertencia del zar, quien quitó su mano del agarre de la forma más sutil—. Mañana nos vemos en el tribunal y decidiremos qué hacer.

Elian no había pensado en ni un segundo, hace muchos años recuerda ese encuentro un día antes de su boda. Para Elian el amor no era de ese modo, no se daba así, él tampoco quería que fuese así. Sin embargo, necesitaba ayuda para su hijo. Parece que se había quedado sin opciones, pero no podía confiar en nadie.

Elian solo vio como se marchaba. Elian no iba a estar detrás de nadie, tampoco sería propio de él.

En cambio, Ian sí podía sentir el olor de un_ bosque de pinos_ en Elian, pero ese aroma iba acompañado con aire de preocupación y tristeza, por lo que Ian no se fue del todo tranquilo.

Elian se fue a su auto y miró a Viktor, quien iba atrás, hablando con Yuuri.

Los emperadores iban en su auto, ellos terminaron de leer el diario de Eliana con las personas presentes en la sala.

El diario hablaba de cosas hermosas, así como sus viejos amores y de que el amor más importante fue el que tenía hacia Himiko y demás. Sin embargo, en todas esas notas que ella escribía, había cosas que no cuadraban y parecían hipócritas de su parte. Hecho que a Elián Nikiforov le molestó porque se veía la suspicacia y los problemas en las kilométricas palabras escritas por Eliana, donde había falsedad.

Por suerte eran problemas que murieron junto con ella dejando una huella familiar negativa a los Nikiforov, pero a Elián no le interesa tener más problemas en su vida a futuro y para él es mejor construir algo nuevo y bueno en el presente de su hijo.

La familia es uno de los pilares más importantes dentro de una sociedad; sea beta, alfa u omega. Sobre todo, a aquellos amigos de años a los que podemos llamar familia, porque han estado con nosotros mucho tiempo.

Para Elián siempre fue importante el concepto de lo que encierra una familia unida y no disfuncional, pero dada las circunstancias de los hechos en su pasado, no todo se dio como él quiso, Elián sabía que debía superar un tramo duro y que no todo iba a ser color de rosas en su relación.

Así como Nilova supo que Elián ocultaba su amorío con Chris, Elián sabe que Chris oculta algo tras ese hermoso rostro de bondad, Chris no es malo, pero sigue siendo muy promiscuo en muchos sentidos del libertinaje, pero las preguntas que siempre se hizo Elián es, ¿qué siente tener el corazón dividido? ¿Casarse con él cambiará algo? No, ya no habrá boda. Elian no puede perdonar otra tradición.

Así que, mientras la duda, el misterio y la discordia envuelven los pensamientos de Elián, la mañana del martes llegó no solo para él sino para todos.

El sol estaba ardiendo sobre varios autos que se dirigían al colegio de ASOM, y entre los autos estaba el de los emperadores, el de Nilova y el del padre de Viktor.

Todo ese ajetreo echó los planes de Nilova hacia atrás, incluidos los de Elián. Ella no iba poder entregarse a las autoridades mientras Viktor estuviera en problemas, aunque eso también podría ser una distracción aparte. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que sería demasiado escándalo en una sola semana y eso afectaría más a Viktor cuando el mundo supiese la verdad acerca de su hijo.

Mientras todos tenían sus preocupaciones, en uno de los autos donde iban los dos tórtolos solos, Yuuri miraba como las manos de Viktor temblaban mientras sostenía las mismas contra las suyas.

—Mi amor, todo estará bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte ya que estaré contigo —expresó el japonés besando la mano del ruso y dándole mimos.

Yuuri intentó calmarlo, pero esta vez Viktor estaba impertérrito y sin expresión alguna, como si los ratones le hubiesen comido la lengua.

Para Yuuri, es como si la tristeza se anidara en el rostro de Vitya y ni siquiera la brisa del aire a su alrededor puede cambiar ese semblante tan opaco y serio del ruso.

El japonés al ver que no recibía respuesta intentó hacer algo más. Yuuri hablaría de la perfecta cita que quería tener con él, pero que no había podido tener dado que aún no habían definido su relación y quería definirla. Si funcionaba le dedicaría una canción que tiene en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo atrás, que precisamente surgió antes de conocerlo.

—Este viernes patinaré, así que he decidido cambiar mi programa libre y patinar una música diferente, una música hecha para ti, Viktor —explicó Yuuri mirándolo—, ¿sabes?, ahora que nos hemos conocido y hemos tenido un fin de semana juntos muy intenso, quiero expresar hacia ti todos estos sentimientos que llevo dentro desde que llegué al colegio y te vi, aquellos que no pude expresarte antes por temor a muchas cosas y a tu extraño comportamiento.

Esas dulces y tenaces palabras captaron de inmediato la atención de Viktor. Sus hermosos ojos color cielo voltearon a ver a su Yuuri, quien se encontraba sonrojado diciéndole cosas bonitas.

Viktor se dio cuenta que no podía estar así; ignorando al amor de su vida, estaba preocupando a su pobre japonés, quien estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por complacerlo o sacar esa mala vibración que había en el ambiente.

—Lo siento, bebé —Viktor se pegó a Yuuri y lo abrazó buscando el calor de su alfa—. ¿Y puedo saber cuál será esa música tan linda de la que hablas?

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa, Vitya, pero te aseguro que te va a gustar y sé que esa canción llegará a tu corazón, lo sé.

Viktor apenas pudo sonreír puesto que su cabeza estaba casi en otro lado. Lo único que se le vino a la mente es hablar de nuevo sobre esa cita pendiente.

—Si todo termina bien hoy, me tienes que agendar esa cita de equitación que me prometiste, quiero relajarme de toda esa mierda.

—Entonces cambia esa cara, amor —suplicó Yuuri haciendo pucheros—, hoy mi corazón que late igual de asustado que el tuyo, pero algo me dice que vas a salir librado de toda esta basura. Es como si algo me dijera que a partir de hoy cambiarán muchas cosas y si esos alfas no son capaces de aceptarlo, van a tener problemas no solo conmigo. Viktor será el inicio de un año histórico en la política a favor de los omegas.

Viktor amaba esa parte entusiasta y perseverante de Yuuri, quien siempre lo animaba, sabiendo que había veces en que se sentía como punto rojo en medio de la cúspide de una guerra por el poder entre sus padres, las leyes y demás.

—Sabes Yuuri, a veces siento que pierdo la inspiración con todo esto que puede suceder, como el rechazo por parte del colegio al saber que soy el falso alfa y que aparte de eso me jodan en el juicio —confesó Viktor, causando algo de preocupación en Yuuri—. Esto pasa cada vez que llegamos a un punto en la cima, en donde de repente vemos la enorme montaña obstruyendo el camino frente a nosotros, aquella que tenemos que derrumbar, escalar o conquistar de ser necesario, y ese es mi problema, que no sé cuál de esas opciones elegir porque no me enseñaron a cómo hacerlo, y por más que lo intento siempre hay algo que me detiene y eso me frustra mucho.

Yuuri quedó sorprendido por como Viktor expresó el problema que le venía molestando desde tiempo atrás, pero no era suficiente, Viktor necesitaba espacio y tiempo para él mismo y que las cosas entre su abuelo y su padre prosperaran un poco.

Es cierto que había algo más que las leyes y saberse defender. El tener artimañas en el mundo político y no dejarse meter el dedo, como bien diría su padre Toshiya, era una de ellas.

Yuuri no hizo más que acariciar el cabello de Viktor y terminar de oír todo lo que estaba molestando por dentro a su Viktor, no quería interrumpirlo.

—Mi padre sobre-protector me ama y quiere lo mejor para mí, pero quiero aprender a resguardarme de la sociedad como él o mi abuelo lo hacen, solos, porque a veces siento que los dos tienen tantos problemas que se olvidan de mis emociones. Van por un camino y para cuando caen se dan cuenta que no previeron el enorme hueco en el pavimento, se meten en un problema tras otro, afectándome a mí. Yuuri, aunque no lo notes, me siento muy mal por la separación de mis padres, por la traición de Chris a mi padre y por el rechazo constante de mi abuelo hacia mi padre, me duele el sufrimiento de mi Elian, pero si estoy feliz todavía es porque papá está luchando por mí como siempre lo hizo. Entonces me doy cuenta que ¡Es muy difícil la vida desde esa perspectiva! Y ahora imagínate nosotros dos intentando armar una vida en el futuro con todos los problemas de nuestros papás.

Yuuri se acongojó un poco porque lo que decía era muy cierto, el japonés sintió pesar por su pobre omega y por él mismo a futuro. De hecho, por ese tipo de situaciones, los emperadores de Japón eran estrictos con él, razón por la cual ni siquiera ganándose las cosas Yuuri obtenía lo que deseaba dado que sabía que su mayor meta era obtener mejores logros en la vida y verse casi que obligado a tomar el mando que su hermana desea.

—Ahora te entiendo mejor y créeme, sé la presión que se siente estar en el ojo de la tormenta. Mira mi cielo, sucede que a veces nos cuesta pensar y ser objetivos en una decisión que puede tomar días o meses, pero Viktor, no siempre vamos a obtener ayuda de nuestros padres. Además, creo que estamos a unos meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad y debemos ser autodidactas si queremos avanzar y obtener mejores cosas por lo que razonar con calma es el mejor camino, pero ¿sabes?, la clave de todo es investigar mucho y leer mucho acerca de lo que queremos obtener y de lo que no; de modo que cuando se den estas situaciones tendremos algo de experiencia de deducción para avanzar a la fase de vida cotidiana, que es donde lo pones en práctica todo lo que sabes.

Viktor quedó fascinado con las palabras de su amado, y claro que Yuuri no podía tener más razón, dado que todo aquello le llegó tan hondo al ruso; es como si la mente del ruso se encandilara de su sabiduría repentina gracias a que Yuuri le hizo pensar en muchas cosas importantes, dejando la tristeza de lado.

Uno de los problemas es que Viktor no estaba listo para un juicio ni para ser juzgado ante todo en un colegio de alfas como el omega indeseable que se coló entre sus filas, cuando su padre fue quien cometió el error de meterlo allí y bueno, su cuerpo tampoco daba respuestas de ser alfa u omega porque su celo no llegó sino hasta ahora que cumplió los 17 años y conoció a Yuuri; porque resulta que el cuerpo de Viktor era robusto y alto, por lo que todos dedujeron que era un alfa sí o sí, aunque esto último le era irrelevante porque todos esos cretinos le valían mierda, el problema era la prensa y el escándalo que se armaría, de cómo esto lo afectaría y peor, el sufrimiento de su padre y todos los escándalos que había.

Pese a todo eso, Viktor podía y tenía la potestad de destruirlos con su afilada lengua si quería. Quizás por eso Anya, JJ, Michael y demás alfas no gustaban mucho de él como alfa, porque lo veían como competencia, pero la guerra estaba más que declarada si el mundo entero se entera. Claramente, querrán tenerlo en su primera fila, pero Viktor los mandará a todos al infierno.

—Tienes razón mi Yuuri, pero a veces no nos da tiempo a investigar más, y pensándolo bien, después del juicio vamos a investigar juntos cómo podemos proceder con esto. ¿Ahora entiendes porque debemos desplazar la ideología del consejo? Porque son viejos con leyes arcaicas y ese es el problema, debemos ver cómo fastidiar sus planes y la de los papás de alfas de mierda. Es por culpa de sus ideologías que mis padres tuvieron problemas en el pasado y los obligaban a casarse sí o sí, pero papá no encontró su destinado hasta ahora.

—¡Allí tienes tu respuesta! ¿Ves que sí eres listo? —Yuuri sonrió emocionado porque Viktor estuviese viendo la luz por fin—. Son viejos con leyes arcaicas y por culpa de esas leyes, los alfas que son cretinos tienen que seguirlas, al igual que los betas, así que cambia las leyes y mejorarlas, entonces verás cómo todo cambia, pero claro, sin meter intereses políticos de por medio. El punto es que si las leyes cambian todo se dará para mejor.

—¡Yuuri! —Lo abrazó y le dio besitos por toda la cara más animado—, por eso te amo, tú y yo hacemos un gran equipo juntos. En verdad tengo que sentirme orgulloso de mí y de que me tengan envidia, por eso siempre me pasa lo mejor y no puedo esperar a que este juicio me deje salir bien sí o sí.

Yuuri rio ante las ocurrencias de Viktor, pero lo que importaba ahora es que era el Viktor animado que conoció y al que quería ver siempre, un Viktor con esa sonrisa tan bella y radiante.

—Viktor, te veo demasiado revolucionario a veces, pero solo sucede cuando tienes una idea y eso me encanta de ti —y no era una queja, era un halago disfrazado—, pero... ahora una última pregunta. ¿Tus padres siempre te consienten con todo?

La verdad es que Yuuri tenía razón, algo loco se activó en el cuerpo del ruso, quien buscó el teléfono en su mochila.

Por primera vez, Viktor quería conocer a su abuelo Ian Romanov. Debía entablar una conversación para ver que tenía que explicarle. Viktor le pidió el teléfono de él a su padre.

El problema es que iba a tener que enfrentar al mismo sabiendo todo lo que sabe. Todo lo que dijo era realmente grave.

—No es como crees. Mi padre solo se ocupa de protegerme, de darme la mejor educación y algunos consejos, él me da las cosas básicas. Mi madre es la del dilema, es que no siempre he tenido esa conexión con ella como la tengo con mi padre. Mi madre exagera con sus regalos caros como autos, o cosas de ese tipo, termino diciéndole a mi papá que las venda y con ese dinero las done a instituciones o escuelas que lo necesitan. ¿Por qué crees que nunca me has visto llegar en auto de lujo como lo hace Leroy y el resto? Pues por eso, papá siempre me ha traído al colegio. No quiero que todos piensen que Viktor es un niño mimado cuando siempre odie ese tipo de catálogo hacia mi persona, que yo sea una persona social y me intente llevar bien con la mayoría de ellos, no quiero decir que tengo que ser como ellos.

Vaya que Yuuri no se esperaba esa respuesta tan buena por parte de Viktor. Al principio, cuando no lo conocía, vio a Viktor como el chico que siempre parecía preocuparse por la apariencia de sus amigos y demás, porque cada vez que lo veía ir al baño, notaba que se arreglaba el cabello o siempre estaba hablando por celular, pero a pesar de su popularidad y amabilidad, Viktor hablaba con pocos chicos en el colegio.

Y con respecto a los padres de Viktor, Yuuri pensaba que la señora Nilova tenía un serio problema de despilfarro y vanidad que, en parte, sí afectó un poco a Viktor en lo emocional, y es algo que está en su falta de cariño hacia él. Viktor necesita una figura por así decirlo omega en su familia.

En cuanto a Elián, él tiene un problema de sobre-protección, que no dejó que ese amor entre madre e hijo fluyera, ocultándole la verdad por miedo y la verdad es que ninguno de los dos tenía culpa, dado que no sabían cómo llevar esos problemas teniendo ellos sus propios problemas.

Ahora Yuuri entendía aún más porque Viktor la mayoría de las veces, cuando se presentaban problemas difíciles o muy serios se ponía mal, era por inseguridad a ser rechazado o no ser querido por la gente de su alrededor. A Viktor le encantaba ser amado.

—Que bueno, cariño —dijo Yuuri aliviado—, me alegro de que al menos aprendas lo más que puedas, no solo de tus padres... digo, aprende de otras personas lejanas a él, observa y analiza cómo se dan las cosas, es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer, yo sé que hay un genio dentro de ti, Vitya.

Viktor adoraba cuando Yuuri se preocupaba mucho por él y eso era bonito, porque realmente adoraba la manera en que Yuuri era sutil para decirle «_no sigas el prototipo de tu madre_». Nadie podía engañar a Viktor, él era un genio tal como lo dijo Yuuri.

—Lo haré, pero mientras tanto... —Viktor sonrió coqueto y se puso sobre Yuuri—, quiero hacer travesuras contigo antes de llegar al colegio, dulzura.

Yuuri se sonrojó y se puso nervioso, porque Viktor empezaba a desacomodar su camisa dentro del auto, y tanto que le había costado arreglarse.

—Oye, Vitya... —intentó detener sus manos—, en diez minutos llegamos al colegio y no sería apropiado.

El conductor miró por el retrovisor dicha la escena y estaba que sudaba frío por culpa de esos dos, eran unos chicos traviesos, y aunque las feromonas se sentían en el aire, el conductor era un alfa designado de Rusia.

Viktor primero se detuvo en la oreja izquierda de Yuuri, empezando a susurrar cosas bonitas y a la vez eróticas que lo sacaban de sus casillas como alfa comedido. Aquellas palabras hacían que las manos de Yuuri se movieran al firme y redondo trasero de su amado, sin pensarlo metió bien la mano entre los pantalones de Viktor.

—Eso me calienta y eso que no estoy en celo —dijo Viktor comiéndole los labios.

—Pero yo sí estoy todavía en celo... no me provoques Viktor, sabes que tengo un límite e intento contenerme.

—¿Y si te provoco qué? —Contraatacó muy valiente el omega.

—Ya verás...

Un frenazo brusco del carro hizo que ambos terminaran su encuentro amoroso haciendo que Viktor casi se fuera de espaldas y se golpeara contra el asiento frontal, que por suerte no pasó. Todo gracias a Yuuri quien lo sostuvo.

—¡Oye, ten cuidado! Viktor casi se golpea —gruñó molesto el japonés.

—Perdón joven Yuuri, pero se ha metido una manada de alces corriendo al otro en la carretera, lo siento mucho —el hombre se disculpó casi que asustado.

—No es su culpa, Yuuri —le dio un beso para calmar a su alfa—, yo no debí haber estado en esta posición con el auto andando, es peligroso.

Yuuri suspiró y le dio un beso a Vitya haciendo caso omiso al conductor. Luego le dijo al conductor que cerrara todas las puertas del auto blindado, porque en ese tipo de incidentes pueden suceder muchas cosas lamentables.

El hombre obedeció y lo hizo. El pobre conductor era un chico inexperto de veinte años si acaso y no quería meterse en problema con los emperadores si algo le pasaba a su hijo y a su omega.

Viktor aprovechó y le dijo a Yuuri lo que haría.

Yuuri no podía creerlo y de solo pensarlo se aterró.

—Viktor, no —pidió Yuuri, pero Viktor no hizo caso—, ¿estás loco? No puedes escribirle a Leroy e insultarlo, no deberías ni hablarle.

—Yuuri: Si no lo hago, no podré enfrentar a mi enemigo, no quiero dejarme intimidar —dijo Viktor molesto—, tengo que intimidarlo primero, así como cuando intimidas al público con tu baile sobre la pista de hielo.

—Sigo sin pensar que es buena idea —dijo Yuuri con una expresión de molestia.

—Estarás a mi lado, eso es lo importante, después le hablaré a mi abuelo por chat —Viktor suspiró y chateó por el teléfono—. Yuuri: Quédate conmigo y ayúdame un poco...

Yuuri alzó los hombros y los dejó caer como si nada luego de oír esa respuesta, haciéndole ver que no le quedaba de otra más que apoyarlo, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto que se sentía.

Viktor se pegó a su lado y le escribió finalmente a Jean Leroy por WhatsApp que quizá no era un hombre tecnológico.

6:30 AM: «_Hola, grandísimo hijo de puta, hoy me vas a ver en el juicio, __eres una basura Leroy_».

Viktor luego de eso lo bloqueó y le habló a su abuelo.

Ian estaba mirando el amanecer por la ventana del auto junto a su hijo. A su lado estaba Seung manejando las redes sociales para ver cómo iban las cosas. De repente vio el mensaje de Viktor y se lo mostró a Seung, éste lo leyó y miró con cara de preocupación.

—Voy a contestar —dejó claro el viejo omega ruso, agarrando el móvil—. Solo me ha saludado.

—Haces bien, después de todo es tu nieto —dijo Seung—. Jillian, ¿tú qué opinas?

—Lo mismo, pero ahora mismo debe estar encaprichado con todo lo que está pasando y con lo que su padre le contó, creo que lo mejor es que hablen en persona —alegó el alfa japonés mirando a Seung.

Viktor esperó cinco minutos y solo vio el estado «_en línea_» que tanto odia, es más cualquiera, y peor cuando ves los dos ganchitos y de lo que te dejan en «_visto_». Es un jodido clásico.

—¡Argh! ¡Yuuri! —Estuvo a punto de tirar el teléfono del enojo—. ¡Odio que hagan eso!

—Cálmate, tengo una mejor idea —Yuuri agarró la cámara y se tomó una hermosa foto junto a Viktor—. Enviasela y escribe lo que te voy a decir.

6:38 AM: «_Supongo que no tienes nada que decir abuelo, bueno, nos veremos en el juicio que va a tener la escuela, pero quiero decirte que estaré con mi prometido. Si tengo que desafiar al consejo lo haré y buscaré la forma de deshacerme de ellos, estoy harto de su incompetencia y leyes absurdas, quiero quemar el colegio_».

Viktor envió la foto de él junto a Yuuri en el auto y se quedó pensando.

—Sigo pensando que esas últimas palabras son muy fuertes, pero eso no quita que si quiero quemar la escuela y ese nido de pagano del terror... —replicó Viktor.

—Lo sé, pero alguien con la personalidad de ese Romanov necesita emociones fuertes —contraatacó Yuuri.

El teléfono de Ian sonó de nuevo y esta vez lo vio y revisó con cuidado cada palabra y vio la foto del chico. No lo podía creer... era una Himiko 2.0 versión hombre. Tenía un parecido, sin duda, que los Katsuki pintaban mucho a la hora de tener hijos.

Seung y Jillian también vieron el mensaje.

—Hace unas horas mandé a detener esa reunión del consejo hasta que llegue al colegio —confirmó Seung nuevamente—, seguramente cuando lleguen se darán cuenta.

—Contéstale, pero no por allí —sugirió Jillian mirando por la ventana—. Llámalo, porque me parece muy bien que te está retando y es lo que quiere, entonces hazlo, háblale.

Ian marcó el teléfono y dejó que sonara.

Viktor se sobresaltó al ver lo efectivo que fue Yuuri con esa respuesta.

—¡Yuuri me está llamando! —dijo Viktor asustado—. Ayyy no y ahora... ¿qué hago Yururi?

—Cálmate, seguro se alarmó un poco por eso de que quieres quemar el colegio —añadió Yuuri con una leve sonrisa en su rostro—, contéstale y no te alteres. Recuerda lo que hablamos.

Yuuri agarró una libreta en donde escribiría todo lo que tuviese que contestarle a Ian por si Viktor no encontraba las palabras correctas para hablar.

Viktor contestó el teléfono, pero lo puso en alta voz para que Yuuri escuchara.

—Hola. Me sorprende que contestarás tan pronto...

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? —Dijo Ian con un tono algo grave—, ¿De verdad piensas quemar la escuela? No te lo recomiendo.

Viktor se puso serio y su corazón estaba palpitando más rápido por el miedo que sentía. Sus labios querían moverse, pero estaban congelados.

Yuuri lo ayudó y escribió algo en la libertad.

—Tal vez, no estoy seguro, pero te pido que no seas un omega cretino con mi padre —primero tenía que dejar claro eso—, no entiendo cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel de hacer que todo se venga en mi contra, como esos alfas por ejemplo, pero eso de que pongas a mi padre contra la espada y la pared en medio de una escuela de alfas que están dispuestos a capturarme a toda costa, me enferma, abuelo, tú eres mi única salida, pero no entiendo porque de repente ayer mi padre regresó con una expresión en el rostro demasiado melancólica. No paraba de hablar sobre una solución secreta si esto no funciona.

Ian hizo silencio por unos minutos intentando comprender lo que le pasaba a Viktor. Elian no sabe cómo llevar una conversación sin causar discordia.

Seung y Jillian se miraron porque claramente Viktor no sabía nada de lo sucedido entre ambos.

—¿Y decirme todo esto te hace sentir mejor? Viktor solo les pido que tengan confianza en mí —Ian hacía más preguntas que dar respuestas claras, pero al menos tenía una a todo lo que dijo—. Mira, no hagas locuras, está claro que Elian tiene que solucionar un asunto serio, pero no lo hará solo. Hablamos ahora antes del juicio o después si quieres, por ahora no tengo más que decir.

Viktor y Yuuri se quedaron en _Jack mate_ por así decirlo. El teléfono se cortó y ambos se pensaron en volver a llamar de nuevo, dado que estaban muy descolocados con esa actitud poco importante de Ian. Algo estaba mal, sin duda.

—Viktor, deberías detenerte y dejar que tu padre y tu abuelo solucionen esto —explicó Yuuri y Viktor lo miró triste—. Además, eso de tu padre divagando por sus problemas es natural, me preocupa que te pongas mal por esto, deja de meterte en esos asuntos y que ellos lo solucionen.

El ruso se dio por vencido, enojado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Yuuri, es mi padre. No me digas cómo actuar cuando me desespera que de todo por mí y yo no haga nada.

—Te pones como un niño de diez años cuando quieres discutir, yo solo intento ayudarte —se exasperó Yuuri al ver como se puso Viktor a la hora de recibir un consejo.

—¡Y qué quieres que haga! Si todo lo que podemos conseguir con un pequeño paso los arruinas con tus consejos acerca de lo que debo o no hacer —se defendió Viktor llorando sin medir sus palabras.

—¿Que yo lo arruino? ¡No, Viktor! El problema es que es muy fácil desafiar a la gente y a los demás sin saber las consecuencias, pero intentar meterte en un asunto difícil como el de tu padre y tu abuelo. Entiéndelo —lo regañó el japonés.

¿Cómo carajos habían terminado discutiendo así? Ambos estaban enojados y más Yuuri porque Viktor no parecía entrar en razón. Yuuri no podía explicarse lo que hizo, por un lado, entendía ese deseo curioso de Viktor por querer resolver asuntos ajenos y por otro, él mismo se arrojó a los leones haciendo una tontería como la que hizo, de llamar a Ian sin consultar a nadie. Eso le enojó más, sobre todo porque ahora estaba involucrado.

Viktor por un lado estaba asustado y Yuuri no lo estaba apoyando con esa discusión. Viktor sacó su pañuelo y empezó a llorar más agitado, parecía que iba a entrar al borde de un colapso.

Yuuri al notar como estaba Viktor soltó sus feromonas dulces para aliviarlo.

—¡Perdóname! Mi amor —dijo Yuuri agarrando sus manos y atrayéndolo contra su pecho—, no llores, todo está bien, de verdad que soy un tonto, perdón. De verdad, mi Vitya, voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase. Es una promesa, ¿sí? Venga... no llores.

Viktor hizo silencio y cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en nada porque lo aturdía, pensar lo estresa demasiado y no quería discutir con su Yuuri. Eso lo ponía peor.

Yuuri acarició sus cabellos mientras Viktor se tranquilizaba y después se lamentó el haber discutido con Viktor por una tontería que podían solucionar hablando y no gritándose. Una vez vio que se calmó, notó como Viktor buscó su mirada y Yuuri hizo lo mismo.

—Mi amor hablemos, ¿sí?, perdóname —pidió Yuuri con una carita de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, mi _Yuu~,_ no quise gritarte, es que no quiero solucionar los problemas de nadie, solo quiero escapar de este lío y ayudar a mi padre, me siento inútil —se disculpó el ruso de igual forma que sacó lo que pensaba.

—No pasa nada, es entendible que estés en esta situación de mierda, y no eres un inútil, mejor hablemos con mis padres, ellos pueden ayudar a aliviar tu carga con sus consejos —sugirió Yuuri, algo preocupado.

—Entonces hablemos con tus papás si eso te deja más tranquilo —dijo Viktor—, pero con nadie más...

—Está bien —le dio un beso en la frente—, Viktor ya llegamos al colegio.

Viktor vio como las puertas de la escuela se abrieron y los autos entraron ante la vista de muchos, con los vidrios ahumados y las ventanas arriba, ambos chicos observaron de lejos como estaban los papás con los hijos y demás personas importantes en las puertas del gimnasio. Había un letrero que no alcanzaban a ver.

* * *

Nota final: Bueno, no sé qué le pasa a Wattpad que no me deja poner mis separadores o imágenes, pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 11 después de un tiempo :3 les doy gracias por leer la historia y darle una oportunidad para acompañarme hasta esta parte de la historia, por fin seguimos con nuestros tórtolos.

1\. ¿Habrá problemas entre Elián e Ian?

2\. ¿Teorías?

Gracias por leer de nuevo uwu

Matta Ne~


	13. Chapter 12: Nadie detendrá a Viktor

**Capítulo 12: Nada detendrá a Viktor**

* * *

A Viktor le preocupaba muchas cosas.

—Yuuri: Esta noche mi padre echara a Chris de la casa, y es seguro —dijo, cuando vio que su padre se subió al auto molesto, pudo notar la molestia mientras hablaba por teléfono—. No entiendo como puede Chris querer separarme de mi padre.

—Viktor: A veces creemos que estamos protegiendo algo importante y no dudo de las buenas intenciones de Chris, pero su idea de un problema familiar psicológico en ti está errado. Además, no puedes hacer cosas imperdonables detrás de la persona que se «_supone_» que quieres —esa era la verdad de todo—. Es por eso que me cuesta confiar y abrirme hacia otros. No sabes a quienes tiene de tu lado y quien está para fastidiar tu día. Cariño, yo lamento tanto que estés pasando por todo esto, de una manera u otra también me afecta porque ahora estamos conectados más que antes, ahora solo me importa que estoy tan feliz de haber dado el primer paso para que hablemos. Por eso solo quiero decirte que no es el momento de lanzar el veneno, dejemos que todo ocurra.

Yuri tenía razón, por mucho que le doliera a Viktor la partida de Chris. Era importante que saliera de sus vidas. ¿Acaso Chris sabía como llegar a él por medio de su padre? Ahora entendía la prisa de casarse y formar una familia. Al hacer eso, Elian le estaría otorgando privilegios. Viendo la forma en que Yuuri se expresaba de él, ahora entendía que hizo la elección correcta.

—¿Sabes mi Yuuri? En realidad tienes que darle las gracias a mi padre —Viktor sonrió y miró por la ventana, Elian era su ángel, él luchó y lo crió como Nilova jamás lo hizo—. Él fue quien te dio su aprobación al momento en que fuiste a buscarme, yo todavía no estaba listo, pero, poco a poco, con tus encantos y con tu forma de expresarte fui cayendo en tu mundo sin darme cuenta. Eso me ayudó a aceptarte y no me arrepiento. Yuuri, por favor, nunca dejes de apoyarme pase lo que pase.

Yuuri conmovido por sus palabras tomó su mano derecha y depositó un beso lleno de dulzura, aquella que tocaba y viajaba a través de la piel de Viktor, provocando esa pequeña electricidad que tanto le gustaba. Viktor se acercó y lo abrazó, a lo que Yuuri correspondió con cariño, haciéndole sentir calma al soltar sus ricas feromonas, aquellas que le decían a Viktor que Yuuri siempre lo apoyaría.

Todo iba bien hasta que en ese momento llegó un mensaje al teléfono de Yuuri, supo que era Phichit por el tono. Yuuri ni Viktor hicieron caso porque estaban dándose muchos besos. Sin embargo, la insistencia de la llamada parecía urgente.

Ambos se separaron un poco. Yuuri tomó el celular y su rostro de decepción fue enorme, el japonés tenía esa mirada ácida, pero llena de determinación.

« Amigo,_ el juicio va a ser algo enorme y va a ser una pelea de gallos porque están los estudiantes del consejo de ASOM con todos los demás estudiantes del último año, pero para la sorpresa de muchos, al otro lado de las gradas, también a todos los omegas de último de ATIM. Junto con su directiva. En medio de estos dos grupos, están los betas del colegio prestigioso de ellos._

_Además, todos están hablando mucho de Viktor Nikiforov y su ausencia el día de ayer, de hecho, hay rumores infundados de que ya saben que él es el falso alfa, Yuuri amigo llega pronto, también hay rumores sobre si, ASOM es un hervidero de chismes y los de ATIM, están que quieren asesinar a los alfas de ASOM, ya no sé que es peor_».

Viktor leyó el mensaje de Phichit y luego miró a Yuuri, dolido por ver que a «_ese_» amigo le gustaba la controversia y no hacer nada para salvar la reputación suya, aunque sea como compañero de clase. A Viktor sin duda le molestaba eso de que que la gente se ponga a llevar los chismes o traerlos como pan y agua a la celda de un sediento; era como disminuir sus esperanzas de salir en buenas condiciones de un sitio. En su caso, su dura situación.

Si Phichit hiciera más de lo que hablaba, todo sería diferente, pero no hay huevos. Está bien que no lo conociera, pero no era justo crear ese tipo de expectativas y ese día Viktor tenía ganas de decirle más de cuatro cosas a todos.

Y claro, iba a empezar por el amigo de Yuuri.

—Tu amigo me va a oír, Yuuri, será el primero —Viktor le quitó el celular, le chateó y le dijo que lo esperaba en el estrado del enorme gimnasio, aquello dejó a Yuuri frío, pero esta vez no se iba a meter a no ser que fuese necesario. Yuuri iba a dejar que Viktor sacara su veneno—. Lo siento, pero debo enfrentar mi problema, pero luego enfrentaré a los alfas hijos de su puta madre. Estoy harto que envíen mis fotos y me tomen fotos y hablen mierda de mí a mis espaldas, no voy a tolerar tonterías, ya me cansé, voy a enfrentarlos a partir de hoy. No me verán llorar, pero si me verán muy enojado y si me cabreo más de la cuenta, te tomaré en serio cuando dijiste lo de incendiar la escuela.

Yuuri hasta que tembló y en ese momento le pidió a Viktor relajarse un poco.

—Viktor: Me preocupa lo que vayas a hacer, por favor cálmate un poco que esto ya lo vamos a solucionar.

Yuuri tomó su celular luego de que Viktor se lo diera de mala gana. En parte se sintió culpable por inculcarle sentimientos negativos, eso no estaba bien, pero en parte lo entendía; ahora es como si Viktor hubiese recuperado su personalidad por culpa de su gran amigo, quien nunca podía quedarse callado.

—Oye Yuuri —Viktor suspiró llevándose una mano a sus plateados cabellos, arreglándose un poco, provocando la mirada inquieta de Yuuri—. No te preocupes, yo pienso que es hora de que alguien ponga a los alfas cretinos en su lugar, a los que no entienden que esto no es una broma. No soy un maldito omega débil, Yuuri. ¿Me llamaron mariquita rosa por mi cabello? Por Dios, me deje crecer mi cabello para ganarme las miradas del mundo y porque me gusta mi cabello largo. Es mi asunto, ¿dicen que soy un llorón cuando voy con los profesores?, no, yo sufro igual que todo el mundo y duele, pero no por eso soy frágil. Me llamo Viktor Nikiforov, le guste a quien no le guste. ¡Nada me detendrá!

Ya cabreado de ser el espécimen enfermo del que todos hablan. Cuando el auto se detuvo, el platinado salió dando un portazo luego de que Yuuri saliera por delante de él arreglándose el traje de la escuela. Hoy todos conocerían a Viktor y lo malvado que podía ser si lo provocan. Viktor era competitivo y lo había demostrado muchas veces ganando debates políticos y otras competencias de atletismo como natación y tiro al arco.

Y que mejor manera de demostrar quien tenía los huevos más grandes de esa escuela.

Viktor enfrentó a las cámaras de los reporteros expectantes a su llegada, las cuales estaban grabando desde afuera del colegio, pero nada peor que ver cómo los alumnos de ASOM y como lo miraban, con un gesto de altanería y soberbia, creyéndose superiores que él, alumnos como JJ, Anya, el hermano de Sara, Emil, Viktor les sonrió a todos con la avaricia de una diva.

Aquel gesto solo desconcertó a todos, haciendo que cambiaran sus rostros, parece que Viktor se traía algo muy malo entre sus manos. Lo intuían.

Los estudiantes de ASOM a la entrada no podían creer lo que veían, Viktor había llegado desafiante. Todos los miraron con un poco de temor, pero peor fue cuando sus dudas crecieron entorno a Yuuri, porque no entendían cómo es que Viktor había llegado junto con Katsuki, a quien media escuela odiaba o, mejor dicho, casi nadie gustaba de los Katsuki.

—¡¿Que me miran?! Parece que me tienen envidia, ¿tan hermoso soy? —Diablos, los reporteros grabaron eso en la entrada y se quedaron boquiabiertos—. ¿No quieren ir al gimnasio? Los invito a que vengan y no se pierdan mi hermoso discurso hecho para todos ustedes. ¡Cretinos de ASOM!

Por los santos ovarios de la madre que parió a Viktor. La mayoría no le sentó bien la forma en que los llamó y fue directo a la yugular. Ahora sí que les aterraba ver a ese Viktor «_sociable_». Está claro que algo pasaba y ninguno de ellos quería perderse nada, así que lo siguieron como perras falderas que eran, haciéndole caso al omega que ellos ya sospechaban que era Viktor, pero más que todo por miedo.

Viktor se arregló su varonil traje del colegio y vio a todas las gradas súper llenas, el silencio fue sepulcral cuando él entró. Alzó su bella mirada hacia todos y luego miró a Yuuri con una sonrisa. Viktor agarró de la mano a Yuuri y con la otra sacó el dedo en el medio a todos los cretinos de ASOM. El comportamiento causó risas entre los omegas de ATIM y la clara molestia de ASOM.

Yuuri lo miró preocupado, mientras pasaban en medio del consejo de terror, que no eran ancianos, pero miraron todos los movimientos del susodicho, pero no podían iniciar sin Seung Gil. Parece que todavía no había llegado su abuelo.

—Su señoría —Viktor les hizo reverencia a los 29 idiotas que estaban allí—, ¿acaso se van a quedar allí? El juicio ya empieza y me soplaron muchas cosas divertidas acerca de ustedes. No les tengo miedo, sépanlo.

El consejo se quedó frío, pero nadie podía decirle nada a ese ruso. Sabían que iban a tener conflicto con Rusia, sobre todo con la delegación de rusos que había. Ellos le prepararon un asiento especial a Viktor, al abuelo y Elian.

Los emperadores tenían miedo de Viktor, se veía muy desafiante. Eso era peligroso.

—Elián: Me temo que a tu hijo enloqueció, ¿qué diablos cree que hace? —Dijo el Romanov mostrándole un video en vivo—. Ya casi estamos allí. No sé porqué presiento que se va a desquitar con todos ellos, pero no me importa, después que no intente quemar la escuela.

Elian se quedó atónito.

—¿Qué Viktor va a quemar la escuela? No lo creo...

El Romanov soltó una risa un poco burlona y luego habló.

—Oye, me preocupa que no conozcas el lado oscuro de tu hijo.

—¿Ah sí? —Elian notó su burla—, pues, ¿a quién carajo habrá salido? Oh, un momento, los Romanov, que también es tu nieto, Ian —dicho esto el auto se detuvo.

Los emperadores japoneses estaban siguiendo con la mirada a Viktor.

—Diablos, Viktor la va liar —sonrió Vraska—, ¿verdad Mari?

—Ni que lo digas —ella ayudó a Vraska a caminar—, yo creo que más bien es un chico listo y con un par de bolas, que te cagas. Vaya hermanito tienes Vraska y pobre de mi hermano.

—Hahaha, no creo —Vraska le dio golpecito a Mari—. Tu hermano seguro los disfruta a lo grande en el fondo.

—Mas bien diría que le aterra esa actitud —habló Mari—, pero quien sabe, yo tampoco conozco bien a mi hermano.

Chris procuró mantenerse al lado del consejo de la organización y lejos de Elián para no levantar sospechas en los diarios sobre su romance con Elián. Viktor al darse cuenta de que estaba allí le lanzó una mirada de pena.

Yuuri caminaba tras Viktor aterrado. Susurrándole cosas.

—Cielo, todo el mundo nos están viendo juntos y agarrados de las manos.

—¿Y qué? —Respondió el ruso apretando más su mano—. Seguramente están pensando que tenemos un romance entre alfas hasta que yo no confirme nada de que soy el falso alfa —dijo el ruso mirando a su alfa de reojo.

Los sentimientos de Viktor explotan como bombas desenfrenadas en su interior, lleno de un fuego alimentado por la ira, y aún más cuando vio que el primero en llegar al gimnasio fue el amigo de Yuuri, quien se había acercado para saludarlo con cautela ante la mirada de Viktor.

Dentro había muchos estudiantes si acaso unos 400 estudiantes observando con lupa todo lo que pasaba, miraban a un Viktor caminar junto a Yuuri hacia el pódium como si nada pasara, pero de lo más tranquilo. Hecho que hacía preguntarse a muchos, ¿qué diablos sucedía entre esos dos? ¿Porqué Viktor iba a armar un alboroto a tan tempranas horas?, es que siempre era un clásico de él, Viktor adoraba la atención y por supuesto que la tenía.

Antes de subir al podio, cuando Phichit se acercó donde Yuuri con su celular, fue jalado por la oreja por parte de Viktor y sin contemplaciones, el ruso le sonrió de forma oscura.

—Ahora mismo te vas a enterar quién soy, chico ardilla.

—¿Ardilla? ¡Auch! —El chico con miedo miró a Yuuri en busca de auxilio, pero Yuuri no le hizo caso—, ¿y yo que hice? Yuuri, sálvame.

—Solo cállate, Phichit —Yuuri hizo un ademán con las manos, algo nervioso—, que no eres el único en problemas aquí, tan solo si no tuvieses esa boca tan suelta y dejaras ese celular por un instante.

Viktor lo soltó de forma brusca y luego subió con Yuuri.

—¿Eh? —Phichit se quejó entre lloros.

La gente estaba en silencio total. Los reporteros estaban viendo cómo llevaban las noticias a los medios, todo el mundo vio que Viktor se detuvo en el pódium y tomó el micrófono.

Antes de que la gente empezara a murmurar cosas, veían que estos 3 arriba del escenario se susurraban cosas y ellos querían enterarse del chisme, porque parecía una pelea silenciosa.

—¿Sabes quién te contestó el teléfono el día en que mandaron esa foto al maldito grupo? —Viktor miró al chico almendra desafiante y lo agarró con fuerza de la barbilla—, fui yo, porque estaba con Yuuri Katsuki. Así que chateaste conmigo, pero ahora, por favor ¿podrías dejar de ser cobarde y metiche? Eres el amigo de Yuuri, quien es mi novio ahora

Phichit sudó frío. ¿Al ruso le había bajado la regla o qué? Estaba realmente enojado, agresivo y sus ojos aguamarina brillaban con un frío intenso de una Siberia en el peor de los inviernos, uno que el tailandés pudo sentir con facilidad a través de su mirada.

Lo único que Phichit se le pasó por la cabeza fue «_No hacer enojar a Viktor de nuevo_». Por lo demás sintió un escalofrío al enterarse de que había chateado con él y no con Yuuri, además de que sus ojos se desviaron hacia Yuuri cuando dijo que eran «_novios_».

Yuuri se sintió en la obligación de ayudar a su amigo a entender ciertas cosas. Agarró la mano de Viktor y lo calmó para que no fuese tan brusco.

—Nadie en su sano juicio llama a alguien a esa hora de la madrugada, pero gracias por hacerme saber las crónicas de esta muerte anunciada —dijo Viktor a Phichit.

—Lo siento, no sabían que estaban saliendo, Dios que cagada —Phichit se arregló la camisa y se sobó la barbilla.

Vaya fuerza tenía ese cabrón de Viktor.

—Phichit no tiene la culpa, no te descargues con él de lo que sucede ahora, Vitya —pidió Yuuri con una suave voz a su descontrolado ruso.

Phichit miró a Yuuri preocupado y se quedó mirándolos a ambos.

—Luego hablamos con calma acerca de esto —le dijo Yuuri a Phichit poniendo una mano en el hombro derecho de su amigo—. Por favor, no subas estas cosas del grupo a las redes porque no es prudente, mejor anda y siéntate querido amigo.

—Lo que digas, me debes una explicación —no podía ser que Yuuri no le contara nada, todo pasó tan de repente—, deberías confiar más en mí, no estoy para perjudicar a nadie y menos a ti, lo sabes.

—Lo sé —replicó Yuuri.

Phichit no dijo más y bajó sentándose junto a un par de alfas quienes lo miraron y no se atrevieron a preguntar nada.

Viktor alzó el micrófono y puso el proyector. Entonces subió una foto suya en un grupo donde no estaba y todas las porquerías que todos comentaban y entre esos, JJ, Anya, Emil, etc.

El consejo se alteró al ver eso y los estudiantes se crisparon en un silencio abismal mirando a los acusados.

JJ y sus amigos no tenían donde meter la cara, pero estaban que echaban fuego, se supone que ese grupo era secreto.

—¡Esto que ven! ¡Se llama acoso! —Se dirigen al consejo o jueces—, ustedes que son los que determinan muchas veces las leyes en los colegios, pero no ven lo que sucede cuando cretinos como ellos se pasan de idiotas con estudiantes como yo, que no he dado consentimiento de tomar esta foto en los vestidores y que puedo ponerles una maldita demanda si me da la gana.

Los padres de familia de los estudiantes también estaban crispados, se podía decir que algunos fueron reprendidos, en ese gimnasio había si acaso unas 400 personas.

Yuuri le estaba entrando un poco el sofoco y no se atrevió a ver la imagen, ¿era esto el inicio de algo peor? Lo más seguro sí.

Los padres de renombre de los acusados estaban que sudaban frío. Ante la mirada de muchos estudiantes que murmuraban que todos ellos eran malos y una lacra. Afectan su imagen, pero claro, a los acusados les valía mierda, porque luego de esa humillación ya estaban maquinando un castigo cruel para Viktor en cuanto todo ese circo terminara.

Ah, pero Viktor se las sabía todas. Iban a intentar algo en su contra.

Los estudiantes de ATIM también murmuraban junto a sus padres y estaban indignados de la basura de ASOM.

—Hoy se llevará esta reunión importante porque ustedes tienen información importante de parte de un... como decirlo, un traidor metiche como Christophe Giacometti. Cuya promiscuidad no tiene límites. Al menos mi abuelo Ian Romanov llegará al juicio del falso omega, porque sí, es importante su presencia y tiene mucho peso más que todos ustedes juntos —sonrió de forma malvada para la desgracia de algunos—. Ahora, quiero saber, ¿qué harán después de que encuentren a ese omega especial? Claro, no tan indefenso porque creo que conocen bien las características de ese omega.

Todos se miraron entre sí y los murmullos eran más fuertes que antes, parecía que había una discusión entre padres e hijos, incluso el consejo estaba algo impasible por lo que sucedía, no sabían a ciencia cierta hasta donde quería llegar el chico, pero era malo porque nadie más conocía la identidad de Ian dentro del consejo y Viktor soltó que vendría a los cuatro vientos, claramente los estaba desafiando a todos.

Ian Romanov había llegado, pero quería observar por unos minutos desde una esquina. Quería conocer el alma indomable de su busto. Viktor no parecía ser fácil. Le recordaba tanto a él y su vengativo pensamiento.

—Ah, este niño es malvado y lindo a la vez, me recuerda a mí cuando tenía su edad —Ian se llevó sus dos manos agarrando sus mejillas—. Al menos se sabe defender.

—Déjame esto a mí, voy a tener que subir por si alguien quiere venírsele encima, pero no lo bajaré, yo también tengo curiosidad por la forma de pensar de mi hijo, quiero entender sus acciones —dijo Elián—, espero, y tú también deberías subir en vez de esconderte.

El Romanov hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no iba a hacerlo todavía.

—Tengo un mejor plan —Ian sacó el celular y le mandó un video a Viktor por WhatsApp, alentando a joder a los alfas que levantaron el juicio contra él—. Sólo espera y observa.

Elian lo miró extrañado. El ruso, imponente y con un porte de miedo, pasó por la parte trasera, en medio de toda esa multitud. Elián fue callando al público de solo caminar directo hacia su hijo. A medida que caminaba se notaba como omegas lo miraban suspirando y algunos alfas sentían respeto, era tan fuerte como Ian y tenían el mismo grado de fuerza en los medios. Era peligroso.

Ellos sabían que Elián no permitía ese tipo de cosas y por un momento temieron por Viktor, sí, tan solo por un momento pensaron que iba a bajar a Viktor de allí a las malas, pero no. No pasó así.

Viktor lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se paró justo a su lado.

—¿Ahora qué sigue? —Elián le susurró a Viktor, provocando que Yuuri se quedara mirando la escena—. Viktor, no cometas una locura.

—Lo aprendí de ti —se quejó el ruso, quien revisó el celular por unos minutos y sonrió al ver el video de su abuelo, que jugaba tan cruel—. Además, me dijiste que no me dejara oprimir por nadie, ni por esta escuela, me metiste aquí pensando que sería seguro, pero luego lo descubriste hace un año y te arrastraste por el amor del traidor que me quiere alejar de ti. No tengo nada en contra de él, pero si las cosas no van bien no van bien, no quieras ser un padre ejemplar ahora.

Elian y Yuuri se quedaron ojipláticos, mas no dijeron nada por lo de Chris.

—Ese asunto lo arreglaremos con Chris cuando sea el momento, primero estás tú, yo sé que a veces el amor es difícil y traicionero —miró a Chris, pero éste último no hizo ningún gesto—. A veces los padres esconden cosas para no lastimar a nuestros hijos y sé que como padre he hecho mal muchas cosas, no lo niego, y lo siento por esto, lo siento haberte expuesto ante el mundo. De verdad, yo no me tengo que arrastrar por nadie tampoco, hay cosas que deben arreglarse de buenas maneras y no dejarse llevar por los instintos.

La gente estaba murmurando bajito de nuevo porque no sabía que estaba pasando entre ellos tampoco. Ya hasta parecían más preocupados por el estado mental de Viktor.

—Te perdono porque solo buscas lo mejor para mí, pero quiero aprender a defenderme solo como tú y mi abuelo lo hacen ante los medios y ante la gente —la miró con algo de tristeza—, ¿de esto se trata no? No soy débil.

A Elian se le encogió el corazón y medio que sonrió a su hijo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero, ante todo, por primera vez, quería algo bueno para su hijo y si esto era lo que Viktor necesitaba, entonces no lo detendría.

Viktor miró a Yuuri y ya sabía lo que seguía.

Yuuri asintió y agarró la mano de su ahora novio, porque Viktor era un impasible que no podía esperar para demostrar su amor sin que nadie lo juzgara por lo que era.

—Amor, también me tienes a mí y lo sabes, aunque llevamos poco de conocernos, pero mucho tiempo deseando hacerlo y queriéndonos en silencio —expresó Yuuri acomodando sus lentes—me convertiré en el alfa más fuerte solo para ayudarte y ser tu igual, no eres débil, si por esto tengo que convertirme en emperador de Japón a la fuerza estoy seguro de que el peso sería más liviano y sería un paseo para mí, y si por eso tengo que ser emperador para defenderte en cualquier caso ante las leyes, lo haré junto a ti.

Viktor estaba con ganas de llorar de la felicidad dado que nunca antes le habían dado tanto apoyo como ahora. No lo pudo evitar y le dio un momento el micrófono a Yuuri, luego se acercó a su padre y con todo el amor e inocencia le dio un abrazo cálido. Era su manera de expresarle el cariño por todo lo que ha hecho por él.

Elián lo abrazó y luego dejó que Viktor recostara su cabeza en su pecho, era su bebé y quería protegerlo, pero ya no era un niño. Viktor iba a cumplir la mayoría ese año y no podía tenerlo con una soga diciéndole que hacer, tenía que soltarlo.

—Papá, quiero decirles que soy yo el omega especial —le susurró mirándolo—, ¿estoy haciendo mal?

—¿Tú sientes que debes decirles eso? —Respondió Elián con una tierna sonrisa—, ¿te sentirás mejor al decirlo? Porque no sabes que va a pasar después de que lo hagas. En cualquier caso yo voy a estar allí.

Yuuri estaba preocupado y los miraba sin decir nada.

Una alfa japonesa miembro del consejo llamada Minako, les demostró una dulce sonrisa a lo lejos y tomó un micrófono desde lejos para hablar. Lo tenía que hacer por orden de Ian Romanov, si a su nieto se le ocurría hacer algo.

—Viktor Nikiforov. ¿Así te llamas verdad? ¿Aún quieres saber mi respuesta como alfa del consejo a tu última pregunta?

Los emperadores miraron a su representante, ambos preocupados sabían que ella era cercana a la familia, pero siempre mantenía al margen sus decisiones ante las leyes, porque siempre buscaba lo mejor.

Se hizo silencio en el recinto y el cuerpo de Viktor se tensó al escuchar a la mujer. Se volteó de inmediato. El omega ruso se encontraba abrazado ahora por su padre, la persona que le dio siempre la fortaleza de seguir adelante; un alfa increíble y bueno, aunque estricto.

—Claro, ¿qué tiene que decirme? Señora Minako —dijo Viktor, tomando el micrófono.

—Bueno, si respondemos a esto —miró a los demás alfas del consejo que no dijeron nada, porque querían saber qué ocurría ahora—, ¿podrías tú responder que piensas qué es este consejo de élite y con qué fin buscamos a ese omega?

Viktor miró a su padre y éste le dijo con la mirada que hiciera lo que sintiera su corazón. El ruso rezó en su interior para encontrar una razón de peso para mantenerse firme y no desplomarse, fuera cual fuera la respuesta.

—Lo haré, responderé, incluyendo una opinión al respecto de todo este asunto porque... —los miró a todos e incluso amenazó a sus enemigos con la mirada y esto sin duda que sintieron escalofríos—, yo conozco a ese omega y sé quién es.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta y de repente hubo mucho ruido y murmullos entre los padres, hijos y estudiantes que intercambiaban palabras, pero luego de un minuto se callaron, por supuesto que todos querían saber quién carajo era.

Muchos pensaron que era ¡Yuuri Katsuki! Porque tenía un cuerpo de atleta, fino y hermoso, pero bien firme.

Los del consejo y Minako se reunieron y hablaron durante otro largo minuto, quedando en que ella le diría la verdad al joven Viktor acerca de las leyes y acerca de las leyes del consejo.

—No le haríamos daño a ese omega, joven Viktor —respondió ella con sinceridad—. Mira, te quiero contar una cosa, existe una historia distorsionada de nosotros, y estamos para remendar las leyes absurdas de los gobiernos, porque representamos a 30 países con poder, entre esos Rusia, Japón, EEUU, Inglaterra, etc. Tenemos potestad porque buscamos un equilibrio, no entiendo porque la gente nos teme. Ahora, hace muchos años atrás, te hablo de casi mil años, comenzó todo este lío antes de que dividieran esta escuela hace 100 años. Todo comenzó con un omega. Mira, los omegas antes tenían más poder y estaban por encima, ¿lo sabías?, bueno, hay algo que no se les ha dicho, pero, en este universo, los omegas no mueren cuando rompen un enlace, sino que los alfas son los que sufren, hace tiempo una distorsión de ideas se creó y los omegas exigieron más y más hasta que empezaron a matar a sus alfas cortando sus vínculos de forma intencional, todo se volvió un descontrol en el pasado, hasta que los alfas comenzaron a alzarse siendo unos cretinos, así como les llamas, para hacerse ver que no todo era su fuerza, entonces en esa pelea, un alfa aconsejado por un beta, dijo que la única forma que los omegas aprendieran, es bajándolos a lo más bajo posible mediante la fuerza y eso pasó. Hicieron como «divide y vencerás» por parte de los betas, fue una estrategia para entrar en el poder en medio de un caos. Los alfas maldijeron a sus omegas y los vínculos de aquellos que nacían de betas, empezaron a alejarse más y no nacían destinados, por eso la tasa de destinados en esta época es muy rara. Ahora que todos se dieron cuenta del error, le están prestando mucha más atención a los omegas porque ya no tenemos tampoco tantos en el mundo como antes, por eso creo que todos aquí deberían darse cuenta y ya lo hacen muchos países que están haciendo mal con esta guerra y esta división. No creo que nadie aquí tenga la potestad de molestar a ese omega, ni el derecho de humillarlo por ser diferente al resto. De hecho, ese omega marca el inicio de algo que no hemos visto en mucho tiempo, es la esperanza de nosotros.

Los alfas de ASOM estaban impresionados por ese relato, parece que los del consejo se tomaron el tiempo de investigar ciertas cosas y eso para algunos de la élite, que no querían dejar el poder y la soberbia, significaban malas noticias. Chris también se sintió mal porque era cierto, pero su miedo estuvo cuando Viktor anunció que Ian Romanov estaría allí, cuando se supone que debió estar en Estados Unidos. No entendió que fue lo que sucedió.

Viktor no podía creerlo, los omegas se habían convertido en cretinos antes de que los alfas. No sabía eso de los vínculos, miró a Yuuri con miedo, no quería que eso pasara con él, ahora entendía porque muchos alfas se oponían a enlazarse, como el caso de Elián, jamás se enlazó con Nilova y nunca pensó en enlazarse con Chris.

Los omegas ATIM guardaron silencio. No murmuraron. Toda esa historia nadie se la había contado jamás. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaría ciertos aspectos, como el de ser libres de elegir y amar, o de tener mejores oportunidades. ¿Sería ese falso omega que le daría su libertad hacia muchas cosas?

—Y bueno, para finalizar con esto —añadió Minako—. El falso omega viene naciendo cada cien años o incluso poco menos. Quizás, cada cincuenta años o sesenta, debe haber otro antes que tú, pero no sabemos si este omega siga vivo. Lo normal es que apenas muere el de la época nace otro, pero esto solo se ha dado dentro de dos familias que desconocemos, porque nunca lo vimos en persona. Sabemos que es de una sola familia pura, que no ha roto las tradiciones, no sabemos si es un Katsuki, un Leroy, un Crispino, un Romanov, un babichev... o un Nikiforov, pero puede que sea cualquiera y no lo sabemos, tal vez ustedes no sean la única familia pura. El punto es que el omega representa como una tregua entre los destinados. Hoy en día los omegas prefieren ser novios de omegas, o alfas se quedan solos y la tasa de natalidad es baja, es normal que pase eso, pero es porque tanto alfa como omega, en su mayoría, se repelen por miedo; en el caso de los alfas a morir y sentirse pisoteados por los omegas y en el caso de los omegas, a ser acusados, violados, vendidos en el mercado negro o asesinados por un alfa para no morir. Entonces lo único bueno es que todo esto ha bajado muchísimo también y hemos logrado que los omegas sean aceptados de nuevo por los alfas, dándole puestos altos, cambiando sus privilegios porque de eso se trata de aprender del pasado. Por eso digo, los del consejo hemos estado trabajando mucho para que esto cambie, y es algo que viene de años atrás, desde nuestros sucesores. Nuestra finalidad es conocer al omega no para hacerle daño, sino para buscar un modo de protección y te lo digo en serio, no lo obligaríamos a hacer algo que no quiere. Realmente nuestro consejo se compone de 30 personas que queremos subsanar un hecho del pasado, somos diez alfas, diez omegas y diez betas. Y mira, creo que también esa maldición que todos quieren, el alma fragmentada de todos la conocen, naces con dos destinados y tienes que elegir a uno.

Eso había sido una respuesta intensa y muy larga, sin duda. Viktor miró a su padre y su padre le dijo que ella tenía razón, un enlace no es cualquier cosa y por eso los emperadores y él estaban encima de Viktor y Yuuri, para que no tomaran una mala decisión en el futuro y fuese acusado de forma injusta.

—Ya veo, no me esperaba eso —dijo Viktor quien recibió la atención de los alfas y omega presentes, esperando su respuesta—. Ahora, respondiendo a su pregunta...

—Mi nombre es Minako —dijo ella al ver que no se sabía su nombre.

—Minako-sama... —Viktor calmado la miró—. Es verdad que he oído historias de ustedes realmente malas y desfavorables, parece que siempre han sido pintados de ese modo y es aterrador que vengan y te digan: hey, el consejo vino a juzgarte y te van a casar a la fuerza o se van apropiar de ti como si fueses un objeto o trofeo, cuando no debería ser así. ¿Y cómo no sentirse mal por dentro cuando te dicen eso? Y aún más cuando la presión y el miedo social aumenta. Quizás entenderían si se pusieran en lugar de dicho omega, que por supuesto ya saben que no es tonto o débil. Así que no sería justo que lo trataran como un trofeo o algo valioso para darle los hijos más magníficos al mundo de los alfas, yo creo que ese omega no va arreglar los asuntos internos de un colegio en decadencia como este o los asuntos del mundo. Por ejemplo, ASOM; el colegio enseña cosas de alfas a sus alfas bien, pero no enseñan cómo cuidar y tratar a los omegas. He visto compañeros de este colegio, como Anya, que tratan mal a sus destinados delante de todos como si fuesen basura, incluso hay varios vídeos de los cuales estoy dispuesto a denunciarla.

El escándalo estalló y el miedo se apoderó de la chica. ¿Acaso Viktor se había vuelto loco? ¡Ese maldito quería arruinar su vida! Pero su padre la detuvo y la sentó al ver que iba a gritar para formar un alboroto.

—No se te ocurra volver a pararte Anya.

Viktor tomó otro respiro para continuar.

—Si todos los colegios especiales de alfas de élite lo hicieran, seguramente no habría tantos cretinos y tontos como los tontos que tomaron esta foto o que tienen un lugar secreto donde secuestran omegas de ATIM, específicamente, para drogarlos o violarlos. Todo esto por un ritual pagano.

JJ, Sara, Mila y todos lo miran con terror en sus caras. Si antes le temían a Viktor ahora las cosas eran peor. No iban a poder castigarlo, ni tocarlo si todos sabían la verdad. Todo ASOM no lo sabía, pero sí la gran mayoría. Por eso muchos de ellos sintieron ganas de desaparecer de ese lugar.

El consejo se alarmó al oír todo eso. Estaban indignados, llenos de cólera. Así que siguieron escuchando atentamente a Viktor.

—Entiendo que en el pasado los omegas la cagaron y cayeron en lo más bajo de la sociedad por culpa de todo esto, entiendo que fueron adorados, pero por pasarse de malos fueron destruidos desde su punto más débil. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que los omegas de ahora no hayan aprendido de ese pasado trágico y no tengan más derechos que los alfas o los betas. Yo no sabía esta historia y creo que es algo que todos aquí deberían aprender y hacer algo para cambiarlo. Si no, pues, adiós omegas y este mundo desaparecerá poco a poco.

—Tienes cómo demostrar lo último que dijiste de que ASOM secuestra omegas de ATIM para esos rituales que dices, porque el mundo entero está viendo ese juicio y es muy grave lo que dices —expresó Seung Gil desde el consejo.

Viktor había sido neutral en su respuesta y Elian se dio cuenta que en ningún momento hizo ver que él era ese tipo de omega. Se sintió orgulloso de sus palabras, porque hasta él podía ser un tonto, pero sabía medirse. Elian buscando el amor real de un omega fue herido, como a muchos, seguro, pero incluso con todo eso, él siguió adelante.

Los medios de comunicación ardían y millones de críticas en el mundo y en las redes sociales estallaron de forma terrible, arremetiendo contra el estado de Inglaterra y por ocultar semejante información.

—Sí, tengo un video y tengo un diario que escribió Himiko Katsuki donde relata que es un ritual que se lleva haciendo desde mucho tiempo.

Viktor puso el video que le mandó su abuelo. Ian Romanov había mandado a investigar todo hace una semana, el lugar, la hora, todo. Llevaba tiempo estudiando los tres sitios bajo el enorme colegio donde hacían todas sus maldades.

Hubo mucho silencio en el lugar luego de las palabras de Viktor y de ese vídeo, claramente varios estaban reflexionando sobre ese hecho y estaban enojados, las redes sociales y los países mostraban repudio y pronto se abrirían protestas para abolir eso. El mundo exigía el cierre definitivo de ASOM.

Claro, era un ritual que hasta algunos padres habían sido participantes y les daba miedo lo que Viktor decía porque los iban a descubrir, muchas caras tapadas en ese vídeo. Todos temían que Viktor tuviese sus identidades.

Elian sabía que a partir de aquí, iba a tener que proteger a su hijo o jugar al asesino de alfas que intenten algo contra su hijo.

Anya y JJ, cómplices de vida, estaban enojados por todo eso, y les había puesto a todos un poderoso «game over». Ellos pensaban que los omegas eran realmente demonios con cara de ángeles, que no merecían nada porque eran malos.

—Estoy indignada, así que ese es el problema —dijo Minako soltando un suspiro—. ¿Ese omega vino hoy? ¿Estaría dispuesto a hablar con nosotros si se lo pedimos? Mira quién hizo el anuncio, lo hizo mal, lo mandamos a hacer en ASOM, pero fue muy radical dejar ese mensaje con esa mala imagen de nosotros, pensando que habían hecho un buen trabajo. De hecho, aprendimos a esa persona por tan mal mensaje. Lo sentimos por eso.

Los emperadores, Yuuri, Elián y todos respirando más tranquilos, pero la decisión de decir la verdad era de Viktor.

Viktor miró a su padre de nuevo, luego miró a Yuuri. De modo que el platinado soltó a su padre y dejó que Yuuri se acercara a él para tomar su mano, a pesar de ser solo un poco más alto y robusto que su hermoso japonés. Ambos se veían muy bien juntos.

Los dos sonrieron como cómplices, con miradas llenas de amor y deseo, era esa extraña química entre ellos la que muchos no aprobaban porque se supone que son dos alfas, a quienes le tenían el ojo encima. Afinaron su olfato, pero no sentían nada, porque el falso alfa no emitía olor.

Por un momento y sin titubeos, la gente pensó que Yuuri era el falso alfa por su contextura, pero se equivocaron.

—¿Entonces ya nos dirás que Yuuri es el falso alfa? —Gritó Jean queriendo ganar gracia, pero todos los presentes lo miraron con desprecio—. ¡En hora buena Katsuki!

Algunos rieron, fueron muy poquitos, pero más los allegados a ese tonto. La otra mayoría no le gustó para nada el trato de JJ hacia Katsuki y el consejo también repudió esa actitud de su parte. No iban a consentir algo como eso en el juicio.

—¡Cierre la boca y no hable si no quiere ser sancionado! —Acotó Leo de la iglesia mediante el micrófono, sí, un alfa del consejo.

Viktor bien podía bajar de ese estrado y romperle la cara a JJ, pero no se iba a rebajar ante esa escoria, tampoco debía sembrar el odio.

Yuuri tomó el micrófono y le respondió a Minako. Ya la conocía. Esta lo miró y luego miró a los emperadores.

—Dilo tú, amor. —Le susurró bajito y sonrojado—. Quiero que les hagas ver que no me pueden tocar porque ya me tienes y yo tengo a ti.

—Está bien, mi Vitya, lo haré por ti —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Lo haré porque así me lo pides y así también dejarán de buscarte. Lo único que no te aseguro que cesen en su acoso hacia ti si lo saben, pero ten por seguro que los mataré donde te toquen.

Viktor sonrió abrazando a su Yuuri, luego lo miró mientras Yuuri alzaba el micrófono, solo para no pensar en nada en su alrededor.

Yuuri abrazó a Viktor de la cintura y lo pegó más a él mientras tenían la atención de todos ante esa muestra de cariño muy intensa, demasiada muestra de cariño que ya no les importaba mostrar al público.

—Este omega que tengo a mi lado y que... ahora es mi novio —tuvo que aceptar la condición de Viktor para que no saliera mal parado—, también es mi destinado por sorpresa, pero ¿nadie se esperaba esto de verdad?, como alfa único desde ya les digo que quiero que rija el _abeas intormis, _si al estado se le ocurre pelear por Viktor o cualquier otra organización. Quiero que sepan que Viktor ya tomó su decisión. Él es mi omega especial, y no me refiero a que me pertenece, las personas no son objetos, ni mi Viktor es un objeto, me refiero a sus sentimientos de amor hacia mí. Solo sé que él no ha hecho nada, y su padre hace dos años supo que era un omega, pero Viktor no presenta esas características y no se lo tomen como chiste porque es cierto. Si algo le llega a Viktor, yo mismo quemaré esta maldita escuela. De nada.

Y ahí fue que todo el mundo dejó de respirar _—por varios segundos, obvio—_ dejando de murmurar y rechinar por idioteces, que todos estaban de piedra ante la noticia. El alfa al que tanto adoraban y les gustaba era el omega.

El consejo al ver y oír eso estaba ante un caso difícil ahora y sin duda que el gobierno de cualquier estado no podía pelear por él, no tenían jurisdicción ni derechos sobre Viktor, porque primero estaba la familia de Viktor es demasiado importante, y luego estaba su alfa destinado y peor si era él afirmaba ser alfa único.

El abeas que había solicitado podía incluso concederle total libertad a Viktor, por donde, no porque Yuuri fuese su alfa, ni porque fuera Yuuri Katsuki el que lo pide, sino porque el abeas debe firmarlo todo el consejo de forma obligatoria también, pero Katsuki, era parte del legado y su firma era importante. Ese omega no puede ser tocado nunca o los organismos mundiales serán estrictamente severos con todo aquel que intente algo.

Parece que a todo eso que estaba pasando, Ian Romanov tuvo razón y lo predijo, por eso, todos los del consejo estaban allí, para evitar que media escuela se les vinieran encima y defender al nieto de Ian.

Ahora solo falta saber si se atreverían a discutir algo en contra de eso. Los alfas de ASOM estaban molestos, escandalizados y aterrados. Esos dos se la habían jugado muy bien.

* * *

**Notas finales**: Bueno, aquí empezamos el fin de la discordia, un secreto menos, menos problemas, ahora todo a favor de Viktor.

¿Opiniones sobre el capítulo?

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.

_Matta Ne~_


	14. Capítulo 13: El mundo de cabeza

**Capítulo 13: El mundo de cabeza **

* * *

Nadie podía creer lo que Yuuri y Viktor expusieron. Sin embargo, todo estaba más claro que el agua, solo que no lo querían aceptar. Era peor la situación sabiendo cómo eran la mayoría de los presentes —_incluso los padres de los alfas bajo la lupa de la escuela_— pusieron en duda la razón de muchas cosas antes que el mismo ego que los estaba matando a todos de angustia por culpa de sus hijos.

Ahora el gran problema era que al menos ya se había resuelto uno de los grandes misterios acerca del omega especial y no era necesario hacer una hoguera por eso, dado que para algunos Viktor es un omega muy valioso, pero hay que tener muchísimo cuidado de no dejarlo solo y menos en esa escuela. Las cosas malas suelen suceder.

Ese día estaba siendo una lucha legal, que al parecer, el gran consejo, estaba más que dispuesto a terminar ese mismo día para no prolongar el sufrimiento de la familia de Viktor y de aquellos que lo apoyan.

Claro era un omega especial que ahora iba a estar en la mira del mundo. Por lo que Elián iba a tener mucho trabajo como padre protector. A la familia Nikiforov le convenía tener una alianza con los padres de Yuuri y con el zar ruso para que también cuidaran de Viktor. La ventaja de Viktor es ser el omega destinado de Yuuri, pero antes que todo eso, Elián debía tomar la mejor decisión para su hijo.

Al final de todo el alboroto y las habladurías entre el público acerca de lo sucedido se quedó congelado. Lo único que hicieron los estudiantes luego de eso es irse resignados a clase porque el consejo les dijo que el juicio continuaría luego de las cinco, por ende, no iban a mover un dedo. Tampoco le iban a hacer nada a Viktor sin autorización de su padre y su madre.

Y allí entraba el caso más difícil. Nilova, ella iba a hacer unas declaraciones y no había ido.

Anya, JJ, Emil, el príncipe Guang, Sara y su hermano se retiraron al aula sin decir mucho. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no estarían maquinando algo para hacer pagar a Viktor por todo esto que ha causado, porque a veces la venganza era dulce, pero otras veces... era peligrosa si tenías al zar con la mira de un francotirador en ti.

Cuando estuvieron solos junto con Yuuri y Viktor, Nilova apareció. Ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Ian y Elian.

—Yuuri y Viktor —los llamó Minako—. Lamento que todo haya terminado de este modo, ahora solo les sugiero que guarden el beneficio de la duda con nuestra resolución y la de sus padres. Viktor está protegido por las leyes de Rusia y no podemos hacer mucho sin la aprobación de Ian Romanov.

Ambos asintieron en silencio, agarrados de las manos, pero Nilova sorprendida saltó a la Yugular.

—Esperen, Ian Romanov es un problema serio, ¿por qué él también tiene parte de todo esto? Ese hombre nos ha hecho la vida imposible siempre.

—Porque es el zar y creo que primero debemos oírlo, Nilova. No deberías cerrarte del todo, después de todo nuestro hijo es ciudadano ruso y tengo fe en que él recapacite —alegó Elian en defensa de Ian Romanov.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró enojada, sin saber que sucedía, dado que Elian se notaba muy relajado—. Espera, ¿me perdí de algo? Porque no entiendo el motivo por el cual defiendes a ese hombre. Esto es inaudito.

Minako suspiró y tuvo que hablar.

—¿Siempre ha sido imposible creer en su padre Nilova? Usted siempre hizo lo que le dio la gana en su vida, según tengo entendido. Además, la presencia de Ian es importante porque tiene que contarnos algunos secretos de su pasado muy cruciales para la decisión del juicio de Viktor y también por usted —dejó claro Minako—. Nilova, tu deber es separar los asuntos de tu hijo de los de tu padre, porque hay más situaciones serias que tú no sabes, y que estoy segura que no te lo vas a poder creer. Ian Romanov también es familia de Viktor Nikiforov Romanov, claro, sé que tienen muchos problemas que arreglar, y estoy segura que Ian puede defender a Viktor mejor que nadie aquí. Mira, no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero ten cuidado con lo que comentas. Ian suele mentir para despistar a las personas. Es una estrategia.

—¿Me estás sermoneando? —Bufó Nilova cruzándose de brazos, sorprendida y confundida—. Parece que tú estás muy segura de muchas cosas porque me estás diciendo de forma indirecta. O sea que mi padre pudo haber planeado todo esto por alguna razón, pero claro, como él no los controla a ustedes, si tiene el derecho de cambiar el curso de todo esto. Mire, mi padre no es una blanca paloma y eso también lo tiene que saber.

—No me interesa darte un sermón, me interesa que a pesar de la edad que tienes puedas entrar en razón y entender la situación de tu hijo —explicó Minako bastante seria—. Y sí, tiene varias pruebas que pueden cambiar el curso de la historia para los omegas, incluido para Viktor. Ahora, es cierto que Ian no es una blanca paloma, nadie lo es, y no creo que usted sea la excepción, señora Nilova.

—¿Sabes que mi padre quiere casar a Viktor con desconocidos? —Refutó ella molesta intentando hacer tener la razón—, incluso hasta pensó en casarse con él para conservar la familia y eso es algo asqueroso e inaudito, es algo que no permitiré. No seré la mejor madre, pero hasta que Viktor no salga ileso de todo, no me iré a la cárcel a pagar por mis pecados, no me lo tienes que recordar, estoy esperando que esto termine por algo.

Los emperadores y Elian no dijeron nada, ni siquiera hicieron un gesto porque ellos ya conocían la historia de Ian. Yuuri y Viktor estaban tranquilos también. Viktor quería que su madre se diera cuenta de sus errores y los aceptara y dejara de ser tan caprichosa a veces.

—¿En serio Ian le dijo eso? —La mujer se rió, hecho que desconcertó a los que estaban junto a ella—. No creo que Ian pretenda casarse con Viktor y mucho menos obligarlo por las leyes rusas, no, que va, es un mal chiste. Miren, mejor será que terminemos esta conversación y aquí. Viktor solo prepárate para la fase final al igual que tú, Yuuri. No se preocupen por tonterías.

Nilova no estuvo satisfecha con su respuesta porque se sentía como una idiota, no sabía entonces que diablos tramaba su padre.

Chris por otro lado estaba molesto. Miraba de lejos la escena, sentía que Viktor no estaba en el ambiente correcto. Tenía que informar a la organización de protección de omegas del mundo lo que estaba sucediendo. Parece que el juicio estaba arreglado o había algo más con lo que él no contaba.

—Bueno, otra cosa que quiero sugerirles es que cambien a Viktor del colegio, que él se vaya a ATIM a terminar su año, ya le falta unos meses, por eso hemos dado la orden de redoblar la seguridad de ese colegio y todos sus estudiantes y exigimos a sus padres que vengan por sus hijos o que los recojan cuando el autobús los lleve a casa —señaló Minako escribiendo en su libreta—. Las cosas están de color hormiga aquí en ASOM y no confío en sus estudiantes, que este sea el último día en este colegio para él, aunque no lo parezcan, muchos padres parece que tomarán medidas, y lo digo porque las redes sociales hablan por sí solas. De no querer ir a ATIM entonces se le asignará a los mejores profesores certificados y especiales en casa para que no pierda clase.

—Yo opto por la idea de que estudie en casa —Elian no lo dudó ni dos segundos cuando soltó esas palabras—. Lo siento, pero la experiencia de mi hermana en ese colegio me hizo cambiar mi forma de ver y aceptar todo esto.

—Y en el grupo de estudiantes también están lanzando maldiciones —Phichit salió de un costado de una columna, haciendo acto de presencia—. Hola, soy amigo de Yuuri y yo lo apoyo a él y a Viktor en todo el proceso que venga, puedo hacer de espía en el colegio, porque siento que esos estudiantes están tramando algo, de verdad que yo lamento mucho lo que están pasando, sobre todo tú Viktor, no le hagas caso a ellos.

Es de muy mala educación escuchar a hurtadillas y Minako lo reprendió por ellos, pero no podía negar que le preocupó lo que dijo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Están tramando algo? —Elian lo miró extrañado y casi que lo mata con la mirada furiosa—.Suelta todo lo que sabes ahora mismo. Estamos a tiempo de evitar alguna locura.

Yuuri revisó el grupo de _WhatsApp_ y se echó a reír.

—Me han expulsado del grupo —dijo Yuuri sin sentir más que pena por ellos—. Habla Phichit.

—Me están obligando a que dejemos de ser amigos e intentan meterme cosas acerca de Viktor, cosas malas ya sabes, por eso tengo un plan, finjamos una pelea hoy —Phichit suspiro—. Conociéndolos, pueden intentar muchas cosas, encerrarte al verte solo en el salón o en el baño, incluso mandar a alguien a secuestrarte y llevarte a alguno de sus sitios, pueden esperar a la salida o así. Vamos Viktor, aquí hay algo feo y no sé que es, pero no dirán nada si sigo siendo amigos de Yuuri.

Elian al oír todas esas suposiciones estaba preocupado.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Elian sonriendo—. Denme este día para reemplazar al profesor con quien les toca clase esta tarde y los próximos días.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Bueno, parece que los alfas estaban jodidos.

—Nos toca_ Historia..._ —Viktor revisó su agenda y su padre lo miró con los ojos iluminados—. ¿Es en serio?

—Nos toca la historia de la guerra vietnamita y de cómo vencieron a Estados Unidos —miró a su amigo—. Yuuri, Yo tengo otro teléfono también, si quieres te puedo dar el mío por si quieres saber qué traman.

—Perfecto —Elian miró al director de la escuela y este hombre dio su consentimiento porque no quería problemas—. Hoy vamos a dar historia.

Yuuri y Viktor aterrados vieron los ojos de Elian iluminados.

—Bueno, lo que sea que tramen terminaran mal —Yuuri había perdido la paciencia con ese colegio—. Ya lo he decidido. Madre, me voy a ir a Japón apenas mi presentación este viernes, no quiero terminar mi colegio en este maldito lugar.

—¡Yuuri! —Le reclamó Viktor asustado por no consultarle—. Te quieres ir a Japón y me dejarás aquí, ¿en serio?

Los emperadores se miraron y sonrieron ante la reacción de su pobre omega, vieron como los ojos de Viktor se humedecieron de inmediato por la inesperada decisión de Yuuri. No sabía en qué estaba pensando, sin duda que a su omega interno también le dolía.

—Vitya, tranquilo. ¿Quién te dijo que me iba a ir así no más? Como si nada —Yuuri lo miró y lo agarró de la cintura—. Viktor: Debemos terminar el colegio y yo debo terminar mi carrera, pero no sé qué tengan pensado tus padres para ti, yo no quisiera irme y dejarte aquí, pero esto será por un bien mayor, por eso, te pido que vayas a mi presentación. No te preocupes, esta semana si me lo permiten mis padres y el tuyo, me quedaré a acompañarte.

Viktor miró a Elián y el mayor cambió su gesto a uno de preocupación y tristeza por su hijo. Viktor parecía estar pidiéndole ayuda.

—Vitya, hijo mío. Yo estaba pensando en algo, pero no sé si los emperadores podrán ayudarme en eso, tampoco quería tomar una decisión a tus espaldas, Viktor —aclaró Elián suspiró algo cansado—. Todo depende de como vaya el juicio, por eso cuando llamé a los emperadores les propuse una alianza para cuidarte y llevarte con ellos si el juicio no sale como preveíamos, así que sí, había pensado enviarte a Japón a que termines el colegio, pero también está la opción de llevarte conmigo a Rusia si todo sale bien y no hay peligro. Si Yuuri no hubiese sido tu destinado, no tendrías esa opción de irte a Japón, pero tampoco quiero interrumpir en la vida de Yuuri. También es decisión de él y de sus padres.

Los ojos de Viktor brillaron y su corazón palpitó, entusiasmado de saber que tenía como opción ir a Japón, el pobre ya no sabía ya cómo pagarle por tanto apoyo y amor a su papá. Viktor devolvió su tierna mirada a su Yuuri, esperando ese sentimiento receptivo. Sí, esos bellos ojos azules suplican una respuesta por su parte, porque era la más importante de todas.

Por otro lado le dolió al mismo tiempo, porque si todo salía bien hoy entonces se iría a Rusia. Separarse de Yuuri iba a ser demasiado duro. Se mantuvo callado y miró a Yuuri en silencio.

Yuuri sonrió algo nervioso y sostuvo la mirada del ruso, analizando el semblante de Viktor; podía ver que su corazón entre tembloroso y demás transmitía miedo, estaba en busca de seguridad, su lazo con él se estaba haciendo fuerte. Aun sin estar enlazados, ambos comprendían que era una decisión difícil el estar juntos porque implicaba más responsabilidades.

—Viktor —habló Yuuri soltando el aire y dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Sé que esto lo verás sencillo, pero, ¿sabes lo que implica irte a Japón conmigo?

—Yuuri... —nombró Viktor abrazándolo más—. Prometo que no te voy a molestar en tus estudios ni nada, me voy a portar bien, pero no quiero separarme de ti, te necesito y no quiero estar aquí. ¿Podría irme a estudiar a Japón contigo o puedes tú venir a Rusia conmigo?

—Si vamos a Japón no estaremos en el mismo colegio —primero tenía que dejarle claro eso—. Mientras las leyes a nivel mundial no cambien, Japón no puede desobedecer eso, sería una declaración de guerra que mis padres quieren evitar por ahora. Además, está el dilema de que no podemos unirnos de nuevo, no mientras no estemos casados o enlazados. Es cierto que estamos peleando por cambiar eso dentro del sistema del país sin que haya una guerra, pero no es fácil.

—¿Tuvieron relaciones? —Minako los miró y el resto del consejo se preocupó—. ¿Hace cuánto?

Los del consejo se miraron y se dieron cuenta que entonces si las cosas no salían bien, debían tomar la decisión de que hubiera un enlace, pero no iba a ser ahora, sino a los veintiún años de edad de ambos.

—Sí. Fue ayer que pasamos nuestra primera noche juntos.

Contestó Viktor apenado y preocupado por las palabras de Yuuri, parecía un rechazo sutil y ya su omega empezaba a entristecer mucho, pero no, Yuuri en verdad lo estaba protegiendo y debía hacerse más fuerte que antes, pero el impacto en el corazón de Viktor fue tanto que se apartó un poco de Yuuri.

Minako aún más sorprendida observó al consejo hablando entre ellos. Estaban buscando no dilatar el asunto de Viktor y velar lo mejor para él sin que terceros ajenos a ellos dos o a su familia interfieran en su progreso. No querían que sus decisiones afectaran de forma negativa al omega. Además, los chicos eran destinados y pocos tienen la dicha de ser destinados, había muy pocas parejas de ese tipo ahora. Ella sabía que lo principal era que el consejo tomara la decisión de preservar el estado emocional y mental del omega.

Yuuri sintió la repentina angustia de Viktor al ver la manera en que se separó un poco de él, luego de eso miró a sus padres, preocupado como pidiendo ayuda a Toshiya. No quería que Viktor sufriera por culpa de un enlace forzado ahora, porque había muchas cosas en juego y sobre todo si los alfas son los que sufren una ruptura del lazo, no los omegas.

—Cariño —Toshiya se acercó a Viktor y tomó el brazo derecho del omega con cautela—. Esto ya lo hablamos con Elián y claro que lo vamos a apoyar con gusto, pero Yuuri también es parte de esto, ¿entiendes eso verdad? Nosotros estaríamos de acuerdo si esas condiciones se cumplen, y si Yuri se siente a gusto. Sin duda que a Yuuri le gustaría, pero Yuuri también quiere que estés bien y quiere ser más fuerte para cuidar de ti. Todos queremos eso.

—Es verdad, cielo —interrumpió Yuuri, preocupado por Viktor—. No es que no quiera que vengas conmigo, es que siento que sufrirías con tanta restricción, y peor estando lejos de mí durante este año que terminamos las clases. La universidad ya es otra historia, en ella sí podemos ir juntos, pero esto depende de que ambos hablemos del tema en su momento y tomemos una decisión.

Eso de las leyes y todo eso Viktor lo entendía perfectamente, pero ahora solo tenía que procesar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y para eso necesitaba estar calmado, no era el momento para hacer berrinches, ni protestar, ni nada que empeorara su situación con Yuuri o los padres de éste, porque supuestamente todos querían lo mejor para ambos.

No obstante, a Viktor le dolía el alma lo sutil que estaba siendo Yuuri en decir todo eso justo ahora, en un momento importante.

Viktor podía soportar las reglas y restricciones, pero Yuuri no parecía estar seguro del todo porque se conocía a sí mismo, no tenía la fuerza ni los recursos, ni era lo suficientemente mayor para protegerlo.

Viktor siguió pensando en Yuuri, él es lo más lindo que jamás le había pasado en esos años, y sí, le dolía tener que saber las cosas de ese modo, y todo porque Yuuri se metió en su corazón de un flechazo que nadie podía quitar de allí; el ruso jamás haría sufrir a su alfa, su amor, a su todo.

Así que Viktor también meditó sobre su vida y sobre estar sin Yuuri por un tiempo, al menos para sentirse mejor. Viktor pensó que siempre estuvo bien antes de conocer a Yuuri, pero que ahora debía meterse en la cabeza del por qué no podían vivir juntos por ahora. Viktor pensó que estaba soñando, pero la verdad es que todo había ido muy rápido desde el inicio, bueno no tanto, se querían en silencio desde hace mucho hasta que encontraron el valor de declarar sus sentimientos, por eso para Viktor era difícil y tampoco quería parecer dependiente de su futura pareja.

—Yuuri: tu prefieres que vaya a otro lado, sé honesto —dijo Viktor a Yuuri algo dolido, más bien era su lado omega salvaje hablando—. Pues muy bien, entonces por encima de la decisión que tomen ustedes los del consejo, me iré a Rusia con mi abuelo, papá. Te dije que me iba a portar bien y que podía quedarme tranquilo, pero ¿saben una cosa?, no haré drama, solo quiero estar tranquilo y terminar mi año en paz.

Los emperadores se asustaron al ver como Viktor se tomó las cosas. Era normal, Viktor se sentía acorralado y su tristeza se notaba mucho.

Aquello le dolió a Yuuri también, quería consolarlo, pero Viktor apenas se dejó tocar.

—Hijo —llamó Elián—. No puedo dejarte ir a Rusia con tu abuelo solo, tengo que ir yo contigo también.

—¡Yo sí quiero irme con él! —Viktor se exasperó para no llorar—. Si la señora Minako dice que él sabe cómo salvarme y si lo hace, entonces me iré con quien sí pueda cuidarme y ayudarme en mi educación sin tener ningún tipo de prejuicios o excusa y que no le importe las jodidas leyes.

Eso le dolió a Yuuri, su alfa interno se revolcaba de rabia, pero no rabia con su omega sino con el mismo porque estaba actuando como un idiota con miedo y supo que la había cagado de algún modo. Tenía que arreglarlo como diera lugar.

—Vitya, por favor, piensa bien las cosas —imploró Yuuri—. Amor, yo sé que va ser un año duro para ambos, pero solo un año.

—Ya lo pensé bien, Yuuri, quiero ver que sale de ese juicio —dijo algo apagado haciéndose a un lado—. ¿Entonces me tengo que ir a casa? Prefiero irme a casa y dormir cuatro horas que andar en este colegio.

Elián iba a hablar con Viktor, pero Ian, escondido desde un pilar, le pidió que se lo dejara a él.

Yuuri miró a sus padres y fue de necio tras Viktor y lo detuvo agarrándolo de un brazo. En ese momento el japonés estaba lleno de sentimientos encontrados similares a la tristeza, pero sentía esa leve molestia más que nada.

—Te comportas como un niño de 10 años, Viktor, ¿de nuevo? —Se acomodó los lentes intentando disimular su mirada dolida—. Tomas una decisión sin importarte tampoco lo que sienta, irte con tu abuelo y lejos de tu padre y de todos. No es una decisión para ser tomada a la ligera.

—Basta, Yuuri... —Viktor se zafó de su agarre—. Odio cuando toman este tipo de decisiones, yo también voy a tomar el mismo tipo de decisiones que ustedes toman y es porque necesito sentirme mejor, nos conocemos hace poco y hemos ido rápido en esto, nos queríamos de antes y tampoco te importó acercarte a mí en estos dos años, yo hubiese preferido estar en el mismo país lejos de ti que en otro país lejano todavía más lejos de ti, pero tienes razón, no es mi decisión.

—Viktor, Cielo... hablemos.

Yuuri intentó tomar sus manos, pero el platinado las apartó de forma brusca y no quiso insistir. Viktor se sentía herido por todos. Cualquiera pensaría que era drama de su parte, pero no lo era, por un momento pensó en que ser omega y esperar a que decidan por su destino, es una mierda.

—Odio mi destino —dejó claro Viktor—. Detesto ser un omega especial y peor...detesto las malditas leyes nefastas contra omegas y odio las resoluciones del consejo, ya me vale una mierda lo que suceda. No pueden abolir un viejo sistema porque no les da la gana de enfrentar el mal del sistema a la cara.

Aquello dejó frío a todos los del consejo. Ellos, a pesar de estar calmados, sintieron un escalofrío al ver la mirada seca de Viktor hacia a ellos. Lo que dijo eran palabras muy serias y cargadas de rabia, claramente. Sin embargo, fue a Yuuri a quien le afectó más porque sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo Viktor, sabía que el ruso no estaba pensando con claridad y se sintió culpable.

Viktor miró a Elián y éste lo miró, ambos se desafiaban con la mirada, pero en esa guerra de miradas, la de Viktor estaba cargada con un sentimiento más oscuro y llena de un sentimiento inexplicable por el hecho de sentirse acorralado e impotente ante la decisión de todos, y fue aquel sentimiento que Elián no pudo describir del todo, pero sí se hacía idea de lo que significaba.

Viktor se fue de allí con mala cara sin despedirse de ninguno... ni siquiera de su Yuuri, a quien estaba a punto de llorar e ir tras él.

Ian mirando como estaban las cosas, aprovechó para hacer un último intento en ayudar a Viktor. Aunque el ruso no quisiera hablar con él, el zar quería hacer algo bien en su vida y también quería evitar que todo se convirtiera en un tema conflictivo con Yuuri y su familia, así que lo siguió hasta la puerta donde lo estaba esperando el auto que lo llevaría a la mansión.

—Oye, bebé, hablemos un rato en la enfermería, allí podrás dormir si quieres, pero tenemos que hablar, esto no está bien —pidió Ian agarrando su brazo.

—No quiero. Tú también me vas a decir cosas y no quiero oír nada.

Viktor se aguantó las ganas de gritar y llorar en medio del camino.

Ian lo llevó con cautela por los pasillos directo a la enfermería y se encerró con él. Claro, entró después de él e hizo que se acostara en la camilla como si fuese un enfermo que necesitaba ayuda, y en verdad la necesitaba.

—¿Me vas a sermonear también? No quiero que me jodan, lo digo en serio —Viktor estaba molesto y triste, pero más triste que molesto.

—Oye. Acabas de dejar a Yuuri allí tirado, triste e indeciso, ¿te parece que hacer eso está bien?, ¿no viste su rostro? Quería romperse. Oye, mira, no soy el abuelo modelo del año, pero no te dejes llevar por la angustia y el dolor dentro de ti al tener que separarte por un año solamente.

—¡Y yo que! ¡¿Acaso yo no tengo derecho a romperme?! Yuuri me rompió más a mí con esa decisión sin decirme nada y peor que todos me hablan como si tomaran decisiones sin mí —Viktor explotó mentalmente—. Ni siquiera atendió a lo que le dije, solo aceptó lo que todos le impusieron.

El aire acondicionado empezó a andar al igual que las lágrimas de Viktor empezaron a caer de sus ojos en silencio. El ruso adoraba a Yuuri con toda su alma, estaba enamorado de él, pero también le dolía porque no entendía cómo llevar esa situación y ese caos mental que tiene ahora.

¿Por qué siempre hay un motivo para separar a dos personas que se quieren? ¿Podría alguien explicar eso? Eso era lo que Viktor no entendía.

—Odio el puto drama, abuelo, pero a veces no puedo evitar gritar y sentirme que todo es decisión de ellos y no mía. Y si me dices que estoy tomándome esto muy a pecho o estoy haciendo esto por berrinche, te puedes ir muy a la puta mierda también —sí, así estaban las cosas con el ruso.

—Bebé, tranquilo, que te entiendo, sé lo que es que tomen decisiones por ti, estamos aquí hablando por eso —Ian se recostó de la silla y agarró la mano de Viktor—. ¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sucede realmente en mi corazón? A veces las parejas queremos que todo esté bien frente a todos, pero como todos tenemos nuestros grandes problemas y nos cuesta resolver muchas cosas de golpe, como todos tenemos buen sexo y hay buenos momentos buenos, pero a veces, la realidad es otra. A veces tenemos que renunciar a lo que amamos, pero este no es tu caso, fue el mío en el pasado.

Luego de un largo silencio Viktor se calmó y dejó de llorar y vio a su abuelo intentando entender lo que decía.

—¿No lo amas? De verdad amaste a mi papá —fue lo primero que preguntó Viktor.

Ian soltó una pequeña risa traviesa. Hacía tiempo que no sentía como un adolescente haciendo trastadas.

—La verdad es que yo renuncié a él por el amor de mi hija, porque cuando encontré a mi destinado finalmente sí estaba dispuesto a quererlo, el brillo en sus ojos era diferente, sentía que lo conocía de antes, pero yo mismo me puse un límite, yo era demasiado viejo para tu padre y aún lo soy. Yo todavía quiero mucho a tu padre y me sigue gustando mucho, y eso fue posible después de lo que pasó con Himiko. Quise hacer mi vida y no sumirme en la tristeza, pero ya no tuve opción y sentía que era demasiado tarde para amar una vez más —confesó con una dulce sonrisa, pero a la vez con amargura en sus ojos—. Viktor, sé que es duro, pero valora el amor de Yuuri en las buenas y en las malas. Eso hace una pareja, una pareja habla de sus problemas e inseguridades.

Viktor se quedó asombrado.

—Entonces dime, ¿cuál se supone que es el punto de sus problemas? Digo, en el amor no hay edad y si tú sientes que aún puedes intentarlo con mi papá, hazlo. No tengas miedo.

—No es miedo, es inseguridad y muchas cosas más —confesó Ian—. Antes yo era una persona muy estricta y reservada, pero inteligente cuando se trata de ayudar a las personas y a mis pacientes. Yo elegí la medicina para cuidar de mi hijo todos estos años.

—¿Tu hijo se enfermaba mucho? —Viktor estaba sorprendido—, pero entonces tal vez debas hablar con Elian, además mamá es más joven que papá. Tal vez ustedes estaban destinados a encontrarse.

—Sí, mi hijo _Astian_ era muy enfermizo, pero volviendo al tema, a veces los lazos de los destinados son tan fuertes que nos dejamos atraer de la nada por los instintos más bajos y sin antes trabajarlos bien, así como pasó contigo y con Yuuri —intentó explicar Ian—. Mira, ustedes no se conocían hace dos años, pero ya se deseaban, se querían y se miraban por los pasillos, se escribían notas secretas sin saber quién era quién, pero no había la suficiente fuerza para hablarse por miedo o a saber por qué.

Viktor estaba intentando entender todo, pero se mostró más confundido cuando lo puso de ejemplo a él y a Yuuri.

—¿Insinúas que Yuuri o yo podemos hacernos daño por no conocernos lo suficiente? Entonces esto que hicimos está mal —es una duda lógica por parte de Viktor.

—No estoy insinuando eso, lo que quiero dar a entender —acarició una de las suaves mejillas de Viktor—. Es que tienen que darse tiempo de amar, de conocerse, de extrañarse lo suficiente como para estar totalmente seguros de que quieren ser felices y crear un mundo para ustedes, un mundo que claramente no va a ser perfecto porque nadie es perfecto, tienen que aceptarse con sus deslices, sus problemas y saber poner un alto a ciertas situaciones difíciles cuando tienen una relación seria.

—Ya veo, pero no termino de entender lo tuyo y lo de papá —Viktor estaba asombrado en verdad—. ¿Por qué? Si todo podría ser tan perfecto entre ustedes dos.

—No lo es, y no creo que lo sea. Viktor: Enamorarse no es algo que puedas controlar. Lo sabes y pues, eso lleva su tiempo. Y yo no tengo tiempo que perder. Además tu padre me odió durante mucho tiempo y producto de eso es que no creía en mí y el golpe que me dio esta mañana

—Ya veo, cuanto siento ese golpe, se ve que te dolió por el rostro, está algo morado, es normal, pensó que eras un alfa, él nunca golpearía a un omega —Viktor acarició su mejilla.

—Y aún con todo eso, mi papá aceptó que hizo mal y se disculpó contigo seguro —Viktor se sintió mal por su abuelo y quiso abrazarlo—. Espero que puedan arreglarse y llevarse bien si no quieres que estén juntos, al menos podrían trabajar en equipo para que Rusia salga adelante.

—¿Sabes que creo? Que tu papá tiene un alma dividida también, o sea que tiene dos destinados, lo digo porque su abuela cometió un pecado en el pasado, algo grave —dijo Ian, fiel creyente de las tradiciones alfa-omega.

—He escuchado de eso, pero... ¿tienes idea de quién podría ser? Ah Dios, pero como sabremos de los crímenes del pasado de cada uno —Viktor estaba intrigado y a la vez preocupado por su situación con Yuuri, intentando no pensar en el tema.

—Cuenta una leyenda nórdica que cuando un hombre o mujer comete un pecado grande, su destino se divide, pero le deja esa carga a la siguiente generación. Si el hijo o hija de esta persona no encuentra a uno de sus destinados, entonces le deja la carga al siguiente hasta que encuentre al destinado y cierre el ciclo —contó el viejo omega ruso—, pero como son dos destinados, el destinado correcto tiene que ser mucho mayor que él o mucho menor que él, yo soy mayor que Elián y el otro quien sabe es alguien mucho más joven. Bueno, luego de analizar lo de Eliana, quizás Elian estuvo frente a su otro destinado hace poco, pero si el lazo no es fuerte entonces no lo percibió, a veces no se puede percibir porque no es el indicado. Digo, pudo haberlo rechazado de forma indirecta por así decirlo.

Viktor impresionado ahora parecía un niño cuando le contaban una fábula de terror, pero no tanto, pensó en si Yuuri tendría el alma dividida y tuvo más terror, ambos tenían la misma edad.

—Diablos... creo que tengo miedo, abuelo.

—¿De qué? —Ian lo miró extrañado—. No me digas que es por Yuuri.

Viktor asintió y no pudo evitar ponerse mal.

—No, quizá por culpa de Himiko sí, pero él no, ¿sabes por qué? Tienes que cumplir 4 reglas, si las cumples tu destinado no tiene el alma dividida —dijo Ian seguro de eso—, primero, ambos tienen la misma edad, segundo, sus celos convergerán el mismo día. En cambio, lo más importante que hace que Yuuri no tenga el alma dividida, es porque el falso alfa como tú, responde a su voz. Los falsos alfas en el pasado con el alma dividida no responden a ninguna voz, ni siquiera a la de sus destinados y por último, cuando un alfa único y un destinado como tú tienen relaciones no puedes quedar encinta con el celo, ya sea con o sin protección, con o sin parches para el celo. Es muy difícil, pero fuera del celo eres totalmente vulnerable a quedarte cien por cien encinta, hagas lo que hagas. El esperma de Yuuri será mucho más agresivo y buscará romper toda barrera que no pudo durante el celo.

Viktor se sonrojó al oír esa explicación interesante del final, donde una risita traviesa en forma de corazón se dibujó en el rostro del platinado.

—Oye abuelo, ¿te han dicho que eres bueno explicando temas sexuales? —Bromeó Viktor.

—Viktor, no empecemos —dijo Ian captando la risa burlona de su travieso nieto—, pero el punto es... que no todo va a resultar como quieres. Mira no sé qué hubiese pasado si tu padre y yo nos hubiésemos unido en el pasado, me di cuenta de que es un alma dividida porque yo siendo su destinado elegido, resulta que al tener el dividida nos cuesta tener hijos, es una penitencia o castigo que viví con Himiko.

—Wow, lo de ustedes sí que es un problema —claramente Viktor tenía esa necesidad imperiosa de darle cachorros a Yuuri a futuro, obvio—. Yo me sentiría inútil y terrible si no pudiera darle hijos a la persona que amo.

—Lo sé, cómo omega decaerías y te deprimirías, me ha pasado y es horrible, por eso en todo esto que pasé por experiencia, escribí dos libros para dejártelos y que los leas este año —resignado Ian soltó una sonrisa lúgubre y oscura—. Lee y medita acerca de tus decisiones. Hazlo antes de que Yuuri se vaya a Japón o antes de ir a su cierre del patinaje artístico. Yo sé que lo adoras, lo amas y lo admiras. No te dejes llevar por el dolor.

Viktor sudó frío, si ahora quería pegar gritos, maldecir a medio mundo y llorar hasta sacar su dolor, entonces ahora no sabía si morirse o encerrarse en su dolor. Su cabeza no hizo más que quedarse quieta, observando; _como cuando Medusa mira a los hombres y los convierte en piedra_ _y estos jamás vuelven..._ era grave. ¿Qué haría sin su Yuuri? Sin duda que no lo soportaría.

—Bebé, yo te sugiero que no hagas tonterías y hables con Yuuri, aún son jóvenes y tienen mucho tiempo por delante, podemos hablar de esto lo que resta del día si así logras convencerte de algo —aconsejó Ian, captando la mirada curiosa de su nieto.

Viktor casi inmóvil se acercó para abrazarlo cuando Ian lo agarró de sus manos. El platinado empezó a llorar en su hombro, lo hizo con ganas y lo hizo por culpa de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto que su cuerpo se aferraba con fuerza al de su abuelo, buscando consuelo en sus palabras y así fue que Viktor pensó que la vida era una jodida mierda cuando se trata del amor y que todo valía un carajo, incluso el amor a veces valía mierda en momentos duros.

Sin embargo el amor y la vida que quería junto a Yuuri era totalmente diferente, por eso no quería separarse de él.

—Está bien, voy a leerlos y trataré de calmarme, pero ahora quiero dormir una siesta hasta que llegue la hora final del juicio.

¿Acaso puede haber un mundo donde la gente no se equivoque? ¿Dónde serán perdonados por todos sus errores y tonterías mal hechas? Que sean hechos perdonables, claro.

Soñar con algo así es solo una paradoja del día a día en los jóvenes, sobre todo cuando eres joven sí, tantas cargadas para nada y peor si no tienes tantos problemas como los adultos.

—Abuelo, tengo una condición también.

—¿Y cuál es tu condición? —Ian murmuró insospechado—. ¿Y por qué me vas a poner una condición a mí?

—Porque quiero verte feliz, abuelo —sonrió antes de acostarse y echarse una siesta en la cama de la enfermería—. Intenta acercarte a papá, por favor. Él debe sentirse solo ahora. No le sentó bien la manera en que Chris lo engañó solo para llevarme con organizaciones de protección sin siquiera consultarle. Eso quiere decir que Chris no confiaba en el juicio de mi padre y eso sin duda nos sorprendió a todos. La verdad es que yo me sentí mal con lo divertido que era Chris conmigo.

Ian ahora entendía todo ese mal rollo. No dijo nada, solo dejó que Viktor se durmiera y él estaría allí para dormir un rato mientras su hijo vigilaba la sala escondido. El zar ruso le prometió en silencio que iba a pensar en su situación con Elian, pero no era nada seguro una decisión delicada. El amor o cualquier sentimiento entre dos personas, debe surgir por sí solo. No solo por una de las dos partes, eso tomando en cuenta de que Elian acaba de salir de dos relaciones bastante malas.

* * *

Notas finales: Muchas gracias por leer, por llegar hasta aquí, por sus estrellas, por su amor, por sus comentarios y por todo, este ha sido un capítulo triste, porque vamos, no todo es perfecto en la vida, ¿verdad? A veces las personas ocultan cosas para no herir a los demás y a los que aman. Hay que valorar lo que tienen, sobre todo si son jóvenes. Molestarse no ayuda a nada.

1\. ¿Qué tal eso de las almas divididas? Lo que vengo mencionando capítulos atrás.

Música sugerida para este capítulo cortesía por:

**Starset - Point of No Return (Sub Español) |HD|**

_Matta Ne~_


	15. Chapter 14: el juicio final

**Capitulo 14: El juicio Final**

* * *

4 horas después en la enfermería...

Viktor se despertaba cansado como si no hubiese dormido nada el día anterior. Cuando escuchó a dos personas hablando, él se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y quieto en la camilla.

—Le tuve que contar una historia peculiar, Elián, porque me temo que Viktor está creando esta burbuja a causa de todo este vacío que siente de no tener a una madre omega —agregó Ian preocupado—. Sería bueno que él viniera a Rusia y aprendiera a disciplinar su adicción que ha creado con Yuuri. No digo que sea malo amar con todas tus fuerzas hasta querer proteger a esa persona, pero hay situaciones que Viktor debe aprender a controlar si quiere ser realmente fuerte y saberse defender del mundo.

Elián estaba más calmado cuando Ian le relató sobre lo que habló con Viktor. Con razón Viktor no quería hablar con él y se había molestado por su decisión. Su pobre hijo se había quedado encerrado en esa falta de amor por parte de uno de los padres y peor, luego de esa discusión con Yuuri las cosas se pusieron tensas y Viktor se cerró más.

Viktor empezó a creer que todo era un caos mental. Por eso el ruso debía pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas dado que Yuuri es como un fragmento de un recuerdo desaparecido del pasado, un corazón que la muerte rompió y lo dejó vacío. Así que se sentía el lazo de su vida pasada con Yuuri y por eso Viktor tenía miedo y lo convertía en su adicción de amor.

Al sentir emerger todas esas emociones llenas de miedo y oír lo que decían Ian y Elian, Viktor se dio cuenta que había algo de cierto en lo que decían: no puedes defender los fragmentos rotos de una vida pasada si no conoces su error, su error estaba en la debilidad de protegerlo y no tener armas con que luchar.

—Yo lamento tanto que tengas que lidiar con el trabajo que debí haber hecho bien como el padre que soy —Ian lo miró y sintió lástima, pero entendía que la vida había sido dura con él gracias al poco apoyo de Nilova, por ende Elián lo había hecho lo mejor que pudo, educar no es solo de una de las dos partes—. Voy a ver que puedo hacer para salir con mi hijo adelante de nuevo, si tengo que hacerlo solo, lo haré, pero esto tiene que ser decisión de él también. Ese fue uno de mis errores, no escuchar su corazón y aconsejarlo de forma con la verdad.

Ian dejó de lado el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano y se quedó pensativo, estudiando el rostro triste y preocupado de Elian, quien miraba tras la ventana de la enfermería. Ian supo que tenía que ayudarlo de algún modo. Miró hacia el patio y ya los estudiantes habían salido de clases hace como una hora, justo cuando Elian también vino a verlo, poco a poco todos iban regresando al gimnasio donde se llevaría el juicio final.

—Lo sé, sé lo que es llevar a un hijo solo y sufrir todo lo que el mundo te tira encima, pero no tienes porque hacerlo solo ahora. Esta vez no, Elián —contraatacó el zar ruso acercándose un poco más al alfa y ganándose la desprevenida mirada azulada de Elián Nikiforov—. Puedo ayudarte, permite que lo haga, solo no renuncies todavía a la presidencia rusa, no he tenido mejor consejero que tú en la corte y solo allí, tú puedes hacer mucho por Viktor.

En ese momento Viktor abrió los ojos y se sentó, sonrió al mirar como las muestras de cariño se iban dando poco a poco entre ambos, así que era un sentimiento sutil disfrazado de apoyo incondicional, pero eran muestras sinceras de cariño por parte de Ian.

Viktor supo que algo estaba surgiendo y no puedes detener para siempre a tu pareja destinada. Es a lo que le dicen: «_El llamado del destino_».

—Ian... yo te lo agradezco, pero —Elian lo tenía tan cerca y ese acercamiento del zar le hacía sentir demasiada electricidad en el cuerpo—. Creo que no es el momento de hablar de eso ahora.

—Claro que es el momento, padre —aquella voz hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separasen un poco, sí, estaban casi pegados—. No puedes seguir huyendo del destino, y tú tampoco abuelo, si no es ahora, si no se conocen ahora, no lo harán nunca, ya casi no les queda tiempo, están en una edad que no saben cuánto vivirán. ¿No dejarán que pasen diez años o sí?

Elian se quedó con la boca abierta. Viktor no estaba tomando en cuenta su tiempo con Chris y que tenía que superarlo...

—¿Te preocupa Chris, papá? No lo hagas, él quiso que las cosas fueran así y lo que hizo por mi supuesto bien, que está no está bien y por mucho cariño que me tenga, cuando traicionas el corazón de alguien y lo rompes, es mejor sanar y dejar ir así como él tuvo el valor de mentirte.

Elián asombrado no podía creer que Viktor pensara en todo. Tal vez en algo sí tenía razón Ian, Viktor es un genio al que no se le puede engañar.

Ian estaba estupefacto, pero no podía negar que tenía razón, aunque no todos eran fuertes en ese aspecto, la causa de las circunstancias eran obvias. Sin embargo, Elian también tenía sus motivos y sus razones.

—Además estuve investigando, padre, ¿Y a qué no adivinas? —Elian achinó los ojos, preocupado por lo que iba a decir Viktor—. Chris tiene un novio llamado Masumi que trabajó con él todo este tiempo. Papá, él te engañó y te vio la cara de idiota para llegar a mí. Anda, no tengas lástima de él, sé que duele, pero no durará para siempre. Arriésgate una última vez papá, no todos tienen suerte, pero algo me dice que esta vez es diferente para ambos.

Ian estaba totalmente impresionado por la forma en que Viktor le habló a ambos y en la que le dio un sermón a su padre. ¿Siempre era así? Determinado a ganar, a jugar y ser el mismo ante cualquier situación, Viktor por lo menos tenía algo bueno. Era fuerte, aunque siempre estuvo solo, él nunca dejó de buscar el amor y la felicidad.

¿Acaso así fue que Yuuri lo conquistó? Viktor lo dejó entrar al fin y al cabo.

Claro que debía haber un toque más de confianza para acercarse y en menos de una semana ser novios, no solo por ser destinados. Era arriesgarse o salir herido. En este caso el toque era que Yuuri era quien le enseñó a contenerse y a la vez dejar fluir los sentimientos. Yuuri se convirtió en su compañero, en su complemento y apoyo.

Ian y Elián no tenían nada que perder. Eran adultos responsables con sentimientos y ambos estaban cansados de tanto dolor y golpes de la vida.

Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir al inicio. No hasta que Ian reflexionó sobre lo duro y amenazante que fue con Elián, pero decidió cambiar un poco el cauce y crear una pausa.

—Ya va a iniciar la fase final, este tema queda en discusión luego de que todo acabe —y allí estaba el zar, poniendo orden de nuevo a su vida y a los instintos, por ahora—. Venga, ya queremos acabar con esto.

Viktor soltó la respiración calmado y se puso los zapatos bien obediente, lo hizo porque sabía que había movido la fibra sensible de ambos con respecto al tema. No es que los esté obligando ambos, es que es más que un instinto, es cuando te das cuenta que los destinados son importantes y de que ya ese mundo no tiene mucha posibilidad de encontrar una pareja delta.

—Los entiendo y no los quiero forzar, solo tenía que decir lo que pienso —dejó claro Viktor, ganándose la mirada desconcertada de ambos—. El amor es algo inexplicable y puede ser cualquier cosa que sientas y que te hagan sentir; como lo que me hizo sentir Yuuri cuando estuve todo este tiempo lejos y cerca al mismo tiempo, sentados en la misma clase, por lo menos él siempre me hizo sentir confianza y sus gestos eran sutiles, pero amables. Diferente al resto. Así me fui enamorando sin darme cuenta que yo quería estar con él, pero no me acerqué por miedo a hacerlo sentir incómodo por sus costumbres y también porque no sabía si él era o no mi destino.

Ian y Elián volvieron a mirarse en un silencio que solo ellos pueden comprender. Simplemente tomaron a Viktor y salieron juntos. Como dos padres protectores, uno a cada costado del joven ruso. Dispuestos a trabajar juntos para defenderlo. Como una familia unida.

Yuuri había estado escuchando en silencio tras la puerta, quería ver a Viktor y hablar con él, pero se contuvo al oír voces. Cuando escuchó todo aquello se alejó hacia las escaleras y esperó a que salieran. Entonces simuló correr hacia ellos desde abajo para darle aviso.

Viktor miró el rostro pálido de Yuuri. Sintió que su corazón se detuvo luego de haberse portado tan mal con él, y le dolía el alma ver que el alfa japonés tenía esa expresión de desánimo total.

—Yuuri, lo siento, lo siento mucho —se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla, pero Yuuri solo bajó la mirada triste—. Mi vida yo te amo mucho, sé que fui imprudente y estaba lleno de dolor, perdóname.

Yuuri no dijo nada, solo se abrazó de Viktor y metió el rostro en ese suave cuello; era como un niño pequeño e indefenso queriendo llorar.

—Yo también te amo, Viktor, solo quiero que estés bien —fue todo lo que pudo murmurar bajito, aferrándose a su única esperanza en ese momento.

Viktor lo abrazó y acarició sus cabellos, consolando al amor de su vida.

—Está bien amor, hablaremos cuando todo termine, pero ya es hora de ir a por esos cretinos, Yuuri, todo va a salir bien, lo presiento. Ahora es cuando más unidos debemos estar.

Todos volvieron al juicio. Ian iba a terminar con todo eso de una buena vez.

Yuuri llegó junto a Viktor y Elián. El zar iba a esperar a ser llamado a capítulo.

Luego de cinco minutos de silencio y espera, con casi medio mundo en estado de shock total por todas las verdades que salieron a la luz, volvieron a la realidad de los hechos, y era que Viktor y Yuuri están en un dilema de quién se quedaría y a dónde se irían durante un largo año o quién tomaría la última decisión.

—¡Orden! Vamos a terminar con esto, el jurado ya tomó una parte del veredicto, faltan más pruebas que son válidas y serán entregadas pronto. Así que continuaremos con esto.

Dictó uno de los jueces en su estricta labor de callar las bocas de todos.

Jean bufó sin poder creerse eso de Viktor, ya había explotado y le iba a decir más de cuatro cosas a Yuuri. Pensó que era una tetra muy bien armada de ellos dos y su familia. Jean estaba furioso porque Yuuri les cortó las alas a todos y Viktor los echó al caldero.

—¿En serio te crees tan importante, Katsuki? —Anya estaba enojada por todo—. Demuestra que eres ese alfa, porque hace años nadie ha visto uno y lo de Viktor. No puedo creerte semejante tontería.

Ella retó a Yuuri sin importar lo que los demás estuvieran observando y juzgando su comportamiento. Los miembros del consejo estaban atentos a la defensa de los alfas que habían sido acusados.

Nilova iba a bajar solo para meterle una bofetada a esa niña llorona de nuevo, pero se contuvo. No iba a perder el tiempo con una niña mimada que tiene mala fama en el colegio. No se iba a rebajar a su clase.

Minako y el resto del consejo salieron de su trance y se acercaron al estrado de inmediato, no para hablar con Viktor sino para que la gente no se callara. No iba a permitir semejante alboroto ante una situación delicada como la de Viktor.

Esta vez la maestra Minako se dirigió a Anya con un rostro implacable y duro.

—No creo que el joven Yuuri tenga algo que demostrar —dijo Minako y los omegas de ATIM aplaudieron ante eso—. Yuuri lo es, porque solo el alfa único puede tener al omega especial. Yuuri es el único que puede sentir las feromonas que ustedes no sienten y puede ser agresivo cerca de su omega. Claro, todo alfa lo sería, pero Yuuri usando la voz contra, podría sumirnos a todos, porque el alfa especial tiene una voz y fuerza física especial.

Yuuri estaba cansado, no iba a dejar que Anya se saliera con la suya y mucho menos el montón de idiotas allí parados, juzgándolos con la mirada, sobre todo a Viktor, quien empezó a sentir miradas intensas y peligrosas sobre él.

—Claro que sí tengo algo que mostrar, lo haré, ella me reta y yo acepto, porque me encantan los retos, pues se lo voy a demostrar —Yuuri no era el macho alfa que muchos pretendían, pero era un chico con los pies en la tierra—. ¿Quién quiere venir aquí adelante primero?

La multitud conmocionada empezó a hablar y de repente hubo un silencio cuando Jean se levantó de su puesto.

El canadiense esbozó una sonrisa oscura.

—Así es, el alfa único tiene autoridad con su voz de mando y más fuerza que un alfa normal en la lucha —dijo Jean con sorna haciendo a un lado a Anya—, hecho tú, por supuesto, dudo que tengas.

Jean bajó las gradas y se puso frente a Yuuri a unos escasos metros de él.

Viktor iba a tener que perdonar a Yuuri, pero éste no soportaba ni un segundo más las estupideces de ninguno de los alfas desafiantes. Quizá esto que haría Yuuri iba a parecer terrible para muchos de los presentes.

Yuuri se acercó a Jean, cara a cara, no tenían la misma estatura, pero la mirada de Yuuri era intensa. Cuando estaba frente a Jean, la gente tuvo miedo de que se agarraran a golpes, pero la mirada seca y sin corazón alguno de Yuuri le hizo sentir escalofríos a Viktor.

—Siéntate, Jean —le ordenó Yuuri de forma calmada—. Ahora repite conmigo, no me voy a meter con Viktor nunca más.

El cuerpo de Jean y el de los demás alfas se estremecieron, incluso Elián sudó frío, porque Yuuri era un chiquillo apenas y no quería imaginarse cuando fuese un emperador si es que llegaba a serlo. Sin embargo, no podías dominar a otro alfa único. Era por eso que Elián no usaba su voz.

Yuuri con su voz de alfa normal y sin cantar era más peligroso.

Viktor tuvo todo el efecto contrario a los presentes, era como una dulce melodía, éste al ser su omega, se mojó de inmediato y sus piernas casi que escurrían, no era que su celo, pero su omega gritaba por dentro desesperado por su alfa. Debía controlarse, pero no sabía cómo.

—Yuuri, basta —suplicó Viktor ardiendo en fiebre y Elián notó eso.

—Por favor, Viktor no se siente bien, Yuuri —pidió Elián frunciendo el ceño.

—Perdón, Viktor —Yuuri suspiró y se apartó de allí y agarró la mano de Viktor cuando esto terminó.

Jean estaba temblando porque solo se sentó y repitió eso último, aquello solo provocó el terror de media escuela y entonces fue que creyeron lo de Viktor y Yuuri.

Los medios de televisión que cubren el juicio estaban consternados y había un escándalo por eso. La gente de ASOM se sintió molesto porque sus hijos estaban con ese maldito alfa y con ese omega.

Y como era de esperarse, el colegio de alfas empezaron a quejarse y a gritarle que era un fenómeno y las cosas fueron a peor para Viktor cuando algunos le lanzaron amenazas, hasta que uno del consejo exigió a todos que se callaran. El consejo les advirtió que todos serán cómplices y serán culpables por asuntos de investigación relacionados con violaciones y temas imperdonables.

Los alfas malos de ASOM se miraron, aquella secta que hacía los rituales de siempre, incluidos los padres que participaron en eso, se asustaron.

Claro, porque todos temían ser investigados por las leyes, leyes que estaban por cumplir y por cambiar, las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente color de hormiga como para causar más problemas.

ATIM estaba celebrando en silencio porque esto les daría un respiro.

Yuuri miró a Viktor de nuevo y lo abrazó, a lo que el ruso correspondió un poco asustado, pero se calmó cuando Yuuri lo rodeó con sus dulces feromonas y besos que en público que ya no le importaba ocultar para nada.

—Todo está bien, Vitya —sonrió sin dejar de abrazarlo y apretar sus manos—. Quien se meta contigo tendrá un serio problema conmigo.

Viktor no hizo más que emitir un ronroneo sensual y dulce, uno que solo los omegas podían hacer. Aquello solo enojó más a gran parte de los alfas del colegio que siempre quisieron algo con Viktor y jamás lo obtuvieron, es que sintieron que Viktor había jugado con su corazón siendo tan amable y ocultando esa parte de él. Aunque ya estaban anuentes de que Viktor se había enterado hace un año, pero incluso eso no le daba el derecho de estar en la escuela.

—Que lo saquen de esta escuela —la madre de Phichit habló—. Correría peligro si se queda un año entero, pero solo una sugerencia: muchos de nuestros hijos están becados aquí, no todos son de la élite, al menos mi hijo no.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —dijo el padre de Viktor—. Lo voy a sacar de esta maldita escuela.

—¿Maldita escuela? Por favor, señor Nikiforov. Si bien sabemos que ASOM es una escuela para alfas y la educación de la misma es de élite y de las mejores que hay en todo el mundo, el solo haber cometido el error de meter a su hijo aquí nos pone en duda ante los ojos del mundo, todo esto es su culpa, Elián —reprochó la madre de Anya.

—¿Qué mierda me estás diciendo? —Elián se volteó furioso e iba a responder, pero alguien más lo hizo.

—¡No! ¡Es culpa de ustedes! Alfas cretinos e insolentes, padres hipócritas que apadrinan las violaciones de sus bastardos, porque también fueron parte de ese ritual, así es que protegen a sus hijos de los medios y de la realidad que se vive en el colegio de ATIM desde hace mucho tiempo—Y allí estaba el demonio al que todos temían haciendo su entrada—. Lo cierto es que ahora están inculcando valores erróneos y metiendo a sus ratas en el estado cuando salen de ASOM, solo para manejar las leyes y quitar derechos de los omegas y betas poco a poco. Sin embargo, si no fuese por el consejo estuviéramos jodidos. Ustedes son los que vienen haciendo crecer su _omefobia [1]_ desde tiempos remotos. Por eso, este colegio es un basurero de moralistas e hipócritas de élite, y la verdad es que existen mejores colegios que éste, son públicos y están mezclados y hay igualdad. Ah, pero como no todos pueden obtener un puesto de renombre en el gobierno por no ser de ASOM o cualquier escuela de élite, entonces viene la desigualdad gracias a las leyes absurdas.

El consejo y todos los presentes en el juicio escucharon con terror esa poderosa voz que irrumpió en el recinto dejando paralizado a los alfas cretinos con semejante entrada, incluso al consejo le temía. Un zar enojado es lo peor que puedes tener de enemigo.

—¡El Zar ha llegado! —El consejo se inclinó ante él y lo saludaron al igual que ATIM, sí, la escuela de ATIM ahora estaba siendo patrocinada por él y desde hace un mes cesaron los ataques, cuando los directivos renunciaron y la seguridad era más rigurosa.

Había llegado demasiado rápido para la sorpresa de muchos. Rusia ahora contaba con tecnología avanzada y una delegación de miedo. Lo peor que pudieron hacer es meterse con Viktor Nikiforov.

El padre Jean hasta que tembló de solo verlo, su odio se incrementó por mil, ¿cómo se atrevía a venir? Y peor, hacer el papel del padre bueno cuando era un monstruo.

El cuerpo de Elián se movió por inercia por la imponente voz de ese omega, ahora Ian era para el alfa alguien valiente, descarado y peligroso, pero era hermano, el solo verlo hacer de las suyas justo allí hacía que algo dentro de Elián se estremeciera mucho.

—Si van a juzgar a mi nieto ante el mundo y lo pondrán en el ojo del huracán, por favor, no se olviden de mí, yo también quiero entrar en el ojo del huracán y acabar con tanta basura aquí dentro —declaró el Romanov sin miedo a nada, provocando el pánico de toda la escuela—. Señores, hoy revelaré al mundo todo lo que este colegio esconde, donde lo esconde y porqué lo hacen bajo sus cimientos y les daré una lista completa de los que han participado en esto.

Los alumnos de ATIM y maestros omegas estaban encandilados de conocer a semejante alfa, bueno para ellos era un alfa porque no sabían la verdad todavía.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Por la manera en la que habla parece que usted también fue participe! ¡No se haga el tonto! —gritó el padre del príncipe Guang harto de ver como los de ATIM abucheaban años alfas—. Como si no supiéramos sus intenciones de derrocar ASOM por sus propios intereses. Usted mejor que nadie sabe que los omegas no pueden ocupar altos puestos por lo que ellos hicieron en el pasado, si les damos rienda suelta volverán a mandarnos al abismo. Esta sociedad ya está lo suficientemente distorsionada como para que venga alguien como usted a distorsionarla más, deje de meterse en problemas. Creo que ya corren muchos rumores sobre usted y la muerte de su ex-esposo.

—Jajaja, adoro su doble moral, emperador Guang, pero déjeme decirle que la sociedad está distorsionada a causa de ineptos como usted y deje de culpar el pasado de los omegas, estamos en otros tiempos y debemos respetar que todo tiene un orden y cambia —lo miró con furor porque recordaba perfectamente su rostro—. Yo nunca olvido un rostro, pero creo que usted olvidó mi rostro.

El emperador Guang tembló ante esa afirmación y sintió una ira inexplicable, como se atrevía. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Elián estaba asqueado y molesto, no pudo soportar más esa discusión. Le echó una mirada y le pidió que se sentase a su lado.

—Con todo respeto y no es por apoyar al idiota del emperador Guang —dejó claro la madre de Anya—. Usted ni siquiera tiene derecho de estar aquí haciendo todas esas acusaciones sin pruebas.

—Tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí porque soy parte del consejo, aquel consejo que está abogando a favor de mi nieto y también tengo pruebas, tranquila, todo a su tiempo —le dijo, sabiendo que esa mujer también tenía mal carácter.

—Usted es un maldito viejo asqueroso y no me extrañaría que fuese un pedófilo, usted vino aquí a aprovechar la situación porque quiere tomar a Viktor por la fuerza y eso ya lo supimos por boca de su propia hija.

Gritó el padre de Jean atacando directo al zar. Que alfa tan imbécil e imprudente.

La sala estaba consternada, eso no podía ser cierto, no lo querían creer. Aquello dejó en shock a todo el colegio, como si ya la reputación del zar no estuviese lo suficientemente jodida por su forma de gobernar.

Sin embargo, Ian sintió un tremendo orgullo en su corazón al ser tratado con furia debido al miedo que sentían. Ahora, era diferente, su otra mitad más joven, aunque su omega interno estaba viejo y no ronroneaba por nadie, le encantaba ver cómo le suplicaba que fuese a su lado y apoyarse mutuamente.

—Esto ya es el colmo —se acercó a Elián y ordenó al consejo comenzar—. Esto no solo será el juicio de Viktor solamente, sino también el mío y el de muchos, por eso vine, voy a hacer que cierren esta escuela para siempre.

Algunos alfas no entendían que estaba pasando, pero otros tenían miedo porque no sabía que ocultaba ese alfa ruso, todo apuntaba a que había algo más que desconocían y sí que lo hacían, en el consejo solo Minako y Seung saben que él es un omega, un omega que ha gobernado Rusia con mano de acero y peor, hace un par de horas se reveló en Rusia una noticia que está ardiendo dentro del país y que los medios no permitirán que salga hasta que termine el juicio.

Todos los alfas y omegas se sentaron, la escuela entera estaba atenta al estrado en donde estaban sentado los 30 jueces, quienes miraban con curiosidad al zar ruso.

—Bueno, me quiero presentar en nombre de mi madre, ella me ha dejado su puesto y ahora ocupo su lugar debido a su grave enfermedad —habló Seung—. Mi nombre es Seung Gil, soy un alfa que tiene una cercanía de amistad muy unida y sincera con el Zar Ruso, Ian Romanov y estoy aquí para exponer los crímenes de muchos con pruebas contundentes.

Aquello hizo temblar a todos una vez más, nadie estaba a salvo y tuvieron más terror cuando la milicia inglesa rodeó el sitio porque era evidente que se había encendido un debate muy peligroso y ellos sabían algo más.

Yuuri, abrazado por su omega, estaba viendo los movimientos afuera.

—Cariño, siento que algo está pasando —dijo Viktor buscando calor de su novio—, pero vamos a ver cómo reacciona el mundo.

—Yuuri —dijo Viktor—. Dejemos que el consejo empiece.

Ian no sabía cómo empezar, pero Seung le había cedido la palabra y ante la mirada de todos, incluida la de los medios de comunicación filtrados, sentía un poco de nervios, pero fue calmado por las feromonas de... Su alfa. Aquello le molestó un poco y le dijo a Elian que era suficiente.

Elian se sintió aludido, pero se detuvo.

Ian buscó la mirada de su nieto y vio su rostro, pero vio aquel bonito rostro lleno de miedo susurrándole cosas a Yuuri.

¿Qué pasaría si dijera la verdad a los medios? ¿Con qué rostro lo verían? ¿Lo aceptarían?

Cuando todo estuvo calmado, Ian decidió no mirar ningún rostro para no sentirse mal.

—¿Por dónde quieren empezar? —Fue lo primero que preguntó el Zar.

La joven alfa Mila Babichiva alzó la mano y todos la miraron.

—Alumna, Mila —pronunció Minako.

—Primero que nada, agradezco que este juicio se dé —expresó ella sin duda y mirando al hombre que asesinó a su abuelo a los ojos—. Debo expresar mi más sincero descontento con la decisión que quiere tomar para Viktor por ser el falso alfa. Quiero que sepa que, si este juicio falla, usted será el responsable de todo lo que suceda, incluso del dolor que le cause a su nieto y a su destinado Yuuri. Créame que Rusia tendrá enemigos de por vida.

Sin duda fue una amenaza que todos los alfas aplaudieron y los de ATIM abuchearon a los alfas por difamación.

—Rusia siempre ha tenido enemigos, señorita Mila y los enemigos de Rusia, lastimosamente, nunca terminan de contarlo —dijo Elian en defensa de Ian—. Para eso estoy yo ahora, para que Rusia no se haga tantos enemigos.

En otros lados del mundo, omegas, alfas y betas que no eran de la élite estaban atentos, porque ellos necesitaban ayuda del consejo. También tenían una lucha eterna contra sus leyes.

Ian no se podía sentir peor, el juicio no iba a fallar porque todo estaba a su favor, si confesaba la verdad, pero esa situación lo hacía querer retractarse, porque tenía miedo, porque sabía que hizo las cosas mal.

Jillian se preocupó por Ian, porque era su hijo y también era un alfa cabeza del consejo, podía sentir el miedo de su padre, miedo que los demás no sentían porque no estaban tan conectados como él lo estaba.

Elian le dio el valor y le dijo que iba a tomar su mano delante de todos y le diría la verdad de que eran destinados también.

Había muchos cuchicheos en la sala y unas que otras sonrisas malvadas.

Ian encendió el proyector para poner las pruebas, pero antes, tomó el micrófono que Minako le ofreció. En ese momento todos hicieron silencio, y como Ian prefirió no ver sus caras, empezó por su propio juicio.

—Hace mucho tiempo me obligaron a casarme con un hombre al que no amaba, solo así podía gobernar Rusia y solo así sigo gobernando Rusia, pero esta vez sin un alfa y ellos me siguen eligiendo por encima de Elián Nikiforov, pero no sé qué pasará después de hoy.

Confesó el zar obteniendo las miradas de todos, incluida de aquellos omegas que lo miraban con lupa a través del televisor, es un clásico, pero uno que no había contado.

Yuuri estudió sus palabras con cuidado al igual que los emperadores japoneses. Atrás tampoco se quedaba la mirada incierta de Viktor y Elián.

—Me casaron a los 15 años, mi madre era una zarina problemática y mi padre un tonto gobernado por ella —así de simple se los explicó—, estaban molestos con una mujer alfa que salvó mi vida, ellos lo hicieron a propósito. Una mujer de la que me enamoré perdidamente porque era el cielo para mí, de verdad la quería.

La madre de Phichit interrumpió.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

Los alfas no dijeron nada, hicieron silencio porque ellos sabían que todo lo referente al zar era crucial.

—Tiene que ver en cómo empezó todo esto, y mucho, en cómo ASOM se separó de ATIM, tiene que ver mucho porque yo fui una víctima que sobrevivió a los abusos de algunos locos de la escuela en ese entonces.

Nilova seguía con su expresión molesta, pero no dijo nada, desconocía el pasado de su padre, es más, todos los desconocían.

Viktor y Yuuri se miraron por un momento, relajaron su semblante y quisieron escuchar esas circunstancias completas de esa historia.

—Mi nombre es Ian Romanov, antes de contarles el relato entero, quiero que sepan que estoy orgulloso de mis dos hijos, de Nilova y de Jillian.

¿Jillian? Todos miraron al nuevo chico sentado en el estrado, Jillian era conocido porque era un hombre impertérrito, inteligente y tenaz en los negocios, además que aquello era extraño, nunca le habían conocido un segundo hijo al Zar.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? Es imposible —habló la madre de Jean Leroy asustada—. ¿De quién es hijo?

—¡Déjame que te responda eso! —Se levantó Jillian—. ¿Nadie conoce mi segundo apellido verdad? Mi nombre es Jillian Katsuki Romanov, hijo de Himiko Katsuki y Ian Romanov por las leyes de Japón y Rusia. Nací hace 27 años.

Nilova hasta que peló los ojos del susto, ¿cómo era eso posible?, Himiko era una alfa, no una omega y todo el mundo lo sabía y además era mucho más mayor que Ian. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Los alfas se miraron asombrados y aterrados, no era posible o quizá...

Toshiya y Hiroko se miraron, no había duda, él tenía un porte entre asiático y ruso, es que tenía un parecido tremendo con Himiko. Así que ese era Jillian.

—Himiko era muy mayor para tu padre, ¿qué tipo de broma pesada es ésta? —Se levantó Hiroko haciendo tiempo para todos, tenía que jugar un papel de que no sabía nada.

—No es ninguna broma, señora Katsuki —sonrió Jillian—. Déjeme demostrárselo. Hay un vídeo de la boda de ambos en Rusia a todo color.

Jillian activó un vídeo donde primero salían muchas fotos de Ian y Himiko juntos, sonriendo muy felices, incluso en algunas fotos estaban abrazados y bien tomados de la mano.

En cuanto a Ian, por todos los cielos, cuando muchos vieron a Ian, se dieron cuenta de lo precioso que es con el cabello muy largo y con la coleta, lo era sin duda y Himiko era muy linda a pesar de su edad. Ninguno hacia mala pareja, el video transcurrió hasta el final dejando a todos impactados, pero entonces el final fue lo que desató el fuego en Troya.

Era un vídeo viejo, pero bien conservado, uno que fue escondido al mundo, y era nada más que vídeo de la boda de Himiko e Ian con audio:

«_—¡Ian Romanov! —expresó el padre de la santa iglesia ortodoxa rusa—. ¿Aceptas a Himiko Katsuki como tu legítima esposa y alfa única para amarla ante todas las adversidades, en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad, en la vida, en la vejez y su camino hacia la muerte?_

_—Acepto ser el esposo de esta hermosa dama —dijo un Ian de 18 años sonriente._

_—¡Himiko Katsuki! —dijo el padre sonriendo—. ¿Aceptas a Ian Romanov, como tu legítimo esposo y omega especial, para amarlo ante todas las adversidades, en las buenas y en las malas, en la enfermedad, en la vida, en la vejez y su camino hacia la muerte?_

_La alfa rio y emitió un sonido dulce por la pregunta._

_—Si no me muero primero, claro que acepto ser la esposa de este precioso omega —dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su novio._

_Las personas invitadas rieron ante la broma e incluso el padre los bendijo. Y así transcurrieron después de los votos matrimoniales hasta que se dieron el beso y se pusieron el anillo, entonces el vídeo se cortó_».

Hubo un silencio terrible en todo el lugar.

Los medios de comunicación ardieron con tantas preguntas y cuestionamientos, el mundo entero de un extremo a otro del planeta estaba totalmente impresionado y los Estados entraron en pánico. Eso cambiaría la historia de nuevo.

Rusia ha sido gobernada por un omega durante todos estos años y nadie dijo nada, los rusos ya confirmaron hace dos días lo que ellos mismos sospechaban. Luego de eso toda la gente se fue a ver las noticias de Rusia.

El zar dio la orden de liberar las cadenas nacionales en los medios internacionales.

La mayoría de la gente estaba celebrando realmente con banderas y carteles de libertad y equidad. Rusia tenía un sistema rígido y unido ahora. Por ende, todos se habían sometido a votación y el zar seguía ganando en las encuestas junto a Elian.

De hecho, lo que más elevó las cifras es ver que tanto el Ian como Elian estaban trabajando juntos en defender sus intereses y las leyes.

ASOM supo que era su fin, ellos habían perdido totalmente el control de ese juicio. Los abuelos que estaban allí junto a sus hijos y nietos reconocieron a ese omega. Quien diría que Ian Romanov fue el chico que escapó de las garras de ASOM y ahora obtendría su venganza.

Los omegas de ATIM estaban que no lo podían creer y algunos lloraban emocionados porque por fin podrían ser escuchados. Los Estados de todo el mundo iniciaron un proceso rígido en el cambio del sistema, tomaría un año adaptar todo y entrenar a muchos omegas varados en busca de trabajo.

Ian Romanov sería recordado en la historia como el mejor y más estricto zar omega de la historia, junto a Elian Nikiforov.

—Todavía no termino, voy a terminar de contar mi historia —añadió Ian.

Y así fue como Ian les contó a todo el mundo su historia con Himiko y Eliana, la misma historia de los diarios que presentó ante el juzgado y que ya pocos sabían. Finalizó con los lugares y los blancos, todo salió a relucir de inmediato con los nombres de la gente que participó y fueron escritos por Himiko.

El juicio había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los 30 jueces tomaron una decisión pasado quince minutos de que Ian estuviese hablando y defendiendo a Viktor que la querella que muchos acusaron. Les hizo que Viktor no estaba solo, estaba muy bien protegido por dos países muy fuertes y que ya tenía un destinado que deben respetar.

Cuando todo terminó arrestaron a los implicados. El escándalo fue enorme en los medios y el mundo estaba totalmente de cabeza, mientras que muchos ya se inclinaban ante la valentía del zar.

—Hemos tomado una decisión —dijo Minako y todos los alfas, betas y omegas estuvieron de acuerdo—. El tema de Viktor Nikiforov en el caso de las demandas que presentaron contra él no es válido, Viktor tiene una familia sólida y unida, por ende dejamos a esa misma familia dictaminar su futuro como omega especial, teniendo a Ian Romanov como el principal omega que puede ayudar a Viktor realmente. Tampoco es válido la demanda de la escuela por haber estado en el colegio que solo admite alfas, teniendo una ley que lo contradice, por lo que es válido que el haya estado allí. La ley dice que el omega especial es el único que puede estar allí y Vikor no ha quebrantado ninguna regla en ese aspecto. Finalmente, el _albeas Intormis_ de Yuuri es válido, pero según indican nuestras leyes que hemos modificado, Viktor, al tener a su familia, tomará la decisión de casarse contigo a los 21 años, o sea en su mayoría de edad. Viktor tiene derechos y los derechos de Rusia establecen que Viktor es libre de tomar sus decisiones, pero su padre, en este caso, luego del divorcio con Nilova, es quien se ocupará de Viktor hasta los 21 años mientras viva en su casa. Lo demás ya es decisión de Yuuri y de Viktor como pareja delta.

ATIM fue el primero en levantarse y aplaudir la decisión de los jueces y también los emperadores japoneses y el zar. Todos estaban contentos porque finalmente la familia era libre, pero no todos iban a ser libres, al menos ese mismo día Nilova soltó una bomba que solo cayó sobre ella y se entregó a las autoridades, totalmente satisfecha por el juicio y sin nada de arrepentimiento.

—Mi amor lo logramos, somos libres de tomar nuestras decisiones —dijo Viktor demasiado feliz y emocionado, tanto que pudo sentir el fuerte apretón del cuerpo de Yuuri cuando lo abrazó—. Te debo una salida de equitación mañana temprano.

—Está bien, pero Viktor, ¿Ya no estás molesto conmigo? —Preguntó Yuuri con ojos de cachorro lastimado.

—No mi cielo, si quieres hoy lo arreglamos cuando llegamos a casa...—ronroneó de forma dulce.

—Esa idea me gusta más —dijo Yuuri a quien le sonaba delicioso sin duda.

—Lamento ser borde con ustedes dos, pero creo que eso no va a pasar —Elian se cruzó de brazos y definitivamente era peligroso—. Ya hablamos de esto.

Ian echó a reír y se puso al lado de Elian y le dio un pequeño golpe para que no los molestara.

—Viktor —lo llamó Ian—. Después de todo, tú y yo tenemos otro tema del cual hablar, ¿verdad?

Viktor abrió los ojos y casi que tapó la boca y asintió.

* * *

_omefobia [1]: Rechazo u odio a los omegas. Esta palabra la inventé o se me ocurrió._

Nota final: Bueno, gracias por leer este capítulo y ya con esto iniciamos el cierre final y será en el capítulo 24 hasta aquí era tedioso corregir.

Canción del capítulo **_Hidden Citizens ft. HAEL - All For One_**


	16. Chapter 15: Libertad y despedida

**Capítulo 15: Libertad y despedida**

* * *

El juicio terminó con el arresto de varios implicados y con las pruebas necesarias para que la secundaria fuese clausurada y dejara de llamarse ASOM, por tanto pasaría a ser un colegio se fusionará nuevamente y se mudará a las instalaciones. Es así como el antiguo colegio donde estaba ATIM pasaría a ser la escuela primera de la sede de ASOM.

Los hechos realmente estuvieron algo difíciles para Viktor, quien ya tenía suficiente con los sustos del consejo y con todos los adultos queriendo su bienestar. Lo bueno es que al final nada resultó válido, puesto que su abuelo tuvo que ayudar revelando mucho de sus propios secretos. Este iba a ser otro problema que iban a tener que enfrentar.

Las altas esferas siempre quieren el poder y van a intentar atentar de alguna forma contra su integridad, pero como todos sus cercanos eran una unidad y una familia, no lo iban a permitir. El sistema tiene que ser abolido desde la raíz donde se creó.

Por otro lado, Nilova al confesar lo que hizo provocó una ola de descontento y protestas violentas en Kazajistán. La muerte de un príncipe era tomada como una medida seria. Eso causó malestar en general en China y puntos políticos de muchos países, pero también generó muchas cartas de apoyo con justificación de su defensa como madre por amenazas de muerte y sobornos con fines estratégicos y geopolíticos.

Nilova, luego de oír la historia de su padre, no podía juzgarlo. Ella hizo lo mismo por su hija Vraska. Nilova asesinó a Plisetsky por un bien mayor, y si ella lo creía es porque tenía que ser de ese modo. Yuri Plisetsky y el príncipe representaban un peligro para ella, su hija y la monarquía rusa.

Su último intercambio de miradas entre ella y su padre fue tras aquellas ventanas del patrulla en el que fue llevada bajo arresto bajo la mirada de mucha gente.

—Que tristeza por mi hija, pero al menos me alegra que haya terminado una etapa difícil para todos y para ti. Viktor, lamento tanto los malos entendidos y mi ausencia en tu vida, Nilova y yo estábamos muy peleados, ni siquiera podía verte —dijo Ian caminando junto a su nieto—. ¿Oye, aún quieres venirte a Rusia?

—Mi madre eligió su destino desde que sucedió todo—Ian lo miró con un gesto de tristeza al ver la manera en que Viktor era esquivo con el tema—.Y lo de ir a Rusia, realmente no lo sé, ¿el consejo dijo que era decisión de los adultos? Pues ya me da igual a donde vaya. Mi corazón y amor nunca más estará distante de Yuuri, ni siquiera aunque estemos lejos.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero no solo es decisión de nosotros, tú y Yuuri deben hablar esta semana y sentarse con nosotros para oír la solución de ambos —Viktor sonrió y dejó que Ian Romanov besara su frente—. Oye, sé que estás distante con el tema, pero todos en algún momento cometemos locuras por lo que amamos. Nunca te dejes llevar cuando tu cabeza está caliente. Observa, analiza y luego actúa conforme a lo que ves.

Viktor asintió y abrazó a su abuelo. Sin embargo, había alguien más en el auto de adelante esperando una mirada suya. Era su Yuuri.

Ian miró a Viktor y sonrió.

—Creo que ustedes dos tienen temas de los cuales hablar, ¿cierto? —recalcó el viejo omega, haciendo que Viktor suspirara de solo mirar la carita hermosa de Yuuri, esperando una muestra de amor mínima por parte del ruso.

—Sí, debemos hablar sin presiones, se hace de noche y le debo una plática a Yuuri primero —Viktor asintió muy seguro de sí mismo y se acercó al auto de los emperadores japoneses, ganándose la mirada de su amado—. Yuuri, amor.

—Hey, mi Vitya —el japonés agarró sus manos y las besó con dulzura, provocando un choque eléctrico en el cuerpo del platinado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, aunque algo nervioso porque tenemos una pequeña conversación pendiente —aclaró el ruso—. No quiero terminar discutiendo de nuevo contigo y...

—No lo haremos, vamos a hablar —Yuuri apretó las temblorosas manos de Vitya y este se sintió más relajado—. ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a hablar y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo

Viktor asintió y Yuuri lo invitó a que entrara. Los emperadores e Ian miraban la escena con dulzura. Ambos eran jóvenes y solo eran dos chicos intentando arreglar sus problemas. Al menos eran conscientes que es necesario la comunicación para el comienzo de algo más serio.

Con toda esa escena terminada, Ian buscó a Elián y no lo vio por ningún lado. Se preocupó un poco, pero entonces su mirada se fijó en un deportivo rojo, observó con detenimiento a la persona dentro, era nada más y nada menos que Giacometti. Se quedó mirando como Elián hablaba con él y al final se subió al deportivo y se fueron juntos.

—Papá, ¿estás bien? —Ian miró a su hijo quien iría al auto donde iría Viktor y Yuuri—. Te noto distraído con ese alfa, venga, seguro no es nada. Si es tu destinado y él no quiere nada con Chris debido a lo que sucedió, te buscará. Hay cosas que deben ser arregladas sin peleas, tú mismo lo has dicho.

Su hijo se fue luego de consolarlo. Ian entró a su auto en silencio y dos mujeres omegas que sirven desde pequeño. Ambas omegas se miraron y una de ellas se quitó los lentes, sonrió al omega.

—No sabía que mi hijo Georgi salía con esa perra de Anya —dijo Lilith Popovich—. Gracias por ayudarnos Ian.

El carro arrancó sin más pretextos rumbo a su mansión.

—Nosotros nos iremos en el otro auto, para que ustedes dos puedan estar a solas —dijo Hiroko con una dulce sonrisa—. _Vicchan_: Estás muy feliz ahora y se te ve en el rostro, no te preocupes, los problemas no duran para siempre.

Tanto Yuuri como Viktor se subieron y las puertas del auto se cerraron.

El chofer era nada más y nada menos que Seung Gil, a su lado y su copiloto, Jillian Katsuki. Tenían como deber resguardar a ambos herederos durante las protestas. Que mejor protección para ambos que dos asesinos puros y bien entrenados. Los emperadores y el Zar no confiaban en mucha gente para que llevaran a salvo a los dos jóvenes luego del escándalo. Las calles no eran seguras después de todo esto.

Los autos se fueron a la casa de Inglaterra de Ian Romanov, ya no irían a la casa de campo de Elián porque ya no era seguro. Al pasar por una gran multitud de periodistas y gente abarrotando las calles con protestas, Yuuri finalmente pudo gesticular algunas palabras de sus labios.

—Viktor —llamó Yuuri al amor de su vida y este le respondió con una dulce sonrisa—, ¿ya pensaste en todo lo que dije acerca de ir a Japón?

Viktor dejó de mirar por la ventana y a la gente, prestando atención a Yuuri.

—Sí y lo lamento, no quise irme así e ignorarte, estaba fuera de mí cuando estallé por todo—Yuuri sonrió con un leve sonrojo—. Estaba muy nervioso por ese juicio, fue horrible estar allí, escuchando todo eso.

Yuuri se acercó a Viktor y lo abrazó sin previo aviso, a lo que Viktor se le devolvió el gesto con un tibio beso en los labios, acurrucándose en su regazo, en donde se sentía realmente protegido y lleno de amor.

—Vitya, lo sé, sé lo que es sentirse presionado y lamento que todo transcurriera así, pero al menos todo tuvo un buen desenlace, aunque me dolió mucho la historia de Ian...

Yuuri no podía dejar de pensar en el sacrificio de él por cambiar las leyes. Todo lo horrible que le pasó.

Viktor también entristeció.

—¿Sabes que mi papá es su destinado?

—No lo sabía, ¿en serio? —Yuuri lo miró asombrado y Viktor casi que lo repitió—. Entonces... Tu papá...

—El también es un alfa único, Yuuri. Mi papá es como tú, pero es un alfa que ya sabe controlarse.

Yuuri se murió de la vergüenza. Ahora entendía porque cuando esa vez regañó a Viktor por acostarse, todos se sumieron, ni siquiera sus padres dijeron una sola palabra.

—Ya veo, por eso él nunca usó su voz contigo, ni con nadie —dijo Yuuri—. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Nosotros no podemos usar la voz a la ligera.

Viktor acarició los labios de Yuuri y le daba pequeños besitos.

—Yo si quiero probar esa potente voz cuando tengamos sexo de nuevo, me mojé mucho cuando diste esa orden.

Yuuri frunció el ceño. ¿Viktor le había salido algo sadomasoquista o no? Se echó a reír y Viktor también se contagió de esa hermosa risa.

—Bueno, cuando sea el momento tendré eso en cuenta, pero ahora mismo solo quiero besarte.

Yuuri se perdió en sus labios de nuevo y los comió como si fueran el único bombón de chocolate del mundo más rico de chupar, lamer y morder. En ese momento ambos volvieron a arder ante la mirada curiosa de dos alfas quienes se dieron cuenta de eso.

Jillian sonrió y miró a Seung Gil y este le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de aprobación ante esa escena. Hacía tiempo que no veía algo así.

Yuuri y Viktor decidieron darse amor, besos y toques sutiles hasta que llegaran a la mansión de Ian y hablaran en un lugar más despejado que no fuese un auto.

Por otro lado en un café VIP Chris y Elián estaban de frente, cerrando lo que no pudieron cerrar en el aquel momento que todo cambió.

—Elián —intentó gesticular Chris y el alfa frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos—. Yo sentí que debí hablarlo contigo, pero no pude, todo este tiempo, tuve que inspeccionar todo lo que pasaba y enterarme de lo Nilova y lo que hizo y todo lo que estaba pasando Viktor en el colegio me hizo tomar esa decisión a tus espaldas. No lo voy a negar, sí, soy un omega, soy médico de profesión... y sí trabajo para las naciones unidas del mundo con muchos dentro de esa organización para proteger los derechos de muchos omegas. Tuve que hacerlo por eso.

Elian estaba intentando digerir el punto de su demanda. Entendía que Viktor sí debía ser protegido, pero no a sus espaldas. Por algo es su padre, Elian no estaba pintado en la pared.

—No me importa tus razones, porque conozco bien las leyes de esa organización y cómo actúan —articuló Elián, quien se inclinó con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa ante la mirada atenta de Chris—. Lo que no puedo tolerar son tus acciones, que hayas actuado a mis espaldas como agente secreto de la ONU y jugado conmigo como si fuese tu peón, cuando yo te di parte de mi corazón y te hice un espacio en mi vida, solo porque tenías que hacerle caso a una organización, me deja mucho que desear de ti como ser. Por muy buena que sean tus intenciones, no estuvo bien. Mucho menos exponer a mi hijo ante el tribunal usando las pruebas de que efectivamente él era ese omega, y no solo eso. Gracias a eso, las altas esferas avisaron a otros alfas e intentaron reclamarlo. Esto para mí, Chris, ha sido una traición enorme, Viktor es mi único retoño.

Elián dejó los puntos claros de inmediato: meterse con su hijo es como tentar al diablo a que acabe contigo. Y él no estaba allí para una reconciliación ni nada por el estilo, estaba por su paz mental y la de su hijo. Chris mató muchos sentimientos dentro de él desde que se metió con su hijo y jugó a ser doble agente.

El corazón de Chris se hizo trizas, claro, no podía esperar que Elián lo perdone. Sobre todo porque la verdad es que Chris había llegado a quererlo demasiado, tanto que no sabía si se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Masumi también era parte de su vida antes de conocer a Elian, y precisamente por esa confusión, Chris prefiere no dañar más a Elián, aunque le duela dejarlo partir.

—Entiendo tu punto, solo quería pedirte perdón y explicarte los hechos, nunca tuve una mala intención con Viktor —Chris suspiró y puso los papeles legales sobre la mesa, el caso había sido cerrado y ellos habían perdido—. No quería que todo esto terminara así, quédate con estos papeles, tienes todo el derecho de una defensa propia en su contra porque la ONU sigue queriendo meterse en tu caso, no se darán por vencidos, yo renuncié porque regresaré a Suiza y esto no será una despedida, sé que no volveremos a estar juntos, tampoco pretendo hacerlo, para que negarlo, en eso también mentí, yo estaba saliendo con un alfa y lo dejé a él por este caso. Mantuvimos el contacto y ahora hemos vuelto.

Elián agradeció su sinceridad, le dolía todo aquello que dijo, pero era lo mejor, era mejor que doliera a no sentir nada. Elian lo miró a los ojos, todavía había un atisbo de cariño entre ambos, pero eso no iba a pasar, ese amor era tóxico. No puedes querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

—Bien, me alegro por ti, pero bueno, si hablamos de parejas, yo encontré a mi omega finalmente y eso es todo lo que importa ahora —fue todo lo que dijo Elián solo para salir del paso y Chris lo entendió perfectamente—. No estoy saliendo con mi omega ahora porque apenas le conozco, pero eso no quita que me importe y pueda hacerlo en un futuro no muy lejano.

Chris se sorprendió de oír eso. ¿Su destinado? Vaya, eso no se lo esperaba. Fingió estar alegre cuando realmente le entristecía, todo esto se lo merece por ser idiota con Elian y hacer las cosas mal.

—Me alegro por ti, no desperdicies esa oportunidad, casi nadie encuentra a su destinado en estos tiempos —le dijo con una sonrisa llevándose la taza de café a los labios, dejando a Elián totalmente impresionado por cómo se lo ha tomado—. Hey, te mereces algo mejor y una nueva oportunidad, no solo por ser tu destinado, seguro tiene muchas buenas y es una persona maravillosa, sea quien sea, en verdad que seas feliz. Ambos seguro podrán cuidar muy bien de Viktor.

Elián sintió un alivio en su corazón. Se sentía liberado de todo, en el momento que tomó los archivos y empezó a revisarlos, entró el famoso Masumi y saludó a Chris, sentándose a su lado. Chris se lo presentó a Elián. Aunque sea por buenas intenciones, seguía doliendo, Chris seguía lastimando su corazón.

—Bueno ya que tengo estos papeles, me tengo que ir a Chris, tengo que atender unos asuntos antes de volver a Rusia y ocuparme de Viktor —Elian se despidió y miró al novio de Chris, quien parecía estar algo incómodo—. Espero que tengan una vida feliz.

Elián se despidió y caminó varios metros para tomar el tren. Sin embargo, alguien lo estaba esperando en la estación con un auto. Era Ian Romanov. Elián lo miró extrañado y se acercó al auto. Era raro ver a un omega solo conduciendo un auto. Ian Romanov solo... eso era muy arriesgado.

—¿Me estabas siguiendo o algo? Estaba cerca terminando unos asuntos —Elian notó que estaba solo—. ¿Todo bien? No deberías estar solo, es peligroso.

Ian se rio y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al ver a Elian tan preocupado por él.

—No... —dijo Ian, en realidad había estado dando vueltas y se había quedado varado porque desconocía las calles de Inglaterra, dado que solo había conducido en Rusia—, es solo que quería practicar en estas calles y creo que me quedé varado aún con el GPS. Iba a tomar el tren, porque fue lo único que me indicó esto.

Elián no quiso reírse de Ian, sería una falta de respeto, pero ver al mismo zar conduciendo le produjo algo de gracia y a la vez le pareció un gesto demasiado tierno y amable de su parte. Elián le pidió que saliera del asiento del piloto, él mismo lo llevaría.

Ian Romanov se sintió regañado, pero se bajó y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

—Tienes suerte de que me encontraste, yo te llevaré a tu propia casa —Ian se quedó mirando sorprendido y Elian al notarlo le guiñó un ojo—, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, pero de verdad fue arriesgado, ¿qué te llevó a tomar esta decisión tan tonta de conducir solo?

Ian se quedó pensando... en realidad quiso seguirlo en un momento, pero le perdió la pista y se perdió él. Quizá fue algo impulsivo al hacerlo.

—Lo siento, no sé qué me sucede —Ian se recostó del respaldo y Elian lo miró algo preocupado—. Estaré bien, creo que este juicio me dejó muy agotado.

Agatado ya estaba desde hace tiempo. Solo cerró sus ojos y contuvo todo dentro para dejarse caer en un sueño profundo.

Elian lo miró cansado, es verdad, sus ojeras eran notorias, además ya estaba cayendo la noche. Antes de partir se enfocó por unos minutos en ver como el zar dormía. Era realmente hermoso, tierno y aún tenía ese toque de encanto, también ese día olía tan rico... como aquella vez que sintió ese dulce olor.

Luego de fantasear un rato, Elian sacudió la cabeza y se puso en marcha, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo mirando al zar dormir. Ambos partieron a la casa de campo de Ian Romanov, en donde estarían esperando Yuuri y Viktor con una decisión acerca de su futuro juntos.

En este lapso, le daría tiempo a Elián de poner sus ideas en orden con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Por otro lado Chris se fue a casa con su novio y se preparó para regresar a Suiza. Definitivamente con lo dulce y bueno que era Masumi, superaría ese sentimiento por Elián. Las despedidas son dolorosas, pero son necesarias, eso si deseas quedar en buenos términos con la persona que una vez quisiste.

* * *

**Nota final**: Holi mis amores, bueno aquí atamos todos los cabos sueltos, ahora solo vienen momentos Yuuvic, que pasará con ambos y pues el baile final de Yuuri para Víctor en su última presentación de patinaje, como bien dije en los primeros capítulos, Yuuri decidió dejar el patinaje para terminar sus estudios, quien sabe en el futuro regrese, pero eso ya sería para el final del fic.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, ya se nos viene bajando el final y se viene uno o dos posibles lemons más para ambos tórtolos.

Canción que acompaña al capítulo: **Hidden Citizens ft. HAEL - All For One**


End file.
